Blood Prince
by titepuce5929
Summary: Trad de ShadeDancer. Les Dursley ont finalement décidé d'abandonner Harry. Mais Manuel Darkov, le chef de la Mafia, a trouvé le Survivant et décidé de l'élever. Dumbledore ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à découvrir ce Harry-là. no slash. La suite est arrivée.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est ma première traduction, donc si vous avez des conseils pour que je m'améliore, n'hésitez pas, je vous en serais très reconnaissante. Une pensée particulière à titepuce86 qui m'a donné un sacré coup de main, en particulier pour ce prologue, et qui est ma béta de toujours.

**Prologue**

_C'est le champ de bataille idéal_. Ce fut la première impression d'Harry lorsqu'il découvrit Poudlard. Harry James Potter-Darkov, le Prince de la Mafia, faisait enfin son entrée à l'école des sorciers. Mais il n'était pas vraiment tel que s'y attendait le monde sorcier. En effet, dix ans plus tôt, les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait passées comme prévues. Albus Dumbledore avait beau avoir mis tous ses efforts à rédiger la lettre destinée aux Dursley, ces derniers n'avaient pas gardé leur neveu. Au contraire, ils avaient préféré l'abandonner dans une ruelle sombre, au beau milieu des bas-quartiers londoniens. Dans leur idiotie, ils avaient même oublié de détruire la missive qui avait accompagnée l'enfant, et celui-ci l'avait de nouveau serrée entre ses doigts.

… … … … …

La renommée de Manuel Darkov s'affirmait de plus en plus dans le Milieu et peu osait encore s'opposer à lui, mis à part les inconscients, les imbéciles désespérés et les hommes morts. En ce lendemain d'Halloween, c'était justement l'heure pour l'un de ces inconscients de récolter la monnaie de sa pièce et Manuel en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Il était serein en entendant sa victime gémir entre ses mains, la vie quittant rapidement son corps souillé. D'un geste presque rituel, il envoya le cadavre au sol et se détourna. Une plainte d'un autre genre lui parvint alors, mais les morts ne gémissent plus et le bruit lui venait de la mauvaise direction.

Le chef de la Mafia se dirigea froidement vers l'origine des pleurs pour se retrouver face aux yeux les plus verts qu'il ait jamais vus. D'une main négligente, Manuel expédia au loin le rat qui avait tenté de faire du bébé son repas. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la lettre l'accompagnant. Il se souvint douloureusement des raisons qui l'avaient amené dans cette ruelle en cette nuit et fut à nouveau assaillit par la vision de sa femme et de son enfant, gisant morts sur la banquette arrière de la limousine. Levant des yeux endurcis vers le ciel, Manuel resserra son étreinte sur le bébé et fit le serment d'élever Harry Potter comme un Darkov et de le préparer à affronter sa destinée dans ce monde cruel. Personne, à part Harry et lui-même, ne connaitrait la vérité sur la famille biologique de l'enfant, ni sur la renommée qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

Je ne suis que la traductrice, mais vos reviews seront accueillies avec beaucoup de joie. Si vous avez un petit mot à passer à l'auteur, je me ferais un plaisir de lui transmettre (à moins que vous ne préfériez le faire vous-même et dans ce cas vous trouverez sur mon profil le lien vers celui de ShadeDancer).


	2. 1 Deadly Fun

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Voilà le premier chapitre.^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements et à ma béta titpuce86. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite tout autant que moi.  
Sinon on m'a beaucoup fait la remarque, je précise donc qu'il n'y a pas de slash dans cette fic._

**Chapitre 1: Deadly Fun  
**_(Plaisir mortel)_

Harry Darkov, sept ans, enchaîna une série de coups de pieds et de poings, tout en cherchant à préserver son corps des blessures qu'il aurait pu subir en lançant une telle attaque. Il parvint à échapper de justesse à un coup de pied aérien mais ne vit pas à temps le poing qui s'abattit fermement sur ses côtes. Harry se pencha brièvement et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son adversaire, qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille et son poids, ne lui en laissa pas le temps et Harry dut bondir en arrière pour esquiver les coups suivants, avant de contre-attaquer à son tour.

« Assez, » déclara soudainement une voix.

Les deux adversaires cessèrent le combat.

« Sensei. »

Harry s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme qu'il avait combattu et reçut un salut en retour avant d'être congédié. Il rejoignit rapidement l'homme qui avait mis fin à sa session d'entraînement et s'arrêta en dérapant avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois.

« Père. »

Puis sans prévenir, il lui sauta dans les bras. La bouche de Manuel s'étira légèrement alors qu'il étreignait le garçon qui était son fils en tout sauf par le sang.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici papa ?, demanda Harry. Je croyais que tu devais travailler aujourd'hui. »

L'air sévère de Manuel laissa de nouveau place à un sourire alors qu'il entraînait le garçon hors de la salle d'entraînement.

« Je crois vaguement me souvenir que quelqu'un fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui, » taquina-t-il.

Harry aimait la chaleur et la sécurité des bras de son père. Celui-ci montrait rarement ses émotions et le garçon était heureux lorsqu'il pouvait lui arracher un sourire ou un rire. Il savait quel était le travail de son père et il savait aussi qu'il était un homme puissant : il n'y avait que peu de secrets qu'ils ne se confiaient pas l'un à l'autre. Harry connaissait même la vérité concernant les circonstances de son adoption dans la famille Darkov, mais ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Manuel était un père pour lui et rien n'aurait pu changer cela.

Harry fit mine de se renfrogner :

«Tu viens me tirer de mon entrainement juste pour mon anniversaire ? »

Manuel s'arrêta, alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Harry. Pour n'importe qui d'autre que son fils, son visage aurait paru complètement impassible.

« Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux et oublier le parc d'attractions. »

Harry lui jeta un regard espiègle et lui tapa légèrement le bras en signe de désapprobation.

« Fais-le et je ne te laisserai plus dormir pendant une semaine. »

Manuel gémit. Il se souvenait de la fois où il n'avait pas tenu l'une de ses promesses, et sans fournir d'excuse valable. Le matin suivant, il s'était retrouvé en suspension au-dessus d'un bassin glacé et, au moment où il s'était réveillé, il était tombé dedans.

« Ah oui ? », grogna Manuel avant de pousser Harry sur son lit pour le chatouiller sans la moindre pitié.

« Stop ! Stop ! », cria un Harry hilare tout en repoussant son père avec ses jambes avant de prendre le dessus et de se venger en le chatouillant à son tour.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où Manuel commença à rire et à jurer en même temps, ce qui était une combinaison assez tordante. Au final, les deux adversaires se laissèrent retomber côte à côte sur le matelas en haletant pour reprendre leur souffle.

Harry se redressa sur son lit.

« C'était bien amusant, mais il me semble que tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un parc d'attractions. »

Manuel se releva et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux noirs d'Harry, que celui-ci portait jusqu'aux épaules, avant de redevenir mortellement sérieux.

« Gamin, il est grand temps de se préparer, » déclara-t-il.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux sombres et graves et Harry acquiesça avant de traverser avec fluidité la pièce pour ouvrir une cache dans un pan du mur. Le garçon choisit avec soin trois dagues conçues spécialement pour sa taille d'enfant. Il en plaça deux dans ses manches et une dans sa botte. Son autre botte accueillit un pistolet à cinq coups, et un calibre 9 mm trouva sa place sur sa hanche, dissimulé sous sa chemise. Une fois armé, Harry vérifia que son collier était bien en place et que l'émetteur électronique qui y était dissimulé fonctionnait correctement. D'un signe de tête, il fit savoir à son père qu'il était prêt. Habituellement ça ne lui prenait pas aussi longtemps pour se préparer, mais il attendait toujours la fin de son entraînement avec Sensei pour s'armer. Leurs leçons ne relevaient en effet que du combat au corps à corps. Manuel, lui, était déjà armé.

Harry et son père firent une courte pause en haut des escaliers, qui était l'illustration même du lieu exposé au danger. Ils étaient grands tous les deux, du moins Harry l'était plus que la majorité des garçons de son âge. Bien qu'entraînés au combat, ils étaient aussi plutôt minces, ce qui leur offrait un certain avantage pour se faufiler. Leurs amples vêtements noirs leur offraient une grande liberté de mouvement, ainsi que la capacité à se fondre aisément dans l'obscurité. Leurs cheveux aile de corbeau étaient retenus dans d'identiques catogans mais leurs regards les différenciaient. Ainsi, une paire d'yeux verts et une autre d'yeux si sombres qu'ils en étaient presque noirs scannaient les environs, alertes. Une légère tension dans l'allure des deux Darkov trahissait leur réactivité à fleur de peau. En les regardant, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'Harry avait été adopté. Ils descendirent ensemble dans le hall d'entrée, où un garde les attendait pour les escorter à la lumière du jour jusqu'à l'endroit où les voitures étaient stationnées.

Avec l'aisance due à une longue pratique, Manuel se glissa au volant de sa SRT-10 Viper noire, alors qu'Harry prenait place côté passager. Le véhicule avait été spécialement renforcé, minimisant ainsi leurs chances de devenir des cibles faciles lors de leurs sorties même si leurs hommes assuraient déjà leur protection. Avec un sourire inquiétant, le chef de la Mafia démarra le moteur de la voiture, attentif à son ronronnement, tandis que les gardes prenaient position dans leurs propres voitures, derrière eux.

« Prêt ? », demanda-t-il à son fils alors que le portail sécurisé du manoir s'ouvrait doucement et sans heurts.

Harry sourit d'un air narquois.

« Ils n'arriveront jamais à nous suivre. »

Doucement et avec des sourires espiègles ornant leurs visages, Manuel et Harry baissèrent les vitres teintées. Avec un cri d'exaltation, Manuel enfonça la pédale d'accélération et s'engagea dans la circulation à une vitesse avec laquelle les gardes ne pouvaient rivaliser.

« Merde Manuel, » grésilla la radio de la voiture alors que le chef des gardes tentait de les contacter, « Ralentis bon sang ! Comment veux-tu qu'on vous protège si tu continues comme ça ? »

Manuel rejeta la tête en arrière en riant ouvertement, se délectant de sa liberté tandis qu'il entendait les gardes le maudirent à travers les grésillements de la radio. Harry sourit narquoisement, mit un disque dans le lecteur CD et régla la transmission de la radio de façon à ce que les gardes puissent entendre les chansons de Linkin Park, Metallica, Disturbed et Nickelback.

« Celle-ci est pour toi Trevor ! », cria-t-il pour couvrir la musique.

A cet instant, Manuel Darkov n'était plus le chef de la Mafia mais simplement le père d'Harry. Ils semèrent facilement les gardes jusqu'au parc d'attractions et se glissèrent par l'entrée des employés, comme à leur habitude. Les files d'attente pour les manèges n'étaient pas un problème non plus après tout, Manuel était le propriétaire du parc. Le père et le fils passèrent donc la journée dans les montagnes russes, à se faire tremper dans les attractions aquatiques, à manger, à jouer à des jeux et à esquiver les gardes aux tournants. Ils leur échappèrent de justesse à plusieurs reprises, alors que ces derniers trichaient et utilisaient les caméras de sécurité pour les repérer. Mais Manuel et Harry restaient insaisissables. C'était avant tout un jeu, mais aussi une opportunité de s'entraîner pour les situations concrètes. Souvent, ils furent forcés de passer une barrière ou de quitter précocement un manège pour échapper aux gardes tenaces. Harry utilisa aussi ses dons.

« Merde, » jura Manuel, « je crois que cette fois ils nous ont piégés. »

Harry analysa rapidement la situation, vérifiant que son père était bien près de lui.

« Ne bouge plus, » commanda-t-il alors qu'il laissait le pouvoir l'envahir et le canalisait selon sa volonté.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un homme pour cligner des yeux, Harry et Manuel avaient disparu, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. Harry savait qu'il était un sorcier et l'avait démontré dès son jeune âge en provoquant toutes sortes de choses bizarres autour de lui. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'initia aux arts martiaux à l'âge de quatre ans qu'il parvint à contrôler ses pouvoirs comme il y arrivait pour ses émotions. Il ne connaissait pas de formules magiques à proprement parler mais avec la force de sa volonté, il arrivait à faire beaucoup de choses avec la magie. Très récemment, il était devenu capable d'agir sur lui-même et sur les gens à proximité, à condition qu'ils restent parfaitement immobiles, et même de léviter. Harry eut un rictus assez tendu quand les gardes passèrent juste sous ses pieds. Mis à part son père et lui-même, personne n'était au courant qu'Harry était un sorcier. Ils ne l'avaient même pas dit à Trevor. Harry entendit Manuel se retenir de ricaner alors que les gardes se retrouvèrent face à face sans les avoir coincés au milieu, ayant échoué dans leur manœuvre d'encerclement. Ils ne penseraient jamais à les chercher là-haut.

Au bout d'environs cinq minutes, Manuel posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son fils, le déconcentrant au point qu'il lâcha le sort. Les autres étaient repartis. Doucement, les deux hommes retrouvèrent le contact du sol et Manuel sentit Harry lâcher sa seconde main pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de vérifier que la voie était bien libre.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Manuel sachant à quel point la magie épuisait parfois le garçon. Mais le concerné lui fit signe que tout allait bien, malgré son sourire un peu forcé.

« Ça va, mais il ne faudrait pas tarder à aller chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Manuel acquiesça et ils regagnèrent tous deux l'animation du parc pour quelques tours de manèges supplémentaires, avant d'envisager enfin de lâcher l'affaire et de rejoindre les gardes.

Or il s'avéra qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'y prendre plus tôt. Ils venaient tout juste de descendre des montagnes russes les plus rapides du parc et étaient en train de chercher les gardes du regard, sans les trouver pour autant. Audacieusement, ils se mirent à découvert mais ne furent même pas assaillis. Sachant qu'à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents, ils s'empressèrent de gagner le stand de nourriture le plus proche et de se placer dans la queue, se fondant facilement dans la foule. Ce fut quand ils quittèrent le stand en grignotant une pizza et en buvant un coca glacé qu'ils eurent tout deux le sentiment d'être observés, et pas par leur gardes. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se rapprochaient résolument : ils avaient repéré le traqueur d'Harry et Manuel et tentaient de se frayer un passage à travers la foule.

Ni Manuel ni Harry ne se crispèrent. Ils avaient déjà eu à faire à ce genre de situation auparavant, même si les autres fois ils avaient su où leurs gardes se trouvaient exactement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des chemins peu fréquentés du parc, car menant aux services d'entretien. Furtivement, ils dégainèrent leurs armes tout en continuant à s'éloigner de la foule. Ce n'était pas prudent mais ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'ouvrir le feu sur un groupe d'innocents, même si leurs traqueurs n'en auraient pas eu le moindre scrupule. Ils entendirent derrière eux le son d'un coup de feu sous silencieux. Le père et le fils se jetèrent au sol avec une roulade, se relevèrent avec leurs armes tendues et abattirent deux de leurs poursuivants, n'en laissant plus que trois en vie.

Un de leurs attaquants s'effondra à son tour sous les tirs de Manuel, permettant par la même occasion aux deux autres de se rapprocher et d'attaquer physiquement. Mais un autre groupe avait profité de la diversion pour surgir derrière les Roi et Prince de la Mafia. Manuel abattit un nouvel assaillant à coup portant, entre les deux yeux, tandis qu'Harry sortait deux lames. Quand des agresseurs s'approchaient si près, le garçon en faisait une affaire personnelle. Un coup bien placé dans le flanc puis un autre sur la nuque écartèrent un nouvel adversaire. Deux autres purent ainsi encercler Harry, qui voyait son père aux prises avec les deux derniers. Au loin, les gardes se rapprochaient. Mais il leur était impossible de tirer sans risquer de blesser Manuel ou Harry.

Harry reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes, mais cependant pas aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait reçu de Sensei le matin même. Il mena donc à terme l'attaque qu'il venait de lancer, ouvrant la gorge de l'un de ses opposants. Porté par son élan, Harry planta sa deuxième dague dans l'estomac du second homme. Mais l'imbécile essaya d'esquiver et la lame finit sa course un peu plus bas que prévu. Harry grimaça si cet homme avait une chance de survivre, il était plus que probable qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, la large lame était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. C'aurait été un miracle si _c'_était toujours attaché. Manuel en finit avec son dernier adversaire juste avant Harry et se retourna pour faire face à Trevor et au reste des gardes, qui avaient déjà encerclé l'homme que son fils venait tout juste d'envoyer au tapis. Le bâtard commençait un peu trop à s'agiter.

* * *

_Si vous avez remarqué des expressions qui sonnent bizarrement, je vous serais reconnaissante que vous me le fassiez remarquer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'utiliser des tournures pas très françaises (même si quand c'est le cas j'essaie de reformuler). Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre^^_


	3. 2 Lessons of Choice

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_J'ai bien eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui comme promi à cause du bug de ffnet. Heureusement j'ai trouvé hier une petite astuce pour pouvoir déjouer le bug et ajouter de nouveaux chapitres.^^  
Et puis toujours un grand merci à ma béta pour ses conseils et ses relectures et à vous pour vos encouragements !_

**Chapter 2:**** Lessons of Choice  
**_(Leçons de choix)_

Ils quittèrent rapidement le parc après ça, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Le voyage de retour fut sinistrement silencieux. Ni Harry ni Manuel ne parlèrent, la musique était éteinte et ils ne tentèrent pas une seule fois de semer leurs ombres. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au manoir, les gardes formèrent une barrière de protection autour du véhicule, les pressèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et plus précisément dans le bureau de Manuel, dont les fenêtres étaient blindées. Pendant ce temps, plus de la moitié des hommes passaient au peigne fin la demeure et le terrain alentour pour prévenir toute intrusion.

« Bon sang, mais à quoi pensiez-vous ? » tonna Trevor à la fois inquiet et en colère. « On s'est habitué à vous voir exécuter cet ''entraînement'', comme vous l'appelez, mais quand vous avez senti le danger, pourquoi diable êtes vous allés dans une zone si isolée ? Vous réfléchissez mieux que ça d'habitude ! Ils vous ont eu en supériorité numérique, à huit contre deux, et Harry n'a que sept ans ! Sept ans et il en a tué trois, et en a mis un quatrième hors combat. C'est une véritable chance que ça se soit passé ainsi. Il aurait pu mourir, tout comme toi Manuel ! Mais toi au moins tu es beaucoup plus entraîné pour ce genre de situation. Essayes-tu de faire tuer ton fils ? »

Manuel et Harry laissèrent Trevor poursuivre son sermon, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de stopper leur garde du corps et surtout ami de toujours. Quand Trevor s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle et parce qu'il reçu un appel confirmant que le manoir et le terrain était sécurisés, Manuel se leva et fit face à son chef de sécurité.

« Tu as raison Trevor, mais je ne les aurais pas laissé ouvrir le feu au beau milieu de la foule. Je connais mes limites et je sais qu'Harry aussi. J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'a que sept ans mais il s'entraine depuis qu'il est capable de marcher debout et il apprend vite. Je fais confiance à mon fils pour défendre mes arrières comme je le ferai pour toi ou les hommes. Mais je suis d'accord pour dire que nous avons eu la chance aujourd'hui. Tâchons pour le moment d'oublier un peu ce qui vient de se passer et nous nous occuperons dès demain du prisonnier. Pour l'heure, nous avons toujours un anniversaire à fêter. »

C'était le train de vie que les membres du clan Darkov considéraient comme normal. Il y avait toujours des attaques et après coup ils passaient à autre chose, essayant de vivre aussi normalement que le pouvait une famille de la Mafia.

Aux alentours de minuit, après le repas d'anniversaire d'Harry et le déballage des cadeaux, la maisonnée se vida petit à petit, les hommes rentrant chez eux ou gagnant leurs postes pour la nuit. Harry lui-même était sur le point de s'endormir et repensait aux cadeaux qu'il venait de recevoir. Il y avait eu les traditionnelles armes, la plus remarquable étant un katana de la part de son Sensei. Ce dernier lui avait au passage précisé qu'ils commenceraient les entraînements au bâton la semaine suivante avant de passer à l'épée. Malheureusement, le katana étant trop grand pour lui, il devrait s'entrainer avec des épées spécialement conçues pour sa taille. Il avait également reçu quelques babioles, juste pour rire, des livres, des jeux et tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver. Mais le meilleur cadeau qu'on ait pu lui offrir était d'avoir passé la journée avec Manuel et d'avoir vu son père si ouvert et insouciant. Le seul point négatif, mis à part la précédente attaque, était de se dire qu'il devrait se lever le lendemain matin pour ses cours. Il ne disait pas non pour les cours de défense, mais était-il vraiment obligé d'avoir des précepteurs pour le travail scolaire pendant l'été ? Il était déjà bien plus intelligent que ses camarades de classe et avait sauté le CE1.

Au même moment, Manuel, assis à son bureau, fixait les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Il avait recueilli Harry depuis six ans et il ne lui en restait plus que quatre avant de devoir le laisser partir pour l'école de magie écossaise. Son fils serait projeté dans un monde étranger où le jeu de la vie suivrait des règles différentes de celles auxquelles il était habitué. Qui protégerait son fils là-bas ? Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de garde du corps avec lui et ne pouvait pas non plus lui-même l'y accompagner. Manuel repoussa comme il put ces réflexions et prit une petite gorgée de vodka. Il y repensait chaque année à la même date : le 31 juillet, l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il avait toujours su que lorsque son fils aurait onze ans il devrait l'envoyer à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas cherché à le dissimuler à Harry. Il s'arrangerait avec lui le moment venu, mais d'ici là, il lui restait encore quatre ans à passer avec son ange noir.

… … … … …

La porte ne fit pas de bruit en s'ouvrant mais Harry savait que quelqu'un se trouvait à présent dans la chambre avec lui. Cela faisait une semaine que l'attaque de son anniversaire avait eu lieu mais le garçon était toujours sur ses gardes. Comme on le lui avait enseigné, il réduisit sa respiration de façon à ce qu'on le pense endormi et serra les doigts sur la dague dissimulée sous son oreiller. Cinq pas… quatre… deux… l'intrus était pratiquement au dessus de lui. D'un geste fluide, Harry fit volte face et s'élança en grognant, tordant le bras de l'individu dans son dos et apposant la lame froide contre la gorge ainsi exposée.

« Eh ! protesta une voix féminine qu'Harry aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Blaise ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit la fillette de sept ans avec sarcasme tandis qu'Harry éloignait le couteau de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harry était quelque peu déconcerté. Personne ne lui avait parlé d'une arrivée prochaine de Blaise. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a cours ensemble, bien que je doute que tu aies prévu d'y aller. Ah oui aussi, je suis censée te tenir occupé. Depuis que j'ai sauté une classe avec toi, Papa me dit que je devrais travailler plus et, pour une raison que j'ignore, Manuel semble penser que tu te sens seul.

- En d'autres termes, tu es supposée me surveiller et m'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Ne sont-ils pas au courant qu'on cause plus de problèmes ensemble que séparés ? », rit Harry

Blaise sourit effrontément à son ami de longue date.

« Comment allons-nous échapper à nos cours aujourd'hui ? Et qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour nous débarrasser de cette vieille bique démoniaque qu'ils appellent un professeur ?

- Sors d'ici et laisse moi m'habiller, » répondit-il énigmatique, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Au final, sécher les cours se révéla être un jeu d'enfant. Ils n'eurent qu'à court-circuiter quelques unes des caméras de surveillance situées autour de la maison, comme l'un des gardes le leur avait appris, à descendre dans la cuisine par le remonte-plat et à se glisser furtivement jusqu'aux écuries, où ils montèrent l'étalon couleur nuit de Harry, Azrael. Le seul problème, c'est que ça leur avait pris trop de temps, vraiment trop de temps. A l'instant où les écrans relié aux caméras s'étaient éteints, Trevor avait envoyé des hommes ratisser le terrain. Il avait reconnu là l'œuvre des enfants et malheureusement pour eux, il les retrouva en personne.

« Harry Darkov, Blaise Zabini ! cria-t-il. A la maison !

- Il semblerait qu'il nous ait retrouvés », commenta Harry. Blaise acquiesça en signe de défaite avant que le garçon ne reprenne. « Mais il ne nous a pas encore attrapés. »

Harry talonna furieusement Azrael et ils s'élancèrent en direction du bois, profitant du champ libre, tandis qu'un Trevor furieux leur criait inutilement de faire demi-tour avant de retourner à la maison pour organiser leur poursuite.

Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner que Blaise et Harry décidèrent de rentrer et d'affronter leur punition : tous deux mourraient de faim. Toute la matinée, ils étaient passés d'un endroit à l'autre dans la forêt pour éviter d'être attrapés, avant de finalement s'installer au fond de leur grotte secrète et de préparer des mauvais tours à jouer à leur toute récente préceptrice. Le voyage de retour fut plus rapide, car ils n'avaient plus à se cacher et qu'en différents points du bois, un garde à cheval les rejoignait, les entourant d'une barrière protectrice et les rabattant vers le manoir. Aucun de leurs ''chasseurs'' ne dit mot, laissant à Trevor le soin de les réprimander. Et honnêtement, la plupart d'entre eux trouvait amusantes les facéties des enfants, et allait même jusqu'à les encourager.

On leur retira Azrael à l'instant même où Harry et Blaise arrivèrent aux écuries. Les deux mécréants furent entraînés directement à l'intérieur, dans le bureau de Trevor, où on les força sans ménagement à s'asseoir sur ce qu'ils appelaient les chaises d'interrogatoire. Le chef des gardes fit les cents pas derrière son bureau, tentant de surmonter sa colère, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Ses yeux s'étaient embrasés et sa voix était dangereusement douce.

« Explique. »

Les deux enfants avalèrent difficilement leur salive et Blaise essaya de parler la première, pour tenter d'apaiser un peu son père.

« Papa… »

D'un mouvement sec de la main, Trevor interrompit sa fille.

Harry releva la tête. Son père lui avait toujours dit d'agir comme un homme.

« Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner. Nous avions décidé de sécher les cours et nous l'avons fait.

- On s'arrangera pour votre punition, répondit Trevor en calmant sa colère. Mais pourquoi donc avez-vous encore sécher les cours ? C'est la treizième fois cet été. »

Cette fois Blaise fut autorisée à parler sans être interrompue :

« Cette prof est une infernale vieille bique. Elle ne nous apprend rien du tout. La seule chose qu'elle fait, c'est de crier et de nous dire qu'on n'est pas assez bons. »

Trevor soupira en signe d'exaspération.

« Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de Mrs. Towart. Elle a démissionné ce matin, après que vous avez tous deux disparus.

- Toutes ces bonnes blagues prévues pour rien, » se plaignit Harry en grognant.

Pendant un bref instant, l'amusement traversa les yeux de Trevor avant qu'il ne redevienne à nouveau sérieux.

« Tant que vous refuserez de suivre vos cours, vous ne pourrez évidemment plus vous entraîner avec Sensei. Vous allez d'ailleurs réviser avec vos livres jusqu'à ce soir.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! protestèrent en chœur les enfants. Tu ne peux pas annuler nos leçons avec Sensei !

- C'est votre punition », répondit l'adulte d'un ton sans appel.

Tout à coup Harry changea de tactique :

« Tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas nous entraîner avec Sensei. Nous n'apprendrions que quelques techniques de défense supplémentaires. En plus, nous sommes déjà en retard et je ne compte pas affronter sa colère. La dernière fois… »

Un frisson empêcha Harry de poursuivre. Trevor ne manqua pas de mordre à l'hameçon. Il avait connaissance de ces punitions et vu la façon dont le garçon avait réagi, ce dernier ne devait pas particulièrement tenir à être confronté à la discipline de Sensei. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry et Blaise affronteraient plus volontiers Sensei que de faire leurs devoirs, peu importe ce qui leur tomberait dessus.

« Tu as raison, conclu Trevor avec un léger air sadique sur le visage. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas vous entraîner avec Sensei et il est en train de vous attendre. Allez-y. »

Harry et Blaise attendirent d'être à l'abri des regards avant de se taper dans la main en signe de victoire.

La punition prit la forme d'un entraînement intensif, du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Tour à tour les deux amis durent s'entraîner au sol, avant de passer aux coups de poings et de finalement revenir se battre de la façon qu'on aurait pu attendre d'eux en situation réelle. A la fin du cours, ils furent autorisés à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Blaise prit brièvement l'avantage en entreprenant de faire basculer Harry sur le sol. Mais son adversaire transforma habilement la chute en un mouvement de jambes qui projeta la jeune fille au tapis. Il revint rapidement à la charge avec un coup du travers de la main sur la nuque, le stoppant juste avant contact.

Blaise considéra rapidement ses options avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je me rends. »

En souriant, Harry l'aida à se relever et ils saluèrent leur Sensei.

« Si vous êtes à nouveau en retard, les réprimanda-t-il, vous n'en aimerez pas les conséquences. Et félicitation pour vous être débarrassés d'un autre précepteur. »

Sensei se targuait d'être le seul professeur que les enfants n'avaient pas essayé de faire fuir. L'été passa vite pour Blaise et Harry bien que Trevor se chargeait personnellement de leur préparation scolaire, leur faisant parfois regretter le départ de la vieille bique. Ils avaient eu plus de possibilités pour échapper à cette dernière. Sensei les fit également travailler dur, leur inculquant une pratique plus profonde des arts martiaux. Il redoubla d'efforts pour leur enseigner l'art du combat au bâton, de façon à les préparer progressivement au passage à l'épée. Manuel était submergé par son travail et fut victime de plusieurs attaques, le forçant à passer moins de temps avec son fils pour ne pas en faire une autre cible. Harry était donc content que Blaise soit présente. Ils devinrent vite inséparables et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Septembre arriva bien trop vite à leur goût et Blaise et Harry se préparaient à passer du CE2 au CM2. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à faire les boutiques pour s'acheter des vêtements, du matériel scolaire, et, dans le cas des deux enfants, le nécessaire pour jouer de mauvais tours. S'ils allaient sauter une classe, ils allaient devoir prouver qu'ils étaient capables de se défendre seuls, y compris des autres élèves. Et pour se faire, Harry avait prévu de s'amuser. L'année scolaire s'annonçait sacrément intéressante, un Darkov et une Zabini ne manquaient jamais de relever un défi.

Trevor et Manuel escortèrent leurs enfants le jour de la rentrée, un garde en alerte se trouvant à quelques pas de là, dans une voiture dont il avait laissé tourner le moteur, au cas où. L'air de rien, les deux hommes vérifièrent nerveusement les alentours, avant de reporter leur attention sur Blaise et Harry. La combinaison de la posture et des sombres tenues du quatuor inspirait l'appréhension à quiconque les regardaient.

« Reste vigilant, rappela Manuel tout en serrant son fils contre lui et vérifiant qu'il était bien armé. Travaille bien et sois prudent. »

Il savait que ce serait une perte de temps de préciser à son fils de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et il n'en prit donc pas la peine. Trevor se redressa après avoir donné, sur un ton bien plus grave encore, de semblables recommandations à Blaise.

« Vous avez bien vos émetteurs ? Vos radios sont bien réglées sur le signal quatre ? » demanda Trevor très sérieux.

Au signe de tête des deux enfants, il poursuivit :

« Vous savez que vous ne devez jamais sortir vos armes sans nécessité absolue et dans tous les cas, quelqu'un sera toujours dans les environs pour veiller sur vous. Passez une bonne journée. »

Après un dernier avertissement sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas se battre dans l'enceinte de l'école, Trevor et Manuel repartirent, laissant Harry et Blaise entrer seuls. La seconde voiture ne redémarra qu'après avoir déchargé la personne à qui on avait confié les vies du Prince de la Mafia et de sa camarade.

* * *

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'auteur considère ici que Blaise est une fille (ce qui est plus courant qu'on ne le croit, ce n'était sûrement la première fic que j'ai lu où c'était le cas. En effet, jusqu'au tome 6 la version anglaise n'offrait aucune précision quant au sexe de Blaise). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on se fait très bien à ce détail^^  
Je le dis juste une dernière fois mais considérez-le encore comme valable pour les chapitres à venir : si vous avez des remarques sur ma traduction ou si vous avez un petit mot pour l'auteur, n'hésitez pas !^^_


	4. 3 For Friendship

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Un petit mot à adenoide : et oui, l'auteur a commencé cette fic avant la sortie du tome 6, donc avant que l'on connaisse l'histoire de Blaise.  
Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à ma béta de toujours._

**Chapitre 3: For Friendship  
**_(Par amitié)_

Harry et Blaise entrèrent calmement dans leur salle de classe de CM2. Ils en firent rapidement le tour pour trouver leurs places, c'est-à-dire celles qui leur permettraient d'avoir aisément accès à une possible sortie de secours et ce, sans avoir à se mettre trop à découvert.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de salle, les interpella amicalement une élève. Vous êtes perdus ? »

Harry examina un instant la jeune fille souriante.

« Pas s'il s'agit bien de la classe de Miss Walker. »

Leur interlocutrice les regarda curieusement et demanda légèrement incrédule :

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être en CM2 ? »

Blaise ricana à cette dernière remarque, rapidement suivie par Harry.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu trop curieuse ? »

Le professeur choisit ce moment pour entrer et dire aux élèves de prendre place. Miss Walker parcourut rapidement la liste d'appel et s'arrêta finalement sur les deux derniers noms. Ceux-ci avaient été ajoutés à sa liste seulement la veille, ils étaient ceux des deux élèves qu'elle attendait de découvrir avec le plus d'impatience.

« Harry Darkov.

- Présent Madame, » déclara Harry d'une voix forte et douce.

Plusieurs regardèrent de son côté, indiquant au mieux une vague reconnaissance de son nom de famille.

« Blaise Zabini.

- Présente Madame, » répondit Blaise avec assurance.

Il était temps de gagner leur place au sein de la classe.

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent sans incident, laissant l'occasion à Harry et Blaise de parfaitement s'ennuyer. Ils passèrent tout ce temps à faire le travail qui leur été demandé et à discuter par le biais de diverses formes de langages gestuels et corporels. Ils planifièrent leurs escapades et tissèrent des intrigues, tout en prétendant prêter attention au cours et en répondant aux questions qu'on leur posait au hasard. Bientôt ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner et Blaise et Harry mangèrent leurs casse-croûtes faits maison au milieu des odeurs douteuses de la cantine et des bavardages incessants.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû laisser mon père nous donner des cours particuliers, grogna Blaise. A moins que cette classe ne s'améliore rapidement, nous allons refaire tout ce que nous avons déjà travaillé cet été.

- Ça, ou nous allons passer directement au collège, » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Sur ce, la conversation fut close et ils se dirigèrent vers la cour avec le reste de leurs camarades pour la récréation. Ils envoyèrent silencieusement un signe de reconnaissance à leur garde pour lui signifier qu'ils savaient qu'il était là. Celui-ci s'était montré de temps en temps pour qu'ils sachent simplement qu'on veillait toujours sur eux et qu'il n'avait pas été rappelé ou autre chose du même genre.

Blaise sourit à Harry lorsqu'elle remarqua que la plupart des élèves de leur classe s'étaient rassemblés en une petite troupe et leur jetaient de temps en temps des regards furtifs.

« Et c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire. »

Ils s'étaient à peine installés sur les barres fixes - on les gronderait d'ailleurs sûrement plus tard pour s'être ainsi exposés - lorsque leurs camarades se regroupèrent autour d'eux. Certains montèrent même à leurs côtés.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir l'âge pour être en CM2, » commenta l'un des plus grands garçons, attendant visiblement une réponse.

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules.

« On a sauté quelques classes. »

Harry et Blaise furent assaillis de questions supplémentaires mais ils les ignorèrent l'un comme l'autre - en particulier quand elles concernaient leur famille ou auraient pu conduire à quelque chose approchant la Mafia - ou ne donnèrent que des réponses évasives et tout à fait insatisfaisantes. Au bout du compte, les autres enfants s'éloignèrent, abandonnant leur interrogatoire, mais pas assez tôt pour qu'Harry ne puisse entendre une remarque obscène à l'intention de Blaise et impliquant une jupe. Avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne puisse être ajouté, Harry avait sauté avec aisance au sol et faisait face au responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

La voix menaçante et douce d'Harry cingla tandis que Blaise le rejoignait.

« Rien du tout, » répondit avec dédain le garçon, Chris Chauvez, avant de s'en aller.

Harry plissa les yeux mais laissa Chris partir, se souvenant du matin même et de l'avertissement de Manuel et Trevor. Mais il n'était pas près de laisser tomber et planifiait déjà la meilleure façon de se venger du garçon sans enfreindre les règles que lui avait imposées son père.

La journée s'acheva enfin avec le cours de sport, durant lequel les CM2 eurent droit à une séance de gymnastique. Harry et Blaise se prirent à imaginer comment la discipline pourrait être incorporée à leur entraînement avec Sensei. Ils étaient assez souples pour exécuter la majorité des mouvements acrobatiques. Et puis, s'ils pouvaient ajouter quelques flips aux chutes basiques que Sensei leur avait déjà faites exécuter, ça pourrait leur donner un sacré avantage sur leurs adversaires non adeptes de la discipline sportive. En plus, c'était la chose la plus amusante qu'ils aient faite de la journée, le seul hic étant qu'ils n'apprendraient pas le flip que le professeur leur avait montré avant un bon moment.

Harry et Blaise aperçurent Manuel et Trevor qui les attendaient à la fin des cours, mais ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de quelque chose d'autre. Comme de par hasard les deux enfants s'étaient arrangés pour que leur sortie de l'école coïncide parfaitement avec celle de Chris. Harry serra le poing et, sans prévenir, frappa le garçon en plein visage, faisant jaillir une fontaine de sang de son nez.

« Si je t'entends encore une seule fois dire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié à propos de Blaise, tu le regretteras, siffla Harry dans l'oreille de sa victime.

- Harry James Manuel Potter-Darkov ! »

La voix faussement contenue de Manuel claqua juste derrière lui et Harry se retourna pour faire face à son père visiblement en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit ce matin ? »

Harry haussa négligemment les épaules, bien qu'il se soit figé en son for intérieur, et passa devant son père pour entrer dans la voiture.

« Nous n'étions plus dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Le voyage de retour s'effectua dans le silence. Manuel ne savait pas s'il devait plutôt être fier de son fils ou le gronder. Trevor gardait son calme puisqu'Harry avait agi pour défendre sa fille, tandis que Blaise résistait à la forte envie de serrer le garçon dans ses bras, même si elle aurait aimé avoir sa part de vengeance sur Chris. Harry, lui, était simplement silencieux. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir frappé quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance contre lui, mais il n'avait tout bonnement pas pu laisser sa précédente remarque impunie. Chris avait eu ce qu'il méritait et au final, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il se fichait d'ailleurs d'être puni. Il aurait accepté n'importe quelle sanction car il l'aurait obtenue en défendant son amie.

Malgré ses braves résolutions, ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'Harry entra dans le bureau de son père lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Le visage de Manuel était un masque impassible et le jeune garçon commençait à se tortiller intérieurement. Ce bureau était habituellement un endroit où ils pouvaient tous deux se reposer et parfois même discuter ensemble des affaires, ou plutôt Manuel en parlait et Harry apprenait. Mais à présent il prenait un air qui n'augurait rien de bon, donnant envie à Harry de tourner les talons et de courir en sens inverse. A l'image de Trevor chaque fois qu'Harry causait des problèmes, Manuel ne gaspilla pas de mots, ne s'autorisant que la simple question du « Pourquoi ? » avant de redevenir silencieux, en attente d'une explication.

Harry baissa brièvement la tête avant de la relever brusquement, son regard vert brillant et déterminé rencontrant alors celui, sombre, de son père.

« Je ne permettrai à personne d'être aussi grossier avec Blaise et je n'ai brisé aucune des règles que tu m'avais imposées. Je n'ai pas montré mes armes et je ne l'ai pas attaqué dans l'enceinte de l'école. Chris a eu ce qu'il méritait. »

Une ombre passa sur l'expression de Manuel tandis qu'il observait son fils se dresser fièrement devant lui, prêt à assumer les conséquences de son acte. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, lorsque lui-même s'était trouvé dans des situations similaires avec son père se dressant là où il se trouvait à présent. Manuel s'agenouilla devant son fils, se portant au même niveau que le garçon trop mature pour son âge.

« Tu aurais dû traiter les choses différemment aujourd'hui Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis assez fier que tu ais défendu Blaise, surtout que tu as trouvé un moyen de le faire sans enfreindre mes règles. Il semblerait que tu sois bien trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, mais je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir agit comme n'importe quel Darkov l'aurait fait. »

Manuel quitta la pièce, laissant planté là un Harry bouche bée. Manifestement, le garçon s'était préparé à avoir des problèmes après ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce que son fils avait dit était vrai il n'était pas dans l'enceinte de l'école au moment des faits et n'avait été mis en garde qu'à propos des bagarres à l'intérieur même de l'établissement. Manuel passa devant un Trevor qui patientait mais ne reçut pas le froncement de sourcils auquel il s'était attendu. A la place, son ami et garde du corps lui fit un simple signe de tête et entra dans le bureau que le Roi de la Mafia venait juste de libérer.

Tandis qu'il continuait son chemin dans le couloir, il entendit Trevor parler.

« Merci d'avoir défendu ma fille aujourd'hui. Je suis fier qu'elle t'ait pour ami. »

Manuel sourit. Les Darkov et les Zabini se tiendraient toujours côte à côte dans ce monde cruel.

Harry était à peine rentré en classe le matin suivant que Miss Walker lui tendit un mot sollicitant poliment sa présence au bureau de la directrice. Durant un bref instant, Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne s'y rendait pas. Le message semblait plus tenir de la requête, quelque chose qu'il pouvait refuser, que de la sommation, à laquelle on devait obéir expressément. Au final son insatiable curiosité et son goût pour chercher les ennuis le firent se soustraire à la requête, au plus grand amusement de Blaise. Malheureusement cela n'amusa pas autant la directrice, qui envoya un autre mot à Harry et pouvant cette fois être considéré comme rien de moins qu'un ordre. Avec un sourire de dédain, le garçon passa le message à son amie et sortit de cours pour son rendez-vous avec la directrice.

Avant qu'Harry ne le remarque, Blaise fut à ses côtés. Harry la regarda et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Blaise eu un sourire satisfait.

« Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. J'ai dit à Miss Walker que le mot me demandait de venir aussi et elle a tout gobé. »

Traversant les couloirs silencieux, ils atteignirent rapidement le bureau de la directrice et Harry leva la main pour frapper un coup à la porte, fermement.

« Entrez, » appela sévèrement une voix féminine.

Harry entra tandis que Blaise se postait en sentinelle de l'autre côté de la porte, qui se ferma brusquement derrière lui. Harry résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, pas seulement à cause de l'atmosphère du bureau qui était destinée à réduire les pauvres petits élèves errants à la soumission, mais à cause de Blaise qui agissait comme si elle était son père.

Le jeune garçon tourna un regard vert anormalement blasé vers la directrice, qui était pompeusement assise à son bureau mais avec une expression autoritaire. Harry pouvait d'ores et déjà dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse.

« Asseyez-vous Mr. Darkov. »

Sa voix tranchante ne fit que confirmer l'impression d'Harry et ressortir dans son attitude l'orgueil ancré dans chaque Darkov.

L'une des premières leçons qu'Harry se souvenait avoir apprises était de ne pas céder devant le pouvoir d'un autre, mais au contraire de se mettre au même niveau que lui, voire au-dessus si possible. La directrice ressentirait un sentiment de supériorité sur lui s'il acceptait son invitation à s'asseoir, son imposant bureau en chêne lui donnant l'ascendant. En restant debout, ils se mettraient sur un pied d'égalité et avec un peu de chance, il l'énerverait assez pour prendre l'avantage.

Relevant le menton pour se donner un port altier, Harry déclina l'ordre.

« Je suis bien debout, Madame. »

Une veine palpita sur le front de la directrice, indiquant à Harry que son objectif était atteint. Elle était habituée aux élèves obéissant dès qu'elle claquait des doigts, mais Harry n'était pas un petit toutou à qui on faisait exécuter des tours. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur avant de se mettre à fixer fermement la directrice. A travers la vitre, Harry nota au passage le garde traînant discrètement dans les environs. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil, encourageant le fier, mais malicieux, héritier des Darkov.

La directrice décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et se leva, se penchant au-dessus de son bureau pour essayer d'intimider Harry, en vain.

« Réalisez-vous que vous pourriez être exclu temporairement pour vous être battu dans l'école ? » sourit la directrice avec méchanceté, pensant qu'elle était finalement parvenue à rétablir sa supériorité.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

« Si vous me renvoyez pour m'être battu dans l'enceinte de l'école, je pourrais porter plainte contre vous auprès du conseil scolaire puisque la bagarre, comme vous l'interprétez, a eu lieu au-delà de votre zone de juridiction. Je n'étais pas dans l'enceinte de l'école quand l'incident a eu lieu. Par contre, Chris y était quand il a importuné mon amie avec des commentaires obscènes, chose qui justifierait une exclusion temporaire voire éventuellement un renvoi définitif si les parents de mon amie souhaitent faire une réclamation. J'espère que vous prendrez les mesures appropriées, corrigerez le malentendu et punirez le véritable responsable. »

* * *

_Alors d'après vous, Harry va-t-il s'attirer des ennuis ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine^^_


	5. 4 Mistakes of Parenthood

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragement ! Et voilà un chapitre de plus^^_

**Chapitre 4: Mistakes of Parenthood  
**_(Erreurs parentales)_

La directrice en resta bouche-bée, comme un poisson qui aurait avalé de travers un ver de terre immonde et bien juteux attaché au bout d'un hameçon et qu'on aurait remonté pour le laisser s'étouffer vainement dans l'air. Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour se retirer. Peut-être bien que dorénavant, la femme saurait qu'il ne faut jamais s'opposer à un Darkov, bien que compte tenu de la façon dont le taux de stupidité de la population générale augmentait, ce n'était qu'un mince espoir.

« Au revoir Directrice Chauvez, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de s'en aller. Faites moi connaître l'état du nez de votre neveu. Avec tout ce sang sur son visage, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il était cassé ou non, bien que ça ait sonné comme tel. »

Blaise attendait patiemment à l'extérieur quand Harry ouvrit la porte. Elle put ainsi clairement saisir la dernière remarque de ce dernier et apercevoir la stupéfaction sur le visage de la directrice. Avec un ricanement, la jeune fille repartit avec son ami, lui demandant de plus amples détails alors qu'ils rentraient sans se presser en classe.

A l'heure du déjeuner, tous les CM2 semblaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de la directrice et beaucoup félicitèrent Harry d'avoir réussi à éviter le renvoi pour le moment, tandis que les copains de Chris lui jetaient des regards haineux et méprisants. Au moment de la fin des classes, c'était toute l'école qui était au courant et Blaise était proche de s'en arracher les cheveux. Si elle entendait encore une fois une pauvre idiote dire à Harry ô combien il avait dû être courageux pour oser s'opposer ainsi à leur infernale directrice, elle ferait ni une, ni deux, elle sortirait ses armes et… non, oubliez les armes. Elle se lancerait dans le réarrangement facial de ces pimbêches à mains nues. Les deux enfants y pensaient encore sérieusement au moment où ils trouvèrent enfin refuge dans la voiture où un garde les attendait pour les ramener chez eux.

« Vous avez vraiment remis cette conna… euh, morue à sa place aujourd'hui Mr. Darkov, le salua le garde du ton mi-formel que la plupart d'entre eux était encouragée à employer. Le cas de cette vieille sorcière a vraiment empiré depuis que je l'ai eu comme prof. Tenez, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Le garde s'empara de quelque chose sur le siège passager à côté de lui et envoya une petite cassette noire aux enfants.

Blaise jeta un œil à la cassette avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Est-ce que c'est… ? »

Le garde acquiesça.

« On a mis son bureau sous écoute et surveillance vidéo dès le jour de la rentrée. »

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de tapoter amicalement le garde sur l'épaule.

« Méchant. »

Durant tout le trajet, ils se repassèrent encore et encore l'enregistrement de la rencontre du bureau sur un écran spécialement conçu pour la banquette arrière.

Au manoir Darkov, ou ''à la maison'' comme disaient affectueusement Harry et Blaise pour y faire référence, ils traversèrent en courant le hall d'entrée, laissant tomber leurs cartables en passant, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries et leurs chevaux. Mais hélas seulement pour être interceptés en cours de route. Ils étaient déjà pratiquement hors d'atteinte quand Trevor surgit de l'ombre, leur bloquant l'accès à la porte de derrière.

« La directrice a appelé, les informa Trevor. Elle a demandé un rendez-vous lundi, pour toi et Manuel. Il t'attend dans son bureau. »

Harry grogna : ils allaient y passer la journée ou plus probablement le week-end. Il avait espéré pouvoir obtenir quelques heures de libre, en n'ayant d'autres soucis que celui de se comporter comme un enfant. Mais maintenant, à la place, il allait devoir faire face à son père, qui serait sûrement très contrarié à cause du rendez-vous à venir, même s'il n'avait pas été renvoyé, et puis après, il serait confié aux bons soins de Sensei pour travailler sa discipline. Et là, on ne le fera pas s'exercer au combat, mais plutôt aux ennuyeuses techniques de méditation pour apprendre à cacher ses émotions. La dernière fois, il avait été forcé de rester debout et de tenir à bout de bras un livre bien lourd tandis que Sensei essayait de le mettre en colère, lui donnant même de temps en temps des petits coups de bâton. S'il montrait la moindre émotion ou se laissait aller à protester, la leçon recommençait. Un Darkov se devait toujours d'être calme et posé en public, à part en de rares occasions comme lors de leurs journées père-fils annuelles au parc d'attractions, ou pour d'autres sorties loisir tout aussi officieuses.

Harry soupira. Son père n'était pas quelqu'un de sévère, du moins pas tout le temps. Si vous réussissiez à dépasser l'apparence rude de Darkov, vous trouviez un homme charmant et chaleureux. Mais Manuel s'assurait que les gens ne voient que très rarement cette dernière facette de lui-même, même son fils ne l'entrapercevait qu'à peine, et encore seulement occasionnellement. On lui avait appris ce que c'était que de devenir l'héritier du trône de la Mafia, ainsi que les attentes qu'on avait en conséquence de lui. Parfois, Harry se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait sans Blaise et Trevor. Blaise était sa meilleure amie et Trevor s'apparentait presque à un oncle pour lui. Bien sûr, Trevor était parfois tout aussi dur que Manuel, mais au moins il le réconfortait en cas de besoin, sans se retenir. Mais pour rendre son mérite à son père, ce dernier s'était amélioré pour tout ce qui touchait au comportement parental.

Avec une moue boudeuse visible, Harry entra dans le bureau de son père et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Pour l'heure, il ne souciait pas de savoir s'il se mettait dans une position où son père avait l'ascendant sur lui. Ce genre de chose ne comptait pas quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. De plus, la deuxième leçon qu'il avait reçu à propos de la supériorité était comment prendre l'avantage quand vous deviez vous mettre en position de soumission. Pas qu'il puisse vraiment penser que ce soit efficace contre son père. Après tout, Manuel avait été son professeur pour ce genre de leçons.

« Harry, soupira Manuel. Ta directrice a appelé pour se plaindre de ton attitude impolie et irrespectueuse. Tu ne pourrais pas te tenir à carreau juste une fois ? Tu as besoin de fréquenter d'autres enfants et te faire renvoyer ne va pas te faciliter la tâche. »

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches. Comme si son père pensait qu'il ne savait pas déjà ça. Il savait bien qu'il avait besoin de fréquenter des enfants de son âge, comme une sorte de contrepoids à son entraînement. Il le savait aussi bien qu'il savait qu'il devait surveiller ses arrières à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied à l'extérieur du domaine des Darkov. Il savait que peut importe le nombre de gardes l'escortant, il était d'une façon ou d'une autre toujours vulnérable. Et puis, il n'avait pas été irrespectueux, mais n'avait tout simplement pas pu trahir son éducation afin de laisser les autres lui marcher sur les pieds juste pour qu'ils se sentent supérieurs. Manuel était en train de le blâmer pour ce qu'on lui avait précisément appris à faire et à croire. C'était franchement hypocrite de sa part.

Harry serra le poing dans sa poche. Parfois, il lui semblait ne jamais parvenir à faire les choses comme il le fallait. Sa main se referma sur quelque chose de dur. La cassette.

« Tiens ! » répondit rageusement Harry en jetant pratiquement l'objet sur la table.

C'était très blessant que son père ne lui demande même pas sa propre version des faits avant de le critiquer.

« Voilà un enregistrement du différend d'aujourd'hui rapporté par le nec plus ultra du matériel d'espionnage de ton propre laboratoire personnel. »

Manuel vit l'offense dans les yeux de son fils alors que celui-ci s'en allait, mais il résista à l'envie de lui courir après. Avec l'horrible sentiment d'avoir royalement tout foutu en l'air, Manuel visionna la vidéo prise par le dispositif de surveillance qu'un de ses gardes avait installé dans le bureau de la directrice. Avec découragement, Manuel enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait raison, il venait vraiment de foirer avec Harry. Le garçon qu'il avait vu sur la bande était bien plus mature qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû l'être. Harry avait fait face à la situation comme un vrai Darkov et Manuel avait douté de lui sur les dires d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas juste parce qu'elle était supposée représenter une autorité impartiale. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti son père quand il avait été confronté à des situations semblables avec ses frères aînés et lui-même.

Harry quant à lui était bouleversé, en colère et au bord des larmes au moment où il sortit furibond du bureau de son père. Il n'avait aucune idée de là où il allait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il voulait juste s'en aller. Ses doigts se tortillaient en vain sur son pendentif aux armoiries des Darkov. De rage, il tira dessus jusqu'à ce que les maillons de la chaîne ne cèdent et que les armoiries ne tombent par terre dans un cliquetis pour être laissées derrière, alors que ses pas le portaient inconsciemment droit devant. Quelque part dans le couloir, il entendit Blaise l'appeler mais ses pas ne se firent que plus pressants et il sortit en trombe dans l'air frais du soir. A ce moment-là, il ne voulait rien d'autre que s'isoler du monde et se laisser envahir par ses émotions. Les hennissements réconfortants des chevaux répondirent au bruit de ses baskets heurtant le sol. Aucun des garçons d'écuries n'était dans les environs et Harry put donc brider rapidement Azrael avant de monter sur son dos sans qu'on ne puisse l'en empêcher. Blaise déboula dans les écuries au moment même où Harry talonnait l'étalon pour le lancer vers le champ qui s'offrait à lui.

« Harry ! cria-t-elle. Harrryyyy… ! »

Mais Harry était libre, le vent soufflait sur son visage et traversait sa fine chemise tandis que les larmes se libéraient enfin, sans personne pour voir sa faiblesse. Blaise se rua à l'intérieur de la maison en appelant désespérément.

« Papa ! Manuel ! Papaaaa !"

Trevor entendit les cris désespérés de sa fille et accourut jusqu'à elle, priant pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé et qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Dans son bureau, Manuel s'arracha à ses pensées en entendant son nom être crié et se tendit immédiatement. Aucune alarme n'avait été déclenchée donc le problème était interne. L'horreur transperça Manuel. Il pouvait toujours entendre Blaise crier, mais aucun signe d'Harry. Où était-il passé ? Blaise et lui n'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais séparés bien longtemps l'un de l'autre.

Manuel était proche de se mettre à courir en traversant les couloirs, guidé par les appels et les hommes lui emboitant le pas, prêts à réagir. Brusquement, Manuel se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de Trevor, qui essayait de calmer sa fille.

« Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant sa panique. Où est-il ? »

C'était tout ce que Manuel pouvait demander sans se mettre à secouer la fillette bouleversée pour lui arracher la réponse dont il avait besoin.

« Parti. »

Le mot le fit frémir.

« Il était bouleversé. Il a filé avec Azrael comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. »

Manuel ferma les yeux avec anxiété. Son fils s'était enfui à cause de lui. Il se releva rapidement, il devait réagir et vite avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive à son précieux ange.

« Habillez-vous chaudement, ordonna-t-il aux hommes. Emportez des lampes et rendez-vous aux écuries. Trevor, essaie de localiser son émetteur. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Trevor le contacta par radio pour confirmer son mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'abandon de l'émetteur d'Harry, et Manuel ordonna que les recherches s'intensifient. Ils avaient prévu de restreindre ces dernières à une partie seulement de la forêt où, à en croire les empreintes de sabots d'Azrael, Harry devait avoir fui. Mais elle était trop étendue et la nuit était tombée, apportant avec elle un air trop frais.

« Harry ! cria Manuel pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millionième fois, sa voix commençant à s'enrouer alors qu'il projetait la lumière de sa lampe à travers les arbres denses.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils cherchaient et l'espoir commençait à mincir. Une autre heure passa et Manuel reprit le contact radio, proposant de renvoyer la moitié des hommes au manoir pour les faire relever. Il continuerait lui-même les recherches, mais il faisait trop froid pour que ceux qui étaient dehors depuis le début ne puissent poursuivre d'avantage, et sans danger, sans se reposer un peu.

« Par tous les dieux, supplia Manuel joignant les mains pour une rare prière. Faites qu'Harry soit sain et sauf, faites qu'il aille bien. »

La radio grésilla, comme pour répondre à sa suplique, et un cri lui parvint de quelque part sur sa gauche.

« Nous l'avons trouvé ! »

Les coordonnées furent transmises et Manuel talonna son cheval, le guidant à travers la forêt selon les indications reçues, ignorant le reste du message et les branches qui fouettaient son visage.

* * *

_Pardonnez-moi pour avoir posté si tard, j'ai eu des impondérables de dernière minute (expression dixit ma béta) : colle de maths, faire les courses et m'entretenir en tête à tête avec un pot d'Haagen Dazs qui me faisait les yeux doux (vous non plus vous n'auriez pas pu résister). Sinon, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a pas mal d'expression un peu bizarres dans ce chapitre... A la semaine prochaine !_


	6. 5 Dealing with Fear and Pranks

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry^^ Sinon, je préviens tout de suite pour que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaise surprise : je risque de poster plutôt tard la semaine prochaine.  
Bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 5: Dealing with Fear and Pranks  
**_(Faire face à la peur et aux blagues)_

Pas plus de deux minutes plus tard, Manuel pouvait enfin apercevoir quelques uns de ses hommes, debouts près du corps prostré de son fils. L'un des gardes essayait de faire reprendre connaissance au garçon gelé. Azrael était couché aux côtés de l'enfant, le protégeant, comme s'il savait qu'Harry avait besoin de toute la chaleur qu'on pouvait lui fournir. En appercevant Manuel, l'étalon se leva et s'éloigna un peu, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de tomber à genoux près de l'enfant. Une bosse commençait à apparaître sur le front livide de son fils et ce dernier était secoué de violents tremblements. Sans attendre, Manuel ôta sa veste et s'en servit pour remplacer celle à présent froide qu'un des hommes avait posée sur Harry, enveloppant ainsi son fils dans sa propre chaleur. Une branche sombre tanguait au-dessus d'eux, retenue à l'arbre seulement par un bout d'écorce et attestant du fait qu'Harry avait été assommé et était tombé de cheval. Avec cette obscurité et lancé au galop, personne n'aurait été capable de la voir ou de l'éviter à temps. Manuel s'approcha d'Azrael en serrant fermement Harry dans ses bras. Sa propre monture était trop épuisée pour pouvoir faire le voyage de retour à la vitesse que suggérait l'urgence.

« Appelez Trevor, aboya-t-il. Expliquez-lui la situation et dites-lui d'être prêt pour notre arrivée. Nous devons réchauffer Harry au plus vite. Nous ignorons depuis combien de temps il est inconscient dans le froid. »

Manuel monta durement Azrael, mais l'étalon ne semblait pas tenir rigueur du rythme soutenu avec lequel ils filaient à travers la nuit glaciale et ne tenta pas une seule fois de ralentir. Au contraire, le cheval semblait même se forcer à accélérer, comme s'il comprenait la gravité de la situation. Azrael amena ses cavaliers jusqu'à la porte de derrière, devant laquelle il s'arrêta abruptement. Trevor accourut à la rencontre de Manuel, accompagné d'une Blaise morte d'inquiétude et portant un lot de couvertures chauffantes. Trevor tenta de soulager de son fardeau un Manuel épuisé, mais le Roi de la Mafia n'en fit rien et vola pratiquement à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Trevor et Blaise le suivirent, laissant un Azrael au souffle irrégulier faire son propre chemin pour rejoindre la chaleur des écuries.

Manuel traversa la chambre d'Harry jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente, où de l'eau chaude coulait déjà dans la baignoire. Débarrassant rapidement Harry de ses vêtements gelés et couverts de boue, il le plongea dans la baignoire en maintenant sa tête blessée hors de l'eau. Manuel et Trevor entreprirent aussitôt de laver énergiquement le jeune garçon, permettant à l'eau de réchauffer progressivement ses membres froids et raides, avant de le sortir pour le sécher avec des serviettes chaudes. Abandonnant ces dernières à présent trempées sur le sol, les deux hommes habillèrent le garçon d'un pyjama noir en soie et l'emmitouflèrent chaudement dans les couvertures chauffantes avant de le border dans son large lit à baldaquin. Blaise se contenta de rester en arrière, à contempler anxieusement la scène de loin pour ne pas traîner dans le passage et compromettre les opérations. Tout le temps que durèrent ces dernières, Harry resta immobile, son pouls faible et sa respiration superficielle étant les seuls signes qui montraient qu'il était encore en vie.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Manuel autorisa la fatigue à prendre le dessus.

« Je vais rester ici, » informa-t-il Trevor d'un ton las tout en se couchant près de son fils et en attirant le garçon contre lui.

Il prit à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures, puis il tira une couverture sur lui et s'installa de façon à pouvoir observer Harry dormir. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien lui-même avait eu froid pendant la chevauchée de retour tellement il s'était inquiété pour son fils.

Trevor acquiesça et quitta la chambre, entraînant Blaise avec lui. Eux aussi allaient passer la nuit ici, dans les chambres que Manuel gardait à leur disposition. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils rentraient chez eux aussi souvent qu'avant. Trevor descendit sa fille dans sa chambre au bout du couloir et la borda avant d'aller vérifier que tous les hommes étaient bien rentrés et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu à trop souffrir du froid pendant qu'ils étaient dehors. Au final, tout semblait bien aller et il s'écroula sur son propre lit, dans la chambre voisine à celle de sa fille.

… … … … …

Il faisait sombre quand Harry à se réveilla et bizarrement, il n'avait pas froid. D'ailleurs, il ressentait même la chaleur l'enveloppant et le sol ne lui paraissait plus si dur. Il ouvrit des yeux douloureux et il se retrouva à fixer les contours sombres de sa chambre. Une très faible lumière passait à travers les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre. Comment pouvait-il se trouver à la maison ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était une douleur lancinante à la tête, puis le sol dur et le froid mordant le transperçant. Ensuite Azrael s'était couché près de lui et il s'était efforcé de parler au cheval. Mais chaque mot était lointain et incroyablement lent et Azrael n'avait pu conserver sa chaleur plus longtemps. Il y avait aussi un poids pesant sur son corps. Quelque chose lui était-il tombé dessus ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa que ce poids sur sa poitrine était en fait une paire de bras protecteurs qui l'étreignaient. Il tourna la tête pour se trouver face au visage de son père, détendu par le sommeil bien que fronçant d'inquiétude les sourcils. Harry soupira et se blottit d'avantage dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son père. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Malheureusement, la réalité avait toujours la manie de rappeler sa présence et Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il sentit la main de son père qui écartait doucement une mèche de cheveux de son front, dégageant la cicatrice familière en forme d'éclair qu'il dissimulait habituellement avec du maquillage. Le garçon soupira et referma brièvement ses yeux verts avant de regarder à nouveau son père. Il n'était pas habitué à de tels actes de tendresse de la part de Manuel

« Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille hier soir », murmura doucement Manuel, la voix étranglée par l'émotion alors qu'il attirait son fils contre lui. « Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter une nouvelle fois. Quand nous t'avons enfin retrouvé, tu gisais si immobile, si froid… »

Manuel s'interrompit alors que les larmes de la nuit précédente le reprenaient.

Harry sentit la honte l'envahir. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il s'était enfui. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien ça avait pu blesser les autres.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il d'une voix douce mais coupable.

Manuel se recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son fils en face. Le garçon avait les yeux résolument fermés, comme s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes, et son visage était déformé par la tristesse.

Lentement Manuel releva la tête d'Harry en le tenant par le menton, de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face, et essuya les yeux de son fils avec son pouce. Voir les larmes briller sous les paupières fermées du garçon lui brisait le cœur.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'étais celui qui n'écoutait pas. Je suis habitué à agir durement et avec autorité. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples quand tu n'étais qu'un petit ange dans mes bras. Je vais essayer d'être d'avantage compréhensif, mais tu devras m'y aider. Tu es si mature pour ton âge, que, parfois, il m'arrive d'oublier que tu n'es qu'un enfant. »

Harry fut une nouvelle fois attiré dans le havre de sécurité qu'offraient les bras de son père, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. C'est ainsi que Trevor et Blaise les retrouvèrent quand ils passèrent pour vérifier leur état et pour voir s'ils voulaient un petit-déjeuner.

Harry fut forcé de rester au lit le reste de la journée, histoire qu'on soit assuré qu'il n'était pas tombé malade pendant son escapade nocturne. Il réussit cependant à échapper à un voyage chez le docteur en plaidant l'épuisement. L'inactivité tapait sur les nerfs du garçon mais il était plutôt content de rester là si ça signifiait que son père passait du temps avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi à lire dans un silence complice, ou à se lancer dans des conversations fiévreuses à propos des armes ou de techniques de défense. Le reste du temps, ils jouaient à des jeux de société ou aux cartes avec Blaise et même Trevor, qui les rejoignit pour s'avachir sur le lit insolemment grand de l'enfant.

Le dimanche, Harry put finalement quitter son lit, à son plus grand soulagement, et il passa la journée à rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué en passant un samedi complet à ne rien faire. Il consacra sa matinée à s'entraîner avec Sensei, même s'il était contraint d'y aller doucement. Sa plus grande surprise fut quand son père se joignit à lui. Mais il cacha sa réaction, ne s'autorisant qu'un sourire joyeux qui ne serait pas réprimandé. Après le déjeuner, Harry traîna son père aux écuries pour s'assurer qu'Azrael aille bien et le supplia pour avoir le droit de monter. Finalement, Manuel céda mais limita la balade au champ. Il n'était pas prêt de laisser Harry retourner dans les bois pour un bon moment. Ce ne fut qu'après le diner qu'ils s'assirent avec Blaise et Trevor pour discuter de la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre le lendemain avec la directrice. On ne pouvait pas chercher des ennuis à un Darkov ou à l'un de ses protégés et espérer s'en sortir indemne.

… … … … …

La directrice Chauvez ne s'était pas attendue à entrer dans son bureau le matin suivant pour y trouver Harry Darkov et un homme d'aspect dangereux confortablement installés. Harry et l'homme que la directrice supposa être son père se remirent debout avec fluidité, leurs muscles tendus et prêts. Leur réaction à ce moment là n'était pas une marque de respect, comme beaucoup auraient pu le penser, mais celle d'une menace voilée, une part importante du jeu du pouvoir.

« Vous avez _souhaité_ que nous ayons un rendez-vous, » ronronna doucement Manuel, insistant sur le mot ''souhaité'' d'un ton laissant entendre à la directrice Chauvez qu'il avait repéré sa propre menace d'expulsion lors de leur conversation téléphonique.

La directrice prit place derrière le bureau massif et entra dans le vif du sujet, inconsciente du danger auquel elle s'exposait.

« Oui, en effet. Votre fils s'est montré irrespectueux lors de notre dernier entretien et nous devons toujours régler cette affaire d'infraction au règlement qui a eu lieu jeudi. »

Manuel acquiesça, comme s'il était d'accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit, et Harry se força à cacher son sourire satisfait.

« Oui, vous avez raison. C'était très irrespectueux de la part de mon fils de ne pas inviter la partie offensée, avec laquelle l'affaire doit être réglée, pour cette entretien. »

Manuel se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Blaise, Trevor, je crois que vous avez une plainte à déposer à l'encontre de Chris Chauvez pour harcèlement sous la forme d'insinuations obscènes. »

Un quart d'heure et quelques mentions minutieuses des membres du conseil scolaire plus tard, la paperasse concernant l'exclusion temporaire de Chris Chauvez était bouclée. Les quatre intervenants se détournèrent pour prendre congé de la directrice au moment où elle éleva stupidement la voix.

« Mais que fait-on à propos de l'infraction de votre fils ? »

Manuel se retourna rapidement, le regard flamboyant.

« Harry n'a rien fait dont vous puissiez l'accuser. Il n'était pas dans l'enceinte de l'école à ce moment-là et par conséquent, il s'agit d'un problème familial, et non de quelque chose dont l'établissement doit se mêler. Ne pensez même pas à rabaisser mon fils pour vous venger de l'orgueil blessé de votre neveu. »

Avant que la directrice ne puisse réagir, la porte du bureau se referma avec une douceur chargée de sous-entendu, la laissant cligner des yeux face à la pièce vide.

… … … … …

Les deux mois précédant les vacances de Noël, Harry et Blaise se mêlèrent enfin avec leurs camarades et se firent facilement des amis. La différence d'âge ne semblait plus autant compter, comme ça l'avait été au début de l'année. La prestigieuse école fut aussi balayée par une vague de blagues à laquelle les professeurs ne purent faire face. Pas le moindre indice n'était laissé derrière, ne leur permettant donc pas de relier ces divers évènements à un élève. Bien que la directrice Chauvez ait des suspects en tête, elle se retrouvait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, de peur de rencontrer à nouveau ce regard assassin et flamboyant. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle se rappela de son entretien avec Manuel Darkov, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de rejeter la responsabilité de la première blague sur son fils et son amie. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à regarder ces abîmes glaciaux remplis de fureur. Harry et Blaise se contentaient de sourire et de jouer les innocents quand ils entendaient les professeurs et les élèves parler des blagues. Certaines de leurs meilleures impliquaient de s'introduire furtivement au petit matin à l'intérieur de l'école, avec l'aide de quelques-uns des gardes, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur leurs ravages.

Une fois, ils avaient détaché les cuvettes de toutes les toilettes et les avaient empilées dans le bureau de la directrice, passant par la fenêtre juste avant qu'elle n'y fasse son entrée. Une autre fois, ils avaient truqué les chaises des professeurs les plus détestés de façon à ce que le siège tombe au moment où ils s'asseyaient, ou avaient répandu une substance gluante à certains endroits du couloir. C'était intéressant de voir les élèves faire des glissades dans les couloirs, criant joyeusement avant d'y retourner pour recommencer, mais c'était encore mieux lorsque les professeur tombaient, envoyant des piles de livres et de feuilles voler à tous vents.

Ils passèrent aussi par les grands classiques : boules puantes, vol des préparations de cours, libération des animaux de la classe et de ceux conservés en salle de sciences, ainsi que l'abandon de reptiles dans plusieurs casiers de bureau et dans des salles de cours choisies au hasard. Une fille hurla si fort en les découvrant que son cri résonna dans toute l'école. Les CM2 s'amusèrent aussi beaucoup avec les remplaçants des professeurs lorsque qu'Harry et Blaise organisèrent quotidiennement des changements de places aléatoires. Ils se donnèrent des faux noms et réussirent même à convaincre une fille de simuler une sorte d'attaque ou de crise et de marmonner des présages de mort avant de retourner s'asseoir et d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Certaines des remplaçants repartaient au bord des larmes après ces blagues et ne revenaient jamais. Seuls quelques professeurs étaient immunisés contre les blagues malicieuses concoctées par les esprits d'Harry et Blaise, comme Miss Walker, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient appréciés par les deux enfants, mais aussi par beaucoup des autres élèves, et qu'il ne semblait pas correct de leur causer le moindre souci.

La veille des vacances, Harry et Blaise organisèrent un coup énorme avec l'aide d'une poignée des gardes du corps qu'employait Manuel, pas que Manuel soit cependant au courant pour le mauvais tour. Ils passèrent des cordes dans le plafond de chaque classe pour y suspendre les chaises de la salle, alors que les bureaux étaient laissés retournés, certains d'entre eux ayant même eu les pieds dévissés. Inutile de dire que les cours ne pouvaient pas avoir lieu tant que les gardiens n'auraient pas réparé et remis en place les bureaux ou trouvé un moyen de faire descendre les chaises sans déclencher les petits pièges que les gardes avaient installé pour les dissuader de simplement couper les cordes. Harry et Blaise plaignaient celui qui aurait à descendre les chaises. La seule chose qui fonctionnerait serait de couper les cordes mais alors, les chaises s'écraseraient partout en même temps. Ça devait être correctement fait pour éviter que quiconque ne soit blessé. Les élèves passèrent donc la journée à faire la navette entre la bibliothèque, le gymnase, la salle de réunion, la cours de récréation et la cantine alors que les professeurs tentaient de trouver un moyen pour garder occupés les élèves des classes visées et pour ne pas les concentrer en un seul endroit avant la fin de la journée. C'est une véritable pagaille. Harry et Blaise attendirent la fin des cours et d'être dans la voiture avant de se taper dans la main et d'échanger un sourire de conspirateurs avec leurs gardes. Manuel ne serait jamais mis au courant de celle là !


	7. 6 Holiday Snow War

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_J'avais dit à certains que je posterais mercredi, mais j'ai eu des empêchements et comme prévu, jeudi a été une journée très chargée. Désolée pour le retard.  
Merci pour vos encouragements et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ! (ou bon courage pour les autres)_

**Chapitre 6 : Holiday Snow War  
**_(Bataille de neige en vacances)_

Les vacances étaient parmi les moments les plus attendus au manoir Darkov. Tous restaient sur leurs gardes pour parer à d'éventuelles attaques ou autres tentatives d'assassinat, mais rien n'y paraissait dans toute cette atmosphère festive. Le vaste parc s'était transformé en un gigantesque et scintillant terrain de jeu et des feux flamboyaient dans les cheminées des pièces principales du manoir. Mais le mieux dans tout ça était que Blaise, Trevor et quelques-uns des gardes avaient déménagé au manoir, investissant les chambres vides. De cette façon, ils n'auraient pas à passer les vacances seuls dans une maison pratiquement vide. La plupart des gardes n'étaient pas mariés, préférant se consacrer à leur travail sans avoir à risquer la vie des êtres qui leur étaient chers et avaient coupé les ponts avec leur famille, ou dans le cas de Trevor, avaient perdu leurs conjoints. Maintenant, pour la majorité d'entre eux, la seule famille qui leur restait était le clan de la Mafia dirigé par les Darkov. Tous les gardes étaient sûrs et avaient servi fidèlement Manuel pendant des années. Ils formaient une famille et, dans ce monde, chacun n'avait besoin que du contact des autres et de savoir que ses arrières étaient bien protégés.

« J't'ai eu !, exulta Blaise alors qu'elle venait juste d'atteindre Harry avec une boule de neige soigneusement préparée.

- Tu veux la guerre ?, cria le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de corbeau avant de retourner auprès du bonhomme de neige qu'il avait essayé de faire un peu plus tôt. Prends ça ! », renchérit-il en envoyant deux boules de neige bien compactes sur Blaise.

Elles frappèrent de plein fouet la fillette, qui tomba en arrière dans la poudreuse blanche.

« Ouch ! » cria Blaise comme si les boules de neige l'avaient blessée.

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit aussitôt et il se précipita aux côtés de son amie, espérant ne pas avoir accidentellement mis de la glace dans ses projectiles.

« Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il en tendant une main secourable vers Blaise, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard flamboyant.

- Imbécile, » ricana Blaise avant d'entraîner en riant Harry à ses côtés dans la neige.

Ils se contentèrent de rester allongés là pendant un bon moment, permettant au froid de traverser leurs vêtements, avant que Blaise ne commence à remuer lentement bras et jambes avec des gestes coordonnés et fluides. Harry se leva et, une fois satisfaite, Blaise l'imita. Ensemble, ils regardèrent l'ange de neige. Il était parfait, mis à part l'empreinte de main là où Blaise avait pris appui pour se relever. Ils décidèrent ensuite qu'il était temps de finir le bonhomme de neige d'Harry.

Ils venaient tout juste de poser la touche finale à leur création quand ils entendirent le crissement de boots dans la neige fraîche. Levant les yeux, les deux fauteurs de troubles repérèrent deux des gardes qui avaient été postés à l'extérieur pour la matinée. L'un d'entre eux, Matthew, faisait partie des gardes depuis aussi longtemps qu'Harry pouvait se souvenir et était comme un grand frère ou un oncle supplémentaire pour lui. L'autre homme, Bill, était entré plus récemment chez les gardes. Il les avait rejoints pratiquement dès la fin de sa scolarité et n'était avec eux que depuis un an. Mais Harry et Blaise lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Après tout, conspirer avec eux pour concevoir et mettre en pratique les blagues qu'ils avaient faites à l'école avant les vacances avait joué en sa faveur. Après avoir échangé un sourire entendu, Harry et Blaise tassèrent d'une main experte quelques boules de neige et les lancèrent sur les deux gardes. Ceux-ci venaient juste de finir leur patrouille et comptaient visiblement aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur.

« Touché ! » s'écria Blaise alors que les projectiles venaient de percuter leurs cibles distraites.

Les deux gardes se retournèrent brusquement et s'accroupirent instinctivement contre le sol enneigé, armes braquées et le regard scannant nerveusement les alentours. À la vue des deux morveux morts de rire près du bonhomme de neige ils se détendirent.

Pendant un moment, les gardes restèrent juste accroupis là, incrédules à l'idée qu'ils venaient tout juste d'être atteint par les boules de neige de deux préadolescents immatures, avant de rapidement fabriquer leurs propres munitions et de leur retourner la pareille. Harry et Blaise se précipitèrent à l'abri derrière leur bonhomme de neige, mais hélas pas avant d'avoir pu éviter d'être canardés par les boules de neige. S'accroupissant à leur tour, ils commencèrent à produire plus de munitions et à les lober sur les gardes à découvert pour se venger comme de droit. Les deux équipes réalisèrent ainsi à quel point elles étaient exposées aux tirs adverses. Elles firent donc une courte trêve afin de pouvoir ériger à la va-vite des fortifications en neige. Quelques gardes supplémentaires, attirés par les cris et venus faire leur petite enquête, en profitèrent pour se joindre à la partie. L'une des forteresses était faite d'un demi-cercle installé contre le mur de la maison tandis que l'autre était plus ouverte, mais protégée au milieu par un bonhomme de neige au regard sournois. Les rires insouciants des valeureux combattants commencèrent à s'élever dans l'air.

Manuel et Trevor étaient installés dans le bureau du chef de la Mafia et réglaient de la paperasse et autres affaires habituelles alors que la bataille de boules de neige se déchainait à l'extérieur.

« … te doit beaucoup d'argent. Tu as sauvé de la faillite sa compagnie de perceuses il y a dix ans… »

Manuel fut arraché de ses pensées, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi les noms de l'homme et de sa compagnie de perceuses sonnaient si familiers (et bien au-delà des évidentes relations d'affaires), quand des éclats de rires ponctué de « touché ! » et « j't'ai eu ! » résonnèrent dans l'air. Manuel se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, écartant légèrement les rideaux tandis que Trevor continuait de parcourir les dossiers. Un fantôme de sourire s'installa sur le visage dur de Manuel tandis qu'il observait les boules de neige voler et faire des allers-retours dans la cour en contrebas. Il se souvenait péniblement de lui-même enfant, jouant dans la même cour avec son grand frère et son père, et de la bataille de neige qu'ils avaient lancée contre les gardes. Son frère et son père avaient trouvé la mort dans le même attentat qui avait pris les vies de sa femme et de son fils. Si la voiture qu'avait prise Manuel pour quitter son travail et rejoindre sa famille au restaurant n'avait pas eu un pneu crevé, il aurait été présent avec eux, serait mort avec eux et n'aurait jamais pu être là, à regarder son fils adoptif jouer dans la neige. Il était d'ailleurs très probable qu'Harry aussi aurait succombé dans cette ruelle sombre.

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule et Manuel se tendit par réflexe avant de se relaxer sous la poigne réconfortante et familière de Trevor.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Manuel ? l'interrogea Trevor, sachant que les pensées de son ami n'étaient plus concentrées sur leur travail depuis déjà un moment.

- Des fantômes, mon ami. Rien de plus, » soupira Manuel.

Trevor jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'interstice dégagée entre les rideaux et aperçut la bataille de neige qui se déroulait en contrebas. Il se souvint à son tour de la bataille qu'il avait menée avec la famille Darkov. Lui et Manuel avaient été amis d'enfance, tout comme Harry et Blaise l'étaient à présent, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas été si espiègles ou fauteurs de troubles.

« Oublions le travail ! » déclara soudainement Manuel avant de quitter son bureau, de descendre dans l'entrée et de sortir dans la neige étincelante par la porte de derrière.

A l'instant même où Manuel fut saisit par le froid mordant, il entreprit de courir jusqu'à la forteresse en neige de son fils, esquivant de son mieux les boules de neige lancées dans son dos, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être touché plus d'une fois. Dans un cri théâtral, Manuel se jeta par-dessus le bord de la forteresse pour achever sa course dans une roulade, Trevor à ses côtés. Harry et Blaise se contentaient d'observer les tarés qui leur servaient de pères tandis que ces derniers s'accroupissaient derrière le mur de neige solidement compactée et tentaient de se débarrasser de la poudreuse qu'ils avaient dans les cheveux et sur leurs vêtements.

« Les renforts sont arrivés, plaisanta Trevor avant de virer en mode combat. Nous avons besoin de renforcer ces murs, de les élever et d'appeler des renforts en appui. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre cette guerre ! »

Harry se tourna vers son père en souriant quand le soudainement enjoué Roi de la Mafia tira sa radio de sa poche. Réglant la fréquence sur celle qu'utilisaient les gardes de repos, il annonça :

« Bataille de neige, je répète, bataille de neige du côté nord. Renforts demandés et apportez deux manteaux, il fait un putain de froid ici ! »

L'après-midi passa dans un tourbillon de boules de neige fendant l'air au-dessus de l'étendue de neige immaculée qui avait viré au champ de bataille. Tout au long de l'affrontement, les gardes allaient et venaient, se relayant en fonction des relèves de postes du manoir et s'exposant ainsi aux attaques furtives des deux équipes lorsque leur camp n'était pas clairement établi. Même certains membres du personnel de maison les rejoignirent. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'une équipe était occupée à bombarder ses ''ennemis'', elle se rendait soudain compte qu'un membre de son propre camp s'amusait à retourner ses projectiles contre ses alliés. Manuel et Trevor semblèrent être très souvent frappés par derrière et bien que personne ne se dénonça, les deux hommes soupçonnaient leurs enfants. Il s'avéra plus tard que c'était principalement les gardes qui les avaient attaqués, saisissant leur chance de pouvoir tirer amicalement sur leurs chefs dans l'ignorance de ces derniers.

Finalement, lorsqu'il fit trop sombre pour qu'on puisse voir quoique ce soit et lorsque leurs vêtements trempés commencèrent à durcir sous le gel, tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur, pour y être accueillis par le chef cuisinier et des bonnes portant des plateaux de chocolats chauds brûlants, la boisson idéale après un jeu si intense dans la neige. Se débarrassant rapidement de leurs vestes, chaussures et gants, chacun suspendit ses affaires trempées dans le vestiaire de derrière pour les faire sécher ou les laissèrent en tas mouillé. S'emparant avidement de leurs mugs, Harry et Blaise engloutirent le breuvage, aussi chaud fut-il, brûlant leur langue au passage. C'était un parfait mélange de chocolat et de lait et le cuisinier avait même ajouté une petite pointe de rhum pour parfaire l'aspect remontant de la boisson.

Une bonne douche chaude, un dîner et quelques mugs de chocolat pris devant un feu crépitant joyeusement mirent fin à la journée, et la maisonnée Darkov se retira dans les différentes chambres pour dormir, les seuls à rester debout étant ceux encore en service. Pour couronner cette formidable journée, aucun incident ne se déclara pendant la nuit et personne au manoir ne dût subir l'assaut de mauvais rêves.

Aucune nouvelle bataille de neige ne se déclara pendant les quelques jours qui les séparaient de Noël, mais l'événement avait donné une idée à Sensei, qui décida de poursuivre l'entraînement des enfants en extérieur, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire qu'en été. Ils s'échauffèrent avec des exercices basiques d'arts martiaux, adaptant du même coup leurs mouvements à l'entrave de la neige après y avoir fini plusieurs fois face contre terre, jusqu'à ce que Sensei ne leur demande de le combattre. Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où ils furent frappé par des boules de neige envoyées par des gardes en planque que Sensei avait positionné derrière les forteresses en neige que leur instructeur de combat leur expliqua qu'ils auraient à se battre avec lui tout en évitant d'être touchés par les projectiles glacés. Il tentait ainsi de les entraîner à ne pas concentrer toute leur attention sur la personne qu'ils combattaient, mais de rester alerte afin d'être capable de prévenir toute autre attaque pouvant venir de n'importe où, n'importe quand. Harry et Blaise étaient plus que grognons au moment où la leçon s'acheva enfin.

Le matin de Noël se leva tôt et s'annonçait tout aussi frais que les autres jours. Harry s'était levé juste avant l'aube et s'était glissé sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Blaise. Se fondant dans l'ombre de la pièce, comme Manuel et Trevor le lui avaient appris, il avança lentement jusqu'au pied du lit avant de bondir sur le matelas. Blaise fut surprise quand elle sentit le matelas bouger et la présence de quelqu'un sur son lit avec elle. Elle sauta brusquement du lit en étouffant le cri qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Joyeux Noël Blaise, lança Harry à son amie avec un sourire innocent avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure en représailles.

- Maudit sois-tu Darkov !, persifla Blaise. Tu m'as foutu une putain de trouille. »

Harry tenta de se montrer désolé mais ne parvint qu'à paraître encore plus espiègle.

« Que dirait Trevor en entendant un tel langage ? se moqua-t-il. Allez ! Il est temps d'aller réveiller nos pères. »

* * *

_A jeudi prochain ! ^^_


	8. 7 First Blood

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Message pour klaude : je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre ici à ta question au risque de spoiler ceux qui préfère attendre la surprise. Alors reste la bonne formule : tu verras bien en temps voulu ;) Biz_

**Chapitre 7 : First Blood  
**_(Premier sang)_

Blaise était sur le point d'aller réveiller son père tandis que de son côté Harry entrait prudemment dans la chambre du sien. Là, il devait faire attention car son père dormait avec un revolver et un couteau sous son oreiller. Manuel devait probablement déjà avoir deviné que c'était lui qui venait d'entrer, mais il gagnait à être prudent s'il ne voulait pas devenir une cible.

« Papa, » appela doucement Harry**,** proche du lit mais pas suffisamment pour être à la portée du couteau avec lequel il savait que Manuel choisirait de combattre à cette distance.

Le chef de la Mafia en faisait une affaire personnelle lorsqu'on s'introduisait aussi loin dans sa chambre.

« Harry, » lui répondit Manuel d'une voix vigilante et tout à fait réveillée.

Harry avança jusqu'au lit et s'y glissa, se blottissant contre la chaleur de son père et ignorant les protestations de ce dernier quand ses pieds froids le frôlèrent.

« Joyeux Noël Papa, » murmura Harry en serrant son père dans ses bras.

Manuel retourna l'étreinte et, anticipant ce qui allait suivre, prit les devants :

« Joyeux Noël Harry, mais il est encore trop tôt pour sortir du lit. »

Harry fit la moue un moment, d'une manière tout à fait typique pour un enfant de sept ans, avant de se tortiller pour s'extraire des bras de son père et quitter la chambre. Blaise l'attendait déjà impatiemment dans le couloir et secoua la tête en signe de négation à la question muette d'Harry. Aucun de leurs pères n'acceptait de sortir du lit et de céder à leur besoin irrépressible de cadeaux. C'était une tradition pour eux quatre d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit réuni avant d'ouvrir le moindre paquet. Harry soupira et ses yeux verts pétillèrent quand il se mit à réfléchir à une stratégie.

« Bien, je suppose qu'on peut au moins aller déballer nos propres cadeaux, » dit-il avant de laisser Blaise passer devant lui dans les escaliers.

S'arrêtant un moment au bout du couloir, Harry se concentra si fort que de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Il fut récompensé de ses efforts quelques instants plus tard par deux cris étouffés. Cette manœuvre magique l'avait beaucoup affaibli mais au final ça valait le coup. En approchant du sommet de l'escalier, Harry vacilla quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi une partie de la magie qu'il pratiquait était plus difficile à mettre en œuvre, mais surtout pourquoi elle nécessitait d'être contrôlée différemment par rapport à la plupart des autre trucs qu'il n'avait qu'à souhaiter pour qu'ils se réalisent. Utiliser la magie pour certaines choses, comme celle qu'il venait tout juste d'accomplir, était plus fatigant pour son jeune corps car, contrairement à la fois au parc d'attraction, il n'avait pas de poussée d'adrénaline pour décupler ses pouvoirs. Ricanant, Harry récupéra son équilibre et sautilla gaiement dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Blaise près du sapin de Noël et d'un feu crépitant, dans le séjour familial.

A l'étage, Manuel secouait la tête pour en chasser l'eau glacée et grimaçait à la tactique injuste et sournoise de son fils avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'abandonner l'idée d'une grasse matinée. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Trevor souriait, même si ses dents claquaient. Blaise avait vraiment dû vouloir qu'il se lève pour que sa magie instinctive ait permis qu'une telle chose se produise. Toujours en souriant, Trevor tira de sa cachette, sous le sommier de son lit, un morceau de bois et jeta un simple sort de séchage avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Le doute n'était plus permis, sa fille recevrait bel et bien sa lettre dans quelques années. Elle serait sans doute surprise et il aurait beaucoup d'explications à lui donner, mais ça en vaudrait vraiment la peine.

La journée de Noël se déroula comme elle le faisait toujours, mis à part le fait que Manuel fixa intensément Harry pendant un bon quart d'heure après être descendu, irrité par son réveil brutal et préparant déjà sa vengeance pour plus tard. Ils passèrent la journée à bavarder et à s'amuser avec leurs cadeaux, notamment à chaque relève des gardes. Ceux qui se trouvaient au manoir ce jour-là étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas gardé contact avec leur famille ou qui préféraient passer un autre jour avec elle, ce qui concernait la plupart d'entre eux. Harry était heureux que la majorité d'entre eux soit restée passer Noël au Manoir Darkov. A part trois ou quatre des gardes, ils étaient là depuis qu'Harry était bébé, certains d'entre eux s'amusaient d'ailleurs souvent à le taquiner avec des récits embarrassants de changements de couches. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait la tonne de nourriture disponible pour festoyer.

Tout au long de la journée, on n'avait qu'à entrer dans la salle à manger et piocher tout ce dont on avait envie dans les plateaux ou sur les tables. C'était au moment du dîner que tout changeait. Avant le repas, une ronde minutieuse était effectuée à travers le terrain et la demeure, le système de sécurité extérieur était poussé au niveau d'alerte maximum et la maison était verrouillée de façon à qu'ils puissent partager le repas de Noël tous ensembles sans que quiconque soit forcé de s'absenter à cause d'un tour de garde. Chaque année, ils s'asseyaient tous pour profiter du repas et se raconter des blagues désopilantes, ignorant le fait qu'ils racontaient des choses que la plupart des enfants de sept ans ne devrait pas entendre. Pour Harry, Manuel, Blaise, Trevor, Sensei et les autres, c'était ainsi qu'on devait passer le réveillon de Noël : en famille mafieuse au grand complet, assis autour d'une gigantesque table et enfermés dans une maison.

Le reste des vacances se passa sans encombre, mis à part lors d'un bref problème lorsque le manoir essuya une attaque. Cela s'était produit aux premières heures du jour, quand les alarmes signalèrent une effraction dans une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Instantanément, l'intégralité des habitants du Manoir Darkov se trouva sur le pied de guerre et on pouvait entendre les gardes traverser les couloirs au pas de course vers les niveaux inférieurs, cherchant des intrus au passage. Harry lui-même se leva en moins d'un instant, glissant ses pieds dans ses chaussures tout en récupérant le couteau caché sous son oreiller et l'arme à feu posée sur sa table de nuit. Il sortit silencieusement dans le couloir en même temps que son père. Trevor et Blaise les rejoignirent moins d'une seconde plus tard.

« Restez ici ! » ordonna Manuel aux deux enfants. « Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous poser le moindre pied en bas. »

Avant qu'Harry ou Blaise n'aient pu répondre quoique ce soit, Manuel et Trevor étaient partis, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Tous, à part un garde laissé dans les escaliers, avaient atteint le niveau inférieur. Harry tendit le bras pour tapoter celui de Blaise et lui faire signe de gagner la sécurité relative de sa chambre. Ils étaient trop à découvert dans le couloir. L'installant confortablement dans son lit à baldaquin, il lui indiqua de rester couchée et tira les épais rideaux pour la cacher au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce. Elle aurait été plus en sécurité à plat ventre sous le lit, mais c'était moins confortable et sa fuite pourrait être gênée s'ils avaient besoin de s'échapper. Quand il eut terminé, il prit sa propre position dans l'ombre, à côté de la porte, et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement en grinçant. Ce n'était pas son père, celui-ci aurait d'abord pris la précaution de frapper, tout comme la majorité des gardes. Harry n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit venant des escaliers et suspectait à présent que l'intrus était parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à éviter les gardes, à moins qu'ils aient été plusieurs et que les gardes ne soient retenus par ses complices. Harry retint sa main jusqu'à ce que le visage assombri soit entièrement dans la pièce, vérifiant deux fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garde. Le regard de l'intrus se fixa sur l'endroit exact où se trouvait Harry. Le jeune garçon n'hésita pas d'avantage et lança son couteau, braquant son revolver en même temps. L'intrus n'était qu'à un pas de lui.

Au moment où le couteau avait quitté la main d'Harry, l'intrus avait plongé en avant, sous la garde du garçon, et avait d'un coup envoyé son arme au loin. Une lutte acharnée s'engagea alors, Harry tentant désespérément de porter des coups à son adversaire. Mais il semblait que c'était comme si l'intrus absorbait simplement les coups et savait exactement quels mouvements l'enfant allait faire. Il se jeta de tout son poids sur le jeune Darkov pour le désavantager. Bien trop tôt à son goût, Harry se retrouva plaqué au sol et bien que continuant de lutter, il ne parvenait pas à repousser la silhouette sombre.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite était tout à fait inattendu. Pendant la lutte, Blaise s'était glissée inaperçue hors du lit et avait récupéré la dague d'Harry. Se plaçant derrière l'intrus, elle avait levé le couteau et avait donné un coup en avant, fermant les yeux, au moment exact où Harry était parvenu à projeter l'homme en arrière en lui donnant un coup de genou dans les parties. Alors que l'intrus basculait en arrière, son corps se tourna légèrement vers Blaise, s'exposant au coup désespéré de la dague. Le côté tranchant de la lame traversa le corps de l'intrus et la chair fut facilement arrachée du cou sous la force du coup de couteau de la fillette.

Incapable de garder les paupières closes après avoir senti qu'elle avait touché sa cible, Blaise ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir ceux de l'intrus devenir vitreux alors que la mort l'emportait. Le cadavre s'affaissa à côté d'Harry. La partie antérieure du cou de l'assassin était complètement lacérée. Harry se releva, ignorant le sang qui avait giclé sur lui et qui se répandait à présent sur le tapis en une sombre tâche poisseuse. Prenant les mains couvertes de sang de Blaise dans les siennes, relativement propres, il guida son amie dans sa salle de bain.

« Allez viens Blaise, la cajola-t-il. Allons te débarbouiller. »

Manuel et Trevor venaient à peine d'atteindre le premier étage lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Eliminant habilement l'un des assassins, Manuel laissa à Trevor le soin de soutirer par la torture des informations au second et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il venait tout juste de commencer à descendre les escaliers, quand il fut perturbé par une légère odeur flottant dans l'air. Regardant brusquement l'air ambiant, il remarqua un léger nuage qui avait envahi le rez-de-chaussée et se couvrit alors immédiatement la bouche et le nez avec sa manche, secouant doucement la tête comme pour la remettre au clair.

« Des gaz étourdissants! » maudit-il en reculant à l'étage, là où le gaz ne s'était pas encore propagé, avant de se tourner vers Trevor. Celui-ci venait juste de trancher la gorge de l'assassin, n'ayant plus besoin de garder ce bâtard en vie.

« Sampson nous a trahis, » cracha Trevor, son désir de vengeance paraissant évident dans sa voix.

Le sang de Manuel se gela. Sampson faisait partie des gardes depuis au moins deux ans et bien qu'il soit un peu étrange, ils lui avaient fait confiance. L'intelligence et la stratégie qu'il avait démontrées avaient toujours été précieuses et les avaient toujours servis aux mieux. Il semblait que les ambitions de l'homme s'étaient développées et avaient à présent des objectifs plus élevés que celui de servir.

« Les enfants ! » s'exclama Manuel avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse vers le deuxième étage, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, Manuel ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils à la volée et alluma la lumière, son revolver balayant la pièce, tout comme Trevor le faisait à côté de lui. Harry et Blaise n'étaient pas là mais un corps légèrement mutilé et se refroidissant gisait dans son propre sang au milieu de la chambre. Les deux pères sentirent leurs cœurs manquer un battement et presque s'arrêter avant qu'ils n'entendent le faible son d'une voix provenant de la salle de bain et accompagnant un coulis d'eau.

La vision qui s'offrit à eux était tout sauf ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Blaise était assise sur le plan près du lavabo, complètement figée. Elle était couverte de sang, même s'il apparaissait manifestement que ce n'était pas le sien, et Harry lui nettoyait gentiment les mains tout en murmurant doucement des mots de réconfort à la fillette bouleversée et choquée. Pendant une seconde, Harry leva les yeux et croisa les regards de son père et de Trevor avant de se retourner vers Blaise.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, il m'aurait eu Blaise. Merci. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux : tu nous as protégés : moi mais aussi les autres de la maison. Il ne faut plus se soucier de cet homme, ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons en sécurité. Tu nous as sauvés. »

Les paroles d'Harry ouvrirent la porte aux émotions et Blaise commença à renifler et à trembler. Trevor s'avança et entoura sa fille de ses bras tandis qu'Harry séchait ses mains à présent propres dans une serviette sombre.

Soulevant sa précieuse petite fille et la berçant contre lui, Trevor emmena Blaise dans sa chambre et la borda dans son lit, la forçant à avaler un somnifère. La discussion qu'ils devaient avoir à propos des événements de la nuit attendrait jusqu'au matin.

Harry dormit aussi avec son père cette nuit-là, après s'être lavé du sang séché de son agresseur et après que les gardes appelés en renfort soient arrivés pour prendre en main la situation. La plupart des hommes de garde avaient été pris dans le gaz étourdissant et souffraient à présent de violents vertiges et de maux de tête. Bien qu'il ait dû se montrer fort, en particulier devant Blaise, dans son for intérieur Harry avait tremblé et à présent, la réaction à retardement arrivait. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le sang chaud de l'homme traverser ses vêtements, s'écouler contre sa peau, et Harry ne put retenir un frisson en s'imaginant le relent de l'odeur âpre du sang qui, il le savait, ne le lâcherait pas, même après s'être frotté vigoureusement sous une eau brûlante. Manuel serra Harry dans ses bras alors que son fils, secoué de tremblements, s'endormait et il ne put faire autrement que de se souvenir de la première fois où Harry avait tué.

_Flashback_

_C'était à peu près un mois avant le septième anniversaire d'Harry et ils avaient pris la limousine pour sortir dîner. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leurs gardes avaient été séparés d'eux jusqu'au moment où la limousine avait été attaquée. Une impression terrifiante de déjà-vu avait saisi Manuel et il était sorti pour se battre après avoir dit à Harry de ramper sous la voiture et de s'y cacher. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre un autre enfant. Trop absorbé par l'un de ses adversaires et par les provocations qu'on lui lançait à propos de sa femme et de son fils décédés, Manuel ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un s'était faufilé derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. Eliminant rapidement les hommes soudainement désorientés se trouvant devant lui, Manuel s'était retourné pour apercevoir son petit garçon surplomber une forme immobile. Il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes un revolver, bien que Manuel ignorait comment Harry était parvenu à conserver sa prise après le recul de l'arme à feu. Manuel s'était agenouillé devant son fils, lui dissimulant la vue du cadavre, et lui avait doucement retiré l'arme des mains avant d'attirer Harry dans une profonde étreinte. Ils étaient en sécurité, les gardes venaient d'arriver et les avaient encerclés pour former une barrière protective autour d'eux. Mais Harry avait continué de trembler…_

_Fin du flashback_

Manuel soupira et attira son fils encore plus près de lui, reconnaissant que son prince noir soit encore en vie. Il était parvenu à soutenir Harry après sa première mise à mort et ensemble, ils aideraient Trevor à guider Blaise après la sienne. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais ils le feraient. Ils ne permettraient jamais que Blaise se perde dans la culpabilité et les larmes.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelle Letters et Truths (lettres et vérités). Je pense que vous pouvez raisonnablement vous dire que ces fameuses lettres sont bien celles que vous attendiez^^ A la semaine prochaine !_


	9. 8 Letters and Truths

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Merci pour vos encouragements^^_

**Chapitre 8:**** Letters and Truths  
**_(Lettres et vérités)_

Après l'attaque lors des vacances de Noël, Manuel et Trevor hésitaient à laisser Harry et Blaise reprendre l'école. Ils la voyaient en effet comme un endroit peu sûr, d'autant plus que même le havre quasi-impénétrable du Manoir Darkov avait failli. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que Sampson courait toujours dans la nature, attendant certainement son heure pour pouvoir lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais en fin de compte, Manuel et Trevor abandonnèrent l'idée et renvoyèrent leurs enfants en cours, pour les en retirer seulement une semaine plus tard. Le garde-devenu-assassin s'en était pris à Matthew, l'un des deux gardes qui veillaient sur eux ce jour-là, et était parvenu à atteindre leur classe.

Harry et Blaise étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, suivant sans grand enthousiasme le cours ennuyeux qu'on leur avait infligé ce jour-là comme retenue pour avoir fait les imbéciles en classe. Un éclat de lumière reflété par le canon d'un revolver sur la vitre de la porte attira l'attention de Miss Walker et lui arracha un cri. Suivant leurs instincts, Harry et Blaise se jetèrent au sol, juste au moment où la petite vitre se brisa sous l'impact d'une balle bien placée. Elle aurait eu vite fait de mettre un terme à la courte vie d'Harry si leur professeur n'avait pas crié à temps. Miss Walker aussi était à terre, à quatre pattes sous son bureau comme si le meuble fragile pouvait la protéger d'un tueur professionnel. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, l'assassin entra avec assurance dans la pièce, pensant que l'héritier des Darkov était on ne peut plus vulnérable et qu'il avait éliminé le seul garde en poste. En effet leur agresseur n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Manuel avait renforcé la sécurité autour d'Harry et Blaise, bien qu'il aurait dû le suspecter.

« Où es-tu petit Darkov ? ronronna l'homme d'une voix triomphante et troublante. Pourquoi tu caches-tu de la mort ? Peut-être que tu aimerais que je me charge d'abord de la petite Zabini, hmm ? »

Harry et Blaise se regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, articulant silencieusement « Sampson ». Ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la trahison du garde, Manuel et Trevor ayant tenté de les protéger en leur évitant d'apprendre que celui en qui ils avaient eu confiance les avait tous trahis.

Attrapant lentement son collier, pour que ses vêtements ne fassent pas de bruit en se froissant, Blaise fit pivoter l'émetteur à la base de son pendentif pour lancer un appel de détresse tandis qu'Harry tira une dague de derrière son dos. Il aurait préféré sortir son arme à feu, mais celle-ci se trouvait dans le double-fond de son sac, lequel était à côté de Blaise, et Harry n'était pas vraiment disposé à se mettre à découvert pour la récupérer. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de la table d'Harry et l'homme s'accroupit jusqu'à se trouver au niveau du regard du garçon.

« Coucou Harry Darkov, » ronronna Sampson.

Harry fendit l'air avec son couteau, luttant pour empêcher la peur de prendre le dessus. La lame prit Sampson par surprise, lui laissant une vilaine entaille à travers le visage et lui crevant un œil. L'orbe mutilé commença à suinter d'une substance claire, ressemblant à de la gelée, mêlée à du sang et qui coulait entre les doigts que Sampson avait pressé sur la blessure tout en hurlant de douleur. C'était aussi comme si les pigments marron et noirs avaient été mélangés là où l'iris et la pupille avaient cédé.

« Espèce de petit merdeux ! » cracha Sampson alors qu'Harry et lui se relevaient vivement de concert, Sampson souffrant à présent d'un léger désavantage.

Blaise s'était déjà remise sur ses pieds quand Sampson s'était agenouillé face à Harry, et elle était parvenue à récupérer leurs armes quand l'attention de l'ancien garde avait été détournée. Miss Walker ne pouvait qu'observer avec un souffle saccadé les deux enfants encercler l'homme en qui ils avaient un jour eu totalement confiance et à qui ils avaient confié leurs vies. Blaise envoya à Harry son revolver alors qu'elle se redressait. Sampson décida de changer de tactique et pointa le canon de son arme sur Blaise, ignorant la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en tenant ainsi son revolver à deux mains.

« Baisse ton arme Darkov ! A moins que tu ne préfères que Zabini soit blessée, » gronda Sampson.

Mais Blaise tira son propre revolver de là où elle l'avait caché discrètement après l'avoir récupéré. Sa main tremblait légèrement, le souvenir de son premier meurtre l'affectant toujours, mais son regard était déterminé et à la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait, son tir ne pouvait pas manquer sa cible. Et puis, Sampson n'aurait certainement pas survécu au trou béant qui l'aurait alors traversé. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois, dans une impasse, et leurs armes pointées les uns sur les autres. Sampson bloquait le passage vers la porte et les fenêtres étaient fermées, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à Harry et Blaise qui auraient alors dû baisser leur garde et s'exposer aux tirs ennemis pour pouvoir les atteindre. Aucun d'eux n'osait abaisser son arme ou faire le premier geste.

Et puis soudainement, l'expression de Sampson se figea et il vacilla pendant une seconde, le visage crispé sous l'agonie avant de se relâcher. Il tomba à genoux comme une marionnette désarticulée, son arme s'échappant de ses mains devenues molles pour retomber bruyamment sur le sol. Bill se dressait là où un instant plus tôt Sampson menaçait Harry et Blaise, un couteau ensanglanté en forme de croc dans la main.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda un Bill bien pâle aux deux enfants devant lui.

Il avait agi juste à temps, mais ça lui avait pris un moment pour se rendre compte que Matthew était tombé. Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard entre eux, puis avec Bill, avant de finalement acquiescer. Ils allaient bien.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à une poignée de garde pour débarquer et créer une distraction pour vider l'école et permettre ainsi à l'équipe de nettoyage d'effacer toutes les preuves de la confrontation dans la classe des CM2. Ainsi, pendant que Manuel et Trevor parlaient à la directrice, lui expliquant qu'ils retiraient Harry et Blaise de l'école pour le reste de l'année pour cause d'urgence familiale, les gardes sortaient clandestinement le corps de l'établissement via les sorties de secours avant de récupérer la dépouille de leur camarade. Au moment où l'équipe de nettoyage emmenait les corps, Manuel accompagna les enfants en dehors de l'école, jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait, laissant Bill regagner son poste et rassembler son équipement alors que Trevor s'occupait de Miss Walker.

« Tout ça ne s'est jamais produit, déclara Trevor à la jeune femme affolée alors qu'il sortait sa baguette. _Oubliettes_ ! »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Trevor s'en alla, ignorant que quelques instants plus tard Bill se glisserait près de la classe et, du seuil de la porte, murmurerait la même formule, sans avoir aperçu le regard vide que portait déjà Miss Walker sur son joli visage.

… … … … …

Un enterrement tout simple fut célébré pour Matthew quelques jours après l'attaque et toutes les personnes présentes avaient la satisfaction de savoir que leur camarade avait été vengé. De plus, on s'était enfin chargé de tous ceux ayant pu être liés d'une façon ou d'une autre aux attentats contre l'héritier des Darkov. Mais pour plus de sécurité, Harry et Blaise restèrent au manoir et étudièrent à la maison avec Trevor et les autres gardes. Après l'incident Sampson, ces derniers avaient tous prouvé leur loyauté envers Manuel. Harry et Blaise passèrent le temps où ils auraient dû être à l'école à apprendre de tout sous la tutelle des différents gardes : mathématiques, anglais, sciences, histoire, art, langues étrangères, musique et techniques de survie. Ils poursuivirent aussi leur entraînement physique sous l'œil sévère de Sensei. La seule différence était qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas en classe avec d'autres élèves. Leur apprentissage avança donc beaucoup plus rapidement et ils comprenaient beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils avaient pratiquement des cours particuliers.

Harry fut aussi un peu plus impliqué dans les "affaires de familles". Manuel lui apprit les ficelles du métier qui n'impliquaient pas de techniques de combat. C'était en effet une chose certaine qu'Harry dirigerait l'Empire de la Mafia aux côtés de son père. Il apprit à forcer les systèmes de sécurité des ordinateurs et à s'occuper des relations d'affaires qui ne voulaient plus honorer leurs engagements ou payer leurs dettes. On commença aussi à lui apprendre les différents codes utilisés dans leur empire et à travailler en association plus étroite avec les gardes. Manuel voulait être sûr qu'Harry sache comment exécuter lui-même un boulot avant de pouvoir ordonner à d'autres de le faire, il y mettait un point d'honneur. Bien sûr, en tant qu'enfant Harry n'avait pas vraiment la capacité d'intimider des adultes car, après tout, aucun adulte ne se méfie d'un enfant. Le boulot d'Harry quand il suivait son père à l'extérieur pour s'occuper d'un travail consistait donc à rester dans l'ombre et à apprendre de ce qu'il observait. Il fournissait aussi ses couteaux et armes en protection supplémentaire. Le nombre de fois où Harry fut surestimé comme une réelle menace était assez surprenant. Une fois, Manuel surpris l'allié d'un réfractaire dire à quel point c'était déroutant de trouver ce regard vert, vous transperçant fixement de l'ombre, résolu et inébranlable.

Pendant qu'Harry s'entraînait avec son père, Blaise faisait de même avec le sien. Les deux enfants grandirent donc autant physiquement que moralement au cours des années suivantes, jusqu'au point où on ne put bientôt plus les appeler des enfants qu'à cause de leur apparence, et encore. En dépit de leurs actes de grandes personnes, ils étaient toujours des enfants, des enfants grandissant sans aucune autre personne de leur âge pour jouer avec eux. Leurs pères et les gardes étaient aussi leurs amis. Ils leur apprenaient des choses et jouaient même avec eux quand ils en avaient le temps. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être toujours présents près des enfants quand ceux-ci insistaient pour qu'ils leur tiennent compagnie. C'est pourquoi les liens entre Harry et Blaise ne firent que se renforcer au fur et à mesure. C'était bien ce qui ennuyait à la fois Manuel et Trevor alors que l'été des onze ans des deux enfants approchait, et avec lui le moment où ils allaient recevoir leurs lettres et où tout leur univers allait changer. Les deux hommes sentaient que cet été séparerait Harry et Blaise, chacun ignorant tout du secret que cachait l'autre.

Et ce jour tant redouté arriva. Lors d'une chaude matinée de juillet, à l'aurore, deux hiboux frappèrent du bec sur deux vitres du Manoir Darkov. Dans l'une des chambres concernées, Blaise se leva, encore légèrement engourdie par le sommeil, et fixa un moment la fenêtre avant d'apercevoir une chouette effraie brune perchée sur le rebord et donnant des coups de bec sur la vitre. Entrainée à être observatrice, Blaise remarqua immédiatement la lettre que l'animal tenait dans ses serres et se demanda ce que le volatile pouvait bien faire là. Les membres du clan Darkov n'utilisaient pas d'oiseau messager et n'auraient sûrement pas eu recourt un hibou pour remplir une telle mission. Blaise fit donc la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

« Papa, s'exclama Blaise quand elle déboula dans la pièce. Il y a une chouette à ma fenêtre avec une lettre. »

Trevor leva la tête vers sa fille, quittant des yeux l'ordinateur portable sur lequel il travaillait, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle venait tout juste de lui dire. Mais Blaise n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Le rapace n'était pas resté à la fenêtre de sa chambre mais l'avait suivie pour frapper à présent contre la vitre de Trevor. La créature était futée et avait suivi la signature magique de Blaise. Trevor ouvrit sans crainte la fenêtre, autorisant l'oiseau à entrer. Il se saisit ensuite de la lettre et la tendit à Blaise juste après avoir demandé au hibou de rester un moment, de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui donner un peu d'eau.

« Tu devrais lire ça, déclara Trevor à sa fille surprise. Nous aurons ensuite une petite conversation. Une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir il y a des années. »

Blaise parcourut rapidement la missive avant de la laisser tomber sous le choc, comme si elle lui avait brûlé le bout des doigts.

« C'est pour de vrai ?, demanda-t-elle à son père, qui acquiesça. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Harry ?, » gémit-t-elle.

… … … … …

Au même moment, un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs fut réveillé de façon similaire. Mais contrairement à Blaise, il s'y était attendu tout l'été, étant au courant de l'imminence de l'arrivée de cette lettre depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre l'existence des sorciers et de la magie. Solennellement, Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre au hibou et le soulagea de son fardeau avant de lui offrir instinctivement un peu d'eau de la salle de bain, le temps qu'il se repose. Harry examina un moment le sceau appliqué sur l'enveloppe avant de le briser et de lire la lettre ainsi libérée :

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Harry avait attendu cela pendant des années et maintenant il avait enfin la chance d'aller à Poudlard, l'école où ses parents biologiques avaient étudié. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème : ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui, ou plutôt qui il allait laisser.

« Tu pourrais attendre un peu avant que je réponde ? », demanda Harry au hibou qui lui avait apporté la lettre.

Le rapace gratifia Harry d'un petit hululement, qui lui sembla plutôt affirmatif, avant d'aller se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise et d'enfouir sa tête sous son aile pour attendre. Harry traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son père, en profitant au passage pour jeter un œil sur la liste de fournitures et faire tourner entre ses doigts la minuscule clé en or qui était apparue dans l'enveloppe, alors même qu'il aurait pu jurer que celle-ci était vide un instant plus tôt.

« Papa, appela Harry en entrant dans la pièce. La lettre est arrivée. »

Manuel regarda Harry à la fois avec fierté et tristesse. Ça allait être douloureux de se voir séparer de son fils pendant une année scolaire complète et de ne le revoir que pour les vacances, mais il savait qu'Harry devait partir. Son fils avait besoin qu'on lui apprenne à contrôler correctement sa magie et que ce soit des professionnels qui le lui enseignent. Même s'il semblait très bien s'en tirer tout seul, quelques bons conseils ne feraient pas de mal. Tout en parcourant la lettre, Manuel tira une feuille de papier d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

« Le mieux à faire est d'envoyer ta réponse avec l'hibou qui t'a apporté ça, et dans quelques jours nous irons à Londres pour trouver l'endroit mentionné dans la lettre qui avait été laissée avec toi dans les couvertures. »

Le chef de la Mafia soupira, sachant qu'il devait laisser son fils s'en aller, peu importe à quel point il avait envie de cacher l'enfant au reste du monde. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Harry aperçut le hibou qu'il venait de libérer s'envoler dans le ciel et être rejoint par un autre rapace qu'il réalisa quelque chose d'important.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Blaise ? », gémit-il tristement.

… … … … …

Finalement, Manuel décida de rendre les choses plus faciles à Harry et appela Trevor et Blaise pour une petite réunion dans la salle de séjour. Quand ils furent tous quatre confortablement installés à leurs places habituelles, Manuel prit une profonde respiration et se prépara à engager la conversation sur des choses que la majorité des gens ne croiraient que difficilement, des choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne mis à part Harry.

« Vous savez tous les deux qu'Harry a été adopté, commença Manuel. Mais il y a autre chose à savoir à propos de cette histoire. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé mais il est temps pour vous d'être mis au courant. »

Manuel marqua une pause pour remettre ses idées en place et Harry, qui avait examiné toute la pièce autour d'eux dans un geste de légère nervosité, remarqua alors quelque chose que Blaise serrait de manière protective dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe de parchemin jaunie portant un sceau rouge brisé. Si Harry n'avait pas lui-même tenu la même enveloppe, il aurait pensé que Blaise la lui avait chipée. L'espoir l'envahit et il interrompit son père alors que celui-ci allait reprendre la parole.

« Blaise !, laissa échapper Harry. T'es une sorcière ? »

Blaise leva des yeux surpris vers Harry et le vit brandir joyeusement sa propre lettre.

« Nous allons ensemble à Poudlard !, s'écrièrent de concert les deux amis. Nous allons à Poudlard ! »


	10. 9 Through the Eyes

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Voilà pour vous un tout nouveau chapitre. Devinez qui on va y retrouver ;)_

**Chapitre 9 :**** Through the Eyes  
**_(A travers le regard)_

Blaise s'assit silencieusement aux côtés de son père tandis qu'Harry prenait place près du sien. Quelque chose se préparait, elle le savait et ça l'inquiétait. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Manuel mentionna l'adoption d'Harry. Elle était au courant depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi Manuel ramenait-il maintenant un tel sujet sur le tapis ? La terreur s'empara de Blaise et elle serra davantage le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains. Son père et elle avait décidé de parler du monde magique à Manuel et Harry, ainsi que du fait qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes sorcier et sorcière. Ça lui avait fait tellement de peine de savoir qu'elle serait séparée d'Harry pendant une année scolaire complète, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer la chance d'apprendre la magie, pas après tout ce que lui avait dit son père. Mais elle était à présent encore plus effrayée. Quelqu'un était-il venu pour réclamer la garde d'Harry ? Quelqu'un de sa famille biologique allait-il venir pour emmener Harry loin d'ici ? Manuel ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il avait des tas de relations qu'il pourrait utiliser. Blaise était si inquiète qu'Harry et elle soient séparés un an, et si elle perdait son ami pour toujours ? La voix d'Harry la ramena brutalement au présent.

« Blaise !, laissa échapper Harry. T'es une sorcière ? »

Blaise leva des yeux surpris vers Harry et le vit brandir joyeusement sa propre lettre.

« Nous allons ensemble à Poudlard !, s'écrièrent de concert les deux amis. Nous allons à Poudlard ! »

Alors qu'Harry et Blaise se réjouissaient du fait qu'ils appartenaient tous deux au monde magique, Trevor et Manuel faisaient face aux conséquences de s'être cacher mutuellement des secrets. Manuel fut blessé d'apprendre que son ami de longue date lui avait menti sur toutes ces années qu'il était supposé avoir passé contre son gré en France pour étudier alors que Manuel était resté en Angleterre pour apprendre de son père la gestion des affaires familiales. Comment un véritable ami pouvait-il vous cacher qu'il partait en fait dans une école secrète en Ecosse pour étudier la magie ? De son côté, Trevor fut surpris de découvrir que Manuel avait menti en disant qu'il avait trouvé Harry dans un orphelinat, et que le garçon qu'il avait aidé à élever et à protéger était en fait _le_ fameux Harry Potter, sauveur et lumière du monde sorcier. Mais pour l'heure, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter des secrets qu'ils s'étaient cachés. Ils devaient préparer Harry et Blaise pour Poudlard et ne voulaient surtout pas que leur léger différend affecte l'amitié entre leurs enfants, comme si c'était possible. Ils auraient le temps de ressasser ces vieilles blessures quand les deux autres seraient à Poudlard.

Bien qu'Harry et Blaise auraient aimé faire immédiatement leurs bagages et partir pour l'Ecosse maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils y seraient ensemble, ils y avaient encore beaucoup à faire avant que les deux jeunes impatients soient prêt à entrer à l'école de magie. L'un de ces derniers détails à régler concernait un petit travail que Manuel et Harry devaient traiter ensemble. En effet, il y avait un homme qui quelques années auparavant leur avait emprunté beaucoup d'argent pour sauver sa compagnie de perceuses. Et il ne semblait tout simplement pas décidé à rembourser le moindre centime. C'est pourquoi la sonnette de la porte du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey retentit au beau milieu de la nuit, à l'heure où toute personne honnête dort déjà profondément dans son lit. Manuel et Harry avaient observé incognito la maison toute la journée. Ils savaient ainsi que l'homme et sa femme seraient seuls à la maison ce soir-là, leur baleineau de fils étant partit dormir chez un garçon à tête de rat. Un homme bien corpulent avec une moustache ridicule et encore à moitié endormi leur ouvrir la porte et Manuel força le passage pour pénétrer dans la maison. Harry le suivit tout en restant dans l'ombre, un couteau à porté de main en cas de besoin.

« Vernon Dursley, déclara Manuel d'une voix de velours, vous avez eu dix ans pour payer vos dettes et je n'ai toujours rien reçu. Pensiez-vous que j'oublierais ? »

Harry observa le visage de Dursley pâlir significativement alors qu'il bégayait pour tenter de se sortir de la situation difficile dans laquelle il s'était mis. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps allait mettre cet idiot avant de se pisser dessus de frayeur. Il avait déjà vu son père provoquer ce genre de réaction auparavant et bien qu'Harry trouvait ça immonde, c'était aussi un peu amusant d'une certaine façon, bien qu'embarrassant.

Les chialements de Dursley attirèrent sa femme dans les escaliers. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir fourrer son nez et voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir son mari menacé d'un revolver brandi par un inconnu habillé tout en noir. Un halètement passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle essaya de battre en retraite contre le mur de l'escalier. Harry releva brusquement la tête vers elle, ses yeux verts brillants contrastant avec l'obscurité. Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme s'ils avaient été attiré l'un par l'autre par une sorte de force magique. Harry observa attentivement les yeux de la femme filiforme s'écarquiller et la main qu'elle plaqua sur sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Non, commença à sangloter Pétunia en secouant la tête sans parvenir pour autant à quitter des yeux les intenses orbes verts qui la fixaient. Pas les yeux de Lily… Ce n'est pas possible… Pas les yeux de Lily… »

Cela devint un mantra pour la femme affligée tandis qu'elle essayait de se fondre dans le mur, de disparaitre. Ses ongles grattaient le papier peint et le plâtre comme si elle tentait d'échapper à la vision qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant des années. Ses gestes brusques attirèrent l'attention de Manuel bien qu'il ne détourna pas son arme de la face énorme de Vernon Dursley. Harry quitta la pénombre pour se dresser aux côtés de son père.

« Comment connaissez-vous le nom de ma mère ? Pourquoi parlez-vous d'elle ?, » interrogea Harry, lui intimant de répondre quand elle continua à se lamenter sur les yeux de Lily.

Manuel réalisa soudain quelque chose et comprit tout de suite mieux pourquoi le nom de l'homme se trouvant devant lui lui avait semblé si familier il y a quelques années.

« Vous !, siffla-t-il rageusement, la vengeance brûlant dans ses yeux. Vous êtes ceux qui ont abandonné un enfant sans défense dans le noir et le froid aux démons de la rue ! Vous avez abandonné votre propre chair ! »

Harry comprit tout de suite mieux lui aussi. Alors ces gens étaient ceux qui l'auraient laissé mourir dans une ruelle des bas-fonds de Londres, ceux dont le nom se trouvait sur la lettre laissée dans ses couvertures. Harry continua de fixer la femme qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Il pouvait aisément deviner ce qui allait maintenant se passer.

« Non, cria Vernon Dursley d'une façon tout à fait pathétique, implorant pour sa vie. Vous ne savez pas… Nous avions… Les choix… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… »

La puanteur de matière fécale et d'urine emplit la maison parfaitement soignée mais Vernon Dursley n'avait pas l'occasion de se sentir gêné. Il était bien trop occupé à tenter de s'écarter le plus possible du couteau qu'Harry venait de tendre à Manuel.

« Un homme comme vous ne devrait jamais recevoir la bénédiction d'avoir un enfant, » cracha Manuel en pressant davantage la lame du couteau juste sous la ceinture de Vernon.

Mais le Chef de la Mafia n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser sur les prétextes écœurants que lui servait le tas de chair humaine qui se tenait devant lui et l'odeur émanant du pantalon mouillé devenait nauséeuse. Manuel tira sur la détende de son revolver si vite que Vernon n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la moindre douleur quand la balle pénétra dans son cerveau. La décharge de l'arme sonna comme un rugissement dans le silence paisible de la nuit qui recouvrait Privet Drive. Dans sa colère, Manuel avait oublié de clipser le silencieux au bout du canon. La dernière image de ce monde que Vernon emmena avec lui fut celle d'un regard vert blasé fixant sa femme qui hurlait encore.

Manuel et Harry s'en allèrent ensuite, se cachant une rue plus loin alors que les autorités, alertées par un voisin qui avait entendu le coup de feu, commençaient à débarquer. Ils restèrent là, à surveiller, lorsque l'énorme forme immobile de Vernon Dursley fut emportée pour la morgue la plus proche. Manuel et Harry continuèrent aussi de regarder quand Pétunia fut attaché solidement dans une ambulance, criant et geignant alternativement à propos des yeux de Lily, après avoir tenté de s'arracher les siens avec ses ongles. On ne pourrait rien tirer de cette femme et il était plus que probable qu'elle soit déclarée folle au matin. Eprouvant une perverse satisfaction, le père et le fils descendirent quelques rues supplémentaires avant de retourner à leur voiture et de rentrer silencieusement à la maison, après avoir prévenu les gardes qu'ils en avaient fini ici. Manuel n'interrompit le silence qu'une seule fois pendant tout le trajet.

« Quels immondes enfoirés. J'aurais dû leur régler leur compte il y a près de dix ans pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, même si je remercie chaque jour le ciel qu'ils aient agi ainsi, » dit-il doucement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Harry, lui, ne ressentait tout simplement rien du tout. Ils avaient beau avoir eu des liens de sang avec lui, ils n'étaient pas sa famille et il ne ressentait rien pour eux. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir ce qu'allait devenir cette baleine qu'il connaissait à présent comme étant son cousin. Ce n'était pas ses affaires tout comme lui-même ne faisait pas partie des leurs.

… … … … …

Manuel et Trevor résistèrent deux jours avant de finalement abandonner devant les moues implorantes de leurs enfants et de se décider d'aller à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Nous y sommes, » annonça Trevor en pointant du doigt un pub à l'aspect miteux.

Harry et Blaise acquiescèrent. Ils avaient remarqué le Chaudron Baveur depuis déjà un bon moment, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Manuel qui avait bien été incapable de l'apercevoir avant qu'on ne le lui désigne. Pour tout dire, cela perturbait un peu le Roi de la Mafia de savoir qu'il existait un monde entier, dissimulé autour de lui, et qu'il ne pouvait pas en voir la majeure partie. Trevor guida avec assurance le groupe à travers le pub, même s'il n'avait plus rien eu à faire avec le monde de la magie depuis le jour où un sorcier, qui n'était pas moins que Vous-Savez-Qui, avait assassiné sa femme. Trevor avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'Harry Darkov, le garçon dont il avait aidé à changer les couches, était en fait le héros et le sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

Une fois que Trevor surmonta le choc de se voir montrer la célèbre cicatrice gardée cachée grâce aux miracles modernes des cosmétiques, lui et Manuel firent un accord tacite de garder leurs actuels différends de côté pour le moment où Harry et Blaise seraient partis pour Poudlard. Ils devaient en priorité délibérer sur comment garder les deux enfants à l'abri dans ce nouveau monde où ils étaient sur le point d'entrer. Harry et Blaise allaient être deux des élèves les plus instruits à entrer en première année à Poudlard. Mais pour atteindre ce but, ils avaient besoin de livres, d'équipement et, le plus important, de leurs baguettes magiques. C'est pourquoi Trevor tapotait à présent l'extrémité de sa propre baguette contre une brique sur le mur formant un cul-de-sac, juste derrière le Chaudron Baveur, alors qu'Harry passait nerveusement son doigt sur sa cicatrice rendu volontairement visible sur son front. Il savait pourquoi ils l'avaient laissée apparente, mais comment était-il supposé se fondre dans la masse, comme il le souhaitait, en exhibant une marque si distinctive à la face du monde ?

Le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant le quatuor, trois d'entre eux essayant de s'en imprégner totalement en une fois. Ils voulaient tenter de paraître comme dans leur élément, un masque impassible dissimulant leurs pensées. Harry plongea soudain sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer une petite clé en or. Quelques vagues visions de ce qui l'entourait la lui avait rappelée en mémoire, ainsi que la mystérieuse façon dont elle était apparu dans l'enveloppe.

« Trevor, c'est arrivé avec ma lettre, dit Harry sous forme d'un simple constat, ce qui fut suffisant pour que Trevor comprenne la question.

- Il s'agit de la clé d'une chambre forte de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons, lui expliqua le père de Blaise. Les Potter ne t'auraient sûrement pas laissé sans rien, tu sais. »

Hochant de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, Harry poursuivit son chemin avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un grand bâtiment blanc gardé par des créatures à l'air fourbe.

« Des gobelins, commenta Trevor en passant avant d'attirer leur attention sur l'avertissement gravé près des portes. Mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier si vous pouvez l'éviter. »

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Harry sourit pendant la lecture du poème. Ayant été élevé dans le monde suspicieux de la Mafia, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce genre de chose et il se retrouva à bien aimer les gobelins et leur apparence sinistre. Blaise frissonna et décida que celui qui s'opposerait volontairement aux gobelins serait fou à lier. Manuel eu simplement un sourire en coin en reconnaissant les gobelins comme une forme respectable de la Mafia sorcière.

« Descendons d'abord à ta chambre forte, Harry, déclara Trevor, tirant tout le monde de ses pensées. Ensuite nous pourrons remonter pour que Blaise et moi changions quelques livres en gallions et ouvrions un nouveau compte. J'ai scellé mon ancienne chambre quand j'ai quitté ce monde il y a des années et je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais un jour une raison de revenir. Je m'occuperais de le rouvrir une prochaine fois. »

Manuel acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le premier guichet libre qu'ils aperçurent pour présenter la clé d'Harry. On fit venir un gobelin qui les guida jusqu'à un wagonnet de mine chancelant. Manuel fronça les sourcils, méfiant à l'égard du véhicule et Crackrock, le gobelin, sourit d'un air moqueur alors que le Chef de la Mafia grimpait à l'intérieur et s'installait à côté de Trevor. Un homme gigantesque se trouvait déjà dans le wagonnet et n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt pour le voyage qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entamer. Il ne sembla même pas faire réellement attention aux présentations lorsque chacun donna son nom pour être polis, bien qu'il se présenta comme étant Hagrid. Le wagonnet s'ébranla et avança doucement en grondant sur les rails pendant quelques mètres avant qu'ils ne traversent l'ouverture de la sombre caverne qui menait aux coffres et ne plonge dans une descente vertigineuse. Le petit chariot se penchait dangereusement sur deux roues quand ils bifurquaient violement sur des virages en dent de scie. Tous à part Crackrock s'agrippèrent comme ils purent pour préserver leur précieuse vie au moment de l'arrêt brutal, mais Harry semblait avoir apprécié le voyage. Crackrock semblait plutôt satisfait de voir les visages au teint verdâtre du reste des passagers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en premier à la chambre forte d'Harry, vu que c'était le plus près, et après s'être emparé de la clé, Crackrock en ouvrit la porte pour en laisser s'échapper des volutes de brume verte-dorée. Trevor et Blaise restèrent dans le wagonnet avec Hagrid tandis que Manuel et Harry entraient dans la chambre forte. Regardant tout autour de lui, Harry était sur le point de ramasser quelques unes des étranges pièces sorcières lorsque Manuel l'en empêcha.

« Economise-le, lui conseilla son père. Si tu trouve un bibelot ou autre quelque chose de tes parents que tu aimerais avoir, emporte le. Mais je payerai pour ton matériel scolaire. »

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et fouilla son coffre pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver satisfaction. Ce fut juste au moment où Harry allait quitter la chambre qu'un pendentif représentant un dragon ailé noir et argent, fixé au bout d'une chaîne noir et or, attira son regard. Le jeune sorcier le prit avec lui, le glissant à l'abri dans sa poche avec l'intention de l'examiner plus tard, quand il aurait un peu plus de temps.

* * *

_Et voilà les premiers pas d'Harry dans le monde sorcier ! Je savais que vous l'attendiez tous. A la semaine prochaine !_


	11. 10 Potions, Pets and Wands

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements^^

**Chapitre 10:**** Potions, Pets, and Wands  
**_(Potions, familiers et baguettes magiques)_

Le wagonnet chancelant continua à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs caverneuses de Gringotts jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta en crissant juste devant la chambre forte 713. Sautant prestement du wagon, Crackrock s'approcha de la porte du coffre. A Hagrid qui le suivait, le gobelin ordonna de reculer avec sur le visage un air important, tout en faisant courir l'un de ses longs ongles tranchants comme des rasoirs le long d'une craquelure pratiquement invisible.

« Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin de Gringotts essayait d'ouvrir cette chambre, il serait aspiré et piégé à l'intérieur. »

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard assez éloquent.

« Et vous vérifiez souvent s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?, demanda Harry pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Oui, à peu près tous les dix ans, » répondit le gobelin avec un sourire mauvais.

La réponse satisfaisait complètement le côté légèrement sadique d'Harry et il pensa que si quelqu'un était assez bête pour se faire attraper de cette manière, il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Mais Harry avait aussi été élevé selon un étrange sens de la morale. Cette dernière était tordue et n'avait de sens que pour ceux qui partageaient leur façon de penser et leur éducation, mais c'était tout de même de la morale.

"Reste à espérer qu'ils ont pensé à prendre un livre avec eux, commenta Manuel alors qu'Hagrid remontait dans le wagonnet, glissant un paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans l'une des nombreuses poches de son manteau de fourrures. Ils mourraient d'ennui autrement. »

Harry se demanda brièvement ce que contenait le petit paquet pour occuper un coffre apparemment si sécurisé. Mais il avait aussi bien d'autres choses en têtes pour détourner son attention, comme le fait d'aller explorer le Chemin de Traverse et d'acheter ses fournitures.

De retour dans la partie principale de Gringotts Manuel, Harry, Trevor et Blaise se séparèrent de Crackrock et Hagrid. Ce dernier marmonnait plutôt bruyamment quelque chose à propos d'aller prendre un remontant au Chaudron Baveur et ne semblait toujours pas avoir vraiment remarqué ses compagnons de wagon, non pas que ça les intéressait vraiment. Après avoir changé quelques livres en gallions, le petit groupe se dirigea vers Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, où Harry et Blaise trouvèrent leurs uniformes. Manuel avait pris les choses en main et, ayant grandi en apprenant combien l'apparence était essentielle, il avait exigé des tenues pourvues du tissu le plus fin, ou au moins de celui de la meilleur qualité permise pour les uniformes de Poudlard. Ils prirent aussi quelques robes et capes faites de matériaux manifestement très coûteux pour toutes éventuelles sorties dans le monde sorcier, mais aussi pour leur usage quotidien.

Ils firent aussi une brève rencontre dans la boutique de vêtements. Un garçon blond à l'air snob sembla prêter une attention toute particulière à la qualité de leurs vêtements et tenta de les approcher pour se présenter. Mais un simple regard d'un Manuel toujours vigilant le fit remonter en toute hâte sur sa plateforme de mesure. Après cela, ils passèrent par toute une ribambelle de magasins tels Fleury et Bott, où ils achetèrent les ouvrages de première année demandés par la liste, mais aussi _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et d'autres encore, sélectionnés par les bons soins de Trevor et incluant pas mal de livres du niveau de seconde année et assimilés. Blaise et Harry grognèrent un peu en voyant ça. Ils avaient envie d'être préparés pour leur entrée dans le monde des sorciers, mais pas tellement d'étudier jusqu'au niveau considéré comme celui de ''préparation'' par Trevor, ce qui ne manquerait pas de se passer cet été.

Après Fleury et Bott, ils achetèrent leurs télescopes, leurs gants en peau de dragon, leurs chaudrons et fioles, ainsi qu'une paire de balances dans les diverses boutiques lui succédant. Puis il fut temps d'aller chez Ollivander pour l'achat de leurs baguettes, chose qu'Harry et Blaise attendaient avec impatience. Dans la vitrine se trouvait une unique baguette polie et brillante, posée sur un coussin délavé. Le magasin lui-même n'était qu'un endroit sombre, délabré et étroit qui fit se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise le petit groupe. Il n'y avait personne en vue jusqu'au moment où le quatuor se retourna brusquement vers un renfoncement sombre et assez difficile à discerner, juste à temps pour apercevoir un vieil homme s'avancer à pas de loup.

« Cela faisait longtemps Mr. Zabini, dit Ollivander, chêne et nerf de cœur de dragon, 30,5 centimètres, une baguette plutôt rigide. »

Le vieux sorcier s'avança vers Blaise.

« De quel main tenez-vous votre baguette ? »

Harry, près de son père pratiquement dissimulé dans l'ombre, observa Mr. Ollivander commencer à prendre des mesures au mètre ruban avant d'abandonner ce dernier et de se mettre à fouiller sur les étagères de longues et fines boîtes empilées tout autour de la pièce. Cela n'empêcha pas le mètre ruban de continuer tout seul à activer autour de Blaise.

Finalement Ollivander revint les bras chargés de boîtes qu'il ouvrit successivement pour tendre à la sorcière les baguettes qu'elles contenaient. A peine avait-elle effleuré certains des items magiques, qu'on les lui arrachait subitement des mains. Elle parvint cependant à en agiter quelques autres, seulement pour provoquer des explosions. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise se retrouva avec entre les mains une combinaison de saule et de nerf de cœur de dragon, 29,2 centimètres.

« Excellent !, s'exclama Ollivander. Un mélange parfait des deux baguettes de vos parents. Celle de votre mère était faite de saule, le cœur de celle de votre père était également un nerf de cœur de dragon, et la longueur de la votre fait exactement la moyenne de celle des deux autres.

Tandis que Mr. Ollivander s'épanchait encore sur le cas rare de la baguette de Blaise qui était la combinaison parfaite de celles de ses parents, qui étaient des opposés complets, et qui formait ainsi une combinaison inhabituelle et en général plutôt incompatible, le mètre ruban s'affairait tout autour d'Harry, le mesurant jusque dans les plus étranges endroits. Le mètre venait juste de finir de prendre la mesure de ses cheveux et de sa cicatrice et s'approchait pour mesurer ses dents quand il avait voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand Ollivander se figea brusquement. Le ruban arrêta instantanément toute manœuvre pour retomber sur le sol. L'attention du vendeur de baguette était complètement portée et concentrée sur Harry, jusqu'à oublier la présence des autres dans la pièce.

« Ah oui, oui, bien sûr, Mr. Potter. Je me demandais quand j'allais vous voir. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. »

Le regard d'Ollivander se posa automatiquement sur la cicatrice fièrement exhibée et son doigt resta suspendu en l'air presque comme si le vieux sorcier avait terriblement envie de toucher la marque maudite.

« Ah, c'est ici que… Oui… J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice. »

Harry s'était tendu pendant l'échange mais il se relaxa un peu quand Ollivander s'en retourna à ses affaires et commença à tendre à Harry des baguettes qu'il lui arrachait encore plus vite qu'à Blaise, comme s'il se doutait que trouver une baguette au garçon n'allait pas être chose facile.

Les baguettes se succédèrent entre les mains d'Harry et Ollivander dû s'enfoncer à chaque fois de plus en plus loin dans les coins les plus reculé de sa boutique pour lui en trouver de nouvelles. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier sembla arriver à une certaine conclusion et alla sortir précautionneusement de la vitrine le coussin et la baguette qu'il supportait, avant de tendre cette dernière à Harry. Le jeune garçon s'en saisit avec soin. Quelque chose dans le visage soudain pâle d'Ollivander influençait ses gestes et il abaissa la baguette d'un geste fluide. Une brise silencieuse traversa la boutique poussiéreuse en même temps que des gerbes d'étincelles dorées et argentées jaillissaient de l'extrémité de la baguette.

« Curieux… vraiment très curieux…, » marmonna Ollivander.

Harry se demanda si le vieil homme allait bien. Son visage avait pris une teinte étrange, comme si deux cas rares en une seule journée étaient trop pour lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si curieux ? » demanda Manuel, parlant à l'occasion pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans le magasin.

Ollivander releva la tête, ses yeux pâles soutenant le regard d'Harry même si c'était à la question de Manuel à laquelle il répondait.

« Cette baguette n'a pas quitté la vitrine depuis le jour où mon père l'a fabriquée, il y a plus d'un siècle. C'est la dernière qu'il ait jamais façonnée et elle présente également une étrange association_. _31,7 centimètre, en sorbier. Mon père utilisait ce bois, même s'il n'était que peu employé dans la confection de baguettes magiques à cause de sa haute réactivité magique. Le tout est complété par une plume de phénix. Le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume de votre baguette, Mr. Potter, n'a donné qu'une seule autre plume. Cette dernière a dû patienter des années pour se retrouver au cœur d'une baguette réalisée grâce à mes soins, une baguette qui a quitté cette boutique pour vous faire cette cicatrice au front. Vous possédez à présent une baguette rare et bien trempée Mr. Potter, très puissante également. Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'approprier cette baguette ou de s'en servir ont été blessés dans les opérations. »

Les paroles d'Ollivander flottèrent un moment dans l'air poussiéreux, rendant tout le monde assez mal à l'aise.

Payant rapidement pour les deux baguettes, Manuel et Trevor poussèrent Blaise et Harry en dehors de la boutique décrépie, retrouvant ainsi l'animation et l'ensoleillement de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Quand Harry passa la porte, il aperçut Ollivander s'asseoir sur une chaise branlante près du coussin à présent vide, comme s'il était épuisé.

« Que pouvons-nous attendre de vous, Mr. Potter ? »

La voix sèche d'Ollivander atteignit à peine les oreilles du jeune garçon, mais suffisamment pour le pousser à se poser des questions.

Qu'est-ce que les gens attendaient de lui ? De quoi serait-il capable ? Pourrait-il être à la hauteur des attentes que le monde sorcier semblait déjà avoir de lui ? Harry avait remarqué les regards curieux et parfois admirateurs qu'il avait croisés sur son passage et il savait que si son père et Trevor n'avaient pas été là pour les en dissuader, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé tranquille et l'aurait assailli. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Il était habitué à l'ombre, pas à l'attention générale ou à la célébrité.

Leur prochaine escale fut la boutique de l'apothicaire, où ils furent assaillis par un mélange d'odeurs, les senteurs agréables ayant été effacées par des choses rebutantes qu'Harry aurait été incapable de nommer. Ils laissèrent à leurs pères le soin d'acquérir leurs nécessaires à potions et tout autre ingrédient que Trevor jugeait utile pour initier les deux enfants. De leur côté, ils observèrent des bouts de différents animaux et des plantes séchées, ainsi que des créatures gluantes flottant dans des bocaux remplis de liquide visqueux. Ils étaient en train de regarder de plus près un pot qui semblait contenir ce qui ressemblait à l'embryon d'un enfant défiguré quand Trevor et Manuel les prévinrent qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Je vous ai pris à chacun le nécessaire pour les cours de première et de deuxième année, ainsi que quelques fioles supplémentaires de façon à ce que vous puissiez commencer à faire des potions dès cet été. La préparation des potions peut s'avérer être très difficile, voire dangereuse, car les choses peuvent rapidement tourner au vinaigre si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment préparés. Et puis… »

Trevor s'interrompit alors qu'un homme de grande taille et enveloppé dans des robes noires passa près d'eux pour se diriger vers la porte de la boutique de l'apothicaire.

« Severus Rogue, l'interpela Trevor, faisant se retourner l'homme qui affichait un air renfrogné.

- Zabini, salua calmement Severus avec un bref signe de tête, reconnaissant sans mal son ancien camarade de classe, même après tant d'années. Là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de bavarder futilement, je dois me préparer pour l'année scolaire à venir. »

Trevor acquiesça, comme de bien entendu.

« Alors tu enseigne les potions à Poudlard maintenant ? Ma fille, Blaise, commence les cours cette année, tout comme Harry. »

Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry, remarquant sans mal la fameuse cicatrice. Alors il s'agissait du rejeton Potter, et l'homme derrière lui devait être l'oncle à qui le morveux avait été confié. Pour ce que Severus avait entendu il y a de cela des années, Potter était le portrait craché de son père quand il était petit, mais avec les yeux de sa mère. Le jeune Potter se tenant devant lui avait en effet les mêmes yeux que Lily, bien qu'ils soient nettement plus attentifs que ceux expressifs de Lily ne l'aient jamais été. Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait la même allure que James, il n'avait pas cet air pompeux qui lui avait collé à la peau. Les cheveux longs d'Harry avaient été ramené en arrière avec soin et étaient attaché derrière sa nuque par un lacet en cuir et le garçon renvoyait une impression de vigilance et de sérieux que James n'avait jamais eue.

Severus se renfrogna et s'en alla, disparaissant par la porte de l'apothicaire sans ajouter un seul mot. Le garçon allait sûrement être lui aussi l'un de ces foutus Gryffondor. Trevor haussa les épaules en signe de découragement et reprit son chemin avec Harry, Blaise et Manuel. Il connaissait l'aversion de Severus pour James Potter et savait que le Maître des Potions ne verrait Harry que comme une réplique du père que le garçon n'avait jamais connu.

« Vous devrez travailler sérieusement vos Potions cet été, déclara Trevor. Severus ne sera pas tendre avec vous, trouvera à redire à tout ce que vous ferez et tentera même de vous pousser à la faute. Il était perfectionniste quand il s'agissait de potions du temps où on était à Poudlard. Nous ne lui laisserons aucune occasion de vous reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

_En particulier à toi Harry_, pensa le sorcier. _C'est pratiquement sûr que Severus essaiera de reporter sur toi la haine qu'il avait pour James. Il n'est pas du genre à passer l'éponge facilement sur une vieille rancune._

De l'avis d'Harry et Blaise, le dernier magasin qu'ils visitèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse fut le meilleur : l'animalerie magique. Ils y trouvèrent toutes sortes d'oiseaux, de chats, de souris ou de rats, de serpents, de crapauds et de créatures pour lesquelles Harry et Blaise ne trouvèrent pas de nom. Blaise se trouva très intéressée par une sorte de boule de poils, qui sautillait gaiement en poussant des pépiements, couinements et autres ronronnements, tandis qu'Harry suivit une voix qui venait du côté des serpents. C'était l'un d'eux, un serpent doré et argenté, d'une soixantaine de centimètres, qui parlait.

« _Tu m'as l'air d'être un humain très intéressssant_, siffla le serpent, surprenant Harry.

-_Merccci_, lui répondit Harry, se surprenant lui-même lorsque sa voix lui fit l'impression d'un sifflement.

- _Tu parles !_ »

Le serpent semblait complètement abasourdi, mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Trevor le traînait déjà vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Manuel et Blaise. Il n'avait heureusement pas entendu Harry parler le Fourchelangue.

« Bien, annonça Trevor une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, vos lettres spécifiaient un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud, alors c'est ce que nous choisirons ici. Alors pas de Boursoufs, ni de dangereux serpents venimeux. Blaise, j'ai déjà un hibou alors tu n'es pas obligée d'en avoir un. Par contre Harry devrait en prendre un de façon à nous soyons toujours sûrs de conserver un moyen de communication entre nous. »

Au final, Blaise choisit un fléreur hybride noir, qu'elle nomma promptement Nisha alors qu'Harry opta pour une chouette noire et or plutôt farouche qu'il appela Ciara. Après cette longue journée de shopping, le quatuor retourna au Chaudron Baveur pour dîner avant de rentrer à la maison, sachant que les cuisiniers ne les attendraient pas pour le repas du soir, même s'ils faisaient toujours plus de nourriture que nécessaire. Ils commandèrent tous le plat du jour, c'est-à-dire du hachis Parmentier et du pudding. Harry, Manuel et Blaise eurent aussi droit à leur première dégustation de jus de citrouille et de Bièraubeurre. Avant de devoir retrouver le monde moldu et mettre un terme à cette magique et fascinante journée.

* * *

_Non, je ne me suis pas plantée dans ma traduction, la baguette d'Harry a bien la plume de Fumseck mais est différente de celle des livres. C'est un UA après tout. A la semaine prochaine !_


	12. 11 The Burdens of Albus

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Le stade des 100 reviews est dépassé ! Ca m'a fait tout bizarre^^ Merci à tous pour vos encouragements continuels et tous vos compliments, je suis comblée. Merci à Sahada a qui je ne peux plus répondre depuis quelques chapitres à cause d'un bug de ffnet, mais aussi aux "anonymes" qui commentent régulièrement et que je ne peux jamais remercier "en direct"^^.  
Beaucoup moins de Harry/Blaise dans ce chapitre mais ne vous en faites pas, vous les retrouverez bien vite._

**Chapter 11**** :**** The Burdens of Albus**  
_(Le fardeau d'Albus)_

Albus Dumbledore soupira et but une profonde gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. Il avait passé toute la nuit au 4 Privet Drive et dans un hôpital psychiatrique proche pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Ce qu'il avait découvert n'avait servi qu'à alourdir le fardeau qui pesait sur ses vieilles épaules. Deux nuits plus tôt, il y avait eu une perturbation dans les protections entourant la maison de Privet Drive où vivait Harry Potter avec son oncle et sa tante. Les protections semblaient en fait s'être renforcées comme jamais et le directeur de Poudlard avait eu peur qu'Harry soit en danger. Et puis soudain, tout s'était stabilisé et était rentré dans l'ordre. Exécutant une rapide analyse magique, Albus avait pu vérifier qu'Harry était bien dans la maison, en sécurité et en bonne santé. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'un excès de signature magique dans le voisinage, alors il avait stupidement ignoré l'alarme.

Et puis la nuit précédente, la barrière de protection s'était soudain évanouie, plongeant Dumbledore dans la panique. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas alors que le premier septembre était si proche, pas si près de la mise en sureté d'Harry à Poudlard. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry, leur espoir et sauveur, le fils de Lily et James. Albus ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait couru si vite pour rejoindre une zone de transplanage, bien qu'il supposait que ce fut lors de cette nuit d'Halloween, il y avait presque dix ans. Albus avait élégamment transplanné à quelques rues de la maison des Dursley et avait couru jusqu'à son emplacement pour trouver la maison et les propriétés alentours entourées par une bande jaune brillante et les autorités qui arpentaient les alentours avec agitation. C'était l'équipe de nuit qui gardait la maison et des conversations qu'Albus put surprendre, il apprit que le crime avait eu lieu la veille à peu près à l'heure où les protections avaient été perturbées. En étendant ses sens jusqu'à pouvoir capter la magie résiduelle qui se trouvait encore dans l'air, Albus pouvait dire que les barrières de protection avait vainement tenté de se maintenir elles-mêmes après la perturbation. Mais sans représentant du sang à résidence, les barrières avaient finalement cédé ce soir.

Lançant une multitude de charmes d'invisibilité et de silence sur lui, ainsi qu'un sortilège de repousse-moldus, Albus s'était faufilé près de la maison et s'était glissé à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit déclencha un frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourut l'échine. Sur l'un des murs près de l'escalier, on pouvait apercevoir des tâches rouge vif qui avaient éclaboussé le papier peint et ce qui semblait être des bouts de chair déchiquetés à hauteur de la tête d'un homme. Sur le tapis beige pâle se trouvant juste sous les traînées de sang qui avait recoloré le mur auparavant immaculé, s'étendait des tâches de sang encore plus importantes, là où le corps avait dû tomber comme un vulgaire pantin désartibulé, ainsi que quelques marques dont émanait une odeur repoussante lui rappelant celle des latrines. Son regard inquisiteur commençant à s'activer sérieusement, Albus continua à fouiller les alentours. Il trouva rapidement dans les escaliers un secteur où l'on pouvait voir les marques d'ongles dans le mur de plâtre, certainement laissées par une femme. Du sang remplissait par endroits les sillons là où les doigts s'étaient entaillés suite à la pression trop importante qu'on avait exercée sur eux.

Le reste de la maison était demeuré intact et il semblait que personne n'était entré dans la chambre d'enfant.

« Où peux-tu bien être Harry ? », soupira Albus, ne remarquant pas au cours de sa recherche minutieuse d'indices que les seuls photos d'enfant de la maison représentaient un gros garçon blond s'apparentant à s'y méprendre à un ballon de plage sur-gonflé.

Réalisant que la maison ne pourrait rien lui apprendre, Albus opta pour écouter en douce les autorités moldues, qui étaient justement en train de bavarder pendant leur pause café-avec-un-peu-d'alcool-dedans-pour-faire-passer-le-goût.

« Quelle horreur, vraiment, expliquait l'un des agents à son collègue sur le ton de la confidence. Le mari a été tué sous les yeux de sa femme. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle hurlait des choses sans queue ni tête quand ils l'ont sortie de là. La nana essayait de s'arracher ses propres yeux. Ils ont été forcés de la mettre sous sédatifs et de la garder sous surveillance dans une pièce capitonnée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et ce pauvre garçon aussi. Etre obligé de resté dans cet hosto avec sa mère en attendant qu'on sache quoi faire de lui. Les services sociaux devraient bientôt être appelés. Au moins, le garçon n'était pas là quand ça s'est produit. »

Albus se sentit comme si les divinités lui souriaient enfin et il remercia Merlin et tous ceux à qui il pouvait s'adresser d'avoir laissé en service des agents apparemment si peu qualifiés ce soir là. Ils venaient de lui épargner une charge considérable de travail en laissant ainsi leurs langues se délier. S'aidant de la Légilimencie, Albus soutira l'adresse de l'institut psychiatrique de l'esprit de l'agent qui était légèrement moins enivré que ses compagnons avant de transplaner, profitant par la même de troquer sa robe de sorcier contre un costume moldu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attirer d'avantage l'attention, non pas que sa barbe anormalement longue et les couleurs flashis de sa nouvelle tenue ne l'aidaient vraiment à se fondre tant que ça dans le décor. Heureusement pour le sorcier, les couloirs étaient sombres et vides, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de passer sans problème derrière les infirmières de garde et d'atteindre la pièce dont il avait entendu parler. Déverrouillant la porte d'un simple « _alohomora_ », Albus se retrouva près du lit d'une femme bouleversée, maintenue allongée par des bracelets mous et lourds en caoutchouc qui enseraient ses poignets dans la précaution évidente de l'empêcher d'arracher les bandages qu'elle portait sur la tête. Là où ses yeux auraient dû se trouver s'ils n'étaient pas recouverts par un épais bandage, une légère trace de sang traversait le tissu. La femme continuait de marmonner et de se débattre malgré la perfusion qui la gardait sous sédatifs.

« Lily, dit la femme, la tante d'Harry, marmonnant à moitié et criant de l'autre. Non, pas Lily, pas les yeux de Lily. Pardon, pardon Lily… Non… »

Secouant la tête tristement, Albus s'approcha de l'autre lit où un enfant dormait recroquevillé sur lui-même. De nombreuses couvertures le recouvraient, lui fournissant ainsi une couche protective. Il devait sûrement plus s'agir d'une forme physique de protection dont l'enfant ressentait le besoin pour ne pas finir dépressif, bien que, pour dire vrai, ça permettait surtout de faire paraitre le garçon plus gros que protégé. Albus plaignait le jeune Harry. Il avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et maintenant, son oncle était mort et sa tante avait probablement complètement perdu l'esprit. Avec douceur, Albus écarta quelques couvertures du dormeur, souhaitant avoir l'occasion d'observer le visage endormi et paisible d'Harry, sans le poids traumatisant des derniers jours pesant sur lui. Ce qu'il vit le choqua au plus haut degré. Le garçon sous les couvertures n'était pas Harry Potter et n'avait strictement aucun point commun avec ce qu'Harry aurait pu être.

Albus regarda en tremblant la carte d'identification faite par le service médical et laissée sur la table de nuit près du lit d'hôpital. _Dudley Dursley_, disait la carte, _age : onze ans_. Albus laissa retomber la carte là où il l'avait trouvée et fronça les sourcils.

Il s'agissait donc du cousin d'Harry. Mais si lui était là, où se trouvait Harry ? Les agents au 4 Privet Drive n'avaient mentionné qu'un seul garçon. Où Harry pouvait-il bien être ? Avait-il été kidnappé ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Albus entendit un bruit dans le couloir et réalisa que l'équipe de nuit faisait sa dernière ronde avant leur relève. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, mais sachant qu'il ne découvrirait rien de plus ici, Albus transplana aussi près que possible de Poudlard. Il parcourut lentement le trajet le séparant de son bureau pour finalement se verser un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et s'assoir bien piteusement dans son fauteuil. Fumseck plana à travers la pièce pour se poser près de l'épaule du directeur, poussant par moment la chansonnette pour offrir le réconfort que seul un phénix est capable de donner.

Albus Dumbledore, proclamé le plus grand et le plus puissant sorcier des temps modernes, passa le reste de la journée à se repasser tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu seulement pour se rendre compte un peu tard qu'absolument rien n'indiquait qu'Harry ait un jour vécu au 4 Privet Drive. Il aurait dû vérifier de temps en temps comment allait l'enfant au lieu de juste le laisser avec sa famille en espérant que tout aille bien et qu'ils aient tenu compte de la lettre qu'il avait laissée. Il n'aurait pas dû faire autant confiance aux barrières magiques. Il avait su que les barrières resteraient constantes jusqu'à l'été des onze ans d'Harry du fait de la puissance magique contenue dans son sang. Ce n'était qu'après cela que la présence d'Harry devenait nécessaire pour conserver la protection. Il aurait dû vérifier bien plus tôt qu'Harry vivait bien à Privet Drive. Il aurait dû installer un sorcier dans les environs pour surveiller le jeune garçon…

C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue trouva le directeur de Poudlard en entrant dans le bureau d'Albus après le diner et quelques coups secs à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'assoir, ni même de se demander pourquoi Albus végétait ainsi, et se lança sans tourner autour du pot, ignorant à quel point ce qu'il allait dire allait ébranler un Albus déjà bien secoué.

« Aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai croisé le précieux Survivant et un homme que je suppose être son oncle, annonça Severus avec un sourire méprisant. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait l'air de très bien se porter. »

Severus fit volte face et, maintenant qu'il avait rempli son devoir, il s'apprêta à partir, ne laissant pas le temps à Albus de répondre. Un son cristallin de verre brisé le fit cependant se retourner.

La main du directeur avait tressailli au moment où ce que venait de lui rapporter Severus avait pénétré son esprit, et il avait lâché son verre, qui était tombé pour s'écraser en un million d'éclats coupants et brillants, répandant le liquide ambré qu'il contenait.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

Le murmure rauque d'Albus troubla le silence qui avait envahi la pièce.

« Son oncle a été assassiné il y a deux nuits et j'ai été incapable de trouver la moindre trace d'Harry ou que ce soit. Il n'y avait même aucun signe de son existence à Privet Drive. »

Le regard baissé d'Albus remonta pour croiser l'expression choquée de Severus Rogue, et une nouvelle lumière fleurit dans les deux scintillants orbes bleus.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez. Rapportez-moi tout ce que vous avez vu et entendu. »

Severus s'exécuta, ne laissant rien au hasard. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Trevor Zabini et sa fille Blaise durant laquelle il avait eu un premier aperçu du rejeton Potter. Il décrivit à Albus à quoi ressemblait Potter et comment, du fait de l'assurance de Trevor à ce sujet, il était plus ou moins certain qu'Harry irait à Poudlard. Et puis, il lui parla aussi du moldu sans nom qu'il avait pris pour acquis d'être son oncle. Mais sans le moindre nom, ils n'iraient pas bien loin dans leurs recherches et du fait des sorts de protections magiques placées sur Harry lorsqu'il était bébé, les sorts de localisation ne marcheraient pas sur le garçon. Ils tentèrent alors d'utiliser ces sortilèges pour retrouver Trevor, mais il semblait qu'en quittant le monde des sorciers, le rusé Serpentard avait aussi pris ses précautions. Du coup, ni lui, ni sa fille ne pouvaient être retrouvés ainsi.

Dans les semaines précédent la rentrée, quelques uns des membres de confiance de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard, tels Severus, Minerva, Hagrid et Filius, furent envoyés faire des recherches discrètes sur Celui-qui-a-Survécu-mais-qui-a-maintenant-disparu ou tenter de localiser Trevor et Blaise Zabini, qui étaient les dernières personnes avec qui Harry avait été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chaque fois, ils revenaient tous bredouilles, n'ayant pas vraiment de piste à suivre à la base. Mais à présent, Albus avait retrouvé espoir. Il savait qu'Harry était toujours en vie, et qu'il avait été vu en bonne santé sur le Chemin de Traverse deux jours après le meurtre de son oncle. Alors il viendrait sûrement à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre jusqu'au 1er septembre et espérer qu'Harry Potter soit à bord du Poudlard Express en compagnie des autres élèves en route pour l'école des sorcier. S'en suivrait une sérieuse conversation sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry quand il était supposé être chez son oncle et sa tante. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre de vue le sauveur du monde sorcier, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser se balader dans la nature, hors de leur contrôle, alors que les forces du mal qui habitait ce monde pouvaient à tout moment venir le trouver pour qu'il leur rende des comptes.

* * *

_Voilà déjà qu'Harry commence à faire paniquer tout le monde^^ Ca promet n'est-ce pas ? ;) A la semaine prochaine ! (je pars voir de la famille pour le pont de l'ascension, du coup je ne vous garantis pas de poster jeudi très exactement, mais plutôt dans la semaine)  
Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, ma béta s'est prise une semaine de vacances et n'a pas pu être dispo pour ce chapitre._


	13. 12 Way of the Elders

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Je suis tout autant désolée que vous quand je vous annonce cette mauvaise nouvelle : je ne publierai aucun chapitre la semaine prochaine. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter ou que je n'avance pas dans la traduction, et je reprendrai mes bonnes vieilles habitudes dans deux semaines. C'est juste que côté boulot, je vais avoir une semaine absolument infernale avec DS de maths et de physique, colles d'anglais (ça encore ça devrait aller^^) et de bio avec en supplément mes oraux de TIPE de première année et mes colles de maths et physique à préparer pour la semaine suivante. Bref, je ne saurai plus où donner de la tête (mais là je vous raconte ma vie et les joies de la prépa ne vous intéresse sans doute pas^^)._

**Chapter 12 :**** Way of the Elders  
**_(La voie des Ancêtres, mais way peut vouloir dire coutume, la façon de faire...)_

Au cours des semaines suivantes, qui les rapprochaient chaque jour d'avantage du premier septembre, Harry et Blaise saisissait toutes les opportunités qui leur étaient offertes d'échapper à Trevor et à son enseignement fanatique de la magie. Ça leur sautait aux yeux qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps bien trop loin d'un monde qu'il adorait visiblement, même quand il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ils se cachaient tout le temps dans tous les lieux qui ne faisaient même que leur traverser l'esprit, y compris dans le panier à linge. Mais d'un mouvement de baguette et d'une formule bien choisie, Trevor parvenait toujours à les retrouver. Harry essaya plusieurs fois d'utiliser la magie sans baguette dont il avait l'habitude pour contrer des sortilèges de localisation lancés par Trevor. Mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment canaliser correctement sa volonté pour un tel acte, il échouait à chaque tentative. Chaque fois qu'Harry avait voulu utiliser la magie sans baguette, il lui avait suffit de visualiser ce qu'il voulait qu'il se produise pour que ça se réalise. Dans le cas présent, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait visualiser pour empêcher un sort de le retrouver. Harry avait déniché une formule dans l'un de ses livres et avait pensé qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser pour contrecarrer Trevor. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment combiner formule magique et magie sans baguette. En vérité, il ne savait à peu près rien de la magie sans baguette et de comment l'utiliser sans l'usage de visualisations. Leurs baguettes n'étaient pas non plus une solution acceptable pour jeter le sort car, selon Trevor, le moindre emploi d'une baguette magique par un sorcier ou une sorcière mineur en dehors de l'école était détecté et pénalisé.

Au final, et après de sérieuses remontrances de Manuel, Harry et Blaise se mirent au boulot et commencèrent à s'avaler l'histoire et la théorie de la magie. La seule matière qu'ils pouvaient appliquer concrètement était les potions, ce qui amena les deux enfants à passer une bonne partie de leur été debout près de leurs chaudrons bouillonnant doucement et réchauffant notablement la température de la pièce du sous-sol qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs cours liés à la magie. Lors de leurs séances de potions, Trevor tentait de faire rentrer dans leurs têtes différentes combinaisons d'ingrédients et leur réaction, ainsi que la façon de rattraper divers erreurs pouvant être commise pendant la préparation. Du point de vue de Trevor, ni Harry ni Blaise n'étaient mauvais en potions, même si la matière ne leur venait pas naturellement. Il les empêcha au final de faire sauter exprès leurs chaudrons et les occupa à la réalisation de véritables potions, les obligeant à recommencer neuf à dix fois, jusqu'à ce que la couleur de la préparation soit juste un micro poil plus sombre que nécessaire ou que le breuvage soit juste un tout petit peu trop fluide. Trevor espérait juste que ces leçons seraient suffisantes pour leur permettre de survivre sous les préjugés et la nature perfectionniste de Severus.

… … … … …

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il venait tout juste d'achever une séance d'entrainement intense avec Sensei durant laquelle il s'était royalement fait botter le cul. Blaise et Trevor passaient une journée père-fille de qualité et Manuel avait été appelé au bureau d'une de ses entreprises d'électroniques légitime pour traiter certains problèmes qui avaient pointé leur nez. Harry savait qu'il pourrait trouver quelques gardes volontaires pour poursuivre son entrainement ou pour se contenter de lui tenir compagnie, mais c'était trop pénible de devoir bouger de son lit. En plus, il les verrait tous ce soir pour la fête donnée pour leur départ. Dans moins d'une semaine Blaise et lui serait en route pour Poudlard, mais on avait dit aux gardes qu'ils partaient tous les deux pour un pensionnat privée en France, de façon à pouvoir continuer d'étudier avec des enfants de leur âge sans avoir à se soucier d'attaques ou de tentatives d'assassinat. Harry soupira devant tant de secret au sein même des habitants si unis de la maison. Mais après tout, les secrets ne constituaient-ils pas l'essence même de la Mafia ? Il reporta son attention sur la pile de livre de magie entassée à côté de son lit. Ses yeux en parcoururent les tranches, tandis qu'il les commentait pour lui-même :

« Métamorphose, lus. Sortilèges, lus aussi. Livres de Défense, dévorés. Potions, bien implanté dans ma tête. Livres d'Histoire, pas envie de dormir. Botanique, parcouru. Astronomie, capable de reconnaître quelques étoiles. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, trop hâte de voir ce plafond. Arithmancie, lu mais inutile avant ma troisième année. Runes anciennes, comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà suffisamment de codes et de langues. _Les Animaux Fantastiques_, je me demande où trouver un doxy à glisser dans le lit de Trevor. _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_, j'en ai appris plus sur moi que ce que j'aurais voulu savoir et je me demande où je pourrais apprendre quelques uns de ses incroyables maléfices. Quidditch, dommage que les premières années ne puissent avoir leur propre balai. Livre de farces et attrapes, mémorisé de A à Z. Bon, ne reste plus que le livre sur les lois et cultures sorcières. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry souffla d'une façon exaspérée en arrivant au bout de sa lecture de la partie sur les bases de la culture sorcière. Les sang-purs et leurs idéaux n'allaient pas durer longtemps s'ils ne faisaient pas un effort pour changer avec leur époque. Pas qu'ils aient l'air de pouvoir encore durer bien longtemps si on en croyait le livre et ce qu'il disait à propos de tous ces mariages plus ou moins consanguins. Il pouvait comprendre leurs idées d'une conservation d'un sang pur et non entaché par du non magique, même s'il trouvait ça complètement stupide et n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Il ne voudrait pas avoir à épouser son cousin après tout. Harry se demanda brièvement ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils se seront tellement croisés entre eux qu'il ne resterait plus que des mariages incestueux et que leurs enfants naitront difformes. Harry frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Quand Blaise et lui étaient plus jeunes, un garde qui avait passé beaucoup de temps aux Etats-Unis avait été ravi de leur raconter des histoires à propos des horreurs issues de la consanguinité et qui avaient lieu dans certaines des régions les moins habitées d'Amérique. Harry espérait intimement que l'homme s'était juste contenté de regarder trop souvent la télé.

En se relevant, Harry sentit ses muscles protester et il se maudit d'être resté étendu sur son lit pendant si longtemps après son entraînement avec Sensei et s'en s'être correctement étiré. Grimaçant, Harry commença à étirer doucement chacun de ses muscles un par un dans l'espoir de les échauffer suffisamment pour pouvoir réaliser un étirement complet qui lui éviterait de souffrir toute la nuit. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'Harry se fut complètement dérouillé. Il avait même envisagé d'aller voir Sensei pour lui demander de l'aide et peut-être aussi un massage, mais il y avait renoncé, estimant qu'il était préférable d'affronter la douleur plutôt que les remontrances et les exercices qu'on lui aurait alors fait subir. Se mouvant toujours un peu moins librement que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, Harry sortit de sa chambre et partit à la recherche de son père, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il n'était toujours pas rentrer, et que Trevor et Blaise non plus. Se sentant un peu seul, même en présence de tous les autres dans la maison, Harry décida d'aller faire un petit tour du côté des écuries pour rendre visite à Azrael. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris soin de l'étalon dernièrement et promit donc à son ami à quatre pattes une balade pour le lendemain, quand il y aurait un peu plus de lumière. Son père l'aurait massacré s'il était parti à cheval si tard dans l'après-midi.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et n'ayant toujours pas spécialement envie d'aller voir les gardes, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et parcouru le livre précédent à la recherche d'une loi quelconque qui pourrait lui permettre d'utiliser sa baguette sans attirer l'attention du Ministère de la magie. Il abandonna au bout d'une page. Bon sang ! Comment Trevor pouvait-il espérer qu'ils lisent ce bouquin ? Les lois sorcières étaient tellement bourrées de détours et de contorsion que ça leur prendrait des années de démêler tout ça. Et en plus de ça, à lire, elles étaient chiantes à mourir. Bien sûr, tout cela ne concernait pas la partie sur la culture sorcière. Cette partie avait vraiment été intéressante jusqu'au moment où l'auteur s'était lancé son délire fanatique sur le statut des sang-purs et sur la richesse. Harry déposa le livre dans un coin et s'allongea sur le dos en travers de son lit, un bras recouvrant artistiquement ses yeux comme pour faire barrage au reste du monde. Ses pensées restaient centrées sur les lois qu'avait mentionnées Trevor à propos de l'usage de la magie par les mineurs. Pourquoi pourrait-on détecter sa magie s'il utilisait sa baguette alors qu'apparemment, utiliser la magie sans se servir de l'item ne semblait pas être repéré ? Pourrait-il y avoir une sorte de sortilège de détection sur les baguettes pour pouvoir alerter les autorités ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait y avoir un moyen de contourner l'interdiction.

Harry aurait bien demandé à Trevor un livre sur la magie sans baguette ou juste de lui en parler un peu, mais après avoir réfléchit, il s'était rendu compte que Trevor ne pratiquait jamais la magie sans baguette. Un jour, alors que Trevor travaillait sur une potion dont il n'osait pas s'éloigner, il ne s'était pas contenter de tendre la main pour faire venir à lui les ingrédients qu'il voulait, mais il avait sorti sa baguette et utilisé une formule pour les attirer. Pourquoi s'encombrer de ça quand il est tout simplement beaucoup plus facile de le souhaiter ? A moins que Trevor ne puisse pas faire de magie sans baguette. Harry commença à sérieusement s'interroger sur la magie sans baguette. Quelle était l'utilité d'avoir une baguette alors qu'on n'en a pas vraiment besoin pour utiliser la magie ? Il avait fait quelques expériences en utilisant sa main comme un autre l'aurait avec une baguette et avait été très proches de la capacité de jeter de véritables sorts. Et puis après tout, la baguette n'était-elle pas simplement une extension de la main, un outil servant à concentrer la magie se trouvant en chaque sorcier et sorcière ? Avant de s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était assoupi, ses pensées continuant de tourmenter son esprit et lui de les tourner dans tous les sens. Ailleurs, quelque part dans le monde, une paire d'yeux rouges brilla pendant un court instant à la place de celle d'un hôte humain fraîchement possédé.

… … … … …

Manuel rentra à la maison à temps pour l'heure du dîner, à peu près en même temps que Trevor et Blaise. Harry ne se trouvant pas encore à table quand il entra dans la salle à manger, Manuel monta dans sa chambre, là où les gardes lui avaient dit que le garçon avait passé la majeure partie de la journée. Ne recevant aucune réponse après avoir frappé à la porte, Manuel entra prudemment et silencieusement dans la chambre. Là, il trouva Harry étendu sur son lit, la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet éclairant le garçon qui se retournait dans des draps déjà emmêlés et trempés de sueur.

Manuel s'approcha doucement et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Harry, réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Manuel était préparé à la réaction découlant de ses actes pour avoir déjà tiré plusieurs fois Harry de ses cauchemars auparavant, bien que pas récemment, et leva une main protective lorsqu'Harry revient brutalement à la réalité.

Piégé dans le monde des cauchemars qui l'engloutissait, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et d'un seul coup, il se retourna en brandissant son couteau, qui était comme une extension de son bras, vers l'endroit où il avait senti la main pour la dernière fois. Même pendant un sommeil agité, le subconscient d'Harry ne l'autorisait pas à oublier des années de conditionnement et le couteau n'était pas tombé de sa main, alors qu'il se débattait avec les horreurs que conjurait son esprit en dormant. La main d'Harry fut interceptée par une poigne ferme mais douce. Manuel continuait de parler doucement à son fils, même lorsqu'il lui retira le couteau et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le cœur battant d'Harry ne se calme suffisamment pour que le sang ne batte plus dans les oreilles du sorcier et que les paroles de son père puissent enfin atteindre ces dernières.

« Tu es en sécurité, il n'y a rien qui puisse te faire de mal ici mon fils, le rassura Manuel, à part ce qui hante tes rêves. »

Harry reconnu lentement le rêve qui avait l'habitude de le tourmenter quand il était tout petit, mais cette fois il ne voyait que cette paire d'yeux rouge le fixant triomphalement. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi blottit dans les bras de son père, étroitement enserré par la chaleur et la sécurité alors qu'il se souvenait des cris de désespoir de sa mère, du ricanement aigu d'une menace et du flash de lumière verte. Manuel aussi se souvenait du rêve qui avait hanté son fils presque chaque nuit et il connaissait bien la signification qu'il avait. Tout avait été expliqué dans cette longue lettre qu'un homme nommé Dumbledore avait laissée avec le bébé nouvellement orphelin il y a des années. Manuel savait aussi que dans ces moments là, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire et ce fut en silence que son fils gagna la salle à manger. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être seul ni de s'attarder d'avantage sur son rêve. C'était étrange que ce cauchemar le reprenne à nouveau après avoir cessé pendant si longtemps.

Ce soir-là, pendant qu'Harry se préparait à se coucher après que son père l'ait bordé et ait été rassuré sur le fait que son fils pouvait rester seul et irait bien, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tira un petit objet. Il s'agissait d'un attrape-rêve qui avait été offert à Harry il y a des années par un amérindien, qui avait été un garde dévoué et qui avait aidé en secret Harry à chasser ses cauchemars. Cheveyo avait été son garde du corps personnel quand il était petit, mais aussi son guide, lui enseignant les coutumes de ses Ancêtres. Peu avant le septième anniversaire d'Harry, Cheveyo avait été rappelé chez lui par les siens. Mais il avait assuré au petit garçon qu'en cas de besoin, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de l'appeler et il viendrait. Jusqu'à présent, Harry ne l'avait jamais appelé, mais il se souvenait de l'enseignement qu'il lui avait donné et Cheveyo lui manquait alors beaucoup. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin du talisman depuis des années, mais le rêve de l'après-midi l'avait secoué et sa cicatrice était devenue douloureuse, bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit à son père. Pendant un long moment, Harry détailla l'amulette confectionnée avec du bois sacré et décorée avec des perles et des plumes, avant de quitter son lit pour s'agenouiller près de la fenêtre.

De façon rituelle, Harry leva les yeux sur la lune ronde, siégeant majestueuse au milieu de la nuit profonde, et tendit la main pour qu'un rayon de lune puisse recouvrir l'attrape-rêve. Il commença à fredonner doucement un appel personnel que Cheveyo l'avait aidé à créer. Le chant venait du plus profond de son âme, c'était un mantra qui lui était réservé exclusivement.

_« La Terre, l'air, le feu, l'eau,  
Dans le silence de la nuit,  
Sous le silence de la lune,  
Mes rêves deviennent réalité._

_J'appelle le feu.  
Brûle feu, brûle d'un vif éclat  
Pure vision viens à moi  
Et guide ma route ce soir  
Par ta force et ta lumière._

_Aigle s'élevant ; lion rugissant ;  
Serpent ancien ; sombre taureau  
Esprits guidant les guerriers  
Protégez moi tout au long  
__de mon envol dans la vie._

_La Terre, l'air, le feu, l'eau.  
Dans le silence de la nuit,  
Sous le silence de la lune,  
Cette nuit, protège et garde purs mes rêves. »_

Lorsqu'Harry acheva son chant, l'attrape-rêve sembla luire et un sentiment de paix le traversa et le remplit. Ses yeux semblèrent prendre une couleur différente l'espace d'un bref instant, bien qu'il ne le sache pas. Avec soin, Harry porta l'attrape-rêve à son cou et noua solidement la ficelle derrière sa nuque, permettant au talisman de reposer contre sa poitrine, près du pendentif en dragon qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter, et de le réchauffer. Quand Cheveyo était parti, Harry s'était senti trahi, comme tout enfant l'aurait été, et avait arrêté de porter le talisman en signe de rancune. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé combien il s'était senti nu sans la présence familière du talisman. Retournant dans son lit, Harry s'étendit pour laisser un sommeil paisible le gagner et fit le serment de ne plus jamais se séparer de l'attrape-rêve. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le dragon avait brièvement pulsé en luisant doucement juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme à nouveau.

* * *

_Si je survis à mon propre cauchemar de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez (enfin !) le droit au départ pour Poudlard (avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude en prime^^).  
J'ai essayé de traduire de mon mieux l'incantation, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît quand même^^. A dans une semaine et demie !_


	14. 13 Awaited Partings

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Navrée pour mon retard de un jour. Je voulais poster mercredi, mais la gastro m'en a empêché et je n'ai même pas eu le temps ne serait-ce que de regarder mon ordinateur hier. Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre ce jour avec toutes mes excuses^^ (et puis il est pratiquement deux fois plus long que d'habitude comme chapitre, alors il ne faut pas m'en vouloir)  
A la semaine prochaine !_

**Chapter 13 :**** Awaited Partings  
**_(Séparations attendues)_

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant un regard qui le fixait. C'était Manuel.

« Papa, grogna Harry. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point c'est effrayant de se réveiller et de te trouver assis là, à me regarder comme ça ?

- A moins qu'on me clone ou que je vive une expérience extracorporelle, je doute de le savoir un jour, sourit Manuel. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait dormi comme un bébé après avoir calmé son esprit avec le rituel qui lui était resté familier. Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de l'attrape-rêve à Manuel, ne souhaitant pas que son père pense qu'il devenait faible en se mettant à croire aux pouvoirs d'un talisman. Et si Manuel était plutôt compréhensif vis-à-vis de la magie ''conventionnelle'', Harry ignorait sa position sur les rituels amérindiens et l'invocation d'esprits. De plus, Manuel n'était pas au courant que Cheveyo lui avait appris les coutumes de ses ancêtres et Harry préférait garder ça pour lui.

« Laves-toi et habille-toi, dit Manuel en se levant. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant ton départ pour Poudlard et nous n'allons sûrement pas gaspiller le délai qui nous est accordé. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, là où son père, Trevor et Blaise venaient juste d'entamer le leur. Ce jour-là, Harry portait un pantalon noir léger qui lui permettait de facilement se mouvoir et un T-shirt vert foncé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu humides, à cause de sa douche, et était retenus en arrière par un lacet en cuir. Cachés sous son haut, l'attrape-rêve et le pendentif du dragon reposaient sur son torse. Dire qu'il dissimulait également quelques armes sur sa personne était une évidence.

Se laissant tomber sur la chaise vide près de son père, Harry commença à se servir à manger.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?, » demanda-t-il.

Deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe se trouvait au parc d'attractions et sortait de la voiture après que les gardes lui aient donné le feu vert. Cette fois-ci, c'était Trevor qui avait conduit. En fait, depuis l'anniversaire des sept ans d'Harry, c'était toujours lui qui prenait le volant. De ce fait, à la fin du trajet les gardes se trouvaient toujours à proximité d'eux. Inutile de préciser que la vitesse de sa SRT-10 Viper manquait profondément à Manuel, Trevor ne ressentant absolument pas le même besoin de vélocité que lui. Une fois au centre de sécurité du parc, Trevor délégua la direction à l'un des gardes les plus expérimentés se trouvant sous son commandement, de façon à pouvoir être plus un père qu'un garde ce jour-là. Les contrôles de sécurité usuels aux entrées principales du parc étaient en vigueur, bien que dans le cas du quatuor il s'agissait de s'assurer qu'il était bien armé plutôt que désarmé et qu'elles permettaient en même temps de les débriefer sur les diverses mesures de sécurité prises ce jour-là.

Il s'avéra que dans une tentative de prévenir une attaque, telle celle ayant eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt, le parc avait spécialement fermé ses portes au public. Cependant, des pass spéciaux avaient été distribués aux orphelinats du coin pour leur autoriser l'entrée, avec un quota de seulement un adulte pour cinq enfants. Cela permettait aux gardes de tenir beaucoup plus facilement à l'œil les visiteurs, et donc de potentiels assassins, du fait que le parc était pratiquement vide. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient à s'inquiéter que des enfants sortent soudain des armes à feu, Harry et Blaise mis à part bien sûr, et seulement un petit nombre d'adultes se baladeraient dans le parc. Il y a aussi l'avantage supplémentaire que les queues pour les attractions étaient plus courtes et que donner des entrées gratuites et des bons pour manger aux orphelins ne pouvait qu'avoir un effet positif sur la réputation publique de Manuel. Au final, le quatuor se retrouva relativement libre, avec juste quelques gardes les suivants discrètement, et avec la possibilité d'apprécier une journée d'insouciance dénuée d'attaque ou de tentative d'assassinat. Pour Harry, ce fut une parfaite journée pères-enfants, en particulier quand quelques-uns des gardes les suivant apprirent à leur dépends pourquoi il ne fallait jamais manger avant de faire cinq fois de suite les montagnes russes désignées sous l'appellation Sickened Skull, le Crâne Nauséeux.

De l'avis d'Harry, rien n'aurait put rendre ce jour meilleur que de voir les gardes endurcis gerber dans les poubelles. Mais contre toutes attentes, ce qui l'intrigua le plus furent les mines admiratives de bon nombre des orphelins alors qu'ils papillonnaient dans le parc d'attraction. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que les enfants grandissant dans les orphelinats ne faisaient jamais de choses comme aller au parc d'attraction et monter dans les manèges. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Harry et Manuel tombèrent sur un garçon qu'ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à rencontrer ici. Ils venaient de rejoindre la petite file d'attente d'un des stands de confiserie quand la voix d'un enfant en surpoids lui parvient de la tête de queue. Il braillait pour qu'on lui donne des sucreries de premiers choix, tout en tapant du pied par terre, dans une sorte de colère impérieuse.

« Je veux un Atomic Blizzard Boat avec du chocolat, des pépites, des amandes et des bonbons !, criait le veau de onze ans au pauvre employé du stand. Et je veux aussi une pizza et des pogos (1). Maintenant ! »

Roulant des yeux, Manuel tira Harry hors de la queue et jusqu'au stand, devant lequel le garçon criait toujours autant pour obtenir ses friandises.

« Il y a un problème ?, » demanda Manuel d'une voix douce et autoritaire.

Stupidement, le garçon choisit de ne pas tenir compte de l'avertissement et commença à geindre.

« Cet homme refuse de me donner ce que j'ai commandé. Il dit que mon ticket ne couvre pas ma commande et que je suis trop gourmand. Mes parents m'auraient donné ce que je veux et sur-le-champ. »

Manuel se tourna vers l'employé du parc, qui avait perdu tous ses moyens et était un peu nerveux d'être confronté à la présence de son patron.

« Donnez lui ce que garanti son ticket, lui indiqua-t-il. S'il vous cause encore le moindre problème, faites signe à la sécurité de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'établissement avec lequel il est venu. »

Puis, se tournant cette fois vers le garçon, Manuel se fit plus sérieux et effrayant.

« Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à ne pas trop exiger ou agir comme un enfant gâté quand tu n'as aucun moyen de soutenir tes actions. »

Sur ce, Manuel et Harry s'éloignèrent, sachant que les choses seraient traitées en conséquence sans que leur présence soit nécessaire, et laissèrent ceux qui étaient présent s'arranger avec le garçon qui criait à présent à propos de sa tante Marge et de son droit de garde.

« Au moins maintenant, on est fixé sur ce qui est arrivé à mon cousin, commenta Harry avec désinvolture quelques minutes plus tard. Heureusement que je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Ce garçon n'a ni fierté, ni dignité pour pouvoir agir de cette façon. Je suis même surpris qu'il puisse encore marcher avec un tel ventre lui bloquant la vue de ses pieds. »

La semaine passa à toute allure après ça et Manuel, Trevor, Harry et Blaise passèrent le maximum de temps ensemble. Mais leurs apparitions groupées en public, de plus en plus importantes, firent aussi d'eux des cibles privilégiées et des agressions occasionnelles vinrent mettre un bémol à la qualité de ces moments familiaux. Mais ce jour-là, tout prendrait fin : le lendemain était le 1er septembre et ils devaient faire leurs valises.

« Harry !, cria Blaise en traversant le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre du garçon. Tu as mon exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

- Et toi mon _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_, répondit le sorcier en roulant les yeux. Alors nous sommes quittes. »

Blaise balança un livre épais dans la direction de la tête d'Harry et le garçon aux cheveux noir se baissa juste à temps, permettant à l'ouvrage de finir sa course dans la malle magique posée ouverte sur son lit.

« Merci bien, » la remercia-t-il en souriant.

Et sans y penser, il envoya magiquement le livre de Blaise léviter vers elle et atterrir entre les mains de la jeune fille complètement interloquée.

« Harry, dit Blaise d'une voix hésitante en fixant le livre qui venait juste de voler vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de faire, Harry ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et la compréhension frappa son visage. Pendant un moment, il sembla complètement paniqué, le fameux pot-au-rose venait à présent d'être découvert.

« Euuhh… »

Harry essaya de réfléchir à comment il pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il pouvait accomplir ce que la majorité de leurs livres décrétait impossible. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avalerait pas l'excuse de l'accident magique, ce qu'il venait d'effectuer était juste trop contrôlé pour que ce soit plausible.

« Harry James Potter-Darkov !, » menaça Blaise.

Le garçon opta alors pour la vérité, ou du moins ce qu'il en savait.

« J'ignore comment j'ai fait ça, j'ai juste voulu inconsciemment que le livre te revienne. Je suis capable de faire ce genre de chose depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. »

Blaise sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais des voix provenant du couloir la stoppèrent.

« Ils sont au courant ? demanda-t-elle à la place en faisant référence à leurs pères.

- Papa, oui. Mais pas Trevor, répondit Harry avant de poursuivre précipitamment. Mais papa ne sait pas grand-chose à propos du monde sorcier et pense que c'est une chose normale. Je ne veux pas encore que Trevor sache. Je ne comprends pas ce phénomène et je veux à tout prix éviter l'attention qu'on me porterait si on apprenait que je peux employer la magie sans baguette. Jure moi que tu ne diras rien Blaise, Jure le ! »

Blaise sembla un moment indécise. Elle n'aimait pas cacher des secrets à son père mais d'un autre côté, Harry était tout de même son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, je te le jure, » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix dure avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour finir ses bagages.

Son père viendrait la rejoindre dans quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle emportait bien tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Tu as bientôt fini ?, demanda Manuel en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry.

- J'essaie toujours de faire entrer tous ces livres dans ma malle, répondit le sorcier en roulant des yeux. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à m'occuper de mes vêtements ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est une bonne chose que Trevor nous ait obtenu ces malles magiquement améliorées avec tous ces compartiments. Sinon, ça aurait été impossible de caser tous ces bouquins qu'il nous fait emporter pour travailler. »

Manuel pouffa discrètement. Trevor avait été un peu excessif au moment d'acheter des livres aux enfants et il s'était assuré que chacun ait son propre exemplaire de chaque volume qu'il avait sélectionné. Mais la connaissance, c'est le pouvoir, et Harry et Blaise auraient besoin du pouvoir de la connaissance et auraient à utiliser les subtilités de leurs esprits pour manipuler cette connaissance, de façon à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation dans laquelle ils étaient bien capables d'aller se fourrer. Harry était un héros quasi-vénéré dans le monde sorcier et Manuel savait à quel point l'adoration du public pouvait facilement se retourner comme vous. Harry et Blaise auraient à surveiller leurs arrières dans deux mondes différents à présent. Manuel soupira et laissa Harry finir ses bagages. Dans ce monde-ci, il pouvait protéger son fils, mais dans le monde magique, il ne serait capable que de l'observer faire face lui-même aux obstacles qui entraveraient son chemin.

Harry et Blaise finirent d'empaqueter leurs affaires au moment du dîner et tentèrent en vain de négocier avec leurs pères l'autorisation d'emporter leurs épées avec eux à Poudlard.

« Comment allons-nous conserver la main et nous entraîner si nous n'avons pas nos épées ?, grogna Harry. Et en plus vous nous laissez prendre avec nous nos revolvers et nos couteaux. Quelle différence une épée ferait-elle ? »

Manuel soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation un bon nombre de fois, mais Harry ne voulait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire. Blaise avait abandonné face à son père après que ce dernier lui ait crié dessus que c'était comme ça et point final. Mais Manuel ne voulait pas agir de cette façon avec Harry. Il préférait plutôt lui laisser une chance de défendre ses arguments et d'abandonner de lui-même au lieu de lui sortir une réplique du genre : « parce que je suis ton père et que c'est comme ça que je l'ai décidé. »

« Il n'y a aucun intérêt à t'exercer à l'épée à Poudlard si tu n'as pas d'entraineur. Tu ne pourras pas progresser sans une tutelle appropriée et tu pourrais te blesser. Les mouvements que tu connais déjà peuvent être répétés et peaufinés sans arme à la main. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, finit Manuel pour clore le débat. Peut-être que l'année prochaine je reconsidérerais la question en fonction de tes progrès ici à la maison, avec Sensei. »

Harry acquiesça, acceptant la décision de son père. Il avait poursuivit le débat aussi longtemps qu'il ne pouvait sans paraître juste capricieux et il avait tout de même marqué quelques points. Le jeune garçon savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais été autorisé à emporter son épée à Poudlard, ainsi que le fait que le katana meurtrier n'aurait été qu'un ajout inutile dans sa malle sans quelqu'un pour l'aider à poursuivre son entrainement en la matière. Le débat avait eu lieu plus pour le principe et l'amusement que pour vraiment obtenir la permission d'emporter sa lame à Poudlard. Ce genre de discussions qu'il avait souvent avec son père allait lui manquer.

Ce n'est qu'au moment d'aller se mettre au lit qu'Harry fut frappé par le fait que le lendemain matin, il partirait pour un endroit où son père ne pouvait pas le suivre, quelque soit le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le monde moldu. Pour les mois à venir, Harry n'aurait plus la possibilité de voir son père à l'heure des repas ou de parer les pseudo-attaques que Manuel aimait lui lancer. Son père allait lui manquer mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, et de toute façon, il savait qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Il était un Darkov, il était fort et ne montrerait pas de faiblesse en ayant le cafard avant même d'être parti. Harry s'endormit avec une détermination à toute épreuve ce soir-là, une main posée sous son oreiller et refermée sur le manche de sa dague, et l'autre s'enroulant légèrement dans la chaine et la ficelle des deux pendentifs qu'il portait autour du cou.

Le matin suivant, un appel et une légère secousse réveillèrent Harry, aussitôt sur le qui-vive et le couteau à la main, prêt à l'emploi, bien que sachant qu'il n'y avait que lui et son père dans la chambre. Seuls son père, Trevor et Blaise pouvaient s'approcher si près de lui pendant son sommeil sans qu'il ne le sache ou qu'il ne réagisse sur la défensive. Harry se demandait si cette sorte de sixième sens qu'il semblait posséder avait quelque chose à voir avec sa nature de sorcier, mais il ne savait comment tourner ses questions pour interroger Trevor à ce sujet sans lui révéler l'existence de ses autres capacités.

Jetant un œil vers la fenêtre, Harry eut un demi-sourire. Même le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et pourtant son père le réveillait, et il connaissait la raison derrière ce levé matinal. Silencieusement, Harry pris le Keikogi (2) japonais noir que lui tendait son père et l'enfila avant de le suivre doucement dans les escaliers et jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dans la cour de derrière, Sensei attendait debout sur une parcelle de terrain relativement plate. Le père et le fils rejoignirent ensemble leur professeur et attendirent les deux membres manquant à leur petit groupe très uni, ignorant la légère fraîcheur du matin. Il était vrai que tous les gardes étaient considérés comme faisant partie de leur famille, et qu'ils étaient tous très proches, mais eux cinq formaient le cœur central dans la hiérarchie de leur famille mafieuse. Quand Trevor et Blaise arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, un léger liseré de lumière tentait de faire connaître sa présence au bout de la ligne de l'horizon. Comme un seul homme, le groupe s'inclina vers le soleil et adopta une position plutôt générale de combat avant de commencer à enchaîner les mouvements gracieux de La Voie, un exercice que Sensei avait développé en combinant de nombreuses formes d'arts martiaux et qu'il leur avait enseigné grosso modo.

Le soleil se leva enfin complètement au moment ou leur groupe de cinq s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois, leurs membres retrouvant aisément l'immobilité, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougé juste à l'instant. De façon parfaitement synchronisée, ils saluèrent une nouvelle fois le soleil levant et Sensei brisa finalement le silence qu'ils considéraient comme sacré lors des rares occasions qu'ils avaient de pratiquer La Voie ensemble à l'air libre, là où les yeux qui regardent pouvaient voir.

« Bonjour, dit Sensei en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de se tourner solennellement pour faire face à Harry et Blaise. Faites de votre mieux lorsque vous serez dans ce pensionnat privé, et n'oubliez pas de vous entrainer aux arts martiaux. Tous les matins au levé du soleil, je suis fidèlement La Voie. J'espère que vous ferez face au même soleil que moi. »

Sensei s'éloigna et disparu dans la maison, laissant les autres le suivre pour gagner la salle du petit-déjeuner. Bien que Sensei ait été un peu énigmatique dans la façon dont il avait transmis son message, Harry et Blaise avaient tout à fait compris ce qu'avait voulu dire leur entraineur et mentor. Même s'ils se trouvaient au loin à l'école, ils pourraient toujours trouver du réconfort en exécutant La Voie, sachant que Sensei et leurs pères feraient exactement la même chose, exactement en même temps, même si ce ne serait que dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Ce serait un lien entre eux qui les rassemblerait malgré la distance qui les séparerait.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement du fait qu'ils s'étaient tous levés tôt et qu'Harry et Blaise avait clos leurs malles pour Poudlard la veille au soir. Bien assez tôt, Trevor et Manuel firent monter dans la voiture leurs enfants, à présent tout excités et légèrement tendus, et mirent leurs malles dans le coffre. Pour Harry et Blaise, qui la veille s'étaient tous les deux senti un peu triste de quitter leurs pères pour l'école, il s'agissait d'un changement radical d'attitude quand on voyait à quel point ils semblaient en ce moment surexités. Pas que l'on puisse dire qu'ils étaient impatients rien qu'en les regardant, ils avaient bien plus de retenue que ça et pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, il fallait bien les connaître et être capable de lire l'émotion dans le fond de leur regard. Il fallait être leurs pères. Manuel sourit à Trevor, il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi son ami lui avait caché un tel secret et était à présent content que Blaise accompagne Harry à Poudlard. Trevor lui retourna son sourire, leurs enfants iraient bien et son amitié avec Manuel resterait toujours aussi forte qu'avant.

« Je vais conduire, » déclara soudainement Manuel en piquant les clés des mains de Trevor, qui fut forcé de prendre rapidement la place du passager avant pour ne pas risquer d'être laissé derrière.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant les jointures blanchissantes de ses mains quand ''Oncle Trevor'' s'agrippa fermement à la ''putain de poignée'' de la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Kings Cross de Londres aux environs de dix heures et quart à cause de la conduite imprudente de Manuel qui réussit à les faire arrêter une fois. Inutile de préciser que ce jour-là, l'agent laissé pâle et tremblant y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'arrêter de nouvelles voitures aux allures de luxe. On aurait pu penser qu'un roi de la mafia emploierait d'autres moyens pour s'éclater que d'enfreindre le plus de règles possible du code de la route, en particulier en sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Avec une agitation minimale, Manuel et Trevor chargèrent les malles des enfants et les cages des animaux sur des chariots, même si n'importe quel garde ou employé de la gare aurait laissé tombé ce qu'il était en train de faire pour satisfaire Manuel Darkov ou son second, Trevor Zabini. Ça de fait, le petit groupe avança résolument sur le quai situé entre la voie numéro neuf et la numéro dix. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir toute une famille de rouquins se volatiliser, en apparence du moins, après que deux garçons, qui étaient certainement jumeaux, aient regardé tout autour d'eux d'une manière ouvertement furtive.

« Harry, Manuel, déclara Trevor, vous passez en premier. Avancez droit dedans, il n'y a rien pour vous arrêter. Blaise et moi vous suivrons. »

Manuel et Harry prirent ensemble le contrôle du chariot portant les affaires du garçon et avancèrent vers la barrière. Comme le leur avait dit Trevor, ils avancèrent droit dans ce qui semblait être un mur bien solide et ressortirent sans peine de l'autre côté, y découvrant une foule de gens grouillant en robes, ainsi que d'autres portant ce qu'ils considéraient comme étant la norme, des vêtements moldus. Un énorme train rouge vif à vapeur reposait sur les rails, crachant des nuages blancs de vapeur auxquels se mêlaient des étincelles dorées. Trevor et Blaise apparurent derrière eux et Harry se retourna pour échanger un sourire avec son amie.

« Bon, allons vous dégotter un compartiment, » décida Manuel tandis que Trevor scannait les alentours avec des yeux de faucon, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de suspect.

A la suite de son signe de tête indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, les deux adultes se postèrent de part et d'autre de leurs enfants et les guidèrent jusqu'au dernier wagon du train, où ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Après y avoir déchargé leurs malles, Harry et Blaise suivirent leur père respectif dans un coin désert du quai 9 ¾ et se préparèrent à leur dire au revoir.

« Tu es bien armé ?, » interrogea doucement Manuel tandis que Trevor faisait la même vérification avec Blaise.

Harry acquiesça et indiqua furtivement où se trouvait ses armes et répondit en chuchotant les noms de ce qu'il avait sur lui. Il était équipé comme à son habitude avec un couteau dans sa botte gauche, un revolver attaché à sa jambe droite, près de sa botte, un poignard qui ornait son bras gauche, une autre arme à feu qui reposait dans le creux de ses reins dans un harnais légèrement inconfortable, et enfin sa baguette se trouvait dans sa poche. Il avait aussi emmené un tout petit couteau attaché à sa cuisse droite, mais c'était plus pour en avoir un en cas de besoin et non pour combattre. Blaise était armée à peu près de la même façon mise à part qu'elle préférait n'avoir qu'un seul revolver dans le bas du dos, étrangement avoir une arme à feu à la cheville l'embêtait. Trevor et Manuel étaient plutôt satisfaits mais Trevor avait encore une dernière chose à donner aux enfants avant de les laisser partir pour Poudlard.

« Ce sont des étuis à baguette, expliqua-t-il en en tendant un à chacun des deux jeunes. C'est bien plus sûr que de garder votre baguette dans la poche. Ils se placent sur votre bras droit et s'ajusteront magiquement à la fois à votre bras et à votre baguette. Ils permettent aussi d'éviter que vos baguettes vous soient volées ou subissent un sortilège d'attraction. Je veux que vous preniez le temps de vous entrainer à manipuler vos baguettes jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de les dégainer aussi vite que vos poignards. »

Ce fut alors le moment pour Harry et Blaise de rejoindre le train et d'achever leurs adieux.

« Je t'aime papa, dit Harry avant d'étreindre son père. Tu vas me manquer et même si je ne te promets rien pour mon comportement, je connais bien tes recommandations et j'essaierais de rester en sécurité. »

Manuel ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

« Je ne rêve même pas de te dire de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis, quelle sorte de père serais-je si j'osais ? Evite juste de te lancer dans les bagarres. Je t'aime aussi fiston, amuse-toi bien et veille bien sur Blaise. »

Harry et Manuel brisèrent leur étreinte, permettant à Blaise de dire au revoir à ce dernier. Harry s'approcha de Trevor pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui glisser un « salut Oncle Trevor ».

Le sorcier fut un peu surpris de l'étreinte mais il la retourna en répondant d'un ton bourru.

« Surveillez mutuellement vos arrières à Poudlard et écrivez-nous pour nous dire dans quelle maison vous êtes. »

Harry et Blaise regagnèrent ensuite ensemble le train, passant à nouveau à côté de la famille de rouquins et entendant au passage les jumeaux dire quelque chose à propos de n'avoir jamais fait exploser les toilettes mais que c'était une bonne idée. Les deux enfants échangèrent un sourire en coin en se rappelant de leurs méfaits passés et se retournèrent pour envoyer à dernière geste à leurs pères avant de disparaitre dans le train à vapeur rouge et de s'installer dans leur compartiment. Quelques instants plus tard, les derniers élèves montèrent dans le train et les portes de leur compartiment s'ouvrirent brusquement. Harry et Blaise empoignèrent immédiatement leurs dagues, bien qu'ils se retinrent de justesse de les sortir, sachant que les visiteurs étaient plus probablement d'autres élèves.

Il s'agissait en effet des jumeaux et de l'autre garçon roux qu'ils avaient entrevu dans la gare. Les jumeaux se penchèrent par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient ouvert à la volée tandis que le troisième frère restait debout, mal à l'aise, et que leur petite sœur pleurait sur le quai.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, on t'enverra toute une volière de hiboux ! On t'enverra même un siège de toilette de Poudlard !, » crièrent les jumeaux par la fenêtre.

Harry sourit légèrement, il appréciait déjà ces jumeaux.

« Vous pourriez aussi remplir le bureau du directeur avec des sièges de toilette. »

Les jumeaux se détournèrent de la fenêtre alors que le train commençait à bouger et firent face à Harry et Blaise.

« S'il-vous-plait, excusez nous, dit l'un d'eux.

- Je suis Gred et voici Forge Weasley, poursuivit l'autre.

- Fabulous fauteurs de troubles (3) !, » finirent-ils en chœur en faisant la révérence.

Gred, ou plutôt Fred comme le suspectait très fortement Harry, s'approcha de leur petit frère qui faisait un peu la tête à présent.

« Et voici notre adorable petit frère, le petit Ron à sa maman.

- ça ne dérange pas s'il s'assoit ici, nous devons retrouver Lee Jordan.

- Il a une tarentule géante, on ne veut surtout pas manquer ça ! »

Les jumeaux se turent après avoir alternativement pris la parole, en attente du reste des présentations.

« Voici Blaise Zabini, présenta en premier Harry. Et mon nom est Harry Potter-Darkov. Revenez plus tard et nous parlerons blagues. »

Les jumeaux sourirent tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la cicatrice exposée, secouèrent avec ferveur les mains tendues d'Harry et Blaise, taquinèrent une dernière fois leur frère et partirent ensuite à la recherche de Lee Jordan.

Un Ron de mauvaise humeur se laissa tomber sur la banquette en tenant fermement un rat qui se débattait entre ses mains et fixa d'un air ahuri la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. Ce dernier roula des yeux vers Blaise, et tous deux adoptèrent une attitude méfiante, jetant des regards de type mafieux au pauvre rouquin.

Soit le garçon était suffisamment stupide pour ignorer ces regards, soit il ne les remarqua même pas. Dans tous les cas, il laissa échapper la remarque qu'il aurait mieux fait de se garder.

« Tu es vraiment le Harry Potter ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué la cicatrice ?, grogna Blaise. Tu ne l'as pas entendu se présenter ? »

Ron rougit et s'assit au fond de sa place, marmonnant pour lui même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, mes chéris ?, » demanda avec gentillesse une sorcière un peu rondouillette.

Harry éloigna une fois de plus sa main du poignard qu'il avait eu le réflexe de vouloir récupérer et se leva avec Blaise pour rejoindre avec enthousiasme le chariot.

Trevor leur avait tout dit à propos des friandises sorcières et ils étaient impatients de toutes les essayer. Durant les quelques moments qui suivirent, Harry et Blaise fouillèrent dans les bonbons avant d'en choisir un assortiment plutôt varié. Blaise déposa une partie des sucreries dans un des compartiments de la malle d'Harry tandis qu'il sortait une bourse de sa poche pour payer la dame du chariot, recevant en retour une mornille et quelques noises. Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible disant que rien ne le tentait dans le chariot et la dame s'éloigna, laissant Harry et Blaise examiner leur assortiment de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Ballongommes du Bullard, de Chocogrenouilles, de Patacitrouilles, de Fondants du chaudron, de Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, de Nids de Cafards et de bien d'autres variétés de friandises.

Harry et Blaise passèrent à peu près toute l'heure suivante à s'échanger les différents bonbons. Alors qu'ils triaient leurs cartes de chocogrenouille et les ajoutaient à la collection que Trevor leur avait léguée, ils furent une nouvelle fois dérangés par une fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui fit irruption dans leur compartiment avec un garçon à l'air timide resté un peu en retrait derrière elle et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud quelque part. Les présentations furent faites à nouveau et Hermione Granger commença à débiter le nom de tous les livres dans lesquels elle avait lu le nom d'Harry. Celui-ci soupira et, n'écoutant plus la jeune fille, se tourna vers Neville Londubat. Il fut tenté pour plaisanter de dire au pauvre garçon qu'il venait d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'on essayait de nourrir une tarentule avec un crapaud un peu plus loin dans le train, mais il réalisa que ça effraierait encore davantage le jeune sorcier. Tirant sa baguette, Harry ne remarqua pas que la fille Granger s'était tue et avait demandé à Neville le nom de son crapaud.

Se concentrant soigneusement, Harry se remémora le passage que Trevor leur avait fait lire à lui et Blaise à propos des sortilèges d'attraction et s'écria « _Accio_ _Trevor le crapaud_ » tout en exécutant les gestes appropriés et augmentant l'efficacité du sort en visualisant sa réalisation, comme il l'aurait fait en employant la magie sans baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme crapaud se rapprocha d'eux dans le couloir du train pour finalement atterrir dans les mains tendues de son propriétaire. Rangeant sa baguette, Harry fut soulagé quand Hermione et Neville s'en allèrent, la sorcière déblatérant encore et encore sur les quelques sorts qu'elle avait déjà réussit. Le jeune Darkov se demanda si elle se rendrait compte à un moment que personne ne l'écoutait.

Harry, Blaise et Ron, qui gratifiait toujours les deux amis de sa présence, venaient juste de finir d'enfiler leurs uniformes quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois. Harry parvint à contenir son envie de sortir sa dague et se contenta de rester debout face au nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond au port aristocratique dont le Prince de la Mafia se souvenait vaguement pour l'avoir vu au magasin de vêtement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter se trouvait dans ce compartiment, » commença le garçon.

Son regard balaya la pièce, excluant d'emblée Ron sur son apparence et se fixant sur Harry, alors que son propriétaire lui tendait la main.

« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. »

Ron grommela, émettant un son qui avait un petit air de grognement de cochon, et Drago fit volte face, retirant sa main et attrapant sa baguette magique.

« Mon nom te fait rire la belette ?, railla-t-il. Je sais qui tu es, il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour le savoir. »

Ron sauta sur ses pieds, le visage devenu cramoisi sous les insultes dans le ton de Malefoy. Au moment même, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ron s'écroula par terre sous le coup de frein tandis que Drago tomba sur Harry et Blaise, qui parvinrent à le maintenir debout pour qu'ils ne finissent pas tous au sol. Une voix magiquement amplifiée retentit dans le Poudlard Express, indiquant aux élèves de laisser leurs bagages dans le train pour qu'ils soient acheminer séparement vers le château. Harry attrapa la main de Drago Malefoy et la secoua en guise de salutation avant de se déplacer pour que Blaise puisse l'imiter.

« Je suis Harry Potter-Darkov et voici Blaise Zabini, » présenta-t-il pour être poli avant de filer hors du train avec Blaise.

Ils laissèrent Drago planté là, avec le sentiment que le geste de bonne volonté qu'il avait voulu faire envers Celui-qui-a-survécut avait été renversé, comme si c'était lui qui avait eu besoin qu'on lui tende la main. C'était une impression que Drago n'avait pas l'habitude d'expérimenter et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réaction qu'il devait adopter face à cette situation. Relevant la tête d'un air supérieur, le blondinet laissa Ron se redresser tout seul et suivit les autres élèves sur le quai.

_(1) Je vous le précise parce que moi je ne connaissais pas, un pogo (dans le domaine alimentaire) est une saucisse fumée plantée sur un pic et enrobée de pâte à frire._

_(2) Il s'agit de la tenue d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours appelé ça à tort un kimono quand ma sœur faisait du judo._

_(3) « Extraordinaire » en français dans le texte d'origine, j'ai voulu garder un certain parallélisme en mettant un peu d'anglais._

_Enfin Poudlard en vue ! Ca va en ravir plus d'une^^  
Sinon, bon courage à ceux qui sont en plein bac (et qui ont raison de faire une pause pour lire un peu et ne pas sursaturer) et à ceux qui ont encore cours (comme moi). Les autres, profitez bien^^_


	15. 14 Across the Lake

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai fait la fête hier et du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster (bouh sur moi). Le prochain chapitre sera aussi dans deux semaines seulement parce que je pars en stage de géologie et botanique sur le terrain pour la fin d'année. Alors bonne lecture d'ici qu'on se retrouve^^_

**Chapter 14 :**** Across the Lake  
**_(De l'autre côté du lac)_

Harry et Blaise descendirent facilement du train et s'écartèrent discrètement du reste de la foule d'élèves qui grouillaient dans les environs, faisant tout leur possible pour passer inaperçus le temps d'évaluer la situation. Un homme dont le visage était dans l'ombre et qui semblait tenir une lanterne vacillante surgit derrière l'attroupement des premières années complètement désorientés et beugla d'une voix forte :

« Premières années ! Par ici les premières années ! »

Haussant les épaules, Harry et Blaise fendirent avec fluidité la foule et se rendirent compte en se rapprochant que l'homme était le même que celui avec qui ils avaient partagé un wagonnet à Gringotts pendant leur voyage dans les profondes catacombes de la banque sorcière.

« Allez, suivez moi. Il n'y a pas d'autres nouveaux ? Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! Les premières années, suivez moi ! »

La flopée de nouveaux élèves suivit lentement la lumière tremblante le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé, trébuchant à chaque pas tandis que les élèves plus âgés se rendaient auprès de calèches. Même ceux qui avaient le pied sûr piétinèrent le long du chemin traître qu'ils suivaient jusqu'à un point d'eau miroitant. Harry et Blaise s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre pour garder l'équilibre alors que les autres étudiants les bousculaient ou glissaient n'importe comment le long de la pente.

Le sol s'aplanit bientôt, permettant aux deux amis de soupirer de soulagement. Beaucoup trop de monde était entré en contact avec eux durant la descente, envahissant leur espace vital, les poussant vers le bord et menaçant de perturber leur équilibre précaire. Et puis, alors qu'ils pensaient enfin être sortis d'affaire, Neville dérapa et s'aplatit contre le dos géant d'Hagrid, qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Blaise ébaucha une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser Trevor le crapaud, qui avait fait un vol plané tout à fait extraordinaire, et le rendit à un Neville légèrement cabossé avant d'essuyer ses mains sur sa robe. Harry sourit.

« Qui aurait cru que Blaise Zabini puisse être aussi sensible, » taquina-t-il gentiment, se ramassant au passage un coup d'épaule dans les côtes, n'ayant pas l'espace d'esquiver le coup ici.

Les deux amis arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries silencieuses quand Hagrid reprit la parole.

« Vous allez avoir votre premier aperçu de Poudlard dans une seconde, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule tout en maintenant sa foulée. Là, juste après le prochain tournant. »

Des exclamations bruyantes retentirent lorsque que les élèves admiratifs s'extasièrent autant qu'ils purent devant l'immense château et la partie du parc qui leur était visible dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre. De l'autre côté du lac s'élevait une falaise à pic qui formait l'un des flancs de ce qui semblait être une immense montagne. Au sommet de cette dernière se dressait un château gigantesque hérissé de nombreuses tourelles et de tours en flèches. L'imposant édifice répandait déjà une chaleur accueillante avec toutes ses fenêtres étincelantes dans le ciel étoilé, comme si les lumières qui brillaient tentaient à présent de rivaliser avec les étoiles qui parcouraient le ciel. _C'est le champ de bataille idéal_, pensa Harry en détaillant le château magique qui lui rappelait déjà le Manoir Darkov. Il serait aussi un havre pour lui. Harry grimpa rapidement dans l'une des barques qui tanguaient gentiment, s'asseyant aux côté de Blaise et constatant avec satisfaction que Ron ne les avait pas rejoint. A la place, l'autre banc fut occupé par une Hermione Granger surexcitée et un Drago Malefoy, qui avait récupéré son calme froid et distant.

« Tout le monde est à bord ?, cria Hagrid qui prenait une barque complète à lui tout seul. Bien, alors… EN AVANT ! »

La flotte de petites barques se mit en mouvement, sans que l'on sache véritablement ce qui la faisait avancer, et glissa silencieusement sur la surface lisse du lac, ne laissant pas le moindre sillage ou onde derrière elle pour indiquer le passage des embarcations chargées d'élèves. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe lorsqu'ils levèrent tous la tête pour observer le château qui les surplombait et qui grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la falaise sur laquelle il reposait

« Baissez la tête, les prévint Hagrid alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la falaise.

Ils penchèrent tous la tête en avant et les petites barques franchirent un rideau de lierre qui s'agitait doucement, même en absence de brise, leur donnant un aperçu plutôt séduisant du tunnel sombre dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient.

Harry et Blaise obtempérèrent et baissèrent la tête en même temps que les autres, bien qu'il soit contre leur éducation d'exposer ainsi leurs nuques quand quelqu'un d'autre était assis si près derrière eux. Mais ils ne baissèrent pas le regard et restèrent sur leurs gardes, contraignant leurs yeux à percer l'obscurité alentour alors que leurs pupilles se dilataient pour capter la faible lumière que dispensait la lanterne d'Hagrid.

Ils se trouvaient à présent sous le château et quelques uns des élèves effrayés juraient qu'ils ressentaient les tonnes de pierre et la lourde pression du bâtiment qui s'appuyait sur eux au moment où les barques accostaient dans une sorte de crique souterraine. Alors qu'Hagrid remontait un escalier taillé dans la roche et menant à une immense porte en chêne, Harry regarda paresseusement autour de lui pour capter les réactions de ceux l'entourant. Il s'amusa légèrement de voir Neville pratiquement étrangler son crapaud à force de le presser contre lui. Blaise semblait plus calme que jamais bien qu'une lueur brillait librement dans ses yeux Ron quand à lui paraissait effrayé et n'arrêtait pas d'épousseter frénétiquement sa robe de sorcier comme pour en chasser des choses qui lui grimpaient dessus Drago semblait impressionné et un peu hésitant bien que souriant toujours d'un air méprisant et supérieur Hermione sautillait tellement que les boucles de ses cheveux dansaient tout autour d'elle les autres paraissaient tour à tour nerveux, excités et anxieux et Harry ne put que se demander à quoi il ressemblerait si quelqu'un le regardait en ce moment. En apparence, il devait probablement avoir la même attitude que Blaise bien qu'intérieurement, il se sentait impatient et un peu nerveux. Il pouvait presque sentir sa propre magie réagir aux puissantes vagues de magie qui saturaient l'air ambiant et emplissaient ses poumons.

Hagrid leva un poing gigantesque et frappa trois fois à la porte du château, qui s'ouvrit quasi-immédiatement, comme si la grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs et à la robe vert émeraude qui se tenait derrière les avait attendus avec impatience depuis déjà un bon moment.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de premières années,» annonça Hagrid.

Le Professeur McGonagall remercia Hagrid avant de brusquement entraîner les nouveaux élèves dans l'immense hall d'entrée, qui rivalisait plus que bien avec celui du Manoir Darkov. Des torches enflammées étaient alignées le long des murs, décorant intimement les appliques, mais même la lumière qu'elles diffusaient n'était pas suffisante à éclairer les recoins et le plafond voûté devant se trouver quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes et au-delà du large escalier en marbre. En suivant le Professeur McGonagall, les premières années passèrent près d'une porte d'où s'élevaient des conversations animées et entrèrent dans une petite pièce vide donnant sur l'entrée. Ils se regroupèrent comme un troupeau de moutons qu'on menait à l'abattoir, Harry et Blaise se fondant à l'arrière du groupe tout en gardant le dos contre le mur, dans un angle qui leur permettait de voir tout ce qui se passait sans en être affecté. Cette mesure leur évita d'être repérés par le regard pénétrant que le Professeur McGonagall balaya sur les premières années, comme si elle cherchait un enfant en particulier, espérant l'apercevoir pour apporter de bonnes nouvelles au directeur.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons. La cérémonie de Répartition est très importante car, tant que vous serez ici, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille pour vous. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

Les quatre maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé des sorciers et des sorcières de première qualité. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison, tandis que toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant obtenu le plus de points se verra décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun de vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

La cérémonie de Répartition va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes devant le reste de l'école. Je vous suggère de soigner le plus possible votre tenue en attendant. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence, je vous prie. »

L'ensemble du discours avait été énoncé d'un ton sérieux et bien nuancé et, quand la sorcière l'eut achevé, elle jeta des coups d'œil ostensibles à certains élèves dont l'apparence était un peu négligée et leur demanda sans paraître trop embarrassante de s'arranger un peu. Harry et Blaise ne prirent même pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour leur apparence, sachant avec la parfaite certitude des Darkov et des Zabini qu'ils étaient propres et élégants même après le trajet qu'ils avaient fait à travers les bas-fonds du château. Dès que le professeur les laissa, un bourdonnement de conversations plutôt nerveuses emplit la pièce, la faisant résonner d'échos contre les murs de pierre, tandis que les cheveux et les uniformes étaient bien lissés, même si quelques élèves essayèrent de paraître confiants et même ennuyés en ôtant paresseusement quelques pluches imaginaires avec un dédain glacial. Harry présuma que ces derniers étaient des sang-purs qui avaient grandi toute leur vie plongés dans la magie en sachant qu'ils iraient un jour à Poudlard et qui avaient une façade derrière laquelle se cacher.

La plupart des conversations était centrée sur la façon dont ils allaient être répartis dans leurs maisons, et les théories fusaient à propos de tests qu'on allait leur faire passer ou de sorts qu'ils allaient devoir jeter. Blaise surprit aussi l'intéressante mention d'une orbe et qui était la plus proche hypothèse de ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Mais aucune des théories ne s'avérait exacte. Harry et Blaise se concertèrent à voix basse pour décider de révéler ou non la vérité à propos du Choixpeau dont Trevor leur avait parlé mais décidèrent finalement de ne rien en faire. Révéler quoique ce soit maintenant serait comme de raconter la chute d'une blague avant que celle-ci soit arrivée à son terme. Harry était plongé dans une conversation discrète avec Blaise, ponctuée de gestes de mains imperceptibles que les gardes employaient souvent, quand soudain un cri suraigu et bref s'éleva dans la pièce. D'instinct, Harry et Blaise se mirent en position, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, couteaux sortis mais gardés bas pour ne pas être vus et mains prêtes à dégainer leurs revolvers en cas de besoin.

La source des perturbations devint manifeste quelques instants plus tard et avec un mouvement exagéré de la tête, Harry rengaina son couteau et se détendit. Des armes létales ne pouvaient rien faire contre les fantômes, même si les spectres en question pouvaient, eux, leur faire du mal. En dépit de tout le vacarme que quelques élèves de premières années terrifiés avaient produit juste avant, les fantômes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et poursuivirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras disait :

« Pardonnons et oublions, vous dis-je. Ne devrions-nous pas lui donner une deuxième chance… ?

- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas déjà donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Il nous fait une horrible réputation et, vous le savez, il n'est même pas un véritable fantôme… Tiens, que faites-vous tous ici ? »

Un fantôme portant une fraise et des hauts-de-chausses venait brusquement de remarquer la présence des élèves, mais personne ne lui répondit. A la place, celui qui devait être moine devina qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être répartis et expliquait que Poufsouffle avait été sa propre maison au moment où McGonagall revint pour les entraîner à la cérémonie de Répartition. Les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé à celui par lequel ils étaient entrés, tandis que le professeur ordonnait aux premières années à présent très nerveux de se mettre en rang et de la suivre. Se glissant en fin de file, Harry et Blaise suivirent le reste de leurs camarades, une légère boule d'appréhension se nouant dans le creux de leur estomac et leur indiqua qu'à présent il se passait vraiment quelque chose. Les deux amis ressentaient la même impression d'anticipation et de terreur nerveuse que lorsqu'ils savaient que quelque chose allait se produire ou que le danger s'approchait d'eux. C'était une attente tendue qui prenait possession d'eux chaque fois que l'alarme du manoir se déclenchait pour les avertir d'une effraction ou quand les gardes les couchaient soudainement au sol et leur faisait un bouclier de leur corps, prêts à sacrifier leurs propres vies pour celles des enfants placés sous leur protection. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de danger, ou du moins, rien de tangible contre lequel ils puissent se battre, comme pour un assassin par exemple. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dont les occupants déjà assis devinrent rapidement silencieux.

* * *

_Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le prochain chapitre est celui de la répartition et il sera plutôt long donc ça vaut le coup pour vous d'attendre^^._


	16. 15 A Serpent's Heart

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon stage était vraiment génial et j'ai même attrapé un super coup de soleil^^ A part ça, je suis enfin en vacances et les prochaines « perturbations de postage » devraient arriver seulement au mois d'août._

**Chapter 15 :**** A Serpent's Heart **_  
(Un coeur de serpent)_

Même après la description très détaillée et parfois nostalgique de Poudlard que Trevor leur avait faite, Harry et Blaise ne s'étaient pas attendus, ni n'avaient même osé imaginer un endroit aussi étrange et splendide à la fois. L'unique source de lumière provenait de milliers et de milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs au-dessus de quatre longues tables en bois où les élèves plus âgés étaient déjà assis. Et si Harry et Blaise trouvaient que la porcelaine chinoise chic qu'ils utilisaient pour quelques rares occasions au Manoir Darkov était luxueuse et chère, ce n'était rien comparé à l'impression que leur rendaient les assiettes et gobelets en or, scintillants et placés dans un alignement parfait de chaque côté des tables. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place à une autre table qui, à la différence de celles des quatre maisons, ne portait de couverts que sur un côté, de façon à ce que les enseignants puissent dominer la salle sans avoir à s'occuper du détournement d'attention ou de s'inquiéter de tourner le dos aux élèves.

Ce fut la table vers laquelle le professeur McGonagall les entraîna, et devant laquelle elle les fit s'aligner, dos aux professeurs et face aux centaines d'adolescents qui fixaient les petits nouveaux qui n'en menaient déjà pas large, leur ajoutant encore un peu plus de tension à supporter. Harry regarda derrière lui avec défi en dissimulant parfaitement ses émotions avant de promener son regard dans la salle, prenant note de la présence de quelques fantômes avant de porter son attention sur le plafond enchanté qui les dominait. Le plafond se trouvait bien loin d'eux et la lueur des chandelles n'atteignait pas tout à fait le noir de velours dans lequel on pouvait distinguer des étoiles, qui semblaient elles aussi les observer. Il entendit à quelques pas de lui Hermione murmurer que le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel extérieur, et il se rappela avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Mais les simples mots d'un livre ne pouvaient pas rendre justice à un tel spectacle et Harry pensa qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il existait vraiment un plafond. C'était plutôt comme si la Grande Salle était à ciel ouvert. Harry devinait que son père aurait adoré voir ça. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un Roi de la Mafia, Manuel adorait les anciens châteaux, les grands espaces naturels et le ciel nocturne. Harry se souvenait de quelques nuits d'été où ils étaient sortis s'étendre dans l'herbe légèrement parfumée du jardin pour regarder les étoiles. De telles activités leur offraient une petite échappatoire à la vie qu'ils menaient.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche ramena Harry au moment présent, et il donna un coup de coude à Blaise de façon à ce qu'elle en fasse de même alors que McGonagall installait silencieusement un tabouret à quatre pieds devant eux. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, très sale et tout rapiécé. Harry se demanda un moment si le bref épisode fillette émotive de Blaise allait la pousser à refuser de mettre le vieux chapeau sur sa tête, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur le dit couvre-chef alors qu'un silence complet s'installa dans la salle. Le chapeau remua. Une déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit ensuite à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste te loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsque le chapeau eut fini sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Les premières années étant trop nerveux, ils furent les seuls à ne pas dignement saluer le couvre-chef près duquel ils se contentèrent de rester debout. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau, bien qu'on puisse aisément s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas redevenu aussi inerte qu'un vulgaire objet. Quelques uns des nouveaux élèves se détendirent un peu à présent que leurs peurs avaient été balayées, bien qu'il semblait que d'autres se raidirent. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils étaient juste anxieux, ou parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Depuis que Trevor leur avait parlé du Choixpeau, le jeune garçon avait passé d'étranges moments à essayer d'établir quelle maison lui correspondait le mieux. Mais il avait été bien incapable de se décider et de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment que Blaise était avec lui. Harry ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait au chapeau si celui-ci s'avisait de les séparer, mais il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Blaise et lui avaient toujours été ensemble, ils étaient partenaires de crime. Le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les noms d'une longue liste de parchemin qu'elle venait juste de dérouler.

« Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle plaça le chapeau, qui lui tomba devant les yeux, sur sa tête et s'assit. Un moment passa…

« POUFSOUFFLE !, » cria le chapeau.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'asseoir parmi les autres Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

« Bones, Susan !

- POUFSOUFFLE !, » s'écria une nouvelle fois le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

« Boot, Terry !

- SERDAIGLE ! »

Cette fois, ce fut la deuxième table à gauche qui applaudit, quelques élèves se levèrent même pour serrer la main de Terry une fois qu'il les eut rejoints.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande obtint le titre de première nouvelle Gryffondor, et une ovation l'accompagna de la table tout à gauche. Harry aperçut même Fred et George siffler pour saluer son arrivée.

Bulstrode, Milicent fut envoyée à Serpentard et Harry en profita pour observer les élèves de la maison. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos des Serpentard et le plus souvent, ce n'était pas très rutilant. Mais Trevor, qui avait lui-même été un Serpentard, lui avait dit la vérité à propos de la maison. Ainsi, même s'ils semblaient antipathiques au premier abord, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de cultiver leurs masques pour se protéger des forces extérieures, et que bien souvent, les stéréotypes forçaient les gens à agir d'une façon qui n'était pas la leur.

Harry observa Finnigan, Seamus patienter près d'une minute sur le tabouret avant d'être envoyé à Gryffondor.

Certaines personnes semblaient ainsi plus difficiles à répartir que d'autres. Granger, Hermione prit bientôt place chez les Gryffondor et pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, Ron émit un fort grognement. Le Choixpeau mit un certain temps avant de placer Londubat, Neville dans la maison des lions alors qu'il lui suffit de frôler la tête de Draco Malefoy pour s'écrier « SERPENTARD ». Arborant une mine satisfaite, le blond au visage pâle et aux manières d'aristocrats se pavana jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte certains des stéréotypes attribués aux serpents étaient justifiés.

A présent, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux. Moon…, Nott…, puis des jumelles, Patil et Patil…, Perks, Sally-Anne…

McGonagall sembla s'arrêter un moment pour prendre une grande inspiration, comme si elle priait très fort pour quelque chose. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer. La liste des noms avait été écrite dans l'ordre alphabétique et en se basant sur sa réaction, ainsi que sur son statut de célébrité, il pouvait aisément deviner que son nom serait le prochain à sortir. Harry envoya un regard appuyé à Blaise qui acquiesça juste avant …

« Potter, Harry ! »

Lorsqu'Harry s'avança, des murmures s'élevèrent soudain dans la salle, se répandant comme une trainée de cendres.

« Elle a bien dit _Potter_ ?

- _Le_ Harry Potter ? »

La dernière chose qu'Harry eut le temps de voir avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux fut l'ensemble des têtes tendues vers lui pour mieux le regarder. Il pouvait aussi sentir les regards insistants de l'équipe enseignante dans son dos. Il résista à l'envie impétueuse de leur crier d'aller se faire foutre et se contenta de le faire mentalement. Il se trouvait à présent plongé dans le noir absolu prodigué par le chapeau légèrement odorant. Il attendait.

« C'est un peu vulgaire, tu ne penses pas ?, glissa une petit voix dans le creux de son oreille en référence au doigt d'honneur qu'Harry venait d'imaginer. Hum, ce n'est pas facile, c'est même très difficile. Tu as déjà affronté de nombreux danger et la mort elle-même auparavant et je vois aussi du courage. Un esprit déjà bien aiguisé aussi. Tu es loin d'avoir la tête vide. Il y a également de l'ambition, du talent et un côté plutôt sain de malice. Et des secrets… Oh oui, beaucoup de secrets. Il a aussi cette intéressante capacité que tu possèdes. Tu es loyal et appliqué au travail également, mais tu restes prudent vis-à-vis de cette loyauté. Tu possèdes aussi certainement un sens moral assez tordu… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »

Harry roula des yeux sous le chapeau et pensa :

« N'êtes-vous pas censé être celui qui doit le décider ?

-Effronté de surcroit, rit le chapeau. Tu serais très bien dans n'importe laquelle des maisons mais tu pourrais aussi apporter bon nombre de changements dans chacune d'elles. Le mieux serait de te mettre dans celle où tu dégraderais le moins possible les convictions et la morale de ta maison, bien que si ça ce trouve, tu pourrais tout aussi bien apporter certaines améliorations. Je crains que tu n'ébranles cette école jusque dans ses fondations. Harry Potter, amuses-toi bien, je garderai un œil sur toi. Mieux vaut t'envoyer à … SERPENTARD ! »

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans toute la salle et il était plutôt content qu'on ne lui ait pas crié dans les oreilles. Il pensa « je vais m'amuser » avant de retirer le chapeau de sa tête et de jeter un œil à travers la salle stupéfaite. Serein et confiant, Harry parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la table des Serpentard et prit place parmi ses camarades de maison, le tout sous le règne d'un silence de mort. Ce dernier fut brisé soudainement par les applaudissements des jumeaux Weasley à la table des Gryffondor, rapidement suivis par ceux des Serpentard, qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que le Sauveur de la Lumière soit dans leur maison. Pendant qu'Harry s'était avancé vers la table des Serpentard, il n'avait remarqué aucune réaction exagérée de la part des professeurs suite à l'annonce de sa répartition, bien que quelques uns aient semblé agités. La répartition reprit très vite bien que la voix de McGonagall semblait désormais un peu forcée.

McGonagall appela enfin Zabini, Blaise et rangea le rouleau de parchemin tandis que la jeune fille prenait place sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau rit légèrement à l'oreille de Blaise quand elle le plaça sur sa tête.

« Tu es complètement comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? Intelligente, rusée, courageuse et loyale. Pourtant ta morale est aussi très différente de celle de la majorité des élèves. Comme lui, tu fais ce que tu as à faire et lorsque tu pourrais éprouver des regrets, tu ne regardes pas en arrière. Je me demande si j'oserais prendre le risque de vous mettre ensemble. Mais qui suis-je pour séparer deux partenaires de crimes. Vous allez rendre la vie impossible au vieux schnock tous les deux. Je te souhaite bonne chance à … SERPENTARD ! »

En gardant la tête haute, Blaise se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et s'assit à la place que lui avait gardée Harry près de lui, n'ayant même pas osé penser un instant que son amie finirait dans une autre maison. A la Grande Table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Il parcourut la salle du regard en gardant les bras grand ouverts, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir tous les élèves réunis ici. Personne n'aurait pu dire, en le regardant, qu'il maudissait en fait intérieurement le Choixpeau et avait perdu le fil du discours qu'il avait si soigneusement préparé. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !"

Le directeur se rassit, ignorant les regards surpris des professeurs, et commença à remplir son assiette avec divers mets qui venaient d'apparaître, tentant de rassembler ses pensées toutes dispersées.

Severus Rogue mangea tranquillement son dîner, tout en gardant un œil perçant sur ses Serpentard, et en particulier Harry Potter qui était penché vers Blaise Zabini. Il avait été assez surpris d'entendre le Choixpeau répartir un Potter, et le fils de James Potter de surcroît, dans la maison des verts et argents. Il semblait déjà que sa conception du garçon était ébranlée. Ça allait être plus difficile de traiter Potter comme il le méritait après tout ce que James lui avait fait maintenant que le garçon était l'un de ses précieux Serpentard après tout, James Potter n'avait jamais été rien de plus que l'archétype même de Gryffondor. Minerva avait failli avoir une attaque en voyant Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, être réparti dans la maison réputée pour être un terrain de prédilection à la formation des mages noirs et de leurs partisans. Comment Dumbledore allait-il gérer ce développement ? Il savait que le directeur aurait souhaité que le garçon aille à Gryffondor, là où il pourrait plus facilement le garder à l'œil. Severus aperçut Drago Malefoy se pencher vers Harry Potter et engager la conversation en se lançant dans les présentations des premières années, et le maître des potions élabora de tête le discours qu'il livrerait aux premières années après le banquet. Il se sentait aussi presque désolé pour ses nouveaux Serpentard, car par une simple décision du Choixpeau, ils étaient partis pour une année difficile pleine de haine et de suspicion.

… … … … …

Harry et Blaise avaient commencé à manger et discutaient des réactions que Blaise avait pu observer chez les professeurs et les élèves quand Harry avait été réparti. La sorcière lui expliqua à voix basse que McGonagall avait en fait carrément laissé tomber son rouleau de parchemin et que quelques professeurs avaient failli tomber de leurs chaises. Dumbledore s'était penché légèrement en avant quand le nom d'Harry avait été appelé et quand le Choixpeau avait crié Serpentard, il avait fermé les yeux, refoulant toute émotion, en se redressant imperceptiblement. Un autre professeur, portant un turban, avait aussi carrément semblé souffrir quand Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard, même s'il n'y avait apparemment aucune raison logique à ça. La réaction des élèves avait été suffisamment évidente pour Harry une fois qu'il avait retiré le chapeau, mais Blaise fit remarquer que les Gryffondor semblaient presque comme trahis une chose qu'Harry pouvait aisément comprendre depuis que Trevor lui avait raconté que tous les Potter étant passés à Poudlard avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor.

Ils étaient sur le point de reprendre l'analyse des différentes réactions suivant la répartition d'Harry quand Drago Malefoy décida de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

« Potter, Zabini, commença Drago avant de présenter les autres, comme s'il se considérait déjà comme un leader au sein des premiers années. Et voici Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott. Le fantôme de la maison est le Baron Sanglant. »

Harry et Blaise firent un signe de tête poli à chacun d'eux et observèrent le fantôme assit à côté de Drago, qui ne semblait pas ravi de tenir cette place au moment où il avait présenté le spectre. Il s'agissait du plus horrible fantôme qu'Harry avait jusque là aperçu, avec des yeux éteints, un visage émacié et les vêtements maculés de tâches de sang aux reflets d'argent.

L'attention du fantôme se porta sur eux quand son nom fut mentionné et Harry fut incapable de se retenir de poser la question qui le démangeait.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour être couvert de sang ? »

Les yeux sans âme du fantôme se posèrent longuement sur Harry et le Prince de la Mafia résista à l'envie pressante de se dérober et de montrer ainsi de la faiblesse. La bouche du Baron Sanglant s'ouvrit dans une parodie de sourire et il répondit de sa voix rauque :

« Tu es bien brave pour un Serpentard. Pas même les autres fantômes n'ont osé me le demander. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le fantôme s'en alla voleter au loin, laissant derrière lui un Drago Malefoy relativement soulagé, et le banquet arriva à son terme.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se lança dans les annonces de rentrée telles que le fait qu'il était interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours ou la date des sélections des joueurs de Quidditch. La mention de la Forêt Interdite intrigua plutôt Harry et Blaise, tout autant que celle de l'accès nouvellement défendu du couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite. Tout endroit interdit vaut toujours le coup à explorer. Ils changèrent cependant assez vite d'opinion et froncèrent les sourcils en entendant qu'en fait ce couloir n'était défendu qu'à ceux qui ne tenaient pas particulièrement à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient garder dans une école pleine d'élèves et qui pourrait leur causer une mort atroce, mais surtout pourquoi ? Le reste des occupants de la table des Serpentard s'échangeait des coups d'œil similaires et certains froncèrent même les sourcils en entendant des rires provenant d'autres tables. Qui serait assez stupide pour rire au nez d'une menace de mort ?

Harry reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs, à temps pour voir les sourires figés de ces-derniers, ce que l'annonce suivante de Dumbledore justifia pleinement.

« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne de l'école ! Que chacun choisisse son air préféré et allons-y ! »

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette magique et un ruban d'or s'en échappa, s'élevant un moment au-dessus des tables avant de former gracieusement les paroles de la chanson.

Blaise, qui adorait chanter, eut tout juste le temps de donner un coup de coude à Harry et de lui souffler : « May It Be, Enya. »

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou que l'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Ce fut une véritable cacophonie qui s'éleva dans la salle alors que les mélodies ne s'accordaient pas du tout ensemble et que quelques voix montaient un peu trop dans les aigus. Harry et Blaise continuèrent envers et contre tout à chanter le morceau qu'ils avaient choisi, rallongeant parfois un mot ou une ligne pour que ça colle avec le rythme de la chanson. Ils parvinrent finalement au bout après avoir tenu la dernière note jusqu'à la fin et s'être tus, permettant ainsi aux jumeaux Weasley de finir en solo, au rythme lent et solennel d'une marche funèbre.

Les nouveaux de Serpentard suivirent une préfète, Melantha Jacoson, hors de la Grande Salle et à travers les cachots, ne s'arrêtant que pour narguer discrètement les Gryffondor au moment où Peeves l'esprit frappeur les prenait pour cible. Poursuivant leur route à travers les cachots, les Serpentard avaient pratiquement atteint l'entrée de la salle commune quand Peeves décida de s'en prendre à eux. Mais son attaque fut bien vite interrompue par la voix rauque du Baron Sanglant et son apparition menaçante juste derrière l'esprit rebelle. Le Baron pouvait ne pas être gentil ou sociable, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser Peeves s'en prendre au moindre élève de sa maison. L'incident passé, Melantha s'arrêta devant une partie nue du mur et énonça le mot de passe suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous.

« Astute » (1)

Le mur de pierre leur ouvrit l'accès au havre que représentait leur salle commune. Cette dernière était décorée de vert, d'argent et de noir et un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Devant l'âtre se tenait patiemment leur directeur de maison.

« Félicitation pour votre répartition dans la noble maison des Serpentard, leur dit doucement le directeur de maison, attirant leur attention par son intonation impérieuse et les scrutant chacun du regard. Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue. J'enseigne les potions et je suis également votre directeur de maison. En dépit de tout ce que vous pourriez avoir entendu, les Serpentard ne sont pas des mages noirs ou assimilés en devenir juste parce qu'ils ont été répartis ici. Votre ardoise est encore vierge et chacun de vous pourra faire ses propres choix. Vous serez sans doute méprisés et peut-être même rejetés par les autres maisons à cause de votre appartenance à Serpentard. Ainsi, quoiqu'il se passe ici dans les cachots, j'attends de vous que vous affichiez un front uni face au reste de l'école et que vous vous entraidiez. Vos plus grands rivaux et ennuis viendront de Gryffondor. Si vous avez un jour besoin d'aide, ne soyez pas effrayé d'en demander à vos camarades plus âgés, sans compter que mon bureau est toujours ouvert pour un Serpentard dans le besoin. »

Mettant un terme à son discours aux nouveaux Serpentard, Severus Rogue quitta la salle commune pour se diriger vers ses propres appartements situés un peu plus loin dans les cachots, et laissa les premières années suivre d'un air endormi leurs camarades plus âgés jusqu'aux dortoirs. Dans celui des garçons de première année se trouvaient cinq lits à baldaquin. Les rideaux vert et argent des lits étaient faits d'une soie très chère et d'un velours richement brodé qui brillait à la lueur des flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Au pied de chaque lit se trouvait une malle et Harry fut ravi de constater que le sien se trouvait dans un coin et le plus proche de la porte. Drago Malefoy s'installa près de lui, avec Théodore Nott un peu plus loin, laissant Crabbe et Goyle à l'autre bout de la pièce. Remarquant une porte à l'opposée de celle de l'entrée, Harry découvrit une salle de bain grandement aménagée. Le jeune sorcier enfila son pyjama et alla se coucher. Résolu à ne s'occuper du bureau et de l'armoire proches de son lit que le lendemain, il se glissa sous le couvre-lit noir portant les armoiries de Serpentard. Trouvant du réconfort à sentir le contact familier de sa main serrée autour du couteau qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller, Harry James Potter-Darkov s'endormit, sentant que d'une certaine manière il était chez lui.

(1) « Astucieux » dans la version originale. Comme pour la rencontre avec les jumeaux, j'ai gardé le parallèle.


	17. 16 A New Day

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pour une fois je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire alors profitez-en juste^^_

**Chapter 16**** :**** A New Day  
**_(Un nouveau jour)_

Dumbledore faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans son bureau, le Choixpeau posé devant lui sur son tabouret, tout en suçotant furieusement un sorbet au citron.

« Serpentard !, hurlait pratiquement Albus à l'adresse du chapeau. Tu as mis l'espoir et le Sauveur du monde sorcier à Serpentard ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais en faisant ça ? »

Le chapeau resta simplement posé là et si un couvre-chef pouvait sourire de satisfaction, c'était bien lui. Dumbledore continua de tempêter, n'ayant personne d'autre sur qui déverser sa frustration.

« Ses parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, les Potter ont toujours été à Gryffondor : est-ce que c'aurait été vraiment si difficile d'envoyer un autre Potter à Gryffondor ? Nous avions parlé de ça juste avant la répartition. Harry est l'espoir de la Lumière. Serpentard forme plus de mages noirs que n'importe quelle autre des maisons. Des élèves plus âgés pourraient influencer ses décisions et lui raconter des mensonges. »

Le Choixpeau fronça ce qui lui servait de sourcils et finalement, la déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit.

« En tant que directeur de cette école, vous devriez savoir que les mots que vous venez de prononcer sont tout sauf véridiques. J'ai réparti Harry Potter à Serpentard pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Je ne l'ai pas réparti en pensant à ce qu'allait penser de lui le monde sorcier, ou à ce que les gens attendent de lui. »

Dumbledore sembla soudainement réellement faire son âge alors que sa colère mêlée d'inquiétude s'envolait.

« La nuit où ses parents sont morts, j'ai juré de guider Harry sur le droit chemin et de le protéger. Je ne peux pas le protéger à Serpentard, pas aussi bien que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Je ne sais comment, Severus parvient toujours à éviter que je n'entre en contact avec les Serpentard, comme s'il essayait de les protéger des préjugés de ce monde. Mais Severus haïssait James Potter et j'ai peur qu'il reporte sa haine sur Harry. S'il-te-plaît, réparti le une nouvelle fois, dis que c'était une erreur, qu'on t'avait jeté un sort. »

Le Choixpeau pointa avec détermination la pointe de sa tête en avant.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Monsieur le Directeur. On ne peut pas m'enchanter et je n'ai pas fait d'erreur pendant la répartition. Harry Potter restera à Serpentard. »

Reconnaissant une bataille perdue quand il en voyait une, Albus Dumbledore battit en retraite vers sa chambre et se prépara à se coucher tout en pensant à toutes les méthodes qu'il pourrait employer pour guider le Sauveur du monde sorcier le long du chemin de la Lumière.

Toujours dans le bureau directorial, le Choixpeau se tourna vers le phénix pourpre qui se reposait sur son perchoir.

« Les choses ont été mises en route mon vieil ami, déclara gravement le chapeau. Des changements vont se produire dans le monde sorcier et le puissant Albus Dumbledore est tout près d'apprendre les limites de son pouvoir et de sa mortalité. Harry Potter va ébranler les fondations même de Poudlard, mais le contre coup se fera ressentir à travers l'ensemble du monde magique. »

Fumseck se contenta de gazouiller une sorte de léger gloussement. Le Choixpeau était toujours si grave et pessimiste après une répartition. Le phénix avait traversé les âges avec le chapeau, ils avaient après tout tous deux appartenu à Godric Gryffondor. Et alors que le Choixpeau devait anticiper et fouiller dans les pensées de chaque nouvel élève, Fumseck, quant à lui, vivait pour le présent et était impatient de voir les ravages qu'allaient causer Harry Potter et son amie. Ils pourraient même bien s'annoncer plus divertissant encore que les jumeaux roux.

Par instinct, Harry se réveilla peu avant le lever du soleil, bien qu'il ne se soit pas couché vraiment tôt la veille. Il était désorienté de se réveiller dans une pièce où il entendait d'autres garçons dormir, au moins d'eux d'entre eux ronflaient bruyamment, et où la seule source de lumière était dispensée par un feu de cheminé crépitant, et non par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. C'était un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à se détendre suffisamment pour réussir s'endormir. Harry resta étendu là un moment, se sentant enveloppé et bercé par la magie. S'étirant avec langueur, le jeune garçon se glissa hors de son lit, avançant à pas de loup sur l'épais tapis vert qui recouvrait le sol de pierre dans une tentative d'écarter la froidure des cachots. Grâce à la faible lumière du feu, Harry put traverser la pièce encore étrangère sans percuter quoi que ce soit ou réveiller ses camarades. Quelques instants plus tard, il se glissait prudemment dans la salle commune des Serpentard, déclenchant l'allumage des torches. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Blaise descendait aussi les escaliers menant à son propre dortoir. Ils se sourirent et se rejoignirent au centre de la salle.

« Il est presque l'heure. Tu as choisi où ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Même s'ils parvenaient à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, il ne savait pas encore s'ils étaient autorisé à sortir comme ça dans le parc et préférait connaître le château et ses règles avant de les enfreindre. Mieux on connait un règlement, mieux on peut le contourner sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Prenant enfin sa décision, Harry se tourna vers l'est, en face de la grande cheminée, et se mit en position.

« Peu importe l'endroit, le soleil se lève toujours à l'est. »

Près de lui, Blaise imita sa position et ils s'engagèrent ensemble dans La Voie, comme Sensei leur avait appris. Première position, deuxième… Harry sentit ses yeux se clore doucement, et il s'imagina dans la cour du Manoir Darkov en compagnie de son père, de Sensei et de Trevor, avec le soleil qui se levait pour réchauffer doucement son corps et une légère brise matinale… Dernière position. Harry ouvrit les yeux, retournant complètement à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Blaise ou de le lui demander pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas partagé la même vision, le même cadeau que la magie du château venait juste de lui faire à lui.

« Bonjour », salua Harry, recevant le même en écho de la part de Blaise.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'ombre déclenchée par le mouvement d'une robe noire qui quittait la salle commune, et ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se préparer à cette nouvelle journée.

Harry fit un peu plus de bruit en rentrant dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas que l'on croit qu'il rôdait dans les alentours et ne souhaitant pas donner aux autres une raison pour espionner leur rituel matinal. Il se glissa juste à temps derrière sa porte, des pas légers traversaient le couloir et signalaient que l'un des élèves des années supérieurs s'était déjà levé. Regardant pas l'espace qu'il avait laissé entre la porte et son encadrement, Harry aperçut l'un des préfets de la veille passer en trébuchant. A part ça, tout était silencieux. Se saisissant de son uniforme, Harry entra dans la salle de bain et se glissa avec enthousiasme sous le jet de la douche, savourant l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps musclé. Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier était habillé et venait d'attacher ses cheveux encore humides en un catogan. Satisfait, Harry descendit une nouvelle fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard, sachant que si besoin était, son apparence plutôt réservée pourrait se révéler menaçante. Le revolver caché dans les plis de sa robe de cours et le couteau à sa cheville donnaient au jeune garçon un sentiment de confiance tranquille et le rendaient prêt à faire face à de nouvelles personnes et aux espoirs et aux idées qu'elles avaient sur lui.

Il repéra bien vite Blaise qui l'attendait déjà dans la salle commune. Par contre, le préfet ronflait bruyamment sur le canapé, produisant à l'occasion quelques grognements étranges.

« Je pense que c'est ce balourd paresseux qui est censé nous montrer le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit dèj', expliqua Blaise en roulant des yeux. Mais je crois que pour le moment il ne nous sera pas d'un très grand secours. »

Comme si c'était un signal, l'estomac d'Harry se mit à gargouiller joyeusement et après vingt minutes de vains efforts pour tenter de réveiller le préfet ensommeillé, les deux amis abandonnèrent et traversèrent le mur coulissant pour tenter de trouver eux-mêmes leur chemin. Ils n'admirent qu'ils s'étaient perdus qu'après être passé trois fois devant le même portrait, bien que le cadre du tableau leur paraissait étrangement différent. Blaise se rappela finalement que son père lui avait peut-être dit quelque chose à propos des figurations capables de changer de cadre pour rendre visite à d'autres tableaux.

« On est complètement pommés, grogna Blaise alors qu'ils tournaient à un nouveau coin de mur. Nous n'arriverons jamais à… »

Blaise s'interrompit brusquement et se figea à côté d'Harry. Ils se trouvaient face à face avec le directeur, et aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait entendu venir.

« Bonjour Mr. Potter, Miss Zabini, salua jovialement Dumbledore. Vous vous êtes levé tôt pour des premières années et vous allez dans la mauvaise direction si votre intention était d'aller déjeuner. Suivez-moi. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Déclinant la friandise, Harry et Blaise emboitèrent le pas au directeur alors que ce dernier s'énervait à propos de quelque chose qui semblait incompréhensible avant d'astucieusement amener la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Tenez Mr. Potter, ça me rappelle que j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait eu un petit problème avec le hibou que nous vous avons envoyé. Bien entendu, nous avons reçu votre lettre d'acceptation, mais aucune adresse n'était renseignée. Et il s'agit de quelque chose dont nous avons besoin pour les dossiers de l'école. »

L'espace d'un instant Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de subitement la refermer pour réfléchir à une autre réponse à donner à Dumbledore, juste avant de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle.

« J'ai très bien reçu votre hibou et l'adresse sur l'enveloppe était correcte. Je ne vois pas où est le problème si vous ne connaissez pas mon adresse puisque le hibou a quand même été capable de me trouver. Et si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, les lettres ne sont adressées que par un nom et l'adresse elle-même apparaît grâce à un enchantement au moment où le hibou approche du destinataire, du fait qu'un hibou peut délivrer son message à tout moment, et pas seulement lorsqu'on est chez soi. Merci de nous avoir guidé jusqu'à la Grande Salle, je doute que nous aurions pu la trouver aussi tôt par nous-mêmes et j'ai vraiment très faim.

Après un signe de tête, Harry et Blaise s'éloignèrent de Dumbledore pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard, laissant le directeur se diriger jusqu'à la Grande Table.

Harry et Blaise s'assirent à leur table quasiment vide, remarquant paresseusement qu'apparemment très peu d'autres élèves étaient debout à cette heure matinale et que seulement quelques professeurs, dont leur propre directeur de maison, étaient présents. Plutôt satisfait qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux pour entendre leur conversation, les deux amis se servirent à manger dans les assiettes venant d'apparaitre magiquement et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire Harry ?, demanda Blaise en référence à leur conversation avec le directeur. A première vue il semble être un vieux un peu fou, mais il a remarquablement détourné la conversation et t'a presque eu. Si Manuel et toi ne jouiez pas si souvent à des jeux de mots, il t'aurait eu. Pendant une seconde, j'ai même cru qu'il l'avait fait. »

Harry acquiesça il avait compris son erreur juste à temps et était parvenu à sauver la situation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le directeur s'intéressait soudain à son adresse et la lui demandait à lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait insisté si nous ne nous étions pas éloignés. Nous devrons rester sur nos gardes avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on sache quelles sont ses véritables motivations. »

Amenant leur conversation à des sujets un peu plus communs, tels que comment allaient se passer les cours ou quels devoirs ils allaient avoir, Harry et Blaise continuèrent de manger tandis que la salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Harry se retrouva à jeter des coups d'œil à ceux qui le montrait du doigt ou murmuraient bruyamment sur lui, mais il afficha une mine un peu plus amusée en repérant le préfet somnolent de Serpentard qui guidait les premières années et était suivit par une Melantha visiblement inquiète. Elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'avoir déjà perdu deux nouveaux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il avait déjà causé des problèmes, même sans le vouloir. Quand Melantha les repéra, les deux amis se dirent qu'ils étaient bons pour quelques remarques bien cinglantes mais ils furent sauvés par leur directeur de maison qui distribuait silencieusement les emplois du temps.

« On commence par les potions, commenta à leur adresse un garçon assis à leur gauche. On est avec notre directeur de maison. Dommage qu'on doive aussi se coltiner les Gryffondor. C'aurait pu être un cours vraiment intéressant. Je suis Theodore Nott et vous, Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini. »

Theodore tendit la main aux deux amis et passa le reste du petit-déjeuner à leur faire la causette, comme s'ils ne venaient pas tout juste de véritablement faire connaissance. Après avoir quitté la Grande Salle pour aller en potions avec le reste de leur année, suivant les indications données par un élève plus âgé, Blaise envoya quelques signes de la main à Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il pensait à propos de la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir en Theo. Harry hésita un moment avant de finalement répondre par gestes ''prudence'' et ''en avant'' sans pour autant perdre un mot de la conversation qu'il avait avec Theo sur la défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur tout tremblant qui la leur enseignerait. Ils ne se turent que lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint le groupe nerveux et silencieux des premières années de Gryffondor, à l'extérieur du cachot de potions.


	18. 17 Suspicious Happenings

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Je ne posterai pas pour les deux semaines à venir puisque je pars en voyage. Sinon, je suis allée voir le dernier Harry Potter au cinéma avec l'espoir qu'il soit mieux que les derniers et j'ai été très agréablement surprise. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé (alors que ceux d'avant me désespéraient).  
Un petit mot à HEROICA FANTASIA 8, je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews car la réception de mp doit être désactivée sur ton profil. Mais sinon ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette traduction et je poste en principe tous les jeudis (j'essaie de toujours prévenir quand je ne peux pas m'y tenir).  
Encore un grand merci à tous les reviewers, même les « anonymes » à qui je ne peux pas répondre, pour vos encouragements._

**Chapitre 17 :**** Suspicious Happenings  
**_(Evènements suspects)_

_Ils ne se turent que lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint le groupe nerveux et silencieux des premières années de Gryffondor, à l'extérieur du cachot de potions…_

Quelques minutes avant le début du cours, la porte de la classe pivota lentement et sans bruit sur ses gonds, rappelant beaucoup à Harry une scène de mauvais film d'horreur. L'atmosphère angoissante sembla gagner tout autant les autres élèves qui cessèrent instantanément toute conversation avant d'entrer dans la salle et de choisir leurs places. Debout à l'écart de la lumière diffusée par les torches, leur professeur attendait. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les Gryffondor les plus nerveux. Rogue commença le cours en faisant l'appel d'une voix doucereuse qui contenait une pointe de menace et en posant un œil calculateur sur chacun de ses élèves. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, mais Harry aurait pu jurer que la voix du maître des potions était devenue méprisante quand il avait appelé son nom, et que son regard calculateur s'était attardé plus longtemps sur lui, l'étudiant attentivement.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil et rigoureux de la préparation des potions, » commença le professeur Rogue.

Sa voix était douce et mesurée mais personne dans la salle n'aurait osé ne pas être attentif, même ceux qui se trouvaient au fond ne manquèrent pas un mot du petit discours.

« Il n'y aura ni baguettes magiques, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de _cornichons_ à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'accentuation que leur professeur avait place sur le mot "cornichons". Il aurait été prêt à parier que son directeur de maison connaissait d'autres mots bien plus percutants qu'il aurait pu utiliser à la place, mais qui lui aurait aussi attiré des problèmes. Beaucoup remarquèrent que la dernière phrase avait principalement été dirigée contre les Gryffondor, bien que quelques Serpentard s'étaient eux-aussi un peu ratatinés sur leur chaise. Sans prévenir, Rogue commença à bombarder de questions des Gryffondor sans méfiance, les raillant à chaque mauvaise réponse et ignorant royalement la main levée d'Hermione Granger. Pour le plus grand plaisir de bon nombre des Serpentard, Ron Weasley fit perdre pas moins de vingt points au Gryffondor et fut réprimandé pour ne pas avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'à ouvrir son livre de potion avant les cours. Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue aperçut le léger sourire en coin d'Harry.

« Mr. Potter, dit-il après avoir reporté son regard sombre sur le jeune sorcier. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passerait si vous ajoutiez des orties dans une potion anti-brûlure avant de retirer votre chaudron du feu. »

Ce n'était pas une affirmation, mais un défi. Harry fut soudain très content d'avoir commis une telle erreur pendant l'été, ne pouvant pas oublier la douloureuse l'explosion qui en avait résulté. Il avait commencé à prendre les cours de potion de Trevor un peu plus au sérieux après ça, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de retenter l'expérience.

« La potion serait complètement ruinée, monsieur, commença Harry en levant les yeux des notes qu'il avait consciencieusement prises. Et, à part pour quelques rares potions, elle exploserait également, vu que la chaleur extrême nécessaire à la concoction d'une potion réagirait alors avec la nature volatile des orties. Le moindre contact avec la peau provoquerait de graves brûlures et des démangeaisons. »

Rogue acquiesça presque à contrecœur et lança un « correct » dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers le tableau. D'un mouvement de baguette magique il y fit apparaitre les instructions pour la concoction d'une potion servant à soigner les furoncles.

« Commencez. »

Ce fut un ordre que tous les élèves suivirent.

Harry et Blaise mirent de l'eau à bouillir dans leurs chaudrons et parcoururent rapidement la marche à suivre pour savoir quels étaient les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin en premier dans la réalisation de la potion. Ils râpèrent, coupèrent et pilèrent avec attention et suivant les instructions, sachant que mieux les ingrédients étaient préparés, meilleure serait la potion. Pendant leur préparation, le professeur Rogue se baladait dans la pièce et regardait par-dessus les épaules des élèves, essayant de les énerver suffisamment pour qu'ils commettent des erreurs. Il vaut mieux être calme quand on prépare une potion et les distractions extérieures ont souvent besoin d'être ignorées à certains moments cruciaux. Harry et Blaise comprenaient pourquoi leur professeur agissait ainsi. Il voulait leur apprendre le contrôle pendant qu'ils travaillaient encore sur des potions relativement inoffensives et sous un œil exercé. Mais ils n'étaient pas particulièrement d'accord avec le fait de leur imposer ça dès le premier cours, alors qu'il ne leur avait même pas expliqué les techniques de préparation qu'ils devaient utiliser. Bon nombre des élèves de la classe n'avaient encore jamais vu une potion avant et ils étaient à présent supposés travailler dans une ambiance aussi tendue. Harry et Blaise durent tous deux se faire violence pour ignorer leur professeur et garder un visage neutre quand il surgissait derrière eux, autoriser un étranger à s'approcher si près de leurs défenses les rendant très mal à l'aise.

A la fin du cours, Harry fut heureux de constater qu'au moins quelques Serpentard semblaient savoir comment réaliser correctement une potion. Blaise et lui venait juste de mettre un échantillon de la leur dans un flacon et Rogue raillait leur production finale.

« J'attends mieux de la part de mes Serpentard. »

Il avait dit ces quelques mots à voix basse, de façon à ce que seuls les deux amis puissent l'entendre, avant de se retourner pour crier sur d'autres premières années en difficultés.

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard d'incrédulité. Leur potion était juste un tout petit peu plus sombre qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et avait été mieux préparée que la majorité de celles déjà rendues par les autres Serpentard. Et Harry savait bien que les autres serpents n'avaient pas récolté de telles remarques. D'un autre côté, les Gryffondor passaient un moment encore pire. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà fait fondre leurs chaudrons, pas que ce ne soit pas aussi le cas chez les Serpentard, et le chaudron de Neville commençait dangereusement à faire des étincelles. Même après avoir discuté des effets de l'ajout d'orties dans une potion avant de l'avoir retirée du feu, le maladroit avait commis l'erreur fatale. Le chaudron surchauffé explosa dans une fontaine de liquide vert fadasse juste au moment où Rogue finissait de faire tout un discours à Weasley pour lui dire à quel point la qualité de sa potion était abyssale. Harry leva sans réfléchir une barrière avec de la magie sans baguette et la fit retomber tout aussi rapidement après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais le bouclier avait fait son office et personne ne semblait blessé.

Rogue inspecta immédiatement les environs d'un air suspicieux. Les potions qui explosent ne s'arrêtent pas soudainement en l'air, comme si elles avaient frappé quelque chose avant de retomber complètement inoffensives sur le sol. Quelqu'un dans sa classe avait lancé une sorte de bouclier et ce n'était pas lui. Aucun premier année n'était supposé connaître une magie aussi avancée et très peu d'entre eux devait en avoir la capacité. Il parcourut du regard le groupe nerveux des Gryffondor. Il semblait qu'ils n'aient rien à voir dans cette affaire et les Gryffondor ne peuvent pas cacher leurs émotions, même pour sauver leur peau. C'était tout le contraire avec les Serpentard. A part quelques uns par-ci par-là qui avaient besoin d'un peu plus d'entrainement, les Serpentard dissimulaient tous soigneusement leurs émotions derrière un masque. Mais ils ne devaient pas avoir les réserves magiques nécessaires pour lancer un tel sort et aucune baguette n'était en vue où que ce soit dans la classe. Après avoir sondé une nouvelle fois ses élèves, Rogue sentit la frustration prendre possession de lui.

« Sortez, ordonna-t-il avec un grondement féroce avant d'être obéit avec précipitation. Le cours est fini. »

Fichus premières années totalement incompétents, ils avaient réussit à échapper au devoir qu'il leur avait préparé et l'avait même laissé d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que celle avec laquelle il avait commencé la journée. Rogue sourit, ses prochains élèves n'allaient pas s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Serpentard et Gryffondor se séparèrent en haut des escaliers menant aux cachots, prenant des chemins différents pour leur prochain cours. Les Gryffondor parlaient bruyamment et essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer en cours de potions. La seule qui semblait avoir à peu près une idée de ce qui s'était produit était Hermione. Elle déblatérait sur les boucliers mais personne ne l'écoutait à part Neville qui tremblait encore comme une feuille. De leur côté, les Serpentard parlaient à voix basse et analysaient tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Au final, ils ne purent conclure qu'une seule chose : ce n'était pas Rogue qui avait lancé le bouclier. Il n'aurait même pas eu l'occasion de saisir sa baguette puisqu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait, étant trop occupé à enfoncer Weasley. Pendant toute la conversation, Harry et Blaise écoutèrent attentivement mais ne participèrent pas. Pourquoi le devraient-ils quand ils savaient déjà ce qu'il s'était passé au moment où le chaudron avait explosé ? Se séparant en plusieurs petits groupes, les Serpentard gagnèrent la classe de sortilèges. Theo resta collé à Harry et Blaise, qui n'étaient pas mécontents de laisser le garçon faire toute la conversation.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry et Blaise en avaient raz le bol des cours et étaient prêt à faire une pause. Les sortilèges n'avaient pas été si mal que ça et les eux amis trouvaient le professeur Flitwick plutôt sympathique. Mais Trevor leur avait déjà fait apprendre toute la théorie et ils s'étaient rapidement ennuyés avec la pratique. Les professeurs avaient tout à fait raison en disant que si on comprenait la théorie derrière le sort, alors le sort devenait plus facile à lancer. Ce fut aussi grosso modo ce qui se passa en cours de métamorphose, à part qu'Harry ne savait pas trop encore quoi penser de McGonagall. Chaque fois que la sorcière regardait vers lui, il lisait de la déception dans ses yeux et ça l'énervait légèrement à la longue.

Après, il y avait eu botanique avec le professeur Chourave qui avait l'air de vouloir tous les materner. Le travail était entièrement manuel mais tout de même un peu ennuyeux à force de planter et de replanter toujours le même type de plantes tout au long du cours. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas travailler avec quoi que ce soit de trop dangereux et donc d'intéressant. La défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Quirrell se révéla n'être qu'une grosse blague quand le sorcier trop timide bégaya en lisant ses notes. En plus, Harry avait toujours une migraine pas possible pendant ce cours, ce qui altérait beaucoup sa capacité de concentration. Pas que Quirrell ne fasse réellement attention à si la classe était attentive ou non. En fait, le professeur Quirrell paraissait parfois si incompétent et peu sûr de lui que même Manuel ne l'aurait pas embauché comme gardien au parc d'attractions.

L'Histoire de la magie était à la fois le pire et le meilleur cours. Le pire parce que le professeur Binns parvenait à endormir même les élèves les plus attentifs, et le meilleur parce qu'ils pouvaient dormir sans se faire remarquer ou travailler autre chose pour passer le temps. Une fois, juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer, Harry et Blaise sortirent discrètement de cours pendant que Binns continuait de babiller et mirent à profit le temps qui leur restait pour travailler sur le devoir de sortilège qu'on leur avait donné à faire.

C'était nettement plus productif que de s'endormir mais ils faillirent se faire attraper par Rusard qui rôdait dans les couloirs avec sa chatte, Miss Teigne, à la recherche des ''élèves fouineurs et insupportables qui font ce qu'ils ne sont pas supposés faire''.

Cette semaine fut aussi l'occasion pour Harry et Blaise de tenter doucement de se rapprocher de leurs camarades de Serpentard, mais aussi des autres élèves des différentes maisons. La nature prudente des deux amis n'aidait pas et se heurtait à la méfiance que la plupart des élèves leur portait. Harry avait même pris l'habitude de lancer des regards meurtriers façon mafia à quiconque le fixait lui ou sa cicatrice. Il avait même parfois été tenté de frapper des idiots qui ne se souciaient pas de parler ouvertement de lui juste sous son nez, mais Blaise avait toujours été là pour lui rappeler de ne pas agir si ouvertement et il avait dû se contenter de lancer quelques petits sorts discrets.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : tout le monde avait cru qu'Harry irait à Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi les Serpentard s'interrogeaient sérieusement sur le comment et le pourquoi de la répartition du Survivant dans leur maison, et le reste de l'école semblait s'inquiéter que Celui-qui-a-survécu puisse mal tourner. Naturellement, les Gryffondor se sentaient trahis, ce qui n'empêchait pas Fred et George de bavarder avec Harry et Blaise. Même Lee Jordan se détendit suffisamment auprès d'eux pour être amical. A part pour le trio de perturbateurs de Gryffondor, Harry et Blaise ne montraient donc aucun signe d'amitié ou de confiance envers qui que ce soit. En dépit de tout ça, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement traités comme des étrangers au sein de leur propre maison, leur tendance à se tenir à l'écart étant principalement perçue comme une part de leur nature serpentesque.

Bien entendu, tout avait été rendu plus facile par l'approbation de Manuel et Trevor vis-à-vis de leur répartition. Ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que Serpentard était une maison qui allait parfaitement à Harry et Blaise et ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de retenir l'idée comme quoi tous les Serpentard finissaient mal, ce qui aurait été après tout plutôt hypocrite de la part de Trevor. Pour les deux amis, aussi longtemps que leurs pères les soutiendraient, les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Ils n'avaient jamais tenu compte de l'opinion des masses dans le monde moldu, ça n'allait pas commencer chez les sorciers. De plus, ils étaient bien trop occupés à penser aux blagues qu'ils pourraient jouer pendant le week-end maintenant qu'ils avaient une meilleure idée de comment leur nouveau monde tournait.

* * *

_J'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais il est encore possible que quelques fautes se soient glissées par-ci, par-là, ma béta n'a pas pu passer par ce chapitre._


	19. 18 The Pranks Begin

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Enfin me direz-vous._

_Toutes mes excuses seront bien insuffisantes pour me faire pardonner de cette longue période sans avoir posté alors que vous étiez toujours au rendez-vous. L'idée d'abandonner la traduction ne m'a jamais effleurée, c'est juste que le temps que je pouvais passer à traduire l'année dernière n'est plus disponible cette année, préparation de mon concours oblige (j'avais laissé une note sur mon profil). Du coup je préfère ne vous donner aucune prévision pour la sortie du prochain chapitre. Alors savourez bien ce chapitre et remerciez ma béta qui est toujours au rendez-vous et qui me permet de m'accrocher._

**Chapitre 18 : The Pranks Begin **_  
(Les Blagues commencent)_

C'était dimanche matin et il semblait que la totalité des élèves en profitaient pleinement pour dormir un peu, à part quelques irréductibles qui se levaient malgré tout. Deux de ces matinaux faisaient d'ailleurs silencieusement route vers le vaste parc entourant l'école. Ils n'étaient toujours pas très sûrs de savoir s'ils transgressaient ou non les règles en sortant dehors de si bonne heure, mais ils ne se sentaient plus capables de supporter d'exécuter la Voie cloitrés entre quatre murs un seul matin de plus. Ils rêvaient de faire leurs exercices à l'extérieur, même s'il leur fallait toujours se cacher des regards indiscrets. Ils voulaient ce sentiment de liberté que l'on a lorsqu'on se retrouve au milieu de la nature à observer le soleil se lever.

Leur discrète excursion les mena à un bosquet isolé près du lac. Les deux enfants se mirent avec bonheur en position et laissèrent les mouvements devenus naturels de la Voie prendre le contrôle de leur corps. De bout en bout du rituel, c'était presque comme s'ils avaient soudain cessé d'exister, ou plutôt comme s'ils faisaient à présent partie intégrante de ce qui les entourait, leur conscience grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'esprit et corps fusionnaient dans la méditation. Après le dernier mouvement, Harry se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire discret et sincère.

« Bonjour, » lui murmura-t-il doucement avant d'envoyer un coup de pied à sa camarade.

Avec l'aisance due à l'entraînement, Harry et Blaise bloquèrent les attaques de l'autre, les contrant par leurs propres offensives. Avec un coup de poing, de pied et une feinte, Harry était parvenu à attirer Blaise exactement là où il le souhaitait. Il sauta par-dessus son amie, utilisant son corps pour se projeter il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et se lança au-dessus de sa tête, forçant la jeune fille à se pencher en arrière et finalement à tomber sous l'effet de la gravité. Mais Harry avait mal estimé ce nouveau mouvement et, alors que Blaise tombait sur le dos, sa tête et ses bras firent un croche-patte au garçon qui essayait de se réceptionner. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre à reprendre leur souffle. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de se relever pour le moment.

« Merde Harry, haleta finalement Blaise. La prochaine fois que tu voudras essayer une connerie de ce genre, attends que Sensei soit là pour t'aider et ne m'implique pas là-dedans. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds avec adresse, arborant un sourire suffisant que Blaise ne pouvait pas voir, avant de tendre la main pour aider la jeune fille à se relever. Ces dernières semaines, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de salle à utiliser sans encombre ou sans être surpris (ce qui aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire) et le manque d'entraînement avait été difficile pour eux. Pendant les minutes suivantes ils étirèrent diverses parties de leur corps, vérifiant au passage qu'ils ne ressentaient aucune douleur de leur chute un peu foirée, avant de se détendre en longeant tranquillement le lac au petit pas de course pour rejoindre le château. Aucun des deux enfants ne remarqua la silhouette solitaire qui les observait depuis les remparts du château.

_POV inconnu_

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le bosquet, pas même la hauteur de vue offerte par les remparts du château ne lui avait permis d'épier Harry et Blaise. Mais maintenant que les deux jeunes couraient tranquillement près du lac, profitant d'être seuls pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il pouvait observer d'un œil calculateur le moindre de leurs mouvements. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, ces deux là étaient ceux qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce qui était connu ou non de leurs familles, ou peut-être aussi que c'était la répartition choquante du précieux Survivant à Serpentard qui lui rendait difficile la tâche de catégoriser ces deux élèves. De plus, il y avait cette étrange capacité qu'ils avaient de donner l'impression de se couper complètement de leur entourage et de ne laisser paraître absolument aucune émotion. Si vous étiez assez vif et attentif, vous pouviez repérer leurs réactions. Elles n'étaient pas complètement cachées, même si avec le temps et l'expérience cela changerait. Mais même si vous captiez leurs émotions, vous deviez passer du temps pour les décrypter et n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir si votre analyse était correcte. En plus de ça, ils étaient bons élèves autant pour la pratique que pour la théorie et ils semblaient aussi connaitre déjà a minima tout le programme de première année. Et pour parachever le tout, ils n'avaient même pas encore enfreint le règlement, même par inadvertance. Leur connaissance du monde sorcier et leur si bonne adaptation était surprenante. De ce qu'il savait, les deux jeunes étaient nouveaux dans ce monde, leur présence n'avait jamais été remarquée dans quelque lieu que ce soit fréquenté par les sorciers et les sorcières. Et on pouvait être sûr que la présence d'Harry Potter aurait été remarquée. Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini étaient de véritables énigmes. Il devrait les garder à l'œil et en apprendre plus sur eux avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de plus.

_Fin du POV_

… … … … …

A sept heures, Harry et Blaise étaient de retour dans les cachots et prenaient leur douche, comme s'ils venaient de se réveiller et se préparaient pour la journée. D'autres élèves les rejoignirent bientôt dans les divers petits rituels matinaux, bien qu'aucun de leurs camarades ne semble vraiment enthousiaste. Harry ne comprenait pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient dormir après huit heures, voire même jusqu'à midi. Ils manquaient la meilleure partie de la journée. Ils loupaient l'aurore, quand le monde plongé dans l'obscurité semblait renaître avec les perles de rosée, et la quiétude sereine du petit matin. Harry finit de se brosser les cheveux et les noua de façon experte avec un ruban noir pour les garder ordonnés et dégager son visage. Un coup d'œil rapide au miroir confirma au garçon que tout était en ordre. Son pantalon noir n'avait pas un pli et tombait parfaitement sur le haut de ses boots à semelles souples, là où il avait caché un couteau, et les manches de sa chemise noire étaient juste assez larges pour qu'il puisse en sortir sa baguette en un battement de cils, mais pas trop, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas en sortir toute seule. Après avoir glissé ses pendentifs dans sa chemise pour qu'ils ne soient pas visibles, Harry sourit, satisfait, et sortit de son dortoir pour rejoindre Blaise et aller manger. Avec son apparence plutôt sombre, les gens ne pourraient pas faire autrement que de dire qu'il était l'archétype même de Serpentard.

L'arrivée des hiboux venus délivrer leurs chargements au petit-déjeuner créa la pagaille habituelle et Harry soulagea Ciara d'une lettre et d'un colis avant de lui donner un peu de bacon et de la renvoyer à la volière. Mis à part ça, le petit-déjeuner se passait très bien, du moins, il en était ainsi jusqu'au moment où tout le monde eut à peu près fini de manger et que la Grande Salle soit bondée d'élève qui discutaient principalement de leur première semaine de cours. Le duo infernal frappa alors. Il s'agissait d'une blague à effets graduels et la plupart des élèves ne remarquèrent rien jusqu'à ce les professeurs ne commencent à se faire bruyants. Dumbledore lui-même semblait un peu contrarié. Les Serdaigle découvrirent en premier la raison de cette agitation, ou du moins, l'odeur les atteignit les premiers.

« Arg, cria-t-on ensuite à la table des Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que c'est qui schlingue comme ça ? On dirait que ça vient de la table des professeurs. »

Immanquablement c'était les jumeaux qui avaient parlé. Maintenant, l'odeur semblait s'être répandue dans le reste de la pièce et quelques élèves commençaient même à verdir et à s'enfuir de la Grande Salle en courant. Les professeurs se levèrent aussi mais Dumbledore opta plutôt pour agiter calmement sa baguette magique et tenter de dissiper la puanteur.

Malheureusement pour les professeurs, les farceurs avaient prévu que quelqu'un essaierait d'utiliser la magie pour se débarrasser de la mauvaise odeur et avaient pris le temps de chercher un moyen de l'empêcher. La fumée des Bombabouses apparut soudainement dans toute la salle, allant du marron caca au vert vomi. Les professeurs essayèrent avec énergie d'éloigner d'eux la fumée, mais partout où leur peau touchait la piste odorante à présent visible, des tâche de couleur apparaissaient. Les professeurs se retrouvèrent donc avec la peau toute peinturlurée, mais également émettant une odeur pestilentielle. A présent, pratiquement tout le monde avait quitté la salle. Harry et Blaise suivirent le mouvement, sortant discrètement en laissant les professeurs essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Quand ils passèrent la porte, ils enjambèrent les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient resté là à se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes et en hurlant de rire.

« L-le-les pro-profess-eurs se s-sont fff-fait av-oir, riaient-ils, quasiment incapable de sortir un mot complet. L-leur pp-peau… D-dumb-dumble-dore… »

A quelques pas de là dans le hall Peeves riait tout aussi fort dans son caquètement si particulier et Harry et Blaise étaient arrivés juste à temps pour voir l'esprit frappeur tomber lourdement sur une armure. L'ancienne armure s'écrasa par terre dans un grand fracas métallique et Peeves finit par se rouler comme les jumeaux jusqu'à ce que l'armure ne se soit réparée par magie et n'ait commencé à le matraquer avec sa massue, rejointe avec entrain par ses semblables. Peeves continua de rire encore un moment, bien incapable de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'une armure ne lui passe une lance à travers le corps et qu'une autre ne lui assène un coup de massue sur la tête. L'esprit frappeur parvient alors à arrêter de rire et à retrouver sa forme spectrale pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse en poussant des jurons.

Harry et Blaise avaient presque atteint les escaliers qui les mèneraient à la bibliothèque quand des cris de colère résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Apparemment, on avait fini par entendre les rires des jumeaux de l'autre côté de la porte.

« FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY! », criait McGonagall aux jumeaux qui arrêtèrent soudainement de rire et s'immobilisèrent. Rogue les avait rejoint lui aussi et jetait un regard méprisant et menaçant aux deux pauvres fauteurs de trouble.

Harry et Blaise n'auraient pas aimé être à leur place. Chacun des deux directeurs de maison était furieux et, combiné à leur peau tâchée de vert et de marron, ils étaient à la fois effrayant et complètement hilarant.

Les deux amis montèrent les escaliers, entendant faiblement les jumeaux protester avec véhémence de leur innocence en jurant sur tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus sacré que la blague n'était pas la leur. Quand ils ne purent plus entendre quoique ce soit Harry se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire diablement désinvolte.

« Il va falloir qu'on dédommage les jumeaux d'une façon ou d'une autre vu qu'ils ont pris pour nous. Même si ce sont eux qui ont été assez bête pour rester rire dans les parages. Non pas qu'on leur dira que c'est nous qui avons lancé la blague puisqu'ils font de parfaits boucs émissaires pour nous. Espérons juste qu'ils s'en sortiront si on découvre que ce ne sont pas leurs baguettes qui ont déclenché le sort. »

Ils coururent le reste du chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sans même finir un peu essoufflés d'avoir monté tous ces escaliers et empruntèrent un livre de potions avant de redescendre dans la salle commune des Serpentard et de s'isoler dans un coin pour lire leur courrier et ouvrir le colis. Harry ouvrit rapidement la lettre codée de son père et la traduisit automatiquement pendant sa lecture tandis que Blaise faisait de même avec celle envoyée par Trevor.

_Cher Harry,_

_Il semble que tu te sois plutôt bien adapté à ton école. Trevor m'a dit qu'il était content que vous n'ayez pas de problème à apprendre vos sorts et il vous avertit que vous avez intérêt à continuer comme ça dans vos études. Mais quand cette école va-t-elle enfin me prévenir que tu es un fauteur de troubles ? Ca ne t'avait pris que deux semaines, l'incident Chauvez mis à part, quand on t'avait inscrit à l'école publique, et c'était sans compter sur l'usage de la magie. Sinon, les choses sont plutôt calmes ici. Au manoir, aucun des hommes ne suspecte que tu sois ailleurs que dans un pensionnat en France et aucun de nos ennemis n'est au courant que tu n'es plus à la maison. J'ai horreur de rester si loin de toi au cas où tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Prends bien soin de toi et de Blaise et assure-toi d'avoir toujours au moins une arme sur toi en plus de ta baguette. J'aurais préféré que tu sois entièrement équipé mais je sais que ça pourrait être assez dur dans cette école. Tu me manques, Harry._

_Affectueusement, Papa _

Harry afficha un sourire doux qui quitta son visage aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé. Son père lui manquait aussi, même si ça aurait été bien pire si Blaise n'était pas venue à Poudlard avec lui. Il savait aussi que peu importe la distance qui les séparait, s'il avait besoin d'aide Manuel trouverait un moyen pour lui en fournir. C'était l'une des lois qui faisait l'amour d'un père. Trevor était pareil avec Blaise. C'était bien assez pour que n'importe quel enfant se sente à l'abri et en sécurité. Enfouissant la lettre dans sa poche Harry s'intéressa un peu plus au colis, rapidement rejoint par son amie. Ils tirèrent avec impatience le ruban adhésif qui fermait le carton et découvrirent sur le dessus un message gribouillé de la main de Manuel : _Si vous vous faites attraper, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Trevor a enchanté le paquet mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans._

A l'intérieur se trouvait le kit dont rêvait tout blagueur pour la nuit d'Halloween. Mais le meilleur était caché au fond avec un autre petit mot : _Des nouveaux jouets du labo. Ce sont de minuscules explosifs, pas suffisants pour faire beaucoup de dégâts mais assez pour un simple choc. Problèmes : ils sont trop petits pour une explosion digne de ce nom mais la magie peut probablement y remédier._ Les deux enfants sortir prudemment les différents paquets, contemplant les minuscules balles enveloppées de papier argenté et sourirent. Ca allait leur permettre de surpasser facilement toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient pu faire en primaire et l'année ne faisait que commencer…

_Vos encouragements ont été très appréciés, même si je n'ai pas pu y répondre, et ont permis à ma motivation de rester intacte. Merci beaucoup^^_


	20. 19 Memories and Meetings

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il a bien failli ne pas être prêt dans les temps, des copies ayant été volées lors de mon concours, je dois repasser une épreuve ce week-end. Mais vu depuis combien de temps je vous fais attendre, je me bien accrochée pour tenir ce que je vous avez promis. Encore une fois, merci pour vos encouragements, même si je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, et aucune prévision pour le prochain chapitre qui peut arriver dans un mois ou dans trois mois en fonction de mes résultats à mon concours. Je peux juste vous dire que vous en aurez un en août au plus tard._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 19 : Memories and Meetings  
**_(Souvenirs et réunions)_

Harry et Blaise passèrent le reste du week-end à se faire discrets et à éviter le plus de monde possible, en particulier Theo. Ce n'était pas leur style de se cacher ou de fuir leurs problèmes mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les affronter dans l'immédiat. Harry savait bien qu'il avait dit à Blaise d'être prudente vis-à-vis d'une amitié avec le Serpentard mais d'y aller quand même. Maintenant, il commençait à le regretter. Le garçon avait un peu trop tendance à les coller et n'arrêtait pas de leur poser des questions auxquelles ils ne voulaient pas répondre. Il donnait presque l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait demandé de découvrir le plus de chose possible sur eux, mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir qui aurait pu faire ça. Ca aurait très bien pu être un professeur, le directeur, ou même un de leurs camarades de Serpentard. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait un peu. Theo commençait à devenir agaçant, presque autant que Ron Weasley. Si le plus jeune des frères Weasley avait un peu de cran au lieu de se contenter de lancer des menaces vaines et complètement absurdes, il aurait pu faire un adversaire digne d'intérêt et pourquoi pas, appartenir à Serpentard. Au final, Harry fut bien forcé de lui dire en face de les laisser tranquille et Theo avait apparemment compris le message. Le duo parlait toujours un peu avec lui, à l'occasion, mais Theo avait renoncé à satisfaire sa curiosité, comprenant que c'était pour son propre bien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en attendant leur stratégie d'évitement leur était vraiment profitable. Ils apprirent à trouver leur chemin dans le château mieux que la majorité des premières années et découvrirent quelques passages secrets qui pouvaient leur faire gagner pas mal de temps pour se rendre à certains de leurs cours. La partie la plus enrichissante de leurs déambulations se révéla inclure une querelle avec Peeves qui était resté de mauvaise humeur après une altercation avec les armures.

Dès qu'il les avait aperçus, l'espiègle esprit frappeur s'était mis immédiatement à entonner une chansonnette tout en essayant de leur envoyer des poignées de pierres.

« Balafré ! Balafré ! Affreux balafré…

- La ferme Peeves, répondit finalement Harry d'un ton sec. Le Baron Sanglant est dans le coin. »

Peeves se retourna et poussa un sifflement de dérision.

Avec un soupire agacé Harry lança à l'esprit frappeur les quelques Bombabouses qui leur restaient de leur blague du petit-déjeuner.

« Allez, va causer des problèmes ailleurs, mais ne t'avise pas de répéter de qui tu les tiens ou tu n'en auras plus d'autres. »

Une lueur diabolique s'alluma dans les yeux de Peeves et celui-ci passa à travers le mur avec un caquètement jubilatoire après avoir acquiescé, tout droit vers le bureau de Rusard.

Sur l'insistance de Blaise, Harry retourna dans les cachots avec elle. Contrairement à la majorité des élèves, ils s'y sentaient vraiment à l'aise et c'était l'un des endroits qu'ils avaient le plus exploré. Les cachots formaient un véritable labyrinthe de salles et de passages secrets qui pouvait vous faire disparaitre sans laisser de trace une fois que vous y aviez pénétré, permettant ainsi aisément de semer tout poursuivant potentiel. Ils leur rappelaient un peu les tunnels qui serpentaient sous le manoir des Darkov et qui étaient utilisés comme issue de secours dans les cas d'extrême urgence. Harry frissonna en se rappelant qu'à peine un an plus tôt ils avaient été forcés d'utiliser ces galeries pour la première fois. La sécurité de leur maison n'avait jamais été autant menacée que lors de cette nuit là.

_Flashback_

_Quelque chose clochait, Harry le savait. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé et il avait réalisé que la maison n'avait jamais semblé si silencieuse et tranquille auparavant, même si en général tous ses occupants se déplaçaient furtivement, y compris quand ils ne faisaient que marcher dehors. Sa peur avait monté d'un cran quand son père avait soudainement déboulé dans sa chambre avec cinq gardes en armes et Trevor qui tenait fermement Blaise dans ses bras. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque ordinaire où l'on aurait dit à Harry de rester enfermé et d'être prêt à se battre au cas où un assaillant parviendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre à atteindre les étages et à entrer dans sa chambre. _

_« Les galeries souterraines. »_

_Même la voix de Manuel avait sonné bizarre et Harry s'était dépêché d'obéir._

_Mais soit le jeune garçon n'était pas assez rapide, soit Manuel avait peur que ce soit la dernière fois où il pourrait serrer son fils contre lui, car son père l'avait pris dans ses bras forts et protecteurs et avait couru comme si les légions de l'enfer avaient été sur ses talons._

_Manuel, Trevor et les gardes qui les escortaient avaient frayé leur chemin de façon experte dans les tunnels et Harry s'était surpris à réciter l'ordre des différents virages et tournants dans sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir tourné à droite pour la troisième fois qu'il avait réalisé où ils allaient et il s'était crispé dans les bras de son père. Ils avaient déjà réalisé quelques exercices de ce genre mais jamais celui-ci. Ce passage n'avait été mentionné qu'en passant. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Trou. Blaise gémit et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait compris où ils allaient. Arrivé à une section de mur uniforme qui ne pouvait être trouvée qu'en comptant précisément ses pas, Manuel ôta quelques briques et enclencha le mécanisme dissimulé derrière, faisant glisser la section du mur et révélant ainsi une cachette plongée dans le noir. Deux couvertures, quatre bouteilles d'eau, quelques biscuits et une lampe de poche : c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de l'espace exigu. Manuel l'avait serré très fort contre lui et l'avait installé dans le Trou avec Blaise._

_« Trois heures, leur avait dit Manuel d'un ton sérieux. Attendez trois heures et fuyez dans le fond et barricadez-vous dans l'abri. Avant ça, ne bougez que si les choses tournent mal et que ça devient dangereux de rester ici. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous retournez pas. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher quand tout sera terminé et il vous donnera le code. Sinon, ne laissez personne entrer ici. »_

_Le pan de mur s'était refermé sur eux et un garde avait replacé les briques qui avaient été retirées, comme si cette section de mur n'avait rien de particulier. La dernière image qu'Harry avait eue de son père avant d'être enfermé avait été celle d'un homme armant son pistolet alors que Blaise dissimulait ses larmes à son propre père. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures pour plus de chaleur et de réconfort, ignorant que le havre de sécurité de leur maison était devenu le terrain d'affrontement de deux puissantes mafias._

_Fin du flashback_

A côté d'Harry, Blaise avait des pensées similaires. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et avaient traversé beaucoup de choses en commun de sorte que certaines situations déclenchaient un enchainement identique de pensées chez eux. Pourtant cet horrible épisode était généralement éclipsé de leur mémoire par des souvenirs tendres où ils gambadaient dans les tunnels en évitant leurs pères, leur simple partie de cache-cache s'étant révélée être une leçon que les deux enfants n'avaient pas eu conscience d'apprendre. Ils avaient appris énormément de choses sous le déguisement de jeux enfantins, ne les reconnaissant que bien plus tard comme étant des entraînements. C'était quelque chose qu'ils adoraient et qu'ils n'auraient abandonné pour rien au monde. Leurs ennuyeux mais nécessaires entrainements habituels étaient ainsi rendus bien plus intéressants et, comparés aux leçons qu'on leur rabâchait, ils n'avaient pas tendance à les oublier. L'une des leçons qu'ils oubliaient toujours était les sermons sur oh combien faire des blagues révélait une attitude puérile. Mais après, Manuel avait tendance à ruiner la leçon anti-blague de Trevor en leur donnant de nouvelles idées et de nouveaux produits issus du labo. Pour un Roi de la Mafia, Manuel ressemblait parfois plus à un gamin immature piégé dans le corps d'un adulte. Mais Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

… … … … …

Pendant ce temps les professeurs ne s'amusaient pas plus lors de leur première réunion officielle du personnel. Albus était assis là aussi souriant qu'à son habitude, versant de force du thé à chacun et tentant sans succès de distribuer les bonbons moldus au citron qu'il affectionnait tant. Avec un air de dédain, Rogue déclina l'offre et espéra trouver rapidement un endroit où il pourrait vider discrètement la troisième tasse de thé que le directeur lui avait collée dans les mains.

« Peut-on s'y mettre Albus ?, dit-il, osant dire à voix haute ce que les autres se contentaient de penser par respect pour le vieil homme. J'ai une potion importante sur le feu et je n'aimerais pas la laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps.

- Très bien Severus, répondit Albus avec cette étincelle si agaçante dans les yeux, comme s'il savait qu'aucune potion n'était en préparation. Nous allons commencer. Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire avant que nous ne nous lancions dans la routine habituelle ? »

Après avoir reçu divers hochements de tête et quelques « non » murmurés, Albus poursuivit :

« Bien, tout d'abord, vous allez tous être heureux d'apprendre que les jumeaux Weasley n'y sont pour rien dans la blague de ce matin. Leur seule faute a été de laisser paraître ouvertement leur amusement et une telle chose ne constitue pas un crime en soit.

- Ce qui signifie que nous avons des farceurs anonymes sur les épaules capables d'imiter le style Weasley », fit remarquer McGonagall avec un petit gémissement.

Severus se retint de répliquer et résista à l'envie pressante de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette année s'annonçait bien plus longue que ce qu'il avait pensé. Si Albus pensait que de telles nouvelles allaient les réjouir, il préférait ignorer ce que le directeur considérerait comme une mauvaise nouvelle.

La réunion se poursuivit par l'exposition de leurs préoccupations et par la planification de diverses activités. Les dates des sorties à Pré-au-Lard furent décidés, ainsi que celles des matchs de Quidditch. Les cours de vol des premières années furent aussi programmés et Severus mourut d'envie d'étrangler Albus pour avoir décidé de mettre ses Serpentard en binôme avec les Gryffondor. Le vieux schnock n'avait-il toujours pas compris que les membres des deux maisons se haïssaient mutuellement et ne souhaitaient même pas tenter de s'entendre ? Sa pire idée avait été de coupler les deux maisons en cours de potions. Severus devait constamment être sur le dos ses élèves, à espérer pouvoir empêcher les tentatives de sabotage lors de la préparation de certaines potions extrêmement instables. Toute tentative de réunir Serpentard et Gryffondor dans la même pièce ou, Merlin nous pardonne, de coupler les deux maisons en cours, était vouée à envoyer les élèves à l'infirmerie avec diverses maladies ou blessures à la fois magiques et physiques. Non pas que lui-même n'aurait jamais regroupé à dessein les deux maisons ensemble en cours justement pour cette raison un jour où il se serait senti légèrement plus sadique que d'habitude.

Finalement, et au plus grand soulagement de tous les professeurs, Albus en vient au dernier point dont il voulait discuter pendant la réunion. Ils venaient juste de finir de parler de l'adaptation et des résultats des nouveaux élèves quand Dumbledore insista sur deux d'entre eux qui le préoccupaient beaucoup.

« Nous devons également discuter un peu plus de deux de nos nouveaux élèves : Harry Potter et plus indirectement, de l'influence de son amie Blaise Zabini. Minerva ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Ils sont tous deux des élèves discrets et ils semblent ignorer la plupart des rivalités inter-maisons puisqu'ils parlent avec les autres, bien qu'il semble qu'il y ait quelques tensions entre eux et Ronald Weasley. Ils sont doués pour la magie et je n'ai rien à leur reprocher dans leur travail. Ils ne font pas les mariolles dans ma classe et prennent leurs leçons au sérieux. »

Le tour de table se poursuivit ainsi, aucun professeur n'avait quoi que ce soit à potentiellement reprocher aux deux enfants.

Rusard fut la seule exception en marmonnant simplement : « Les sales gosses sont tous les mêmes. Ce ne sont que des problèmes. »

Pendant l'échange Severus s'était installé confortablement au fond de sa chaise et analysait ce que ses collègues disaient tout en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Severus ? »

Albus l'avait finalement interrogé, lui adressant une attention toute particulière et le gardant pour la fin vu qu'il était leur directeur de maison.

« Je ne peut qu'acquiescer à la plupart des remarques déjà faites. Ils sont calmes en cours et font leur boulot même s'ils pourraient encore s'améliorer dans la préparation des potions. »

Toutes les personnes présentes sourirent furtivement à la manière dont Severus disait qu'ils n'étaient pas des cornichons complets.

« Ils ne semblent pas prêter attention aux rivalités entre maisons mais il ne cherche pas non plus à se faire des amis. Ils maitrisent leurs émotions et les gardent pour eux, ce qui est commun chez mes Serpentard. Aucun des deux enfants n'est encore venu me voir pour régler un problème. »

Severus marqua une pause comme s'il était simplement en train de réfléchir, mais un débat intense se déroulait en son fort intérieur. Au final, sa nature de Serpentard prit le dessus.

« A part ça, Mr. Potter et Ms. Zabini sont parmi les premiers élèves à arriver au petit-déjeuner et sont donc des lèves-tôt. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus pour le moment. »

Albus soupira et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise après avoir mis un terme à la réunion, juste avant de réaliser que Severus était toujours dans la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire faire pour vous aidez aider Severus ? »

Les étincelles omniprésentes firent leur grand retour en force dans le regard du vieillard.

« Je n'ai pas voulu en parler pendant la réunion vu que nous n'avions pas encore eu la possibilité d'en discuter avant mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel l'autre jour, pendant mon cours de potion de première année avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. »

Severus se mit à décrire l'explosion du chaudron de Neville Londubat et la façon dont la potion corrosive avait paru cogner en l'air contre une barrière invisible avant de retomber inoffensive sur le sol en pierre. Aucun élève n'avait été éclaboussé, ce qui aurait certainement conduit à un envoi massif d'enfants à l'infirmerie pour blessures douloureuses.

Albus resta pensif un moment après avoir intégré ces informations.

« De ce que vous m'avez dit, on ne peut pas déterminer s'il s'agissait un accident magique désespéré ou d'une forme plus contrôlée de magie. Vous n'avez vu aucun élève sortir sa baguette magique et une telle chose aurait nécessité un niveau très avancé pour un première année. Je vais faire ma petite enquête pour identifier le responsable mais ce que je peux d'ors et déjà dire, c'est qu'un de nos nouveaux élèves possède une grande puissance magique et nous avons besoin de découvrir de qui il s'agit. »

Severus s'empressa de quitter la salle, ne souhaitant pas entendre davantage le directeur parler de puissance magique. Il avait une idée plutôt précise de qui pouvait manipuler cette puissance et il savait aussi que le directeur pensait la même chose que lui. Il savait quel ou quels étudiants seraient certainement surveillés de plus près. Il venait quasiment de sceller le destin du garçon en racontant ce qui s'était passé pendant le double cours de première année. Il pouvait juste se montrer heureux de ne pas avoir révélé toutes les observations qu'il avait faites sur ses élèves au cours de la réunion, ou à Albus après coup. L'enfant pouvait bien être le fils de Potter, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant ses années d'école, mais il était un Serpentard et lui-même était très protecteur et possessif envers ses Serpentard. Personne ne pouvait s'attaquer à eux sans avoir d'abord affaire à lui. Il devrait se montrer fourbe et discret, mais il ferait de son mieux pour protéger ses deux élèves des manipulations extérieures. Non pas qu'ils aient l'air d'avoir besoin d'autant d'aide que la plupart de ses autres Serpentard, de ce qu'il avait pu observer jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Severus commençait à revoir un peu son opinion : après tout, un vrai Potter aurait préféré mourir que d'être réparti à Serpentard. Il était grand temps d'en découvrir un peu plus à propos du garçon actuellement sous sa protection.

_Perso, je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais les suivants sont bien mieux.^^_


	21. 20 Flight and Fight

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'ai eu plus de temps pour moi que prévu et j'ai bien pensé à vous^^ Profitez-en, comme j'ai des oraux à passer je ne vais plus être dispo avant un bon mois et demi._

**Chapitre 20 : Flight and Fight  
**_(Vol et combat)_

Les cours reprirent le lundi, au plus grand chagrin d'Harry et Blaise. Ils s'étaient bien amusés en explorant le vieux château et une partie du parc. Dans le château, les choses changeaient constamment. Un jour on pouvait découvrir une nouvelle pièce et être incapable de la retrouver le lendemain, ou un passage secret pouvait vous conduire complètement à l'opposé de là où il menait quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours poursuivre leur exploration pendant la semaine, mais les cours, les repas et les devoirs entamaient considérablement le temps qu'ils pouvaient y consacrer. Ils avaient tout deux retrouvé un peu d'espoir en apercevant des écuries à l'extrémité du château, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et où personne ne semblait jamais aller. Monter Azrael manquait énormément à Harry et il aurait adoré pouvoir au moins trouver un endroit où être près des chevaux. Leur joie à la découverte de l'écurie était cependant bien vite retombée, il n'y avait pas de chevaux à l'intérieur et il semblait que seule la magie maintenait le bâtiment intact. Personne n'avait dû y mettre les pieds depuis un bon moment. Alors, ils avaient projeté d'aller fureter dans la forêt interdite, histoire d'explorer un peu plus avant. La seule chose dont ils avaient à présent à se soucier était comment s'y introduire sans alerter Hagrid. Celui-ci avait commencé à les garder sérieusement à l'œil, comme il le faisait avec les jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop près de la lisière de la forêt. Non pas que tromper Hagrid poserait un réel problème, mais Crockdur pouvaient les sentir et n'hésitait pas à leur sauter dessus pour jouer

Ils en étaient donc arrivés là le mercredi où les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de première année se rassemblèrent sur une vaste pelouse pour leur toute première leçon de vol. Plusieurs sang-purs ou sang-mélés se vantaient de leurs performances avec un balai et racontaient toutes sortes d'aventures qui leur étaient arrivées pendant qu'ils volaient.

Au bout d'un moment, cela commença à devenir insupportable et certains d'entre eux arrêtèrent de raconter des histoires après qu'Harry ait dit suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous :

« Je doute que la moitié de ces histoires soient vraies, mais je suppose qu'on saura qui sont les menteurs dans quelques minutes, quand le cours commencera. »

Weasley jeta un regard furieux au Prince de la Mafia qui le narguait, tandis que Drago l'apostrophait d'un petit rire suffisant :

« On dirait bien que tu viens d'être remis à ta place la Belette.

- Assez Mr. Malefoy, aboya Madame Bibine en avançant à grandes enjambées vers eux. Prenez place chacun près d'un balai! Maintenant, tendez la main droite au-dessus de votre balai et dites "debout !" ».

Naturellement, l'air fut bientôt empli des cris frustrés des élèves qui tentaient de se faire obéir de leurs balais. Ceux qui avaient parlé clairement et avec assurance étaient déjà en possession de leurs balais et Madame Bibine inspectait leurs prises sur le manche. Finalement, ils furent tous autorisés à enfourcher leur balai après qu'on leur eut montré comment le faire correctement, sans glisser et atterrir sur les fesses comme des novices sans entrainement.

« Et maintenant, quand je sifflerai, vous donnerez un coup de pied bien ferme par terre et vous vous élèverez, expliqua Madame Bibine. Gardez votre balai bien droit, élevez-vous d'un mètre ou deux, puis redescendez immédiatement en vous inclinant légèrement en avant. A mon coup de sifflet… Trois…Deux… »

Dans un mouvement de panique à l'idée d'être le dernier à décoller du sol, Neville se lança. Ses mains étaient devenues pratiquement blanches à force de serrer le manche vibrant du balai tandis qu'il s'élevait de plus en plus haut. Soudain, il s'élança vers le mur du château à une vitesse dont le vieux balai n'aurait pas dû être capable. Avec le bruit sourd écœurant de la viande fraîche que l'on cogne contre une surface vraiment dure, Neville percuta la façade du château et tomba de son balai qui vola en éclats. Il atterrit face contre terre dans un craquement et resta étendu pâle et immobile dans l'herbe.

« Fracture de l'os, glissa Harry à son amie, un bras probablement. »

Blaise acquiesça, se souvenant de la fois où elle avait entendu un bruit semblable. C'était avec le seul homme qui s'était tiré en vie de l'attaque au parc d'attraction. Il avait été bâillonné pour que ses cris ne puissent pas atteindre le reste la maison, mais Harry et Blaise s'étaient cachés juste derrière la porte, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils avaient entendu les craquements d'os lorsque divers membres étaient écartelés jusqu'à la fracture et même au-delà. Le malchanceux avait finalement abandonné toute résistance et s'était mis à révéler tout ce qu'il savait dès que les Dagues avaient commencé à découper son bras et à briser un à un ses os, permettant ainsi aux morceaux d'os de se venir se broyer douloureusement les un contre les autres pour un meilleur résultat. Harry et Blaise avaient fui, ne voulant pas entendre l'homme succomber à la torture qu'on lui infligeait.

« Poignet cassé », entendirent-ils murmurer Madame Bibine alors qu'elle aidait Neville à se redresser.

Elle jeta un regard perçant au reste de la classe.

« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie ! Et vous laissez les balais par terre ou vous serez renvoyés de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Quidditch". »

… … … … …

Severus Rogue traversait à grandes enjambées la pelouse de l'école, vers l'endroit où se tenait le cours de vol des premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

« Stupide femme, marmonnait-il. Les laisser comme ça sans surveillance. Ce sont les Serpentard et ces maudits Gryffondor par la barbe de Merlin ! Seul quelqu'un dénué de bon sens laisserait un tel groupe livré à lui-même. »

Et bien entendu, le maître des potions avait raison. Quand les élèves furent en vus, il aperçut Drago Malefoy se précipiter en avant et ramasser une sphère brillante dans l'herbe.

« C'est ce truc idiot que la grand-mère de Londubat lui a envoyé.

- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy », cria Weasley, le visage si rouge qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec ses cheveux.

Severus aurait pu maudire Bibine quand il vit le visage de Drago se fendre en un sourire mauvais typiquement Malefoy et que le garçon blond enfourcha son balai.

« Je pense que je vais le laisser quelques part pour que Londubat le retrouve. Pourquoi pas… sur un arbre ? »

Severus continua d'observer la scène tandis que Drago s'élevait dans les airs et que Weasley le suivait bêtement dans une tentative d'exhiber son courage de Gryffondor. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que Drago se fatigue assez rapidement du jeu et de Weasley qui lui tournait maladroitement autour en essayant de l'attraper, et qu'il ne lance la sphère en l'air pour qu'elle finisse dans les arbres. Atterrissant avec grâce, Drago sauta de son balai et Severus y vit sa chance de se montrer.

Il allongea le pas jusqu'aux élèves qui attendaient et avaient crié diverses choses pendant l'échange aérien, et il aboya sèchement :

« Weasley ! Descendez immédiatement ! »

Tremblant et pâlissant, Ron Weasley s'exécuta, oubliant complètement le Rapeltout tandis qu'il essayait de défendre son innocence dans l'affaire, avec le soutien de ses camarades de maison. Severus baissa les yeux sur le garçon avec un rictus méprisant.

« Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor, une semaine de retenues avec Rusard et une petite visite chez le directeur sont de rigueur. Madame Bibine m'a informée qu'elle avait clairement précisé qu'aucun élève n'était autorisé à monter sur un balai sans sa présence. Vous avez désobéi. »

Severus commençait à trainer le plus en plus pâle Weasley vers le château, ignorant ses balbutiants « mais Malefoy… », quand la prononciation d'une formule magique attira son attention. Il put entendre la voix reconnaissable d'Harry Potter.

« Honnêtement, on pourrait croire que Weasley ne savait pas qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie pour obtenir cet objet. Assurez-vous que Neville récupère ceci. »

Une voix au fort accent irlandais lui répondit et Severus dut se retenir de lever le bord des lèvres en un sourire. Il ne voulait surtout pas révéler à quiconque que le maître des potions de Poudlard pouvait être gentil ou avoir le sens de l'humour. Il semblait que Potter avait l'attitude et l'esprit d'un Serpentard, mais aussi un certain sens du décorum, et peut-être même de la noblesse, qui manquait à la plupart des Serpentard.

Severus lança un sourire méprisant à Weasley, content d'avoir la chance d'intimider et de rabaisser encore davantage le Gryffondor.

« Venez Mr. Weasley. »

… … … … …

Au grand désarroi des Serpentard, Ron Weasley ne fut pas renvoyé, ni même suspendu, bien que ses retenues avec Rusard restèrent de mise. Le moment le plus drôle fut quand Weasley défia stupidement Drago Malefoy en duel sorcier pour retrouver son honneur. Drago avait répondu mécaniquement et accepté de relever le défi. Mais le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds avait sagement omis de sceller son approbation par un serment fait sur le sang, la magie ou son nom. De plus, la scène n'avait pas eu d'autres témoins en dehors de ceux choisis comme seconds, de façon qu'aucun serment ne fut brisé quand le Serpentard décida de ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous et de glisser un indic à Rusard à la place. Le matin suivant, Draco était un peu énervé au petit-déjeuner en voyant que Weasley n'avait pas été attrapé pendant sa balade nocturne, bien que le rouquin ait eu l'air pâle et fatigué. Harry et Blaise découvrirent plus tard ce jour-là pourquoi le garçon avait une lueur terrifiée au fond du regard.

« …garder un truc pareil enfermé dans une école ? La maudite bestiole aurait pu me réduire en pièces.

- Ron, répondit Dean avec mauvaise humeur, tu n'étais pas le seul à y être. Il aurait pu nous avoir nous aussi. Et puis le directeur nous a dit que ce couloir était interdit d'accès… »

Les voix disparurent peu à peu tandis que les Gryffondor s'éloignaient et Harry regarda Blaise. Ils avaient été plutôt intéressés à la mention du couloir interdit. Si vous disiez à un Darkov ou un Zabini de ne pas aller quelque part, vous pouviez être à peu près être sûr qu'ils y finiraient. Avoir surpris cette conversation ne fit que raviver encore davantage leur intérêt et, à présent, pas même la mention directoriale d'une mort atroce ne pouvait plus les en garder éloignés. Le temps était venu de transgresser quelques règles.

« Putain de bordel de merde !, » jura Harry après avoir lancé un simple _alohomora_ et ouvert la porte du couloir interdit.

Devant eux se dressait un chien baveux à trois têtes qui grognait et avait l'air de sérieusement manquer d'exercice. Ils balayèrent rapidement la pièce d'un regard exercé et ne virent rien de spécial qui pourrait être protégé. Ils vérifièrent donc le dernier endroit évident et repérèrent la trappe sous les pattes du chien. Echangeant un signe de tête, ils reculèrent lentement. Ils ne voulaient pas tester leurs armes ou leurs baguettes sur cette chose et leurs pères n'apprécieraient pas trop qu'ils meurent jeunes et douloureusement pour avoir simplement agit bêtement. La porte refermée, Blaise la verrouilla à nouveau d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Tu as envie d'explorer un peu plus le château ?, » demanda Harry alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. On a eu trop d'adrénaline pour dormir. A moins que tu ne préfères te battre ? »

… … … … …

Severus grogna lorsqu'une section de mur de ses quartiers se mit à rougeoyer et qu'une petite alarme s'en échappa. Deux flashs apparurent sur le mur avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre deux fois encore. Il avait deux élèves hors de leurs lits. Severus doutait sérieusement qu'il s'agisse d'élèves des années supérieures, la plupart d'entre eux ayant déjà réalisé qu'il savait parfaitement quand un Serpentard quittait les dortoirs. Non, il s'agissait plus probablement de premières années et il avait même une idée plutôt précise de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il était inhabituel que deux filles quittent leur dortoir, leur esprit n'allait juste pas du tout dans ce sens là. Si elles étaient réveillées, elles parleraient plutôt maquillage au lieu d'aller rôder. Et Crabbe et Goyle n'aurait jamais pensé à faire une telle chose sans Malefoy pour le leur dire. Et ce n'était pas non plus Drago. Il avait installé des signaux d'avertissement différents pour l'héritier des Malefoy, qui pourrait probablement devenir le point de ralliement des Serpentard du fait de la position de sa famille. Ce qui ne laissait que le duo le plus probable de Zabini et Potter. Il aurait à mettre des sorts spéciaux sur eux aussi apparemment. Reposant son livre de potions, il quitta sa chambre et commença à parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard, après avoir vérifié ses barrières magiques et appris que les rôdeurs avaient déjà quitté les cachots.

Ce fut dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile gauche que Severus les retrouva finalement. Ils bougeaient avec grâce et sautaient dans le passage, comme s'ils se battaient. Pendant un moment, il pensa arrêter la bagarre mais il reconnut rapidement là un exercice d'entraînement, et décida de saisir l'occasion de les observer. Il avait déjà fait quelque chose de similaire lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à l'apogée de son pouvoir et qu'il travaillait comme espion pour Dumbledore. Au contact des Mangemorts, il avait rapidement appris qu'on ne pouvait pas compter uniquement sur une baguette magique. Regarder Potter et Zabini à l'action lui rappela qu'il avait négligé son entrainement depuis la chute du Mage noir, et il sut que ces enfants pourraient certainement le battre au corps à corps si un tel combat venait à se produire. Il étudiait attentivement leurs mouvements, lorsque Zabini fit un salto et que ses pieds furent balayés sous elle juste avant qu'elle n'atterrisse et que Potter acheva le match en plaçant légèrement son pied sur sa gorge. Zabini capitula, accepta la main tendue de Potter pour l'aider à se relever, et le duo quitta le couloir dans une direction qui les ramènerait dans les cachots, près de la salle commune.

Pensivement, Severus sortit de l'ombre et, sans en avoir réellement conscience, commença à exécuter une routine basique d'auto-défense. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut forcé de s'arrêter et de détendre son corps. Il était raide et dans de mauvaises conditions pour faire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà accompli. Ses muscles protestaient déjà contre la routine devenue étrangère et il sut qu'il allait en ressentir les effets le lendemain à moins de prendre une potion. Il retourna silencieusement à sa chambre, ses robes ne flottant plus derrière lui comme à leur habitude. Il n'avait pas remarqué les silhouettes muettes qui s'étaient glissées dans le coin d'ombre qu'il avait préalablement occupé pour les observer. Harry et Blaise ne savaient pas encore très bien comment tirer profit des actions de leur directeur de maison, mais ils s'en préoccuperaient le lendemain matin et en en discuteraient pendant leur jogging.

* * *

_Un grand merci pour vos encouragements. Je suis toujours aussi contente que ça vous plaise car si je traduis, c'est bien pour vous.^^_


	22. 21 Halloween Fright

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés. Sinon, j'ai peut-être oublié de vous le signaler plus tôt, mais vous trouverez mon avancée dans la traduction sur mon profil, histoire que vous ayez une idée de quand arriveront les prochains chapitres. Bon courage et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passe le bac cette année ou à ceux qui ont encore des examens._

**Chapitre 21 : Halloween Fright  
**_(Frayeur à Halloween)_

La journée du vendredi commença normalement pour le duo, Harry et Blaise suivant leur routine matinale habituelle. Mais celle-ci se trouva légèrement perturbée quand ils commencèrent à courir autour du lac. A l'autre bout du point d'eau, quelqu'un d'autre était déjà en train de courir et, même s'ils étaient encore trop loin pour pouvoir l'identifier, ça les mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Jamais personne à part eux n'était dehors si tôt le matin. Pour rejoindre le lac, l'individu en question avait aussi dû passer tout près du bosquet où ils avaient suivi la Voie et effectué leur entrainement. Ils avaient utilisé leurs couteaux ce matin-là et, bien que se trouver dans le parc à cette heure n'allait pas à l'encontre du règlement de Poudlard, ils ignoraient ce qui se passerait si on découvrait qu'ils avaient des lames en leur possession. Après avoir échangé un bref regard et s'être assurés que leurs dagues étaient bien dissimulées, Harry et Blaise décidèrent de continuer leur jogging. Ils ne voulaient pas paraître suspects et s'ils continuaient comme à leur habitude, ils auraient une chance de pouvoir rattraper leur compagnon matinal et de découvrir son identité.

Ils conservèrent leur rythme, gardant une vitesse confortable pour eux deux, même s'ils étaient bien tentés d'accélérer un peu pour rattraper la personne qui pouvait éventuellement se révéler être une menace pour leurs activités matinales. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur course régulière, il leur apparut évident que la dite personne n'était pas en aussi bonne forme qu'eux et, à la moitié de leur second et dernier tour (le lac était sacrement grand après tout) ils furent assez proche pour la reconnaître.

« Professeur Rogue.»

Blaise était quasiment incapable de prononcer un mot et Harry était presque aussi choqué qu'elle. S'ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'ils avaient vu la nuit précédente, ils n'auraient pas pu croire que leur maître de potions habillé-exprès-en-robes-amples-pour-effrayer-ses-élèves était vêtu d'un simple pantalon sombre et d'un maillot vert foncé pour un jogging au petit matin.

Finissant leur course par une série d'étirements rapides, Harry et Blaise reprirent la route des dortoirs de Serpentard, retournant son signe de tête à leur directeur de maison quand ils se croisèrent. Ils étaient un peu méfiants vis-à-vis de cet échange. Après tout, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas essayé de leur parler de leur présence dans le parc ce matin-là ou de mentionner ce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente. En fait, il ne leur avait pas du tout parlé, il ne leur avait même pas balancé l'une des remarques pleines de sous-entendus qu'il semblait garder en réserve spécialement pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent dans la salle commune, Blaise ne put se retenir de dire :

« Ca me ferait presque culpabiliser pour ce qu'on va faire tout à l'heure. Presque. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils empruntèrent la route à présent familière des cachots et entrèrent dans la salle de potions. Hormis lors du premier jour, la classe était ouverte plus tôt et les élèves devaient y être avant l'arrivée du professeur Rogue au début du cours, bien que, dans la pratique, jamais personne n'entrait plus tôt qu'une ou deux minutes avant l'échéance. Aucun élève n'avait l'air d'avoir envie d'entrer en premier dans la salle, ce qui était sans doute lié aux objets horriblement fascinants qui flottaient dans des bocaux tout autour de la pièce. Cela arrangeait parfaitement Harry et Blaise. Ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur une bouteille de colle de farces et attrapes qui adhérait à n'importe quel support sur lequel elle était placée et qui était réputée indétectable. Le fait que les Gryffondor s'assoient toujours aux mêmes places, du même côté de la salle de cours, et qu'il en aille de même pour les Serpentard de leur côté aidait aussi pas mal leur cause. Appliquant rapidement de la colle sur six des places, le plus récent duo de farceurs de Poudlard contempla avec satisfaction le produit se fondre, invisible, à la surface des tabourets, de sorte que personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'anormal. Ils saupoudrèrent ensuite chaque siège enduit de colle de quelques pétards explosifs. Ils avaient soudoyé un Serpentard plus âgé qui ne soutenait aucune des factions internes à leur maison pour qu'il les ensorcèle de façon à ce que les minis-explosions soient déclenchées lorsque les pastilles s'échaufferaient. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, les deux jeunes malfrats se glissèrent hors de la salle de cours pour n'y revenir que quelques minutes plus tard avec le reste de leurs camarades, le professeur juste derrière eux.

Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où leur potion de réduction de fièvre fut à moitié achevée qu'Harry commença à se demander si la blague allait vraiment marcher. C'était comme si rien n'allait ou ne se passait normalement ce jour-là. D'abord, le professeur Rogue leur avait fait des remarques encourageantes sur leur potion, comme celles qu'il adressait aux autres Serpentard, et maintenant, la blague semblait en partie ratée. Ca ne serait pas un total échec dans la mesure où six élèves resteraient tout de même collés à leurs tabourets, mais ce serait une déception pour lui et Blaise si certains effets n'étaient pas obtenus. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry n'eut plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent à crier et essayèrent de se dégager de leurs tabourets tandis qu'on pouvait commencer à entendre de légers crépitements. Avec un petit pop et un cri venu des deux crétins attardés, ils parvinrent à se séparer de leurs tabourets, mais au prix de leurs robes de sorcier. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres victimes venaient tout juste de succomber à la farce.

Pansy, Dean, Seamus et Ron constituèrent un chœur intéressant alors qu'ils sautillaient à travers le cachot, les pieds des tabourets cognant contre les chaudrons et répandant partout des potions presque achevées, causant ainsi un désastre impressionnant. Blaise parvint à mettre à l'abri du danger leur potion alors que Pansy sautait derrière leur table en braillant. Mais la meilleure partie vint bien sûr au moment où les pop secs firent leur retour et que les tabourets retombèrent avec fracas sur le sol. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'Harry et Blaise avaient anticipé. Ron Weasley ne portait aucun pantalon sous ses robes, exposant ainsi à toute la classe son boxer couvert d'ours en peluches. Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, puis les ricanements et les moqueries commencèrent. Ron paraissait horrifié, et c'est le visage encore plus rouge que ses cheveux qu'il fuit la classe.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus ramena l'ordre dans sa classe et parvint à faire sortir les élèves sans qu'ils n'entrent en contact avec les potions qui se répandaient rapidement par les fissures du sol du cachot. De quelques mouvements rapides de baguette, il vida les chaudrons qui étaient toujours debout avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Il était plus dur de s'occuper de la pagaille sur le sol mais il n'oserait pas faire confiance aux elfes de maison pour se charger de ce qui pouvait se révéler être un mélange volatile. Se laissant tomber derrière son bureau avec un profond soupire, il s'autorisa un petit rire. La blague aurait été drôle si les élèves ciblés n'avaient pas paniqué et renversé les chaudrons. Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il allait maintenant avoir suffisamment de remarques sournoises à adresser à Weasley pour les semaines à venir. Ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs…

« Weasley, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Une fois seule avec Harry, Blaise, moitié riante, moitié gémissante, s'exclama :

« Oh, c'était juste complètement hilarant de les voir essayer de se débattre comme ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que leurs robes se déchirent ainsi, c'était un vrai plus. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir les sous-vêtements de Weasley.

- Attends seulement jusqu'au déjeuner, ricana Harry, que toute l'école soit au courant. »

Ron fut d'une humeur épouvantable les jours suivants et le matin d'Halloween, il semblait que Rogue était devenu encore plus haineux dans ses railleries contre Weasley, même si Ron ne devait pas en saisir la moitié, comme le soupçonnait Harry. Peut-être que c'était le ton qu'employait leur professeur ou peut-être que Weasley avait finalement accepté que tout ce que pourrait lui dire Rogue serait négatif ou humiliant. Ce fut donc avec des regards déconcertés qu'Harry et Blaise réfléchirent à ce qui avait pu rendre Weasley si content qu'il en était presque en train de se pavaner. Ce ne fut que juste avant le début du festin d'Halloween qu'ils entendirent Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil discuter.

« Elle pleurait comme une madeleine… elle n'en sortira pas.

- La pauvre chérie. Son visage est sûrement tout gonflé, mais Ron a raison : on dirait vraiment une Miss-je-sais-tout et personne ne lui parle vraiment. »

Blaise secoua la tête.

« Pansy disait quelque chose à propos d'Hermione courant dans les couloirs l'air complètement bouleversée tout à l'heure. C'est logique que Weasley montre qu'il a des couilles en humiliant et faisant de la peine à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry serra le poing un moment, il haïssait les garçons qui maltraitaient les filles juste pour le fun. Ils avaient trop tendance à lui rappeler Chris Chauvez. Harry secoua la tête et se força à se détendre : il n'avait pas besoin qu'on envoie une lettre à son père parce qu'il serait allé botter le cul de Weasley. Harry avait déjà pu réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment la bagarre que son père désapprouverait, mais la bagarre avec quelqu'un qui ne suivait pas le même entrainement que lui et qui, en conséquence, n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Elle devra gérer ça toute seule et ce sont ses camarades et sa directrice de maison qui devront faire attention à elle, dit Harry à Blaise. Les Gryffondor ont vraiment besoin d'adopter certaines attitudes des Serpentard sur ce point. »

Harry et Blaise continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le festin. La salle était décorée avec des chauves-souris vivantes qui voletaient au-dessus de leurs têtes au milieu de citrouilles évidées et de squelettes qui dansaient. Ils finirent par rejoindre les élèves déjà présents et à discuter cours et loisirs. La plupart des discussions étaient focalisées sur le Quidditch et le premier match de la saison, qui se révélait être le très attendu affrontement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. L'équipe de Serpentard était farouchement déterminée à garder encore une année la coupe de Quidditch dans leur salle commune, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Et puis, deux choses se produisirent en même temps, perturbant le repas. La première concernait Harry et Blaise, et l'autre l'école toute entière.

Ciara traversa la salle en volant, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'heure du courrier, et laissa tomber une lettre entre les mains tendues d'Harry, tandis que le professeur Quirrell débarquait en trébuchant et criait d'un air paniqué :

« Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir. »

Et le seul professeur de l'école qui était supposé leur apprendre à se défendre contre des créatures comme les trolls s'évanouit.

Certains des Poufsouffle les plus faibles crièrent et commencèrent à trembler, les Serdaigle étaient effrayés mais se regroupèrent pour discuter des sorts utiles qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour se défendre, quelques Serpentard paniquèrent bien que la majorité resta calme en apparence, et les Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas envie d'être surpassés hurlaient, ajoutant à la confusion générale.

« Silence !, s'écria Dumbledore pour couvrir le tumulte, tout en faisant exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique. Les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos camarades dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. Les professeurs, avec moi. »

Le directeur semblait avoir oublié une chose essentielle : les dortoirs des Serpentard se trouvaient dans les cachots et s'y rendre pouvait bien les mener à croiser directement le chemin du troll. Mais leur directeur de maison, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié et il retint les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé le problème.

« Empruntez le couloir de derrière, indiqua Rogue aux préfets. Restez groupés et passez par l'entrée alternative de la salle commune. De cette façon, vous ne devriez pas tomber sur le troll. Le tableau est celui de Lady Alyssa pendue au gibet, le mot de passe est ''prorogation'' »

Après un bref signe de tête, Rogue se détourna dans une grande envolée de robes pour rejoindre le reste des professeurs et passer les cachots au peigne fin, ignorant délibérément les coups de pieds méprisants que quelques Serpentard donnaient à leur incompétent professeur de défense, profitant de son inconscience.

Harry et Blaise suivirent leurs camarades en se tenant en fin de file, jusqu'à croiser une intersection. Harry tira brusquement Blaise dans l'autre couloir et sortit la lettre qu'il avait précipitamment enfouie dans sa poche quand l'état de panique s'était déclaré.

« Il se passe quelque chose, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Trevor ne nous aurait jamais envoyé Ciara si tard le soir et en principe, elle aurait attendu jusqu'au petit-déjeuner pour nous donner le courrier avec le reste des hiboux. »

Blaise acquiesça avec appréhension.

« Je sais. J'ai reconnu l'écriture de papa. Qu'est-ce que … »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement avant de reprendre :

« Tu as entendu ça ? »

A l'unisson, ils se retournèrent et s'adossèrent contre le mur, utilisant la maigre cachette que leur offrait l'ombre du couloir. Une odeur atroce leur prit le nez, encore pire que celle des bombabouses qu'ils avaient utilisées contre les professeurs.

« Troll ! »

Sortant leurs baguettes magiques, ils tentèrent de jeter quelques _Stupéfix_ à la créature qui se traînait d'un pas lourd, mais ces derniers ne firent que rebondir sur la peau épaisse du troll et ne semblèrent que servir à irriter légèrement la bête. Ni Harry ni Blaise ne pensèrent à fuir, bien qu'ils aient été entrainés à battre en retraite quand les choses devenaient hors de contrôle, car ils n'avaient pas encore essayé toutes leurs options. Rangeant leurs baguettes dans leurs étuis, les deux mômes élevés par la mafia se rabattirent sur une forme d'offensive bien plus confortable pour eux et dégainèrent leurs armes à feu. Le premier tir d'Harry résonna en échos sonores à travers les couloirs assombris et, bien que la balle ait réussi à pénétrer la chair là où les sorts avaient échoué, le sorcier se maudit de ne pas avoir immédiatement enclenché le silencieux spécialisé que le labo avait ajouté sur leurs armes. Remédiant à cet oubli, Blaise et lui tirèrent rapidement quelques autres balles, visant la créature à la tête et la faisant rugir de douleur quand un projectile ou deux atteignirent ses yeux.

Des cris plus loin dans le couloir alertèrent Harry et Blaise. Les professeurs n'étaient pas loin et s'approchaient à la recherche du troll ou pour enquêter sur le bruit causé par le premier coup de feu. Tirant rapidement quelques balles supplémentaires pour freiner le troll quelques instants de plus et ainsi éviter qu'il ne les poursuive, Harry et Blaise filèrent à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs camarades de maison. Ils réussirent à les rattraper de justesse devant le portrait de Lady Alyssa et ils se glissèrent à travers le passage avant que les Préfets ne ferment l'entrée. La rencontre avec le troll n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais pour Harry et Blaise le temps avait paru ralentir et s'étirer avant d'accélérer brusquement. S'assurant que leurs revolvers étaient à l'abri des regards, le duo s'assit dans un coin pour attendre que leur directeur de maison ne se montre.

_POV d'Hermione :_

_Elle était restée assise tout ce temps, recroquevillée derrière une statue. Elle venait juste de sortir des toilettes et essuyait ses yeux rouges et gonflés quand Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini étaient apparus dans le couloir. Ne voulant pas être vue, elle s'était cachée derrière une statue et ce qu'ils faisaient les absorbait tellement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Et puis le troll était arrivé. Elle les avait observés alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de lui lancer des sorts mais elle avait été trop terrifiée pour bouger. Et puis ils avaient commencé à tirer sur le troll ! Pas avec des sorts mais bien avec des pistolets et des balles ! Le bruit attira l'attention des professeurs et ils s'occupèrent du troll déjà vacillant, lui jetant de puissants sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il reste immobile au sol, bien que le fait que sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus et qu'il soit tombé attestait du fait qu'il était mort._

_Les professeurs l'avaient ensuite examiné, avisant les trous qui criblaient le visage du troll et la masse gluante et dégoulinante qui avait été ses yeux. Ils se demandaient ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle chose. Hermione voulait bondir de sa cachette et leur crier que c'était Potter et Zabini et qu'ils avaient des armes à feu, mais elle était trop effrayée. Elle ne voulait pas les dénoncer pour qu'ils découvrent ensuite que c'était elle qui les avait mouchardés. Ou même pire, elle pourrait être expulsée pour s'être trouvée là. Non, elle se tairait et oublierait qu'un tel évènement se soit produit. Enfin, les professeurs s'éloignèrent et certains d'entre eux firent léviter le troll pour aller s'en débarrasser, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_« Je vais allez voir comment vont mes élèves, » avait annoncé le professeur Rogue avant de s'en aller, faisant bruisser son tourbillon de robes tout près de la cachette d'Hermione et provoquant chez elle un mouvement de recul_

_Les autres directeurs de maison décidèrent de faire de même et la jeune fille était au bord des larmes. Le professeur McGonagall atteindrait sûrement la tour de Gryffondor avant elle et elle aurait des ennuis à cause de son absence. Mais la chance était de son côté._

_« Un instant Minerva, avait dit le directeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler dans mon bureau avant que vous n'alliez voir les Gryffondor. »_

_Elle avait été laissée seule et n'avait pas trainé pour se glisser dans la tour de Gryffondor, son entrée tardive passant inaperçue, et se précipiter dans son lit. Elle voulait seulement oublier ce qu'elle avait vu et redevenir le naïf rat de bibliothèque que tout le monde considérait qu'elle était._

_Fin du POV_

Rogue débarqua finalement dans la salle commune et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Serpentard ne manquait à l'appel, il les informa que les professeurs avaient maîtrisé le troll et l'avaient emmené ailleurs pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne dit rien à propos de blessures inhabituelles sur la bête, ce qui soulagea Harry et Blaise. Mais ils allaient tout de même rester prudents. Abattre un troll avec des armes moldues était probablement un moyen imparable de se faire renvoyer et ils étaient contents qu'aucun témoin n'ait été présent. Au final, tout le monde commença à partir se coucher et Harry et Blaise allèrent se lover près du feu pour pouvoir lire la lettre que Trevor leur avait envoyée. Elle se révéla être plutôt une note succincte rédigée à la va-vite :

_H & B—Code Noir, coupons le contact, le rétablirons dans deux semaines. En train de commander des Pizzas—T &M_

C'était incontestablement l'écriture de Trevor et le petit symbole sous les mots confirmait que la note était authentique et non pas rédigée sous la contrainte. Soit quelque chose s'était produit, les forçant à aller se cacher, soit ils s'étaient impliqués dans quelque plan mortel qu'ils voulaient gérer personnellement. Au moins, ils savaient où les trouver si cela devenait nécessaire. Blaise releva la tête et emplit sa voix de colère pour cacher l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux, un regard qu'Harry savait qu'il lui rendait bien.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils font à New-York ? »

* * *

_Je me suis rendue compte en traduisant ce chapitre que pour mon ordinateur Rogue est un nom féminin.^^_


	23. 22 Opening Up

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis. Le prochain devrait arriver dans deux semaines environs. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews (surtout pour ceux que je n'ai pas l'occasion de remercier directement par mp) et pour vos ajouts en favoris/alert^^_

**Chapitre 22 : Opening Up **_  
(S'ouvrir aux autres)_

Une toute nouvelle excitation régnait dans l'air, provoquée par la fraîcheur de la fin de novembre et l'ouverture officielle de la saison de Quidditch. Seules quelques personnes semblaient immunisées. Severus lui-même ne montrait pas un amour manifeste au sport bien qu'il s'assurait de rappeler régulièrement à Minerva que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner sans un attrapeur décent. Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il s'en faisait pour deux de ses élèves, deux de ses Serpentard. Quelque chose semblait vraiment aller de travers et pourtant ils n'étaient pas encore venus lui demander de l'aide. C'était vrai, au début il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour leur donner une raison de lui faire confiance, mais depuis il avait essayé.

Il avait honte aussi de ne pas avoir immédiatement remarqué les signes de détresse. Il était supposé protéger ses Serpentard et les aider quand ils étaient dans le besoin, mais il semblait avoir misérablement échoué avec ces deux là. Harry et Blaise se tenaient ordinairement un peu à l'écart des autres, chose qui en soi n'était pas inhabituelle chez les Serpentard, mais il avait progressivement remarqué qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus solitaires. Le fait que quelque chose clochait chez eux l'avait vraiment frappé lors du match de Quidditch. Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une partie de ce sport rendu si impressionnant par sa rapidité, mais ils n'avaient pas semblé y prêter attention. A la place ils s'étaient assis, leurs têtes inclinées l'une vers l'autre, échangeant occasionnellement quelques mots et des gestes discrets que la plupart des gens n'auraient pas remarqués.

En y repensant, Severus se rendit compte que les signes n'avaient fait que s'accumuler depuis le début du mois. La qualité de leur travail était restée la même mais c'était comme s'ils faisaient les choses en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Les observer à l'entrainement avait aussi été différent. Leurs affrontements avaient semblé presque plus… féroces d'une certaine manière, comme s'ils essayaient d'oublier ou d'ignorer quelque chose en se battant. Leurs jogging s'étaient aussi allongés alors qu'ils tentaient de repousser leurs limites, mais même lui pouvait dire que c'était hors de leur portée. S'il ne les avait pas surveillés et fait une priorité d'essayer de les comprendre, il n'aurait jamais remarqué le changement sous leurs masques soigneusement cultivés. Il était temps pour lui d'agir comme le directeur de maison que les autres Serpentard connaissaient et de s'immiscer dans les affaires de ses deux élèves les plus énigmatiques.

… … … … …

Le match de Quidditch était terminé et Serpentard l'avait emporté, mais ni Harry ni Blaise ne s'en préoccupaient pour le moment. Ils s'inquiétaient trop pour leurs pères et ils étaient tous les deux prêts à imaginer à la hâte un plan pour aller les retrouver, au diable les conséquences. Les deux semaines étaient passées et ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Trevor ou Manuel, mais ils n'avaient pas immédiatement paniqués pour autant. Ils savaient que tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu et ils avaient attendu encore quelques jours, mais aucune nouvelle de leurs pères ne leur était parvenue. A présent, trois, presque quatre, semaines s'étaient écoulées et ils n'avaient toujours pas eu le moindre mot, ce qui inquiétait terriblement les deux enfants. Quand leurs pères disaient qu'ils allaient les contacter dans deux semaines, ils le faisaient, plus ou moins au jour près. Le pire pour Harry et Blaise était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit à la maison et que les gardes ne pouvaient pas non plus les contacter. A leur connaissance, aucun des autres gardes ne savait quoi que ce soit sur le monde sorcier et il n'y avait pas de téléphone à Poudlard, et même pas du tout d'électricité. Soudainement, Blaise formula à voix haute une pensée qu'Harry aussi ressassait, bien qu'il aurait refusé de l'admettre.

« Et s'il ne restait plus personne ? Et si nous n'avions plus de maison ou de pères à retrouver ?

- Arrête ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Blaise, la terreur et la colère lui donnant un ton dur alors qu'il essayait de faire taire sa propre imagination.

« N'y pense même pas ! Ne le dis pas ! Il ne leur est rien arrivé, ils sont meilleurs que ça. Ils ont juste perdu la notion du temps ou Trevor ne retrouve plus son hibou et comme Ciara est ici avec nous, il ne peut pas nous écrire… »

Harry ne pouvait plus continuer et il baissa avec découragement les yeux vers le sol tout en attirant Blaise dans une étreinte réconfortante, honteux de son éclat de peur qui n'était parvenu qu'à les effrayer davantage.

« Je suis désolé Blaise, c'est juste que je me sens si impuissant ici. En temps normal nous serions avec eux, nous saurions ce qui se passe. »

C'est ainsi que Severus les retrouva après le match, ce qui ne fit que confirmer son impression que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Harry et Blaise. Bien qu'ils soient à l'écart de la majorité des autres élèves, ils faisaient un étalage assez inhabituel de leurs émotions. Bien entendu, ils riaient et souriaient, et leur amitié l'un pour l'autre était visible la plupart du temps, mais il ne s'agissait que d'émotions de surface. Et là, à la vue de tous, ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre à la recherche de réconfort.

« Mr. Potter, Miss Zabini, dit-il d'une voix douce qui fit se séparer les deux enfants et ramena aussi malheureusement leur masques. Pourrais-je vous dire un mot dans mon bureau, je vous prie. »

Ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent jusqu'au château et dans le labyrinthe des cachots jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce étonnamment confortable, leur professeur démarra un feu dans la cheminée et leur indiqua deux chaises en cuir souple près d'une table tout en demandant à un elfe de leur apporter du thé. Il prit place sur le troisième siège. Harry et Blaise avaient tous les deux le sentiment de savoir ce qu'on leur voulait et après avoir échangé un coup d'œil, ils décidèrent de se confier dans une certaine mesure à leur directeur de maison, sachant qu'ils devraient pouvoir le faire. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans leur situation, mais peut-être que le professeur Rogue pourrait les aider.

Severus avait surpris l'échange visuel et prit donc l'initiative.

« Je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je voulais savoir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider. Comme je l'ai dit au début de l'année, ma porte est toujours ouverte à un Serpentard dans le besoin. »

« Nous sommes inquiets pour nos pères, commença Blaise. Nous n'avons pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis des semaines. »

Harry prit ensuite le relais, Blaise n'ayant pas l'air d'être capable ou même de vouloir continuer.

« Ils nous ont envoyé une lettre le soir d'Halloween pour nous dire qu'ils seraient injoignables pendant deux semaines. Et depuis, plus rien. Et quand ils disent deux semaines, ça veut dire deux semaines, ce n'est pas leur genre de ne pas nous donner de nouvelles. Quelque chose ne va pas, nous le savons, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

Severus observa Harry et Blaise avec une sympathie croissante. Il ne pouvait plus avoir le moindre doute sur le fait qu'Harry était bien différent de James Potter. James Potter n'aurait pas fait attention à de telles choses, seulement à la façon dont ça ruinait ses amusements. Maintenant, il avait aussi un nom à mettre sur les émotions dissimulées dans le regard des deux enfants : l'impuissance. C'était la même émotion qu'il avait ressentie au cours des rencontres entre Mangemorts, quand il regardait des innocents se faire torturer, ou lorsqu'il était incapable de prévenir une attaque.

« Vous avez toujours la lettre de vos pères ?, » ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus.

Harry secoua la tête, il l'avait brûlée juste après l'avoir lue et même s'il l'avait toujours, il doutait qu'il la montrerait à Rogue. Ils avaient toujours certains secrets à protéger après tout, et leur enfance en faisait partie.

Severus se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire à moins que vous ne connaissiez quelqu'un que vous pourriez contacter, bien que je suppose que vous l'auriez déjà fait si tel était le cas. Si vous n'avez toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux d'ici les vacances de Noël, je quitterai l'école avec vous pour vous aider. Jusque là, nous avons les mains liées, à moins que vous ne vouliez impliquer le directeur. »

Naturellement, Harry et Blaise refusèrent d'aller exposer leurs problèmes au directeur, mais ils acceptèrent l'aide de leur directeur de maison. Ils finirent leurs thés en silence et au moment où le duo se leva pour partir, Harry tendit la main à leur professeur. Il semblait à Severus que le garçon avait trouvé une nouvelle détermination intérieure maintenant qu'ils avaient un vague plan d'action sur lequel se reposer au cas où leurs pères ne se manifesteraient pas avant les vacances.

« Merci professeur, dit gravement Harry lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Nous vous verrons demain matin pendant l'entrainement, mais dans l'immédiat je crois qu'il y a une fête dans la salle commune à laquelle nous devrions nous rendre. »

… … … … …

Severus ne manqua pas de rejoindre Harry et Blaise pendant leur entrainement le matin suivant, prenant le commentaire de la soirée précédente comme une invitation cachée. Il n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans le bosquet isolé que les deux enfants fréquentaient, et il fut surpris de les y trouver déjà échauffés et en plein entrainement peu après le lever du soleil. Blaise était à une extrémité du bosquet et brandissait une grosse branche comme un bâton de combat, travaillant une série de mouvements et utilisant occasionnellement un arbre comme opposant pour parer ses attaques. De l'autre côté, Harry utilisait un arbre comme cible pour le lancer de couteaux. Il observa avec surprise le Serpentard jurer quand il rata une fois de plus l'endroit qu'il visait avant qu'il ne réunisse ses couteaux et ne se retourne pour enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de son professeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent faire de telles choses pendant leurs entrainements et il n'avait aussi jamais vu le garçon jurer de frustration, Harry conservant habituellement une façade inexpressive et agissant comme si de rien n'était.

Nonchalamment, Harry s'approcha de Blaise et lui tapota l'épaule tout en esquivant instinctivement le coup qu'elle lui envoya avec son bâton.

« Nous avons de la compagnie, lui souffla-t-il avant d'aller saluer Rogue.

- Bonjour professeur, dirent en chœur les deux élèves avant qu'Harry ne reprenne. Nous vous avons vu pratiquer les arts martiaux il y a quelques temps et bien que vous ayez l'air un peu rouillé, nous pouvons dire qu'une fois que vous vous serez un peu exercé vous serez bien meilleur que nous. Très franchement, nous avons besoin que quelqu'un nous aide à nous entrainer un peu plus et nous pousse jusqu'à nos limites sans nous autoriser à les dépasser. Donc, si nous vous aidons à récupérer la forme, nous aideriez-vous à approfondir notre entrainement durant l'année scolaire ? »

Severus regarda les deux sorciers face à lui d'un air sérieux. Cette offre était définitivement celle d'un Serpentard, mais ils savaient tous les trois qu'il pouvait leur attirer des ennuis s'il le désirait. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'il essayait de gagner leur confiance. Et puis, s'il acceptait l'offre, personne n'y perdait quoi que ce soit mais ils y gagneraient tous quelque chose en retour. Lentement, il tendit la main à Harry comme l'autre l'avait fait pour lui le soir précédent.

« Nous avons un accord. »

Ils passèrent presque toute la demi-heure suivante à s'échauffer avant qu'Harry n'engage un bref affrontement contre Severus. Le maitre des potions avait l'avantage de la taille, du poids, de la force et de l'expérience sur son élève, mais il n'était plus dans le coup. Harry, d'un autre côté, était au sommet de sa forme et avait appris à retourner la force de ses adversaires contre eux, sans compter qu'il était léger et rapide. Ce fut donc lors d'un mouvement astucieux de Severus, qui pensait avoir réussi à coincer le jeune Serpentard, qu'Harry mit fin au match d'entrainement. Il avait presque littéralement envoyé au tapis son directeur de maison. Severus accepta la main qu'on lui offrait et secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été battu par un gamin de onze ans, avant que le trio ne se lance dans un jogging tranquille autour du lac. Le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt commencer et ils devraient se doucher après leur entrainement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait finir sans une petite course pour s'étirer et se détendre les muscles.

… … … … …

Les jours passèrent et bientôt une fine couche de neige recouvrit le parc de Poudlard, forçant Harry et Blaise à s'entraîner à nouveau à l'intérieur. Sauf que cette fois là, ils utilisèrent une pièce que Rogue avait spécialement installée à cet effet dans les cachots. Ils avaient commencé à suivre une routine confortable et une confiance toute simple s'était instaurée entre les trois Serpentard. Severus ne posait aucune question ne le concernant pas directement à Harry et Blaise, et s'ils avaient besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ils venaient le voir. Bien qu'ils fassent tous leurs entrainements ensembles, Harry et Blaise continuaient de suivre seuls la Voie. Harry avait essayé de suivre la magie de Poudlard vers le monde extérieur, comme il l'avait déjà fait accidentellement quelques fois auparavant, à la recherche de son père. Mais plus il essayait, plus la magie devenait insaisissable, jusqu'à ce qu'il interrompe ses tentatives et ne retourne à la routine dans une sorte d'état second, comme il le faisait à la maison.

Mais les chutes de neige de plus en plus intenses apportèrent aussi leur lot de miracles et d'espoir lorsque, pendant la distribution du courrier, un hibou malmené par la météo entra frénétiquement avec les autres et s'écrasa devant Harry et Blaise. Un regard à l'écriture portée par la lettre et ils balancèrent par la fenêtre les convenances des Serpentard, s'emparant du message et sortant en courant de la Grande Salle, laissant le hibou récupérer sur la table. La table des Serpentard bourdonna de spéculations sur la le contenu de la lettre qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez deux de leurs camarades les plus stoïques. Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils en pensant que ça pouvait bien être sa chance d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Harry, lorsque Rogue quitta la salle à la suite des deux autres. Si Severus avait regardé derrière lui, il aurait vu Dumbledore se reculer confortablement sur sa chaise, les yeux brillant de satisfaction. Il aurait aussi su que le rusé manipulateur se préparait à exploiter toutes les informations qu'il pourrait obtenir par la confiance croissante qu'il avait forgée avec Harry et Blaise. Mais Severus ne se retourna pas et se dirigea directement vers la salle d'entrainement, là où il savait que les deux Serpentard iraient avec leur lettre.

Et en effet, il les trouva dans la salle d'entrainement, s'étreignant joyeusement avec de grands sourires. Il ne les avait jamais vus montrer si librement leurs émotions, mis à part la fois après le match de Quidditch, et à son regard interrogateur, Harry lui tendit la lettre.

_Harry et Blaise, nous sommes en sécurité à la maison maintenant. Désolés si vous vous êtes inquiétés. Nous vous verrons bientôt quand vous rentrerez à la maison pour les vacances de Noël et nous vous expliquerons à ce moment là. Affectueusement, vos papas, Manuel et Trevor._

La missive était brève et allait directement à l'essentiel, un peu comme Severus imaginait qu'était la première, mais il comprenait à quel point cette simple lettre pouvait compter beaucoup plus pour Harry et Blaise qu'une explication détaillée de trois pages. Ils savaient que leurs pères étaient vivants et qu'ils les reverraient bientôt, et pour eux c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, on reverra Manuel et Trevor dans le prochain chapitre (y en a qui attendait ce moment^^)_


	24. 23 Holiday at Home

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Et voilà le chapitre pour tous ceux qui attendaient avec impatience de revoir Manuel^^  
Comme on m'a fait la remarque que ce serait bien d'avoir une traduction des titres des chapitres mais que, par choix (et pour raisons pratiques), j'ai décidé de les mettre en anglais, je vais proposer une version en français à chaque fois. Le changement a déjà été effectué sur l'ensemble de la fic._

_Un petit mot pour les anonymes qui me laissent des reviews. La mise à jour du site et la nouvelle méthode pour écrire des reviews m'empêche de vous identifier si vous ne signez pas vos messages. C'est un peu dommage, il n'y a que klaude que j'ai pu reconnaitre. En tout cas un gros bisou à vous tous à qui je ne peux jamais répondre (d'ailleurs je me demandais si ça vous ferait plaisir que je réponde à vos reviews sur mon profil entre deux chapitres, donnez-moi votre avis)._

**Chapitre 23 : Holiday at Home**_  
(Vacances à la maison)_

Harry et Blaise descendirent du train pour rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ avec leurs bagages qui flottaient derrière eux, et ils parcoururent du regard la foule grouillante venue chercher ses enfants.

« Harry, appela Manuel d'une voix forte et assurée qui couvrit la cacophonie ambiante, avant d'être imité par Trevor.

- Blaise ! »

Aucun des deux enfants ne put réprimer son sourire alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule pour retrouver leurs pères et leurs étreintes chaleureuses. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'accueil de son père n'était qu'à un bras, le second étant maintenu en écharpe.

« Sortons d'ici, dit Manuel après un moment, sachant que les enfants voulaient des réponses. Nous avons des explications à fournir et ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça. »

Le voyage jusqu'à la maison fut tout aussi silencieux, les deux gardes qui les avaient attendus avec les voitures à l'extérieur de la gare étant particulièrement tendus et bien plus vigilants que d'ordinaire. Il semblait que rien n'était laissé au hasard et ils firent pas mal de détours pour rentrer à la maison, allongeant un simple trajet en trois heures de voyage pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Trevor avait aussi discrètement débarrassé Harry et Blaise de toute forme de mouchards ou de sorts de filature, magiques ou moldus, avant de quitter la gare. Grâce à cela, ils parvinrent sans encombres jusqu'au manoir Darkov, ce havre de sécurité qu'ils appelaient maison.

… … … … …

Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau juste après le départ d'une de ses anciennes élèves. La femme était actuellement en formation pour devenir Auror et il lui avait confié officieusement la mission de suivre Harry Potter pour ''s'assurer qu'il rentre à la maison en sécurité''. Il aurait voulu envoyer Severus mais il savait que ça aurait paru suspect si l'homme était repéré par sa proie, et il ne voulait pas ruiner le semblant de confiance qui semblait le lier à Harry et Blaise. Severus n'avait peut-être pas encore réussi à découvrir beaucoup de choses sur les deux enfants, mais pour peu qu'on lui en laisse le temps, l'espion prouverait son utilité. La jeune femme avait failli perdre Harry et Blaise dans la foule du quai 9 ¾ mais elle était parvenue à les retrouver dans la partie principale de la gare. Elle les avait à nouveau perdus de vue quand ils étaient montés dans leur voiture mais elle s'était rabattue sur le plan de secours qu'ils avaient mis en place, tout cela pour découvrir que les sorts de filature sur les enfants avaient été brisés. Elle n'avait pas non plus été capable de donner une description claire des hommes qui étaient venus chercher Mr. Potter et Miss Zabini. La filature du duo s'était révélée être un échec mais il avait assuré à l'Auror en devenir qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et il l'avait renvoyée chez elle.

Albus soupira et se tourna vers Fumseck.

« J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas me rendre les choses faciles, mais le monde sorcier ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Harry Potter. »

… … … … …

Une heure plus tard, Manuel, Trevor, Harry et Blaise s'étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de Manuel et se prélassaient à leurs places habituelles. Ils commencèrent par discuter des sujets auxquels tout parent s'intéresserait après le retour de l'école de ses enfants : comment était l'école, est-ce que vous avez de bonnes notes, avez-vous eu des problèmes ? Puis vinrent les questions que les parents normaux ne posaient pas : vous êtes vous bien entrainés, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui représente une menace immédiate pour vous, est-ce que vous avez été forcé d'utiliser vos armes ? Harry et Blaise décidèrent qu'il serait plus facile de simplement raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à leurs pères plutôt que de répondre séparément à chacune de leurs questions. Ils commencèrent donc par détailler leurs pensées et leurs impressions lors du voyage en train et de la cérémonie de Répartition jusqu'au discours de fin de semestre qu'avait prononcé Dumbledore avant de renvoyer les élèves chez eux. Après, ce fut au tour de l'interrogatoire de leurs pères de commencer.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras papa ?, » demanda Harry en ramenant la conversation à des affaires plus sérieuses.

Manuel soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Trevor.

« Comme vous le savez, nous vous avons envoyé une lettre détaillant le Code Noir et indiquant que nous nous dirigions vers New York. Il y a eu une faille dans la sécurité de l'un des labos là-bas et Trevor et moi avons voulu aller personnellement remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qui en a découlé. Le problème venait de l'intérieur et il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps avant de découvrir tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Malheureusement, l'organisation qui travaillait contre nous était plus grande que ce à quoi nous nous attendions et un faux pas nous a fait capturer. »

Trevor décida de prendre la suite du récit.

« On a eu le droit au traitement royal avec bandeaux sur les yeux, bâillons et menottes avant d'être jetés à l'arrière d'un van et emmenés Merlin sait où. Ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de nous donner l'une de leurs cellules de luxe et ils devaient ignorer que torturer des invités puissants n'était pas réellement la marque d'un bon hôte. Ils ont cassé le bras de Manuel et mes côtes, ce sont les blessures les plus sérieuses parmi un tas d'autres moins graves, mais tout va bien à présent. Ca a juste pris un peu de temps à nos hommes pour venir nous chercher mais une fois qu'ils nous ont sortis de là, nous avons massacré ces bâtards. Seuls quelques membres de l'organisation s'en sont sortis et nous avons envoyé les Dagues à leurs trousses. »

Harry ferma les yeux mais il pouvait toujours voir les larmes dans les yeux de Blaise alors que son père la serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Si Trevor essayait de minimiser toute l'affaire, c'est que les choses avaient dû être bien pires que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser entendre, surtout si les Dagues avaient été déployées pour poursuivre ceux qui s'étaient échappés. Après tout, les Dagues n'étaient pas utilisées à la légère, représentant l'élite des assassins travaillant sous les ordres de Manuel, et elles n'étaient pas envoyées pour un simple boulot de nettoyage. Mais le diner allait bientôt commencer et le moment de parler était passé. Harry prit juste le temps de poser une dernière question à son père sur le chemin du lavabo pour se laver les mains avant le repas à venir.

« Pourquoi avoir envoyé les Dagues ? »

Manuel se baissa pour se mettre au niveau d'Harry et lui dit la vérité :

« Le matériel qu'ils ont pris au labo peut être remplacé ou amélioré, les blessures dont Trevor et moi souffrons vont guérir, mais ces bâtards vous ont menacés Blaise et toi. Ils n'auront nulle part où se cacher, pas même en Enfer.

Harry baissa la tête, il n'y aurait plus aucune discussion à ce propos même si cela contrariait Harry d'être la plus grande faiblesse de son père. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que personne ne pouvait menacer sa sécurité et s'en sortir vivant, pas avec un père comme Manuel Darkov.

… … … … …

La veille de Noël, une couche de poudreuse recouvrit les terres du domaine Darkov et tout le monde en profita. Les gardes agissaient comme des gamins et s'attaquaient les uns les autres à coup de boules de neige. Ils faisaient des courses à cheval dans la neige duveteuse quand le terrain était assez sûr pour ne pas blesser les chevaux, les flocons blancs volant sous chaque sabot. Et quand ils avaient fini de faire les idiots dehors, ils trouvaient des feux de cheminée pour se réchauffer à l'intérieur et une multitude de chocolats chauds, thés et cafés. C'était un groupe fatigué et joyeux qui regagna son lit ce soir-là et Harry avait de la peine pour ceux qui étaient de garde et devaient rester debout cette nuit.

Le matin suivant, Manuel grogna d'exaspération et d'épuisement en entendant des pas légers traverser sa chambre. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir été père pendant onze ans il aurait pris l'habitude d'être réveillé très tôt le matin de Noël, quand il aurait préféré rester dormir. Il entrouvrit un œil à titre d'expérience pour être confronté au visage souriant de son fils.

« Encore une demi-heure, » plaida-t-il simplement en levant sa couverture pour inviter Harry à venir s'installer près de lui dans le lit.

Il était bien content qu'Harry accepte si facilement, il ne voulait pas savoir quels tours son fils pouvait avoir dans sa manche après presque quatre mois passés dans une école de magie.

Ils furent tous les deux réveillés un peu plus tard par de secs ''_tap tap tap_''. Manuel chercha la source de la perturbation tout en resserrant sa prise sur le revolver caché sous son oreiller et en enserrant d'un bras protecteur Harry qui se tortillait. En effet, il avait facilement reconnu l'origine du bruit et il en obtint confirmation lorsqu'il repéra un hibou visiblement impatient à la fenêtre.

« C'est bon papa, insista le jeune garçon en pointant du doigt le hibou mécontent perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est juste un hibou postal. »

Manuel se détendit et autorisa Harry à laisser entrer l'oiseau. Mais la créature hautaine laissa simplement tomber son paquet dans les mains du Serpentard et repartit immédiatement en volant.

Etonnamment, le coli venait des jumeaux et Harry était bien content d'avoir pensé à leur envoyer quelques farces et attrapes moldues. En souriant, il ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir qu'on lui avait également envoyé du matériel de farces et attrapes avec une lettre l'accompagnant. Il se rappela du moment où Blaise et lui avaient révélé à Fred et George qu'ils étaient les nouveaux farceurs de Poudlard seulement quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avaient été un peu en colère d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été punis pour au moins deux des blagues du duo mais ils avaient concédé qu'ils étaient les suspects idéaux aux yeux des professeurs. Les quatre élèves étaient devenus de bons amis et avaient parfois monté quelques coups ensembles, Lee Jordan les aidant à l'occasion bien qu'Harry et Blaise ne le connaissent pas très bien. Inutile de préciser que la plupart de leurs camarades voyaient d'un assez mauvais œil cette amitié qui bravait les rivalités entre maisons, d'autant plus qu'Harry et Blaise n'essayaient toujours pas de se faire des amis à Serpentard.

_Cher Harry et Blaise si tu es là,_

_Nous voulions vous souhaiter un très joyeux Noël et des vacances pleines de farces. Nous savons que vous utiliserez ce cadeau à bon escient. Maman a aussi insisté, ou plutôt supplié, pour que nous vous envoyions des pull-overs à la mode Weasley et des Fudges (les friandises, pas ce débile de Ministre). Ronnie à sa maman est dégoûté que vous soyez des Serpentard, alors portez les fièrement. Ah oui, excusez-nous pour l'attitude de ce hibou de malheur, nous l'avons volé à Percy et ils insistent pour agir de la même façon._

_Gred et Forge_

Fouillant un peu sous la première couche de farces et attrapes, Harry trouva les caramels Fudge et les pull-overs. L'un était gris foncé, celui qu'il pensait être le sien, avec un serpent vert et argent sur le point de mordre, et l'autre était d'un vert forêt avec des vignes d'argent s'enroulant pour former un S. Apparemment Mrs. Weasley était très douée avec une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter. Il devrait définitivement lui envoyer une lettre de remerciement.

« Je vais apporter ça à Blaise, s'exclama en souriant Harry, la joie de Noël pétillant dans ses yeux. Et après, on se retrouve en bas pour les cadeaux. »

Manuel trouvait amusant que pendant les vacances même les plus disciplinés de ses hommes pouvaient perdre leur comportement rigide au moment de déballer les cadeaux. C'était comme si l'enfant qui sommeillait en eux avait enfin trouvé l'exutoire dont il avait besoin après avoir passé la majorité de l'année confrontés aux rigueurs de son travail. Les cadeaux qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient aussi assez surprenants. Le plus souvent, ils s'offraient de nouvelles armes ou des gadgets électroniques, mais les meilleurs cadeaux semblaient être ceux enfantins ou fait pour amuser. Le jeu le plus étrange auquel il les avait vus jouer fut la fois où certains de ses hommes avaient combiné leurs cadeaux pour changer un simple jeu d'Attrap' Souris en une zone de combat après l'avoir mélangé avec le jeu du Cluedo et une armée de petits soldats. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait fini par penser que c'était une souris rouge qui avait tué le Colonel Moutarde dans un piège avec un morceau de fromage tout en le frappant à coups de tuyau en plomb, pour être ensuite assassinée à son tour par l'armée de petits soldats qui se révoltaient et déclaraient que Mademoiselle Rose était le butin de guerre parce que le fantôme du Docteur Lenoir le leur avait dit.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait eu l'année où un espion était parvenu à pénétrer leurs terres, profitant d'une tempête de neige pour couvrir ses traces. La tempête avait coupé le courant dans toute la maison et, comme ils ignoraient combien de temps ils allaient être privés du réseau électrique principal, ils avaient enclenché le système de sécurité minimal pour économiser leurs générateurs. Les malchanceux qui étaient de garde et qui avaient repéré l'espion avaient anticipé le possible gel de leur armes à feu et avaient plutôt attaqué l'homme à coup de boules de neige et de pics de glace. Au début ça avait été drôle et plus un jeu qu'autre chose, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se prenne une balle. Le retour des coups de feu avait résonné dans l'air et du sang rouge et chaud avait giclé de partout, fumant au contact de la neige qui tombait. Manuel secoua la tête en se souvenant de cette année-là. Ils avaient définitivement une façon très étrange de passer leurs vacances ici, d'autant plus quand on considérait la diversité des croyances. Au final, bon nombre des habitants du manoir avaient adopté une variété de traditions, religieuses ou non, et les avaient mixées ensembles pour en tirer une nouvelle manière de passer les vacances.

Une forte toux le tira de ses songes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Un des hommes avait recraché ce qui ressemblait à une dragée à moitié mâchée et regardait à présent d'un air suspicieux une boîte de Jelly Bellys.

« Ca a le goût de limaces marinées au vinaigre.

- Surveille ton langage, s'exclama, taquin, l'un des gardes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y a des oreilles innocentes ici ! »

Harry et Blaise parurent s'offusquer un moment avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ajoute :

« Ouais Trevor, couvre-toi les oreilles ou tu risques d'entendre de vilains mots. »

Trevor leur fit un doigt d'honneur tandis que d'autres se mirent à regarder bizarrement le premier des gardes. L'un d'eux osa même demander :

« Bon sang, comment tu sais quel goût ça a une limace marinée ? »

Manuel jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Blaise qui riaient en silence et regardaient les oreillers et les morceaux de papier cadeau voler à travers la pièce, lancés par ceux qui s'amusaient à taquiner le déclaré mangeur de limaces marinées. Même Trevor ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait que ces deux là pour avoir mélangé des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue avec d'innocents Jelly Bellys. Manuel frissonna en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec la friandise magique. Il aurait dû tenir compte de l'avertissement sur la boîte et réaliser que quand il était écrit que tous les goûts étaient possibles, ça signifiait vraiment tous les goûts.

« Vous savez bien entendu que comme l'équipe de nettoyage est en congé aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui allaient devoir nettoyer tout votre bazar, n'est-ce pas les gars ?, » osa déclarer Manuel à la cantonade avant de se retrouver lui-même bombardé par des boules de papier cadeau, tous se retournant contre lui.

« C'est une mutinerie !, cria-t-il en riant tout en essayant d'esquiver les projectiles et d'en renvoyer quelques uns au passage. « Comment osez-vous ? Je suis votre chef ! »

… … … … …

Ils étaient de retour dans le Poudlard Express, en route pour l'école sorcière. Malheureusement les vacances étaient finies et Harry et Blaise avaient dû laisser une nouvelle fois leurs pères derrière eux. Blaise lisait un roman fantastique qu'on lui avait offert et Harry examinait distraitement les nouveaux pistolets qu'il avait reçus de son père pour Noël. Il s'agissait d'une paire de Makarovs russes de 9 mm noir et argent et, bien qu'ils soient passés au labo pour quelques ajustements mineurs, ils n'avaient pas été réajustés spécialement à sa taille, comme c'était le cas pour ses autres armes. Il était aussi bien plus à l'aise avec ces nouveaux pistolets qu'avec ses anciennes armes à feu, qu'il avait d'ailleurs laissées à la maison. Elles avaient été conçues pour lui quand il avait sept ans et elles commençaient à devenir un peu petites pour lui. Le loquet de la porte du compartiment commença à bouger et Harry glissa ses armes à l'abri et sortit sa baguette pour lever le sort de fermeture qu'il avait placé sur la porte, permettant à Drago et Theo d'entrer. Pour Noël, Trevor avait supprimé les sorts de traçage des baguettes des deux enfants, bien qu'Harry ne comprenne pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait pendant l'été au lieu de les faire attendre. Le Serpentard ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'il avait voulu qu'ils apprennent un peu à contrôler la magie à Poudlard avant de les lâcher dans une maison moldue avec des baguettes intraçables.

Harry et Blaise laissèrent Drago et Theo faire toute la conversation, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus décontractée dans cette disposition informelle sans les regards sournois de Crabbe et Goyle par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy. Il était temps qu'ils commencent à prêter un peu plus d'attention à leurs camarades de dortoir. Le voyage en train se révéla étonnamment agréable alors qu'ils discutaient de leurs vacances et jouaient à la bataille explosive tout en se partageant leurs friandises. Le banquet se passa aussi dans la bonne humeur générale même si les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, et nombreux furent les élèves qui avaient mangé trop de sucreries avant d'arriver pour pouvoir avaler beaucoup des mets délicieux qui s'étendaient devant eux. Harry réalisa que bien qu'il ait été enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer à la maison et de passer du temps avec son père, Poudlard et sa magie omniprésente lui avaient aussi manqué. Il savait également que s'il devait choisir entre Poudlard et le manoir Darkov, il abandonnerait le château pour sa maison et son père. De bonne humeur, Blaise et lui suivirent le reste des Serpentard dans les cachots, jetant de discrets sourires en réponse au regard interrogatif que leur lança Severus quand ils passèrent devant lui. C'était leur manière de lui faire savoir que tout allait bien maintenant, et ils furent heureux, si ce n'est un peu surpris, de voir un mince sourire leur être retourné.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de signer vos reviews et de répondre à ma question pour les anonymes/invités. J'espère que les fans de Manuel et Trevor en ont eu assez pour attendre la prochaine apparition du Roi de la Mafia (même si on n'en a jamais assez, c'est vrai^^). On se retrouve en août !_


	25. 24 A Gift and Pranks

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Il y a peut-être un peu plus de fautes de grammaire que d'habitude, ma béta n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et elle a dû passer vite fait en s'intéressant surtout aux passages que je lui avais signalés pour vérifier des tournures de phrases._

**Chapitre 24 : A Gift and Pranks  
**_(Un cadeau et des blagues)_

Harry glissait son couteau sous son oreiller quand sa main se heurta à un obstacle, laissant distinctement entendre un bruit de papier froissé. Précautionneusement Harry examina le paquet fin qui avait été glissé sous son oreiller. Il était emballé dans un papier marron ordinaire et maintenu par un morceau de ficelle. Un sort de révélation assez pratique qu'Harry avait trouvé dans un livre d'enchantements lui indiqua qu'aucun sort, maléfice ou enchantement n'avait été jeté sur le paquet. Avec un léger haussement d'épaules, Harry utilisa sa dague pour couper la ficelle et la laisser tomber par terre avant de rabattre le premier bord du papier, révélant un mot.

_Harry, ton père m'a laissé prendre soin de ceci et comme je l'ai promis, je te le transmets. Soit prudent dans son usage, il ne faut pas abuser de ces choses là._

Sa curiosité à présent piquée à vif, Harry déchira le papier, finissant d'ouvrir le paquet, et une cape argentée glissa pour former un petit tas sur son lit. Elle avait l'air de luire à la lumière du feu et semblait aussi douce que la soie au toucher. Elle était comme de l'eau. Son père lui avait vraiment laissé quelque chose de très beau et apparemment quelque chose d'une grande utilité si l'expéditeur sentait le besoin de l'avertir de ne pas en abuser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry enfila la cape et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir comment elle lui allait qu'il saisit clairement l'importance et le pouvoir caché du cadeau. Dans le miroir, il ne pouvait rien voir de plus que sa tête flottant seule dans les airs. Une cape d'invisibilité. Elle ferait l'une des meilleures armes secrètes qui soit. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Harry la mit en sécurité dans sa malle avant de monter dans son lit et de tirer ses rideaux comme l'avaient fait ses camarades de chambre avant lui. C'était un cadeau dont il prévoyait d'abuser, peu importe ce que l'expéditeur pouvait en dire. Bien sûr, il pouvait se rendre invisible sans la cape, mais c'était fatiguant et il ne pouvait pas tenir le sort trop longtemps. Si rôder dans le château avait été relativement facile jusqu'à présent, ça allait maintenant le devenir encore plus.

… … … … …

Les cours commencèrent à s'intensifier, les professeurs se mettant à faire travailler plus dur leurs élèves. Oui mais, en majorité seulement. Binns déblatérait toujours sur le même ton monotone et fantomatique et le bégaiement de Quirrell semblait avoir empiré encore plus si c'était possible. Harry et Blaise trouvaient toujours leurs cours faciles malgré l'augmentation de la quantité de travail qu'on leur demandait, bien que Blaise tende à mettre un peu plus de temps qu'Harry pour maitriser certaines formules. Il était assez clair que, même étant un première année, Harry possédait incroyablement puissant et à part deux autres personnes, nul ne savait qu'il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette et par conséquent, personne ne pouvait vraiment saisir l'étendue croissante des réserves de pouvoir d'Harry. Pourtant, comme tout véritable Serpentard, Harry minimisait ses capacités, de même qu'il ne révélait pas non plus l'étendue de son savoir en matière de sorts et de magie théorique.

Du coup, après qu'Harry et Blaise aient fini leurs devoirs avec efficacité, il leur restait du temps libre qu'ils utilisaient pour s'entraîner, poursuivre leur exploration du château en découvrant par hasard, et parfois même pas accident, de nombreux passages secrets, faire des blagues et passer au peigne fin la bibliothèque à la recherche de formules, sorts, maléfices et enchantements intéressants qu'ils pourraient utiliser. A l'allure où avançaient leurs recherches personnelles, ils sauraient autant de choses qu'un étudiant commençant sa troisième année, mais en fin de première année, et ils connaitraient également les incantations les plus avancées qu'ils aient découvertes dans la bibliothèque. Pendant l'été, Harry s'était plaint du travail que leur avait imposé Trevor, mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'un jour il en serait reconnaissant. Mais pour le moment, trop c'était trop.

« Je vais aller chercher un dernier livre à emmener avec nous et après nous irons préparer quelques blagues, » déclara Harry à Blaise en se levant de leur table située un peu à l'écart avant de négocier habilement son chemin à travers les rayons.

Chaque matière avait sa propre section dans la bibliothèque en plus de la réserve et d'une section contenant des manuels qui n'allaient dans aucune des autres catégories. Déterminés à classer le maximum de livres possible de la bibliothèque, Harry et Blaise avaient trouvé une formule leur permettant de lister les ouvrages de chaque section sur un morceau de parchemin. Dès qu'il lisait un livre, il en cochait le titre et en faisait un lien, similaire à ceux utilisés sur un ordinateur, qui menait à un bref résumé et aux mots-clés du manuel et qui pouvaient alors leur servir de références pour des recherches futures. En atteignant la section générale, Harry sortit son bout de parchemin et sélectionna le symbole qu'ils avaient attribué à ces étagères.

Le papier fut immédiatement recouvert de lettres qui s'étendaient comme une toile d'araignée et Harry parcourut les titres des livres posés sur l'étagère, en jetant occasionnellement un coup d'œil à sa liste pour essayer de trouver un livre qui attirerait son attention. Bien entendu son regard émeraude finit par être attiré par un livre particulier mais celui-ci n'avait ni titre ni auteur, et ses pages étaient blanches. Il n'était pas non plus sur la liste. Si Harry n'avait pas ressenti la magie contenue dans le livre relié de bleu et d'argent il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un journal que quelqu'un aurait laissé ici par erreur sans l'avoir utilisé. Prenant un autre livre au hasard, Harry saisit aussi celui aux pages blanches et le cacha dans sa poche. Il le montrerait plus tard à Blaise mais il ne pensait pas devoir le signaler à Madame Pince. Il n'était pas certain qu'il fasse partie de la bibliothèque et il voulait découvrir par lui-même de quoi il s'agissait.

… … … … …

Blaise se retourna et jeta un regard furieux aux jumeaux qui rôdaient avec eux. Leur petit groupe était habillé tout en noir et les jumeaux avaient essayé d'adopter un style de commando moldu pour leur mission.

« Mettez-la en veilleuse, souffla-t-elle en guise d'avertissement. Vous voulez que les professeurs nous attrapent ? »

Ils étaient actuellement en train d'essayer de passer discrètement devant la salle des profs où avait lieu une réunion. Harry était bien tenté de s'arrêter et d'écouter pour voir ce que les professeurs disaient, mais le risque de se faire attraper était trop élevé et ils avaient d'autres projets pour utiliser le temps où les professeurs étaient occupés ailleurs. En plus, Dumbledore avait cette façon incompréhensible de savoir quand quelqu'un était près de lui. Il avait su qu'Harry se trouvait à la porte de son bureau la fois où le Serpentard y avait été envoyé pour avoir tenté de transformer une commère de Gryffondor en oiseau, un dodo plus particulièrement, il y serait d'ailleurs sûrement parvenu si McGonagall n'avait pas entendu par hasard un bout de la formule. Mais le phénomène pouvait aussi s'expliquer par des sorts d'avertissement ou un professeur qui aurait prévenu Dumbledore de son arrivée. Ce qui avait déstabilisé Harry fut la fois où il s'était planqué dans en renfoncement du mur en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher (il essayait de voir combien de temps il faudrait à Blaise pour le retrouver) et, même si personne ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur du renfoncement à moins d'y entrer, le directeur avait su qu'il était là.

Le vieux schnock avait lancé un joyeux « Salut Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien » et avait poursuivi son chemin sans ajouter un mot ou expliquer comment il avait su qu'Harry se trouvait là.

Une fois la salle des profs passée sans encombre, Harry et Blaise se redressèrent doucement et commencèrent à traverser rapidement le couloir, les jumeaux suivant leur exemple avec un peu plus de maladresse. Ils mettaient leur plan en action un peu tardivement, ils utilisaient un kit d'Halloween après tout, mais ni Harry ni Blaise n'étaient prêts à gaspiller le papier toilette et les bombes à fil serpentin. Et ils mourraient aussi d'impatience de se servir des bombes de peinture, un sortilège bien pratique leur assurant que la plupart des sorts de nettoyage et des potions seraient inefficaces contre leur œuvre. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient aucun œuf, mais ils auraient pourris si Manuel les leur avait envoyés dans le coli et Harry et Blaise ne savaient toujours pas comment accéder aux cuisines, bien que les jumeaux leur aient promis de leur montrer une prochaine fois. Il était temps que Poudlard ait à faire à de nouvelles blagues, à la mode moldue.

Le papier toilette vola à travers les différentes salles de cours et Fred et George semblèrent se retrouver avec plus de fil serpentin sur eux que dans les classes. Des graffitis décorèrent également bientôt certains murs, allant des gribouillis quelconques à quelques dessins en passant par des remarques vulgaires. Fred et George semblèrent utiliser pas mal de peinture rouge et or ce qui convenait très bien à Harry et Blaise. Ils laisseraient volontiers le blâme retomber sur les Gryffondor si les jumeaux étaient assez audacieux pour utiliser les couleurs de leur maison. Ils ajoutèrent aussi quelques touches personnelles à chaque salle de cours.

Dans la classe de métamorphose, les jumeaux laissèrent trainer une boîte de litière sale, Harry ne voulait même pas savoir d'où venaient les crottes. La porte de la salle de Flitwick avait été piégée pour que les plumes qu'il semblait tant aimer utiliser en cours de sortilège lui tombent dessus et se collent sur lui dans une version magique de l'enduis de goudron et de plumes. Dans la classe de Quirrell, ils laissèrent des tâches ressemblant à du sang sur le bureau et un serpent lové sur la chaise. Les jumeaux ne demandèrent pas à Harry comment il avait obtenu un serpent ou comment il avait évité de se faire mordre pendant qu'il le manipulait, et heureusement ils n'étaient pas dans les alentours pour entendre Harry siffler au serpent de rester sur la chaise jusqu'à ce que ''l'homme pourri'' n'arrive et alors de l'effrayer. C'était plus dur pour Binns, mais ils décidèrent finalement de poser un miroir sur son bureau dans l'espoir que le professeur translucide réalise qu'il était un fantôme et passe enfin de l'autre côté. Dans la tour d'astronomie, ils mirent du noir sur tous les oculaires et saupoudrèrent de paillettes argentées les lentilles des télescopes juste pour s'amuser.

Les seules salles de cours où Harry et Blaise n'avaient pas prévu de frapper étaient les serres, car c'était trop compliqué de sortir dehors pour une blague comme celle là, et la salle de potion. Ils savaient que Rogue avait installé des barrières autour des cachots et, dans la mesure où leur directeur de maison ne les suivait plus quand ils sortaient des cachots la nuit, il deviendrait méfiant si les barrières dressées dans le couloir à côté de la classe étaient endommagées. De toute façon, Harry et Blaise utilisaient souvent le passage dissimulé par le portrait de Lady Alyssa car il n'était pas surveillé puisque Lady Alyssa n'était pas supposée laisser passer qui que ce soit à part Severus. Le mot de passe avait été changé depuis l'incident avec le troll à la grande déception de beaucoup de Serpentard qui avaient prévu d'aller rôder dans le château en passant par là.

En fait, la plupart des Serpentard ne parvenaient pas à trouver l'entrée du passage car de l'intérieur de la salle commune on ne voyait qu'un mur de pierre vierge et ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le passage n'était qu'à sens unique. Le seul indice montrant qu'il y avait une porte à cet endroit était la minuscule gravure d'un serpent près du sol qui répondait volontiers aux murmures d'Harry en fourchelang. Le fourchelang marchait aussi plutôt bien avec Lady Alyssa, qui s'était révélée être l'arrière-arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Salazar Serpentard en personne.

Mais Fred et George les surprirent une nouvelle fois et leur prouvèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas été considérés comme les farceurs numéros un de Poudlard pour rien. Ils avaient trouvé un passage secret qui leur permettait de franchir les barrières qu'avait érigées Severus.

« Il n'installe des barrières qu'aux entrées des couloirs, expliqua Fred. Et il ne pouvait pas surveiller ce passage parce que, d'après nous, il ne le connait pas encore.

- La salle de classe n'est pas gardée non plus, poursuivit George. C'est parce que les élèves plus âgés, des Serpentard principalement, sont autorisés à utiliser la salle pour préparer des potions quand ils en ont besoin pour un projet et que ça demanderait trop d'énergie de devoir dresser et défaire sans cesse les barrières autour de la pièce. Ça, et aussi le fait qu'il existe une chance que la magie protectrice provoque des réactions avec la magie naturelle des potions.

- Comment vous avez appris tout ça ? En écoutant aux portes ?, demanda Harry en jetant un regard bizarre aux jumeaux.

- Nous préférons dire que nous avons écouté une conversation que nous n'avions aucune possibilité de ne pas surprendre et que nous avons mis à profit le savoir ainsi acquis, » répondirent les jumeaux avec un sourire en coin.

Blaise secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « stupides pipelettes ».

Ils venaient tout juste de revenir dans le passage secret où les avaient guidés les jumeaux pour dépasser les barrières magiques des cachots quand Rogue passa dans le couloir pour se rendre à ses quartiers personnels. La réunion s'était donc achevée. Envoyant d'un signe de tête un silencieux au revoir aux jumeaux, Harry et Blaise se glissèrent doucement à travers les cachots jusqu'à l'entrée de derrière de la salle commune de Serpentard. Lady Alyssa les laissa passer avec un discret clin d'œil après les avoir aperçus et les deux enfants réussirent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs sans réveiller personne. Harry sourit en s'endormant, repensant aux couleurs pastel qui décoraient à présent les murs de pierre glaciaux de la salle de potion. Harry n'haïssait pas, ou même ne détestait pas, particulièrement le maître des potions comme la majorité des autres élèves de l'école le faisait, en fait il appréciait sincèrement l'homme, mais il était dans les premiers à admettre que Severus Rogue faisait un matériel de premier choix pour les blagues.

* * *

_Je demande une nouvelle fois aux anonymes s'ils veulent que je réponde à leurs reviews sur mon profil, je n'ai eu aucune réponse la dernière fois. Le problème des signatures a été réglé par ffnet._


	26. 25 Under the Forbidden Stars

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre en retard d'une bonne semaine sur ce que j'avais prévu. Les chapitres suivants sont traduits mais ils faut que je les relise et que je les envoie à ma béta (que je ne pourrai plus avoir en face de moi pour discuter) et comme je vais avoir nettement moins de temps à accorder aux fics à partir de la rentrée, surtout qu'il va falloir que je travaille bien parce que j'ai déjà raté une fois mon concours, les prochains chapitre arriveront un peu plus tard. Vous pourrez suivre mon avancée sur mon profil et j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. J'espère finir Blood Prince pour la Toussaint.  
Alors profitez bien de ce chapitre )_

**Chapitre 25 : Under the Forbidden Stars  
**_(Sous les étoiles interdites)_

Harry et Blaise n'essayèrent même pas d'être dans les parages le matin suivant quand les professeurs découvrirent le bazar qu'étaient devenues leurs salles de classe car, petit un, ça aurait été trop suspect et, petit deux, ils ne savaient pas quel professeur découvrirait en premier la pagaille. C'était une bien meilleure idée d'en observer les conséquences au moment où les professeurs viendraient chercher Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle le lendemain pendant le petit-déjeuner. Le minuscule Flitwick arriva en premier, couvert de plumes, et quand il agita les bras dans tous les sens, il se mit tellement à ressembler à un poulet qu'Harry espéra que les elfes de maison ne confondraient pas le pauvre homme avec le dîner. McGonagall fut la suivante, ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles commençaient à devenir blanches sur le bord. Peut-être que la plaisanterie des jumeaux sur sa forme d'animagus était un peu trop dure à encaisser pour elle. Jusqu'à présent, ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce riaient de Flitwick, mais un silence mortel se répandit subitement. Harry et Blaise grimacèrent d'un air un peu coupable quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître leur maitre des potions à l'air outré. Même trempées et généreusement couvertes de bulles de savon colorées ses robes volaient toujours menaçantes autour de lui et ses cheveux longs retombaient en une masse trempée dans son dos, le lien familier qui les attachait habituellement ayant disparu pour l'occasion. Aucun élève ou professeur n'osa rire, craignant la remarque acide ou le maléfice qui s'échapperait de la bouche volatile du professeur. Parler aurait été suicidaire.

Avec quelques petits coups précis de baguette magique Dumbledore sécha Severus et retira les plumes de Filius. Il s'occuperait des salles de classe plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il devait traiter avec les gens l'entourant. Quasiment tous les élèves étaient dans la salle maintenant et tous les professeurs sauf deux étaient présents.

« Je dois féliciter nos farceurs pour leur travail de cette nuit, commença Dumbledore en ignorant les remarques coléreuses de son équipe enseignante. Mais je dois aussi insister sur le fait qu'une répétition de cette blague particulière ne sera pas reçue avec bonne grâce. Les cours se dérouleront dans de nouvelles salles jusqu'à ce que les classes habituelles puissent retrouver leur état d'origine. Professeurs, je vous demande d'aller vérifier le contenu de vos classes et de vous assurer qu'aucun autre piège n'est en place. Une liste de la réassignation des salles de cours sera affichée après le petit-déjeuner et… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque Quirrell débarqua terrifié dans la Grande Salle, ses robes papillonnant en désordre autour de lui alors qu'il trébuchait dans sa hâte.

« S-s-s-s-s-ser-ser…, » essaya d'expliquer le professeur en bégayant.

Mais l'explication n'était pas nécessaire, un serpent rampait à toute allure sur le sol de pierre et faisait claquer sa bouche près des talons de Quirrell en sifflant de colère.

La plupart des gens présents éclata de rire, bien que quelques filles crièrent et s'empressèrent de monter sur leurs chaises. Il semblait même que le maître des potions, bien que toujours furieux, arqua légèrement les lèvres. Mais Harry avait l'avantage supplémentaire de comprendre ce que le serpent sifflait à Quirrell.

« _Petit homme pourri, je t'aurais bien encore mordu mais tu ssssens encore pire qu'un bousier crevé. Tu ssssens pire ausssssi que le derrière d'un ssssombral_. »

Il se passa quelques instants avant que quelqu'un intervienne mais, au plus grand déplaisir du serpent, il se retrouva bientôt avoir à faire au bout de la baguette de Dumbledore et à flotter dans les airs, incapable d'attaquer davantage l'objet de son déplaisir.

« Ah oui, Severus, si vous vouliez bien être assez aimable pour vous occuper de notre petit compagnon ici présent. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez aucune aversion pour les serpents contrairement à certains autres ici. »

Harry observa le professeur Rogue manipuler de façon experte le serpent, le tenant doucement mais fermement derrière la tête et au niveau de la queue pour le calmer et l'empêcher de se retourner contre lui.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec les serpents et je surveillerais volontiers notre petit compère, » répondit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais il était un peu sur la défensive et Harry suspectait qu'en parlant de serpents le directeur avait fait une référence voilée aux Serpentard.

« J'avais dans l'idée de le libérer dans la Forêt Interdite, » suggéra Dumbledore au professeur de potion.

Mais le serpent, qui s'était à présent calmé, se reposait confortablement enroulé autour du bras du maître des potions et ce dernier avait l'air de projeter de le garder. Après tout, si le serpent pouvait affecter Quirrell à ce point…

« Considérez-le comme la mascotte de Serpentard, répondit Rogue. En tant que directeur de Serpentard je serais certainement autorisé à prendre soin de la mascotte de la maison. »

Les yeux joyeux du directeur scintillèrent faussement et autorisation fut donnée au serpent de rester. Rogue s'en alla dans un tourbillon de robes, Quirrell fixant nerveusement le serpent tout du long.

C'est avec une grande appréhension que les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la salle de potion temporaire pour leur premier cours de la journée. Ils n'avaient pas tous particulièrement envie d'affronter Rogue et son humeur actuelle. Même s'il avait eu l'air d'apprécier les difficultés de Quirrell, ils savaient que sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas encore diminuée et qu'ils allaient sûrement en payer le prix. Du moins, les Gryffondor allaient sûrement subir. Les Serpentard espéraient que Rogue se souviendrait encore de les favoriser puisqu'ils étaient sous sa protection.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 251, claqua le professeur en entrant dans la salle et en faisant voler ses robes comme un nuage noir de tempête. Et commencez vos préparations, espèces de misérables créatures tout justes bonnes à devenir des ingrédients de potions. »

Pris d'une agitation soudaine, tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir et un Gryffondor malchanceux du nom de Neville Londubat fit sa première erreur du cours en faisant tomber son livre par terre dans un fracas résonnant. Il semblait que le professeur Rogue fondait sur le timide Gryffondor en un mouvement de cape, avant même que le livre ne touche le sol, et Harry était persuadé que si l'homme n'avait pas possédé un tel contrôle de lui-même, il ne resterait actuellement plus rien de Neville mis à part des marques de maléfices. Ils passèrent le reste du cours à préparer frénétiquement leur potion et à vérifier trois fois leur travail pour éviter toute erreur possible, tout en s'efforçant de répondre au flot de questions rapides dont professeur les submergeait. Plus d'un chaudron fumant explosa pendant le cours, semblant ajouter de l'huile sur le feu de la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Quand ils furent enfin libérés, les Gryffondor avaient perdu bon nombre de points et fuyaient comme s'ils avaient une horde de banshees à leurs trousses. Les Serpentard les suivirent presque aussi rapidement même s'ils avaient échappé au pire de la mauvaise humeur de leur directeur de maison et Harry était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu Rogue ricaner à leur départ.

En fait, il avait la vague impression que le petit rire avait été suivi par un joyeux « C'est tellement drôle de tourmenter les Gryffondor. »

Harry se tourna alors vers Blaise.

« Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aller lui demander maintenant de récupérer le serpent. Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû laisser Fred et George le piéger comme ça. Rogue aurait adoré voir les autres professeurs se faire avoir et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été tant que ça ennuyé de voir sa salle mise à sac, bien qu'il aurait sûrement prétendu le contraire. Mais l'eau savonneuse, c'est aller trop loin. »

Les choses se tassèrent au cours des jours suivants et le fait de retrouver enfin les salles de cours correctes, remises en l'état où elles se trouvaient avant la blague, y participa grandement. Heureusement les professeurs avaient été incapables de relier quiconque à la blague, mais les jumeaux faisaient profil bas et essayaient de ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. La seule chose qui les avait sauvés de tout soupçon avait été le fait qu'on sentait une très nette influence moldue dans la blague, ce qui ne permettait pas de suspecter les jumeaux élevés dans le monde magique.

Harry et Blaise avaient aussi commencé à examiner le journal vide que le jeune sorcier avait trouvé, mais ils furent incapables de découvrir le secret de son activation et ils avaient reporté leur attention sur les autres livres qu'ils avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque.

« Ton père n'aimerait-il pas mettre la main sur celui-là ?, commenta brusquement Blaise avec un geste vers le livre sur les pierres magiques qu'elle était en train de lire pour pouvoir l'inscrire dans leur index. Ça parle d'une pierre qui peut changer le métal en or et fournir un élixir qui donne une vie prolongée à celui qui en boit. Inventée par un alchimiste, Nicholas Flamel. La majorité des trucs répertoriés dans ce livre concerne des pierres magiques et leurs propriétés, un peu d'alchimie mais pas trop. Je ne vais pas continuer à le lire, il est particulièrement ennuyant. »

Harry acquiesça et mit de côté son livre de défense pour pouvoir rédiger un résumé sous le titre du livre _Pierres magiques et leurs propriétés_.

« Papa aurait adoré ça, bien que j'ignore quel usage il en ferait vraiment. Etre capable de fabriquer de l'or juste comme ça lui retirerait l'amusement d'être le Roi de la Mafia, bien qu'il utiliserait probablement l'élixir à bon usage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lassé de l'idée d'une vie éternelle. J'imagine que vivre aussi longtemps doit devenir ennuyant après quelques centaines d'années et toi, Trevor et moi avons déjà une vie allongée en tant que sorciers. Quelque chose comme ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. »

… … … … …

Heureusement pour Harry et Blaise, les jumeaux ne firent pas profil bas trop longtemps et, se sentant agités un soir après le diner, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher leurs partenaires de crime. Mais l'attitude des jumeaux était encore bien plus suspecte que d'habitude et Harry et Blaise ne les approchèrent donc pas de front, mais décidèrent de suivre leurs compatriotes farceurs et de faire une pierre deux coups en testant en même temps la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Il se révéla que suivre les jumeaux et porter la cape d'invisibilité fut leur ticket pour la Forêt Interdite. Il semblait que les jumeaux avaient trouvé un moyen de ne pas se faire repérer par Crockdur et, bien que le chien puisse sentir Harry et Blaise, il ne pouvait pas déterminer avec suffisamment de précision leur localisation pour avertir Hagrid de leur présence. Il était temps d'explorer la forêt et de jouer un tour aux jumeaux.

« Tu as vu leurs têtes ?, demanda Blaise en hoquetant de rire avant d'apparaitre de dessous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient morts de trouille. »

Harry ne pouvait également pas s'empêcher de rire. Ils avaient silencieusement suivi les jumeaux à travers la forêt pendant un moment avant de délibérément briser des brindilles et faire bruisser les buissons tout autour d'eux. Ils avaient aussi émis quelques bruits effrayants et Harry utilisa la magie sans baguette pour agiter de la poussière et des feuilles mortes de façon à qu'elles volent tout autour des jumeaux, comme pour les attaquer, tandis que le vent hurlait de façon menaçante. Les jumeaux s'étaient finalement enfuis en commençant à hurler quelque chose à propos de démons avant de sortir en courant de la forêt. Harry espérait juste qu'Hagrid ne viendrait pas dans le coin pour mener sa petite enquête.

« Allez, viens, dit Harry en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même et en tirant Blaise de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'appuyait. Allons explorer un peu avant de devoir rentrer. »

Ils se baladèrent un peu avant de déboucher sur une clairière à ciel ouvert, bien que pour l'instant ce ne soit pas ce qui fascinait Harry et Blaise. C'était sur les deux silhouettes contemplant le ciel avec un une attention méticuleuse qu'ils étaient focalisés. Des centaures. Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire, ils remarquèrent que leur présence avait attiré l'attention des centaures qui les fixaient à présent fermement. En signe de respect, Harry et Blaise quittèrent les frondaisons pour être bien visibles avant de s'incliner pour saluer les magnifiques créatures.

« Salutations nobles êtres, commença Harry, parlant pour eux deux et faisant ressortir ses qualités naturelles de meneur. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici Blaise Zabini. Nous sommes honorés de faire votre connaissance. »

Les regards clairs des centaures semblèrent le pénétrer comme ils l'avaient fait pour le ciel avant que le centaure à la robe alezan ne lui réponde.

« Je suis Ronan et mon compagnon, Firenze. La forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit pour les élèves Harry Potter. Prends ta compagne et pars. Puissent les étoiles vous guider. »

Les centaures étaient déjà retournés à leur interprétation des étoiles et le commentaire précédent était un renvoi doucement prononcé auquel Harry et Blaise se sentirent forcés d'obéir. Il semblait que ce qui venait d'être dit était une sorte d'avertissement voilé, car Ronan avait insisté sur le fait que la forêt n'était pas sûre la nuit mais n'avait fait aucune mention d'un danger pendant la journée. Bien sûr, les centaures étaient aussi naturellement imprécis. Blaise s'arrêta près de lui et Harry se maudit de son inattention alors qu'il fixait ce qui avait figé la jeune fille. Une flaque brillante d'un liquide argenté tâchait le sol devant eux et dégageait de la magie en abondance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ?, chuchota Blaise dans le silence de la forêt.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Harry en secouant la tête, mais je pense que nous devrions en prendre un peu pour le montrer au professeur Rogue. Tu as toujours cette fiole de potion colorante sur toi ? »

Après avoir vidé et récuré avec un sort de nettoyage la fiole que Blaise lui tendit, Harry collecta prudemment la substance brillante, en faisant attention de ne pas s'en mettre sur les doigts au cas où elle était nocive, bien qu'il savait d'instinct qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il valait toujours mieux prévenir que guérir.

… … … **... …**

« Où avez-vous trouvé ceci ?, » demanda le professeur Rogue, faisant s'entreregarder Harry et Blaise.

Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils auraient dû essayer de découvrir par eux-mêmes ce qu'était la substance. Ca leur aurait permis d'éviter les problèmes qu'ils allaient apparemment devoir affronter. Ils répondirent à contrecœur à leur directeur de maison.

« Dans la forêt ?, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. La Forêt Interdite qui a été nommé ainsi pour une bonne raison ?

- Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Le professeur poussa un profond soupir.

« Je vais devoir informer le directeur de votre découverte de sang de licorne dans la forêt au cas où il se passerait quelque chose d'anormal, mais je devrais peut-être omettre votre implication dans cette histoire. Dumbledore vous porte à tous les deux un peu trop d'intérêt. »

Harry et Blaise échangèrent des regards soulagés avant de reprendre leurs masques impassibles alors que Rogue poursuivait :

« Vous aurez bien entendu une retenue de mon choix quand j'aurai trouvé une punition appropriée. »

« Et bien, ça s'est mieux passé que prévu, commenta Blaise alors qu'ils quittaient le maitre des potions. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas éviter éternellement les retenues, et de cette façon, ce directeur trop curieux ne sait pas que nous sommes impliqués. »

Harry acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sinistrement :

« Mais notre retenue pourrait être avec Rusard. »

Ils espéraient tous les deux que leur directeur de maison ne serait pas si cruel en choisissant leur retenue. Ils étaient des Serpentard après tout et il favorisait sa maison au-dessus de toutes les autres.

… … … … …

« Votre retenue aura lieu avec moi ce soir après le diner, leur dit le professeur Rogue après les avoir retenu à la fin d'un cours quelques jours après qu'ils lui aient apporté le sang de licorne. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau et nous discuterons plus avant de votre punition. »

Harry et Blaise hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris et se rendirent à leur cours suivant. Ils ne tireraient rien de bon à s'attarder sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'éviter la retenue. De toute façon, ils pouvaient déjà s'estimer assez chanceux que leur directeur de maison souhaite garder le silence sur le fait qu'ils étaient ceux qui étaient tombés par hasard sur la flaque de sang dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils savaient aussi que de les couvrir ainsi avait donné davantage de travail au professeur, comme d'aller pour de vrai dans la forêt et de trouver le sang par lui-même en utilisant leurs vagues indications pour le retrouver, car il ne faisait aucun doute que le directeur voudrait le voir lui-même. Après le diner, ils se présentèrent donc avec promptitude au bureau de Rogue et attendirent de savoir ce qu'ils feraient.

« Vous m'accompagnerez dans la forêt ce soir pour m'aider à récolter des ingrédients de potions tout en gardant un œil attentif au cas où il y aurait d'autres traces de sang de licorne. J'ai été tenté de vous y faire aller avec le garde-chasse mais après un certain incident, mes doutes se sont accrus quant à la sagesse de lui confier des élèves. Allons-y. »

Harry et Blaise suivirent Rogue et retournèrent dans leur tête le commentaire à propos d'Hagrid. Sa cabane avait pris feu la nuit précédente et la rumeur circulant à Serpentard disait que l'homme était saoul, avait essayé de faire de la magie et fait brûler son lit. Une source plus fiable et moins pleine de préjugés avait mentionné qu'Hagrid aurait essayé d'élever un dragon dans sa cabane et ne serait pas parvenu à contrôler la bête. Les deux versions semblaient plausibles mais ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'éléments pour pouvoir décider quelle était la plus véridique. Ce qu'ils savaient était que Rogue ne pensait pas que l'homme soit responsable. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été plus explicite sur ses raisons de ne pas faire confiance à Hagrid, ça leur aurait permis démêler le vrai du faux dans les rumeurs. Rogue s'arrêta brusquement devant la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient sur le point d'entrer.

« Normalement, je vous assignerais une telle retenue dans l'espoir que vous évitiez plus tard la forêt comme vous êtes supposés le faire, mais je doute qu'une telle impression vous affectera tous les deux, alors je vous demanderais au moins de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle. »

Harry roula des yeux mais promit de ne pas trop s'éloigner du professeur et Blaise fit écho à son acceptation. Ils auraient d'autres occasions de venir dans la forêt bien que ce soir leur serait certainement profitable en elle-même puisque Rogue connaissait une partie de la forêt et les diverses plantes et les animaux qui y vivaient. Apprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient de leur professeur ce soir les préparerait mieux à leurs futures visites.

« Merde, » jura doucement Severus avant de s'élancer en avant.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la forêt et Rogue les avaient instruit sur les différentes plantes qu'ils avaient rencontrées, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à la vue qui s'offrait à présent à eux. Entre deux arbres, une licorne blessée respirait péniblement. Harry et Blaise se déplacèrent rapidement et atteignirent ainsi la licorne en même temps que leur professeur, avant que deux choses ne se produisent simultanément. Une silhouette sombre et fulminante disparut dans les ténèbres à leur arrivée et des flèches commencèrent à voler des sous-bois pour fondre sur le professeur Rogue. Si la créature noire ne les avait pas surpris, le maitre des potions n'aurait pas levé la tête quand les flèches approchèrent et nombre d'entre elles l'auraient fatalement transpercé. Au lieu de cela, le sorcier avait été capable d'esquiver souplement, de telle façon qu'un seul des projectiles toucha sa cible dans son bras droit.

Severus poussa un cri de douleur quand la flèche l'atteignit, s'enfonçant violement dans le muscle, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible et il essaya de dégainer sa baguette au moment où une autre volée de flèches fut tirée dans leur direction. Près de lui, il vit Harry s'avancer et placer ses mains en avant, tenant fermement sa baguette dans l'un de ses poings. Le garçon ne prononça aucun mot mais son désir était suffisamment fort et les flèches rebondirent contre un bouclier qui brillait brièvement chaque fois qu'il était frappé. Blaise était à ses côtés à ce moment là et s'occupait efficacement de la flèche qui dépassait de son bras. Il devait lui accorder ceci : la fillette n'hésita même pas quand elle brisa net la flèche, de façon à ce que seuls quelques centimètres du bâton ne dépassent de son bras, avant de bander la blessure avec une bande de tissu qu'elle avait arraché au bas de sa robe.

Un grondement de sabots reporta leur attention sur Harry qui laissa tomber avec hésitation son bouclier à l'approche de la de la harde de centaures qui gardaient leurs arcs pointés sur eux sans ciller.

Le garçon parla doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas énerver les centaures, tout en gardant les mains loin du corps et la baguette à côté de lui pour montrer qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous tiré dessus ? »

Ronan, qui était présent dans le groupe, s'avança.

« Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau Harry Potter et nous nous excusons d'avoir tiré sur vous. Nous pensions que cet homme en noir était l'entité chassant les licornes. Son apparence n'a rien fait pour démentir nos conclusions et quant à toi, nous ne t'avons remarqué que lorsque tu as invoqué le bouclier de protection. Bonne soirée. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux robes flottantes de son professeur et comprit pourquoi il avait pu être confondu avec la masse noire qui avait fuit juste avant l'attaque, car il présumait que la masse noire en question était l'entité dont avaient parlé les centaures.

Quand Harry releva les yeux vers les centaures, ils avaient déjà commencé à disparaître dans la forêt avec la licorne blessée, sauf le jeune Firenze.

« Venez, habitants du château, s'adressa-t-il à eux d'un ton solennel. Je vais vous escorter sur jusqu'au chemin le plus proche de la lisière des pelouses. Il semble que la fille-sorcière s'est occupée de la flèche et c'est suffisant pour le moment. Nous, les centaures, allons surveiller à la fois le ciel et la terre alors vous ne pouvez pas rester. »

Ils suivirent silencieusement la silhouette blonde de Firenze, dont les sabots produisaient à peine du bruit dans la nuit claire. En moins de deux, il les avait menés à un sentier près de l'orée de la forêt, bien qu'eux-mêmes eussent été incapables de voir le chemin que le centaure avait suivi jusque là.

« Adieu, les salua Firenze. Je veillerai sur vos étoiles bien que Mars brille certainement fort ce soir. Oui, on voit bien Mars. »

Sans ajouter un mot Firenze les laissa et ils rentrèrent au château. Le professeur Rogue renouvela à chaque pas son refus de se rendre à l'infirmerie, arguant qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même et qu'ils avaient tous les deux plutôt intérêt à retourner aux dortoirs de Serpentard s'ils voulaient éviter de passer une retenue à récurer des chaudrons. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la silhouette noire qui les suivait à bonne distance, leurs esprits étaient trop chargés des évènements de la nuit pour vraiment faire attention aux alentours.

* * *

_Argh ! Vous allez me manquer en attendant le prochain chapitre._


	27. 26 A Powerful Adventure

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu. On arrive bientôt à la fin de la fic (de la première partie en tout cas) et je vais envoyer un message à ShadeDancer pour résumer les impressions et réactions francophones sur son histoire. Du coup, si vous avez envie de transmettre un petit message en particulier, je ferai le hibou postal pour vous. Mais je pense que ça fera aussi très plaisir à l'auteur que vous lui envoyiez vous-même un petit quelque chose en review sur sa fic (et si vous pouviez mettre un petit quelque chose pour dire que vous avez découvert sa fic grâce à ma traduction, c'est à moi que ça ferait plaisir )). Si vous en avez besoin, je peux vous aider à traduire votre message dans la langue de Shakespeare._

_Louez cette journée du 12 août où j'ai traduit quasiment la totalité du chapitre alors que je me voyais déjà vous faire attendre trois mois avant d'en arriver là à cause de mes études (et donc encore plus pour poster le chapitre)._

_Joyeux nouvel an celtique à tous !_

**Chapitre 26 : A Powerful Adventure  
**_(Une puissante aventure)_

« Fini, gémit Blaise en se laissant tomber sur le canapé qui était incontestablement devenu le leur dans un coin de la salle commune de Serpentard. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. »

Harry sourit avec lassitude à son amie.

« C'était le dernier examen Blaise, on n'a plus besoin de s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous annoncent les résultats la semaine prochaine. Tout ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment, c'est d'aller manger. »

Les choses se passèrent bien jusqu'à la fin du diner et le moment où Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent à nouveau assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, à s'ennuyer.

« Tu veux aller faire une blague ?, demanda doucement Harry.

- On doit toujours faire profil bas depuis la dernière, répondit Blaise après avoir secoué la tête. Qui aurait pu deviner que le professeur Sinistra se mettrait à ce point en colère pour un peu de nourriture ensorcelée tombée sur ses robes ? On jurerait qu'elle est en partie harpie.

- Très bien. Il est hors de question que je lise encore un livre de la bibliothèque et aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de travailler. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Blaise réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'entraîner ce qui ne nous laisse donc pratiquement que : faire un jeu ou aller se balader dans l'école en évitant les préfets en patrouille. »

Harry haussa les épaules avant que son regard ne s'illumine et qu'il ne se penche vers Blaise avec un air de conspirateur pour lui murmurer :

« Allons voir ce que garde le chien à trois têtes ! »

… … … … …

« Harry, espèce de salaud ! Pourquoi t'ai-je laissé m'entrainer là dedans ?!, » cria Blaise en esquivant le coup de dent de l'une des trois têtes.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la maudite créature était parvenue à s'intercaler entre eux et la porte de sortie et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'aventurer plus avant dans le couloir sombre pour peut-être se retrouver davantage piégé. Une brève distraction au moment où Peeves débarqua par traversée de mur en maudissant une armure, et Harry se retrouva coincé entre deux pattes gigantesques.

« Et merde, » murmura doucement Harry, ne voyant pas comment se sortir de cette situation difficile et fermant les yeux en attendant de se faire mettre en pièce.

Harry rouvrit les yeux l'instant d'après pour découvrir Peeves en train de souffler un air agaçant dans un kazoo qu'il avait piqué à un né de moldu ce matin-là, et le chien à trois têtes qui ronflait légèrement. Peeves arrêta de jouer et laissa échapper un caquètement. Le chien à trois têtes gronda et commença à remuer jusqu'à ce que Peeves recommence à jouer. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour s'écarter du chien démoniaque.

« Merci Peeves, dit Harry d'une voix haletante en essayant de retrouver son calme tout en tirant Blaise vers la trappe qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Allez Blaise, allons-y tant qu'il dort encore. »

Blaise regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu fou mais ils sautèrent tous les deux à l'aveuglette dans le trou, se tordant pendant leur chute pour tenter d'amortir l'atterrissage et se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils allaient atteindre le fond.

… … … … …

Peeves laissa glisser le kazoo, le faisant tomber à travers la trappe, au moment où il ouvrit une bouche stupéfaite et il perdit son attitude malveillante. Ils venaient tout juste de sauter dans le trou, le trou interdit où il n'osait pas lui-même s'aventurer. Pendant quelques secondes, l'esprit frappeur fit mine de les suivre et de se joindre à leur amusement avant qu'un énorme coup de patte ne l'envoie promener. Jurant comme un charretier Peeves repassa le mur qu'il avait traversé un peu plus tôt, survolant l'armure sans heaume qui continuait de rentrer dans le mur en essayant de passer à travers pour venir le chercher. Il devait aller chercher le directeur, et vite.

Un « Peeves » sinistre retentit juste à côté de lui et l'esprit frappeur tournoya dans les airs pour se retrouver face au Baron Sanglant.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on t'a dit à propos de tourmenter les élèves et de détruire la propriété de l'école ? »

Intimidé et plutôt effrayé, Peeves tenta d'expliquer que les petits nouveaux étaient descendus dans le trou interdit mais le Baron Sanglant continuait d'avancer vers lui et, en poussant un juron perçant, Peeves s'enfuit, l'imposant fantôme des Serpentard à ses trousses.

… … … … …

« Ouch ! »

L'air déserta leurs poumons quand ils atterrirent sur un espèce d'amas de plantes. Reconnaissants de cet atterrissage amorti, Harry et Blaise se reposèrent un moment pour récupérer leur souffle avant d'essayer de se dégager de la plante.

« Allume ta baguette Blaise, demanda Harry, pour qu'on puisse savoir comment se sortir de là. »

Blaise acquiesça dans le noir bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas la voir, mais au bout d'un moment elle commença à paniquer.

« Je ne peux pas atteindre ma baguette !, cria-t-elle. Je suis coincée. »

L'horreur s'intensifia quand Harry réalisa que des plantes grimpantes s'étaient également enroulées autour de lui et il se débattit plus fort, ignorant de son mieux les lianes qui se resserraient alors qu'il cherchait son couteau. L'air commençait à lui manquer quand sa main entra enfin en contact avec le métal froid de la lame. Quelques instants plus tard, son bras était libéré et il lacérait sauvagement ses liens jusqu'à pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Il continua à taillader la plante agressive tout en utilisant sa magie sans baguette pour former une boule de lumière et trouver Blaise. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Blaise était solidement ligotée par les plantes grimpantes et seules ses maigres tentatives de lutte lui signalaient qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle était tractée vers un bouton de fleur aux couleurs apparemment vives qui ouvrait une sorte de bouche béante, dévoilant des protubérances aiguisées qui doublait la fleur, et qui s'apprêtait à manger son amie.

Harry se jeta en avant, esquivant les lianes qui cherchaient à l'attraper, et commença à tailler dans la plante jusqu'à parvenir à dégager Blaise. Il essaya vainement de la tirer pour se dégager de la plante mais ils se faisaient de nouveau submerger. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait Harry força la boule de lumière à fondre sur la fleur mangeuse d'homme qui se blottissait dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce en salivant. Avec une sorte de cri perçant la plante rétracta ses lianes les plus actives pour les renvoyer violement vers Harry et Blaise, qui, sous la force du coup, se retrouvèrent projetés à la fois hors d'atteinte du végétal mortel et près la sortie de la salle. Ils ne gaspillèrent pas une seconde pour passer la porte et la faire claquer derrière eux avant de s'adosser lourdement contre le battant et de tenter de calmer leur respiration rapide.

« Y a pas moyen qu'on ressorte par là, haleta Blaise. Je suppose qu'on va devoir continuer à avancer. »

Harry avala sa salive et acquiesça d'une voix enrouée avant d'invoquer une lumière magique pour les guider dans le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore tellement envie de savoir ce qui se trouve là-bas. »

Le couloir débouchait sur un autre accès. Ils n'avaient vu que des murs de pierres tout le long du corridor, jusqu'à arriver à cette porte en bois qui les attendait. Harry et Blaise se semblaient mutuellement nerveux, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de passer cette porte, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer par le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

« Allez, dit Harry en rassemblant tout son courage, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici et si nous travaillons ensemble et sans se laisser prendre par surprise, nous pourrons affronter toutes les difficultés que nous rencontrerons. Nous avons déjà traversé de mauvaises situations auparavant et maintenant que j'y pense, la plante n'était pas si terrible que ça. »

Blaise lui envoya un étrange regard, comme si elle lui demandait s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou, mais la détermination était de retour dans ses yeux et sa posture indiquait qu'elle était prête. Sans hésitation, Blaise tendit le bras et actionna la poignée de la porte, qui céda avec un déclic, permettant au battant de s'écarter lentement.

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans la nouvelle salle. Au début ils ne virent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit frénétique au-dessus d'eux n'attire leur attention. Des oiseaux brillants voletaient près du plafond et, à part cela et quelques balais appuyés contre le mur opposé près de l'autre issue, la pièce était vide. Employant des signes de mains, Harry fit signe à Blaise de longer le mur avec lui jusqu'à l'autre porte tout en conservant un œil sur les oiseaux étincelants et en guettant un quelconque autre obstacle qui pourrait leur être actuellement dissimulé. Rien ne se produisit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'atteigne la nouvelle porte et n'essaye la poignée. Deux choses se passèrent alors : Harry découvrit que la porte était fermée et les oiseaux brillants, qui se révélaient être des clés ailées, plongèrent en les bombardant.

« Ouvre la porte, cria Blaise pour couvrir les battements d'ailes. Je te couvre. »

Elle avait empoigné un balai et essayait désespérément de renvoyer les clés à coup de balai alors qu'Harry testait vainement les sorts de déverrouillage qu'il connaissait.

'_Alohomora'_ se montra inutile, tout comme les sorts plus puissants qu'il avait appris en lisant.

« J'ai besoin d'une minute supplémentaire, cria Harry à Blaise en se mettant déjà au travail. Je vais devoir le faire à l'ancienne. »

Quelques manipulations minutieuses des gorges de la vieille serrure plus tard, Harry entendit un cliquètement satisfaisant et il se prépara à ouvrir la porte à la volée pour la passer d'un bond.

« Au prochain plongeon, donnes leur tout ce que tu as et passe la porte. Trois… deux… un… maintenant ! »

Blaise envoya un grand coup aux clés aux ailes brillantes avec le balai qu'elle tenait, laissant s'échapper l'objet volant à la fin du balancement, avant de se jeter en arrière et de se tordre pour passer de justesse par l'ouverture qu'Harry lui avait laissée. Pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, Harry et Blaise claquèrent une porte. Ils crurent percevoir le bruit des vieilles clés martelant la porte en essayant de les poursuivre.

Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas finis dans un autre couloir, mais dans une salle où des torches s'embrasèrent tout autour d'eux pour révéler un jeu d'échec géant composé de pièces imposantes en pierres noires et blanches ciselées. On aurait presque pu jurer qu'elles étaient vivantes, mais après une inspection plus attentive, on pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude. Harry et Blaise le découvrirent par la manière forte quand ils tentèrent de passer de l'autre côté de la pièce et qu'on leur barra la route. Il leur apparut soudain évident qu'ils devaient prendre place au milieu des pièces et se frayer un chemin grâce au jeu. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'était particulièrement bon aux échecs, mais bien que ce jeu ne soit pas un de leur point fort, Harry et Blaise étaient de fins stratèges et avaient l'intention de déployer toute la ruse qu'ils possédaient pour gagner la partie, d'autant plus quand il leur devint apparent que tout pion battu serait détruit.

Jusqu'à présent, leur stratégie semblait être gagnante et ils se rapprochaient de leur but, à savoir de battre les imposantes pièces d'échec blanches. Mais la situation bascula au moment où Blaise se déplaça, s'engageant plus avant dans le territoire des blancs. Son attention étant focalisée sur le danger représenté par une tour et un chevalier, elle n'avait pas remarqué la reine qui guettait. Harry avait aussi était trop concentré sur ce qui menaçait de façon évidente Blaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie la lourde arme de la reine se dresser pour le coup fatal. Harry abandonna sa position sur l'échiquier, ne se préoccupant plus des règles du jeu, et il bondit pour défendre son amie d'enfance. Une sorte d'instinct lui souffla d'abandonner sa baguette au profit de son arme à feu et Harry obéit, tirant trois balles bien placées. Les balles explosèrent à l'impact, fracturant la pierre enchantée pour ne laisser de la reine qu'une pile de gravats. Harry hésita un moment avant de détruire le reste des pièces blanches, en commençant par le roi et en n'épargnant pas même le plus modeste pion. Il épargna les pièces noires car elles s'étaient comme endormies, n'ayant plus personne pour les commander à partir du moment où il avait abandonné sa position. Harry rejoignit rapidement Blaise et ils passèrent par dessus les gravats pour rejoindre la porte, qui fort heureusement n'était pas verrouillée. Le passage les mena à un petit couloir où Harry et Blaise purent enfin s'autoriser une pause et jetèrent un regard incertain à la porte qu'ils venaient juste de franchir. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des gravats qui bougeaient de l'autre côté de la porte et ils pouvaient parfaitement s'imaginer les pierres blanches se reformer d'elles-mêmes en pièces mortelles d'échec. Il y avait aussi une autre porte qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés de franchir de si tôt.

« Un chien à trois têtes, une plante mangeuse d'homme, des clés agressives et un jeu d'échec mortel, gémit Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui va suivre ? Que ferons-nous si cela se révèle être une impasse, sans autre choix que de revenir sur nos pas ? Nous avons bien trop emmerdé les gardiens pour être autorisé à faire demi-tour sans répercussion et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces explosions tout à l'heure ? »

La dernière phrase sortit dans un grondement et Harry grimaça intérieurement. Blaise était complètement hors d'elle et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que cette colère se dirige contre lui. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien sûr, mais ce n'était jamais une bonne chose d'avoir sa meilleure amie et confidente en colère contre soi.

« Et bien…, » commença Harry…

_-Flashback-_

_Ils s'étaient levés de bonne heure ce matin-là pour suivre La Voie mais ils avaient décidé de renoncer à leur entrainement matinal pour se préparer aux examens qu'ils auraient ce jour là. Il avait cependant été incapable de se concentrer et il avait sorti son revolver et ses barres de recharge avant de commencer à jouer avec. Sur un coup de tête, il s'était souvenu d'un enchantement dont il avait lu qu'il était utilisé sur des objets inanimés et il avait décidé t'utiliser les balles pour s'entrainer, ayant l'intention d'annuler les sorts une fois qu'il aurait réussi l'enchantement. Il ne voulait pas tester le résultat que produirait un mélange de magie et de technologie moldue, mais il doutait qu'utiliser les balles pour s'entrainer fasse du mal et il n'y avait rien d'autre à portée de main dans la salle d'entrainement mis à part les épées et les bâtons de combat. Il aurait pu enchanter ses livres bien entendu, mais ils étaient déjà dégoulinants de magie et il ne voulait pas risquer de combiner deux sorts et de finir avec un résultat possiblement volatil._

_« Enchaneta Reducto, » énonça Harry en faisant tournoyer sa baguette autour d'une balle avant de la pointer directement sur l'objet._

_La balle avait brillé légèrement, mais plus d'un éclat pâle que du rouge qu'elle était supposée prendre brièvement. Après quelques autres essais frustrants, Harry cria pratiquement la formule et injecta plus de pouvoir que précédemment dans l'invocation, ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il avait inclus dans son mouvement de baguette toutes les balles qu'il avait sorties de la première barre, ainsi que les deux autres recharges. Il obtint cette fois la lueur rouge mentionnée et hocha la tête de satisfaction, même en réalisant qu'il avait enchanté plus de balles que prévu._

_« Allez Harry, » lui dit Blaise en passant soudainement la tête par la porte de la salle d'entrainement._

_Elle était partie un peu plus tôt pour retourner dans leur salle commune chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié d'emporter avec elle ce matin-là._

_« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas manger avant les examens ? »_

_Harry avait brièvement pris un air renfrogné avant de fourrer les balles dans leurs barres et de recharger son revolver. Il les désenchanterait plus tard, quand il aurait le temps._

_-Fin du Flashback-_

« ... Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de leur retirer le sort explosif, ce qui est une bonne chose aussi. Je suis aussi bien content d'avoir eu les barres de recharges enchantées avec moi. Il n'y avait pas moyen que la première recharge suffise à nous faire passer. »

Blaise ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir fait l'imbécile avec de la magie dont ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien, mais elle lui demanda l'une de ses armes et Harry lui donna celle chargée avec les dernières balles enchantées, gardant celle au chargement normal pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas le temps ou la patience de s'amuser à ensorceler les balles du revolver de Blaise.

« Je crois que les rumeurs étaient vraies, » s'étouffa Harry quand ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle.

Blaise acquiesça en écarquillant les yeux. Un dragon se trouvait juste devant eux. Il était toujours jeune mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de transpirer le danger. Avec un grognement, le dragon fit mine d'attaquer Harry et Blaise qui étaient restés pétrifiés. Ils savaient que les dragons étaient résistants à la magie et ils doutaient que leur armement moldu puisse faire plus que de transpercer la peau d'une telle créature magique. Ils pouvaient viser les yeux bien entendu, mais à cet instant aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se décider à faire du mal au jeune dragon.

« Je ne voie aucun moyen de passer cet obstacle-là, dit Harry avant de commencer à repasser en sens inverse la porte toujours ouverte. Je préfère encore tenter ma chance et essayer de rebrousser chemin par là d'où nous venons. »

Harry n'alla cependant pas plus loin car il se rendit soudain compte que le dragon n'avait pas attaqué et que Blaise le fixait, ou plus précisément elle fixait le pendentif en forme de dragon qui pendait autour de son cou et qui brillait faiblement. C'était ce qui faisait reculer le dragon qui s'en retourna dans son nid où il se lova paisiblement pour les laisser passer. Aucun des deux enfants ne savait que le jeune dragon avait ressenti la magie de dragonnier du pendentif et qu'aucun dragon digne de ce nom ne ferait de mal à celui qui portait le collier. Tout ce qu'Harry et Blaise soupçonnaient était que le pendentif envoyait des sortes d'ondes magiques et qu'ils avaient été autorisés à traverser la pièce. Ils n'allaient pas regarder les dents d'un cheval qu'on leur offrait.

Des flammes jaillirent derrière eux quand ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce au sein de la succession apparemment interminable de salles pleines de gardiens prêts à tester leurs compétences. Ce n'était pas non plus du feu ordinaire, les flammes qui bloquaient leur retraite étaient violettes tandis que celles obstruant l'encadrement de la porte du fond étaient noires. Ils réalisèrent avec un grognement qui avait mis en place ce nouvel obstacle, la rangée de fioles de potions était particulièrement révélatrice. Ce qu'ils trouveraient ici serait soit tellement manifeste qu'ils rateraient l'évidence ou soit si sournois et compliqué que la réponse leur échapperait toujours. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils découvrirent.

« Une énigme logique !, s'exclama Blaise. Je ne sais pas s'il faut le qualifier de Serpentard retord ou d'esprit tout simplement brillant. Cela déconcerterait la majorité des sorcières et sorciers parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie et que c'est la seule chose qu'ils connaissent vraiment. Ils se reposent vraiment beaucoup trop sur la magie. »

Harry pris à Blaise le rouleau qu'elle avait récupéré sur la table, près de la rangée de fioles.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,  
L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,  
Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie  
Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,  
Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,  
Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite  
Sont jumelles de goût mais d'aspect disparates._

L'énigme était rédigée avec le gribouillage familier de leur professeur de potions et Harry admira le génie de l'homme fourbe, bien qu'il se demandait aussi avec un complet étonnement pourquoi ce dernier avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'un indice alors qu'il devait parfaitement savoir ce que contenait chaque bouteille. Pourquoi aider quelqu'un à traverser le feu quand il était évident qu'il se trouvait là pour empêcher les gens de passer ? Au début, Harry avait suspecté les indices d'être faux, mais il savait que le maître des potions avait bien trop d'orgueil quand il s'agissait de son travail pour faire une telle chose et qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de faire peut-être boire un poison mortel à quelqu'un qui pourrait être innocent. Harry fixa attentivement les bouteilles et parcourut une nouvelle fois la liste des indices avant d'écarter légèrement deux bouteilles du reste des potions. Celle la plus à droite serait leur billet de retour s'ils en avaient besoin, mais l'autre fiole qu'il avait mise de côté leur permettrait de poursuivre la folle aventure dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués. Blaise avait fait ses propres déductions et approuva les choix d'Harry.

Harry prit une profonde respiration, éprouvant une sensation désagréable dans le creux de l'estomac.

« Je pense qu'on approche de la fin puisqu'on nous donne un tel choix. Alors, est-ce qu'on avance ou on prend la potion qui nous permettra de rebrousser chemin ? »

Blaise sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter maintenant, ce serait comme d'admettre la défaite, même si on nous a appris que le retrait stratégique est l'une des meilleures tactiques à utiliser. »

Harry acquiesça et pris une petite gorgée de la potion qui leur permettrait d'aller de l'avant avant de la passer à Blaise qui en pris également une gorgée. Pour une certaine raison, bizarrement, il avait soudain l'impression que la menace était bien plus importante derrière eux qu'en avant. Avant de partir, ils replacèrent la fiole de potion pratiquement vide sur la table, observant la bouteille se remplir magiquement pour paraître intacte au prochain fou qui parviendrait à arriver si loin pour se confronter à l'énigme. Se serrant la main pour se rassurer, Harry et Blaise traversèrent les flammes noires.

… … … … …

« Votre Grandeur Directoriale!, cria Peeves, ils sont passés par la trappe. »

Il avait finalement réussi à échapper au Baron Sanglant et était tombé par hasard sur Albus Dumbledore qui discutait avec Severus Rogue. C'est une bonne chose, pensa Peeves, l'homme en noir protégeait bien ses petits serpents. L'esprit frappeur eut la satisfaction de voir la tête du directeur se relever brusquement.

« Qui ? »

La voix du directeur était tranchante et pressée et Peeves fit une pirouette avant de se rapprocher. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller voir l'homme en noir seul plutôt que le directeur, il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis aux jeunes serpents. Ces deux-là étaient amusants, tout comme les lions jumeaux.

« Potter et son amie, » répondit Peeves dans un bruit de dérision en conservant une façade enfantine.

Tout sembla se figer un moment avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne se dirige rapidement vers le couloir interdit, Severus Rogue lui emboitant le pas. Peeves fut tenté de les suivre mais décida qu'il serait plus sûr d'aller embêter Rusard. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser se gâter maintenant les cadeaux des jeunes serpents, n'est-ce-pas ?

… … … … …

Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans une salle plus grande que toutes les autres et qui pouvait se vanter de posséder de larges escaliers qui s'étendaient dans la moitié de la pièce en un arc léger pour déboucher sur un espace plus ouvert, où l'on pouvait presque imaginer un professeur en train de faire des allers et retours tout en délivrant un cours magistral enflammé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que celle par laquelle ils étaient venus et la salle se révéla vide, mis à part pour un miroir richement ornementé qui se dressait en plein milieu de la pièce. Après avoir échangé un regard, Harry et Blaise avancèrent jusqu'à se tenir devant le miroir au dessus duquel étaient gravés ces mots : '_riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_.'

« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir, » dit doucement Harry, déchiffrant rapidement le message crypté.

Il regarda dans le miroir mais n'y vit rien pouvant vaguement se rapprocher du désir de son cœur, et il ne se voyait pas non plus reflété comme l'aurait été le plus heureux des hommes vivants. Ce qu'il voyait était une pierre rouge sang qui ne lui disait rien du tout. Il n'avait aucun désir pour cette pierre, simplement une vague curiosité.

Brusquement, la pierre disparut pour être remplacée par une scène où il se retrouvait entouré par son père, Trevor et les gardes, ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Blaise se tenait près de lui et ils se serraient amicalement en passant leurs bras autour de l'autre. Il était plus vieux, ils l'étaient tous, et tout le monde souriait. Il allait examiner la scène plus en détail pour déterminer la cause de leur bonheur quand les flammes noires qui crépitèrent derrière eux détournèrent son attention et celle de son amie du miroir.

« Vite. »

Harry entraina Blaise en haut des escaliers pour se cacher derrière l'une des colonnes en pierre bordant la pièce, l'appréhension qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure était revenue intensifiée.

Ce fut Quirrell qui sortit des flammes, mais le bégayant et incompétent professeur qui leur avait enseigné toute l'année avait disparu. Cet homme là se moquait de la facilité à franchir les obstacles protégeant la Pierre Philosophale. Harry retint un halètement. Quirrell se dressait à présent devant le miroir en cherchant la Pierre Philosophale, la pierre dont Harry savait qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans sa poche. Il avait senti le poids apparaitre juste au moment où la pierre avait disparue du miroir et il devinait ce qui s'était produit.

« Sors de ta cachette jeune Mr. Potter, appela soudainement une voix qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Je sais que tu es là, je peux vous sentir toi et ta jolie petite amie. »

Harry fit courageusement un pas en avant et fit face à Quirrell.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Mr. Potter, mais ce que le maître veut, » rit le sorcier.

Tout en parlant, Quirrell avait commencé à défaire le turban autour de sa tête et il se retourna pour dévoiler pourquoi il portait cette chose hideuse. Un visage pâle et déformé ressortait de la tête du professeur de défense et le regardait avec des yeux haineux réduits à des pupilles verticales. Le visage n'était pas si différent de celui d'un reptile.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ?, » demanda la tête parasite.

Bien qu'Harry avait son idée sur le sujet, il décida de ne pas donner à la chose la satisfaction de l'admettre.

« De ce que j'en voie : une aberration répugnante de la nature, » cracha Harry en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se rassurer en se disant que son père et les Dagues allaient bientôt arriver pour le sauver.

Les propos d'Harry furent accueillis par un rugissement de colère.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort, espèce de sale petit insolent, le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu ! »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Blaise de lancer l'insulte :

« Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes coincé derrière la tête de Quirrell comme un parasite malade. »

Quirrell tournoya, giflant Blaise du revers de la main et la fillette chancela. De rage, Harry sortit son revolver, content que ce ne soit pas celui avec les balles explosives (il ne tenait pas à voir les dégâts qu'elles provoqueraient sur la chair humaine), et pressa la détente. Il manqua le premier tir, brisant le miroir, et le second projectile passa à travers la chair de Quirrell. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu tirer une autre balle, le professeur possédé l'avait attrapé par la chemise et l'avait projeté à travers la pièce.

« J'aurai la pierre, siffla Quirrell/Voldemort. Je retrouverai mon pouvoir d'autrefois et tu ne pourras plus te dresser sur mon chemin cette fois-ci. Tu aurais dû coopérer et mourir il y a dix ans.

- Trop tard, cracha courageusement Harry de sa position à demi-accroupie (peut-être aurait-il dû être à Gryffondor après tout), le miroir est brisé, la magie envolée. Je doute que vous puissiez en obtenir la pierre à présent. »

Quirrell lui faisait face à nouveau avec un sourire sauvage qui reflétait les émotions de son maître et il retenait prisonnière une Blaise en difficultés, pressant fermement sa baguette contre la tête de la sorcière.

« Je sais que tu as la pierre, dit Voldemort en parlant doucement, dangereusement. Je peux sentir son pouvoir irradier de toi. Donne la moi et je la laisserai partir indemne. »

Harry se sentait déchiré mais il savait qu'il abandonnerait la pierre pour sauver son amie. Oui, mais il voyait aussi le regard de Blaise qui lui disait de ne rien en faire et de faire confiance en sa capacité à se défendre elle-même. Il effleura légèrement l'un de ses couteaux de jet avec ses doigts, sa dague lui serait inutile et il avait perdu son revolver ainsi que sa baguette un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été projeté. Dans un mouvement rapide, Blaise donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Quirrell et se déroba à l'emprise de Quirrell en se débattant. Harry avait envoyé voler son couteau avant même que Blaise ne se soit complètement libérée et pria pour cette fois réussir à atteindre sa cible. Il y parvint. Quirrell hurla d'agonie et avança péniblement vers Harry comme un zombie, Voldemort l'y forçant. Heureusement Quirrell avait perdu sa baguette quand Blaise l'avait frappé du coude, sinon Harry aurait eu de sérieux ennuis.

« Tue-le, hurla Voldemort, détruis le sang-mêlé ! Tue-le! »

Douleur et obscurité menaçaient alors que Quirrell commençait à l'étrangler. Harry envoya un coup de poing violent à son agresseur, qui ne fit qu'effleurer son visage. Le professeur le laissa partir, son visage et ses mains commençant à se couvrirent de cloques, et il hurla :

« Ça brûle maître. Ça brûle ! »

Le pouvoir remonta en lui comme une bouffée de chaleur et Harry agrippa le visage de Quirrell, brûlant l'homme jusqu'à qu'ils tombent tous les deux par terre et qu'Harry soit forcé de le lâcher à cause de sa propre douleur. Deux tirs résonnèrent bruyamment dans la salle et Harry vit Blaise qui se tenait debout à côté du nouveau cadavre, son arme à feu toujours pointée sur le corps. Pendant un instant Harry pria pour que Voldemort soit mort avec Quirrell, mais la masse noire, tourbillonnante, immatérielle et gonflée de haine qui se libéra de Quirrell, brûlant davantage le corps au passage, et qui fuit la pièce brisa tout espoir. D'une main tremblante, Harry retira son couteau du corps de Quirrell et l'essuya sur les robes de l'homme avant de le ranger avec son revolver et sa baguette que Blaise lui tendit. Ils étaient toujours debout près du cadavre du professeur quand Albus Dumbledore jaillit brusquement des flammes noires, suivit de près par Severus Rogue. Les deux hommes fixèrent les deux jeunes épuisés qui s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre pour se soutenir alors que leurs dernières réserves d'adrénaline les abandonnaient. Dans l'une de ses mains brulée, Harry serrait fermement une pierre rouge sang.

… … … … …

Comme dans un rêve, Harry et Blaise acceptèrent de se faire emmener à l'infirmerie et qu'une Madame Pomfresh surprotectrice soit aux petits soins pour eux avant qu'on ne les force à avaler quelques potions. En quelques instants, ils furent mis au lit, toujours entièrement habillés, et tombèrent dans un sommeil sans rêves induit par l'une des potions administrées.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas l'auteur. J'attendrai les réactions au prochain et dernier chapitre pour envoyer mon petit récapitulatif mais si vous voulez que je traduise vos messages, je préfèrerai qu'on répartisse ça pour que je n'ais pas à le faire tout d'un coup. Je pourrai toujours vous traduire une petite phrase supplémentaire commentant le final de la fic un peu plus tard._

_Et ne vous en faites pas, c'est peut-être la fin de cette fic, mais pas la fin de l'histoire. ShadeDancer m'a déjà donné l'autorisation de traduire la suite (même s'il faudra certainement attendre l'été prochain pour que je m'y mette)._


	28. 27 An Ending

**Disclamer** : JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter, ShadeDancer en a fait le Prince de la Mafia et moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

_Arf, ça me fait tellement bizarre de mettre un « Complete » à cette fic. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance et j'ai bien mis deux ans pour en venir à bout. Deux ans pendant lesquels vous ne m'avez jamais lâchée. Je vous adore !_

**Chapitre 27 : An Ending  
**_(Un dénouement)_

Severus Rogue sortit majestueusement de l'infirmerie après s'être assuré qu'Harry et Blaise iraient bien et se dirigea directement vers la volière. Il devait envoyer un hibou à Trevor Zabini pour l'informer de ce qui s'était passé, d'autant plus que Dumbledore avait commencé à parler de placer Harry dans une famille magique orientée vers la Lumière pour sa sécurité. C'était l'idée du vieil homme pour garder un œil sur le jeune garçon là où il pourrait plus facilement être manipulé. Et Severus n'allait pas permettre qu'une telle chose se produise, même s'il ne pouvait actuellement pas s'opposer ouvertement à Dumbledore. Il contempla avec satisfaction son hibou aux ailes noires s'envoler dans la nuit, s'attendant à voir débarquer Trevor et le père d'Harry en début d'après-midi.

… … … … …

Harry reprit ses esprits en sentant la chaleur des rayons de soleil sur sa peau, mais il ne montra pas le moindre signe extérieur de son réveil. Tout en s'efforçant de rester détendu et en gardant une respiration régulière, il écouta les bruits qui l'entouraient, une sorte de sixième sens lui soufflant qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'on l'observait. Il savait qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, se souvenant d'avoir pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve en même temps que Blaise. Un infime bruissement de tissu révéla à Harry que quelqu'un se tenait effectivement près de son lit. Harry commença à feindre de se réveiller. Il voulait savoir qui était assis près de lui et quelles étaient ses intentions. Après les avoir ouverts, il cligna des yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière, puis il se focalisa sur le regard bleu qui pétillait en l'observant : le directeur.

« J'espère que vous avez bien dormi Mr. Potter, dit Dumbledore en se reculant légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise pour laisser un peu d'espace à Harry. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, remettant ses pensées en ordre par la même occasion.

« Comment va Blaise ?

- Elle dort toujours paisiblement. »

Le directeur fit un geste vers le lit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de celui d'Harry. Soulagé de voir que son amie n'avait pas l'air blessée, le garçon reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Voldemort et la Pierre Philosophale ?

- Ah, répondit Dumbledore dont la voix prit une intonation sérieuse, la pierre a été détruite puisque ni Poudlard, ni Gringotts n'ont pu se montrer suffisamment sûrs pour en être les gardiens. Un objet avec de tels pouvoirs pouvant venir en aide au Mal n'appartient pas à nos temps troublés. Quant à Voldemort, il a été considérablement affaibli en étant forcé de quitter son hôte et j'ose espérer qu'il lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir posséder un nouveau corps humain et s'en servir. A présent, je dois vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château entre vous et le Professeur Quirrell. »

Harry commença son récit en hésitant légèrement, son esprit cherchant activement une version qui omettrait l'usage ou la présence de son armement moldu lors du combat, ainsi que le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers jusqu'à la pierre. S'il tournait bien les choses, peut-être que Dumbledore penserait qu'ils avaient simplement eu des soupçons à l'égard de Quirrell et qu'ils l'avaient suivi, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient été entrainés là-bas contre leur volonté.

« Blaise et moi avons réalisé quel était le but du miroir après avoir lu l'inscription à l'envers. J'ai vu une pierre rouge sang se refléter, bien que je n'aie eu aucun désir de la posséder, et je me suis demandé ce qui clochait avec le miroir. La pierre a disparu juste après cette pensée et je l'ai sentie apparaître au fond de ma poche. Voldemort le savait aussi, il a dit qu'il pouvait le sentir. Nous nous sommes battus, le miroir a fini brisé et Quirrell m'a projeté à travers la pièce. »

Un mouvement interrompit le récit d'Harry et il se tourna pour voir Blaise lui sourire. La lueur dans ses yeux lui révéla qu'elle avait feint de dormir pour écouter leur conversation.

« Miss Zabini, salua Dumbledore d'un signe de tête pour l'accueillir, comme s'il n'était pas surpris de la voir éveillée. Harry était justement en train de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Quirrell et Voldemort. Je vous en prie, manifestez-vous si vous sentez le besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit pendant qu'il me raconte la suite. »

Blaise acquiesça et Harry reprit son récit :

« Quand je me suis retourné vers Quirrell, il tenait Blaise et pointait sa baguette sur sa tête. Heureusement, Blaise a été capable de lui donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac et de se dégager avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui jeter un sort. J'ai lancé une attaque sur Quirrell et Voldemort a commencé à lui crier de me tuer. Le professeur m'a attrapé avant de s'éloigner en criant que ça le brûlait, alors j'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser puisque j'avais alors perdu ma baguette et je me suis accroché à lui, et j'ai tenu bon. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est que Quirrell ne se débattait plus et que Voldemort fuyait le corps de son serviteur en générant davantage de brûlures et de cloques sur sa peau. »

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter Miss Zabini ? »

Blaise secoua négativement la tête et Dumbledore reprit :

« Votre reconstitution a expliqué beaucoup de choses Mr. Potter. Quand nous avons sorti le professeur Quirrell de la salle après vous avoir emmené ici à l'infirmerie, nous avons remarqué que son corps était si calciné qu'il n'en était presque pas reconnaissable. Nous avions supposé que les brûlures étaient la cause de son décès puisque nous n'avons pas pu découvrir d'autres blessures du fait de la nature sévère du traumatisme. Je crois que lorsque votre mère est morte pour vous sauver, Mr. Potter, elle vous a transmis une protection si pure qu'il était impossible à Voldemort, ou quiconque qu'il possédait, de vous toucher, d'où les brûlures. Il est apparu que le corps du professeur Quirrell a été si endommagé après avoir été l'hôte d'un Voldemort parasite que lorsque celui-ci a fui les brûlures, cela a tué le professeur Quirrell. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que l'un d'entre vous voudrait savoir ? »

Un peu plus tard, alors que le petit groupe discutait toujours et que Blaise était venue s'asseoir près d'Harry sur son lit et avait posé la tête sur son épaule pour un peu de réconfort, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent soudainement dans un fracas que même les sorts d'assourdissement n'auraient pas pu atténuer. Manuel entra à grandes enjambées, tel un ange vengeur, son manteau en trench noir volant derrière lui pendant qu'il avançait, un peu comme avaient tendance à le faire les robes de Rogue. Manuel ne fit aucun effort pour cacher l'arme à feu attachée à sa hanche ou la colère qui embrasait son regard. Trevor était à ses côtés et, bien qu'il ne fût pas plus calme que Manuel, il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il allait d'abord tuer avant de poser les questions. Le professeur Rogue se tenait dans l'ombre près de la porte. Il paraissait évident à Harry et Blaise qu'il était celui qui avait informé leurs pères et les avait conduits jusqu'ici puisqu'ils en étaient eux-mêmes incapables.

Dumbledore avait déjà réagi à cette intrusion menaçante en se levant et en pointant sa baguette sur Manuel et Trevor avant de demander :

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? »

Manuel ignora la baguette pointée sur lui, faisant confiance à Trevor pour réagir en cas d'attaque, et dépassa, en l'ignorant tout autant, le vieil homme en robes ridicules. Il savait aussi qu'il pourrait sortir son revolver et faire feu avant même que le sorcier ne puisse jeter le moindre sort utile et l'esquive restait toujours une option envisageable elle aussi. Pour le moment la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était son fils qu'il venait juste de prendre dans ses bras et d'étreindre férocement. La lettre que le professeur d'Harry leur avait envoyée était restée assez vague mais elle avait mentionné le grand danger que les deux enfants avaient couru la nuit précédente. Cela les avait beaucoup inquiétés avec Trevor et ils avaient pris immédiatement un portoloin pour la bordure de Poudlard. C'était une façon de voyager à laquelle il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire.

« Papa !, cria Harry. Peux plus respirer ! »

Manuel se recula à contrecœur et commença à vérifier qu'Harry n'était pas blessé, posant à son fils toute une série de questions rapides sur comment il se sentait, tout en restant bien conscient qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce et en tournant ses questions de façon à éviter de soulever des soupçons. Trevor avait lui aussi étreint Blaise avant de la déposer sur le lit voisin et de la soumettre à la même routine, à laquelle elle protesta avec tout autant de véhémence qu'Harry.

« Je vais bien papa, dirent-ils comme d'une même voix et quasiment au même moment. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien maintenant. »

Légèrement rassuré après avoir entendu les détails principaux de ce qui s'était passé – il obtiendrait un récit détaillé plus tard – Manuel se tourna vers l'homme excentrique, qui d'après la description d'Harry ne pouvait être que le directeur, et lui demanda :

« Quel putain de type d'école est-ce ici au juste? Mon fils et ma filleule auraient pu se faire tuer ! »

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante, le regard sérieux bien que d'une certaine façon toujours aussi pétillant.

« Je vous assure que nous ne voulions aucunement qu'il arrive quoique ce soit aux élèves et que nous ne savions rien des tendances maléfiques du professeur Quirrell. »

Manuel garda à peine le contrôle de sa colère.

« Chaque membre du personnel d'une école devrait être minutieusement contrôlé avant d'être autorisé à effectuer une tâche qui les rapproche des enfants ou leur permette d'enseigner à des élèves. La sécurité des enfants de cette école a été compromise par négligence et de telles actions sont intolérables. Le conseil de l'école devrait avoir de mes nouvelles et la possibilité qu'Harry revienne dans cette école, où sa sécurité ne peut pas être assurée, reste discutable. »

Manuel se tourna vers Harry avec un regard adouci.

« Allez viens Harry, allons quelque part où nous pourrons discuter en privé. »

Trevor et Blaise se levèrent également pour suivre Manuel et Harry, ils savaient que leur inclusion dans la conversation était sous-entendue, mais Trevor marqua une pause avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai aucun doute qu'Harry arrivera à convaincre son père de le laisser continuer à étudier à Poudlard, si c'est ce qu'Harry souhaite faire, mais que les choses soient claires : si quoi que ce soit de plus arrive à l'un des gamins, Manuel n'aura pas besoin d'impliquer le conseil de l'école car je rassemblerai ma vieille bande. C'est une promesse. Nous ne serons peut-être pas capables de rivaliser en puissance avec vous, mais nous pourrons vous rendre les choses difficiles et vous empêcher d'exercer une quelconque influence sur nos enfants. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus avec un soupire dissimulé une fois le quatuor parti pour leur conversation.

« Merci d'avoir envoyé un hibou aux pères de Mr. Potter et Miss Zabini Severus, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit avec toutes ces émotions de la nuit dernière et ils avaient le droit d'être mis au courant. »

Severus sourit de satisfaction lorsque le directeur repartit pour son bureau. Il était assez clair après cette déclaration que Dumbledore avait volontairement oublié d'informer les pères de ses élèves, bien que le directeur sache tout aussi bien que lui qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Au moins, Albus ne pouvait pas le blâmer de suivre les directives mises en place pour lui en tant que directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Ainsi tout reproche que le directeur souhaiterait lui faire serait injustifié. Il devrait se souvenir de parler à Trevor de leur bande de Serpentard un peu plus tard. Avec un Voldemort sans enveloppe corporelle dans la nature cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de ressusciter quelques vieux amis.

… … … … …

La discussion se passa mieux que ne l'auraient espéré Harry et Blaise vu que leurs pères ne s'étaient pas mis _trop_ en colère contre eux pour avoir céder à leur curiosité après avoir été avertis du danger et pour s'être fourrés dans une situation aussi risquée sans s'être mieux informé des circonstances. Non pas que Manuel et Trevor puissent vraiment le reprocher à leurs enfants puisqu'ils avaient agi de façon similaire dans leur jeunesse. Ils savaient à quel point il était difficile de conserver la discipline qu'on attendait d'eux en tant qu'enfants de la Mafia. Le quatuor avait passé leur temps ensemble jusqu'à après le diner, avant que Manuel et Trevor ne partent pour rentrer à la maison. De façon surprenante, Harry et Blaise ne repartaient pas avec eux et continueraient leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ce que les deux Serpentard ignoraient était que leurs pères n'étaient pas rentrés directement, mais qu'ils avaient pris le temps de discuter avec Severus Rogue et de comploter un peu.

… … … … …

Harry et Blaise descendirent assister au festin de fin d'année en ignorant royalement les regards et murmures qu'ils déclenchaient sur leur passage. L'histoire de ce qui s'était passé avec Quirrell et les obstacles protégeant la Pierre Philosophale s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école. Cependant personne ne semblait être au courant du rôle de Voldemort dans tout ce fiasco et la majorité des histoires faisant le tour de l'école était de fausses rumeurs qui amplifiaient hors de toute proportion ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Les seuls qui connaissaient toute la vérité sur les évènements de la semaine précédente étaient Harry, Blaise, Manuel et Trevor. Dumbledore connaissait une version qu'il pensait être la vraie, ou du moins ils l'espéraient, et bien que Rogue en sache plus que Dumbledore sur les évènements réels, ce n'était toujours pas l'histoire complète.

Mais le banquet de fin d'année n'était pas le lieu pour ruminer de telles choses. Il était à présent temps de célébrer et jubiler car Serpentard n'avait pas seulement remporté la coupe de Quidditch (ils devraient s'assurer que Manuel voie un match un jour) mais aussi la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La Grande Salle arborait une décoration grandiose faite de vert et d'argent, avec une touche de noir pour faire ressortir les couleurs de la maison des serpents. Un immense blason de Serpentard était suspendu derrière la Grande Table où s'asseyaient les professeurs et où McGonagall affichait un air extrêmement renfrogné face au sourire suffisant de Rogue. Apparemment, le fait que Gryffondor perde doublement face à Serpentard était un point noir pour le professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore fit son entrée et s'avança entre McGonagall et Rogue, bloquant chacun au regard de l'autre.

« Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, mais je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous n'entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été à venir pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine…

-Bien sûr, murmura sarcastiquement Harry à Blaise, comme si Trevor allait nous laisser oublier ce que nous avons appris.

- Le moment est venu à présent de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec trois cent vingt-six points. En troisième place, Serdaigle avec trois cent trente-deux points. Gryffondor a obtenu quatre cent cinquante-sept points et Serpentard cinq cent cinquante-sept. »

Les Serpentard abandonnèrent toute prétention et commencèrent à trépigner et à pousser des acclamations qui rendirent les Gryffondor encore plus amères. Après le dernier match de Quidditch, les deux équipes s'étaient retrouvées au coude à coude dans le compte des points de leurs maisons, et c'était les points qu'Harry et Blaise avaient remportés après leur aventure qui avaient sensiblement propulsé Serpentard hors d'atteindre des Gryffondor, au plus grand écœurement de McGonagall.

« Bravo Serpentard, déclara Dumbledore avec le regard qui pétillait et en frappant légèrement des mains, et bon appétit. »

Bien entendu, même les bonnes choses ont une fin et avant que les habitants de Poudlard ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient en mains le résultat de leurs examens et leurs malles étaient bouclées, n'attendant plus que d'être chargées dans le train. Harry et Blaise avaient eu d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, bien qu'ils aient été surpris d'avoir si bien réussi en Histoire de la Magie sachant qu'ils ne restaient jamais éveillés en classe, quand ils assistaient au cours. Ils reçurent aussi les redoutables avis leur interdisant de pratiquer la magie pendant les vacances (on pouvait entendre Fred et George s'en plaindre bruyamment), non pas qu'ils aient la moindre importance pour Harry et Blaise puisque Trevor leur avait déjà assuré qu'ils pouvaient briser cette règle particulière sans en risquer les retombées. Un deuxième voyage en bateau sur le lac ramena une nouvelle fois les premières années au Poudlard Express, où ils embarquèrent et commencèrent leur long voyage de retour vers la gare de King's Cross, tout en appréciant des friandises et échangeant leurs projets pour l'été. A l'approche du crépuscule, ils commencèrent à apercevoir des villes moldues et ils troquèrent leurs robes contre des vestes et des manteaux, provoquant chez Harry et Blaise un grand étonnement à la vue de ce que certains sorciers considéraient être des vêtements moldus.

Le Quai 9 ¾ grouillait de sorcières et de sorciers qui étaient arrivés par magie ou qui étaient là pour aider à s'occuper des bagages et pour superviser le départ des élèves en petits groupes pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des moldus. La plupart des parents moldus attendaient leurs enfants dans la gare principale. Enfin, Harry et Blaise furent poussés à travers la barrière pour être presque aussitôt hélés par leurs pères, juste avant que les jumeaux ne les renversent en traversant en courant la barrière derrière eux.

« Harry, Blaise, appela Trevor, dépêchez-vous. Nous avons encore pas mal de chemin à faire avant de rentrer à la maison et nous avons prévu de nous arrêter pour manger avant de quitter Londres. »

Blaise et Harry se retournèrent suffisamment longtemps pour sourire aux jumeaux qui leur sourirent en retour.

« Ecrivez-nous, » carillonnèrent en chœur les quatre enfants avant de se séparer et de se diriger vers leurs familles respectives.

Harry sourit et serra brièvement son père dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous à la voiture. Cette première année à Poudlard avait été intéressante et, bien qu'Harry n'allait pas compter les jours jusqu'à leur retour là-bas, il savait qu'il serait prêt à repartir quand le moment viendrait. D'ici là, il allait profiter de son été avec son père et du temps qu'il passerait à être quelqu'un d'autre que le Survivant. A la place, il serait juste Harry Darkov, le Prince de la Mafia.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini ! Merci à tous de m'avoir accompagnée et encouragée tout au long de la traduction de cette première partie. Un grand merci à ShadeDancer pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic, à ma béta titpuce86 pour m'avoir corrigée et conseillée tout au long de la traduction ! _

_La suite, **Heir of Blood**, devrait faire son apparition cet été. Mais passez donc de temps en temps sur mon profil pour suivre mes avancées ou dans le moteur de recherche pour ne pas louper le premier chapitre.  
J'espère avoir pu vous faire aimer Blood Prince en français tout comme je l'ai adoré en anglais. Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à aller déposer une petite review à ShadeDancer sur la fic originale (vous la trouverez dans mes favoris), ça lui fera sûrement plaisir (et même si vous n'êtes pas forcément Shakespeare je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelques mots gentils)._

_Bisou à tous et rendez-vous pour **Heir of Blood** !_


End file.
